Mako Shorts
by CrazyHayniac
Summary: This is a collection of one and two shots from Mako. These 'shorts' are anything and everything. They range from alternate endings of episodes, different ways things could have gone, stuff from early life of the characters that were mentioned in the series, future fics, amongst other things that might be a little AU. I realized I have too many of these to not do this. Enjoy.
1. Chrimmi 1

**Chrimmi**

Summary: After Chris was in episode 20 and the relationship between him and Mimmi begins to blossom, I ship it. So, this is what I imagine might happen when he gets back. Takes place after episode 20 and continuing after the last episode of season 2.

 **Word Count: 1916**

She kissed him. She kissed and now he was going to the States for three months. Great idea, Mimmi, she thought to herself as she contemplated whether or not to tell Ondina and Sirena. She felt heartbroken knowing that he'd be gone and an ocean away in just a few days. She wanted to talk to someone about it but at the same time she didn't want anyone to know.

She ended up telling Sirena but Ondina didn't need to know yet, after all, Chris was going to be away for three months so there wouldn't be much to talk about concerning him anyway.

Mimmi hoped the three months would go by quickly.

With all the drama surrounding Erik's betrayal, the trident stone, Zac almost dying, the trident stone being destroyed, the pod coming back, and both Carly and David now knowing the secret, those months went by in the blink of an eye. With so much to worry about and work on top of that, Mimmi didn't have much time to miss Chris.

CHCHCH

It was a normal day for Mimmi at work. Kids were trying to snag free toys for themselves off her cart and she'd have to stop them before they got a chance to until the toy was paid for. Several kids had already thrown fits when they didn't get the toy they wanted or more than the one they did get and it wasn't even lunch.

' _I really need a break,'_ Mimmi thought to herself as another child walked up to her cart. Thankfully, she had her money ready and knew exactly what she wanted. Mimmi sighed knowing it was still a few more minutes until her break.

Mimmi turned around to take care of a few things on her cart before she went on her break, paying attention only to the items on her cart and the kids who were eying it.

CHCHCH

"Dr. Ross!"

"Chris, back from the States?"

"Yes, sir. I was wondering though, where's Mimmi?"

"Probably where you two were set up before you left for your training. If you want to see her you might want to hurry, it's almost her lunch break."

"Thank-you, sir," Chris said, running off to one of the last places he had seen Mimmi three long but great months ago. Every day working with the dolphins in San Diego, he couldn't help but think of her and what she'd taught him that landed him that opportunity. He couldn't wait to see her again.

He barely noticed the path he took or where he was going as he sped through the park to the spot he'd always set him popcorn stand up at.

CHCHCH

Mimmi was still facing her cart when Chris arrived in the area. Despite her back being turned to him, he knew that stance and her silky, curly, chocolate brown ponytail.

He snuck up behind her and lightly poked the sensitive areas of her side just above her hips. She let out a little yelp of surprise and turned around to see who the culprit was. When she saw him standing there with a bright smile on his face, one also appeared on her face. "Chris!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around her, picked her up, and spun her around. When he set her back down, they just started at each other for a few seconds, their eyes getting lost in the other's before leaning in and sharing their second kiss. "Hey," he spoke when they separated.

"You're back," she said, not quite sure of what else to say.

"Yeah, it feels good to be back home," he fell silent. "So, I, um, hear it's almost your lunch break.

"Yeah, I should get going on it now."

"Well I was thinking, wondering, if you'd like to join me for lunch. We can grab something to eat from somewhere in the park and just talk for a little while."

"I'd like that."

"Alright. Than I guess we should take your cart and put it away."

Mimmi lead the cart and despite knowing that she could easily take care of it herself, Chris helped Mimmi steer the cart back over to where it would go while she was on break.

Back by the employee lockers, Mimmi slipped her hat off and threw it into her locker along with the few other items that were already in there to show that she was off duty. Chris smiled at her as she closed her locker. He reached down to take her hand in his. "What do you like?" he asked as they started walking.

"Seafood," Mimmi answered immediately.  
"Okay, I know exactly where we can go. Do you buy lunch often?"

"No. I normally just bring something."

"Then I'll be sure to treat you when we get there."

After a couple minutes of walking, the couple reached a small seafood restaurant within the park. Despite the small size, there weren't many people inside so Chris and Mimmi were soon seated.

"Order anything you want," Chris spoke, looking up from his menu and over to Mimmi. He smiled brightly at her as their eyes met. She smiled back at him and continued to look over the menu to find her absolute favorite, trying to to decide what that would actually be.

"Is it alright if I order the lobster?" Mimmi asked.

"Yeah, go ahead and have it, I'm treating you to whatever you want. I'm thinking I'm going to have the lobster too. What do you want to drink?"

"Are you going to be out waiter now?" Mimmi joked.

"I guess I am sounding like one, aren't I?"

"Yes, yes you are," Mimmi laughed.

"I'll stop," Chris managed to say through his laughter as their actual waiter came up to the table.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" he asked.

"I'll just have a water," Mimmi spoke as their waiter looked over to her.

"And I'll have a coke," Chris said when their waiter turned to him.

"Alright, I'll be back with your drinks in just a minute." Their waiter turned back towards the kitchen. When he returned, he gave them their drinks and took their orders for lobster before again heading back to the kitchen.

"So do you have a favorite movie?" Chris asked a few minutes later, trying to strike up a conversation.

"I haven't really seen all that many movies," Mimmi started. "I think I've seen one, maybe two. I'm not really sure what to judge movies based on."

"What do you mean by that, that you haven't seen many movies?"

"It's just that where I'm from we didn't have the accessibility to watch movies so I haven't seen many."

"Then I guess I'll have to take you to one."

"I'd like that," Mimmi smiled. "I want to learn as much as I can about your culture and how it's different from mine where I grew up."

"You sound like you're the type of person who has to know everything."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, definitely not. In fact, I find the thirst for knowledge really attractive."

Mimmi smiled. "I do like to learn and experiment with things that others might warn against."

"Don't go getting yourself into trouble now. But speaking of the thirst for knowledge, when you were teaching me about dolphins and how to really get to know them and understand them, weren't you in the water with me? Because when I opened my eyes you were on shore and completely dry. If you were in the water with me, that shouldn't be possible."

"Um," Mimmi started. How could she explain this to Chris? She hardly knew him and couldn't just tell him that she was a mermaid. The only land-people who knew were Carly, Cam, and David. Two of them were long time best friends of a mermaid and a merman and the other was dating a mermaid and had been for a while, telling Chris this soon was not an option. "I just know this trick to drying off really fast so I just used it when I got out of the water."

"Maybe you could show me the trick sometime?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, maybe," Mimmi agreed, even though she was fairly certain it would be a while before Christ found out, if ever.

The conversation following turned away from their first few days of knowing each other as Chris described everything he could about the training program in the States. He described everything with great detail, what they did each day, what he learned, how he explored San Diego. He described the city itself and how everything had been this great adventure and learning experience for him. "But it would have been better if you were there too," he finished around the time they were finishing their lobster.

"That's sweet," Mimmi said.

"I mean it. I think you could have taught the trainers there a thing or two about how to get to know a dolphin and how to interact with them and understand them."

"I don't know that much."

"You're just being modest and it's really cute." Mimmi felt her face flush as Chris looked down at his watch to check the time, "We should probably be leaving soon. You have to get back to your post selling those toys."

"Yay me."

Chris laughed. He picked the check up with one hand and went over to Mimmi and helped her stand with the other. He held onto her hand until he needed it to pay. As soon as he had finished paying, he took Mimmi's hand back in his; he didn't let go until they had made it back to the employee lockers.

"I better get back to work," Mimmi spoke, opening her locker and taking her hat back out.

"Let me help you take your cart back. I know you can do it on your own but if I help you with it I get to spend a few more minutes with you."

A grin spread across Mimmi's face. "I guess you can come."  
"Awesome," Chris said, following Mimmi back to her cart.

Together the reunited couple headed back to the spot Mimmi had previously been set up at.

"Are you going to be working with the dolphins here now?" Mimmi asked as they got her cart parked.

"I hope so. Dr. Ross is going to work with me on that. We talk a bit about it before I got back."

"Cool."

"Yeah, dolphins are just so amazing. Thank-you so much for teaching me everything you did. I don't know how I can ever repay you but I am truly thankful for it."

"You're welcome," Mimmi smiled. A small child came running over to the cart. After helping the child and his mum who had arrived right after he had pick out a toy, Mimmi turned to Chris.

"I better get going now. I'll see you later." He bent over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye," Mimmi said. Chris turned and started away but turned back around and waved goodbye to Mimmi. She laughed at his antics and focused her attention on her next customer.

It was now official that Chris and Mimmi were together. Mimmi knew she would have to tell Ondina eventually and that it's have to be soon. But until then, she was going to enjoy the beautiful day and the thought of her amazing boyfriend.

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed. I have many more like this and will continue with this for as long as I have ideas. Speaking of which, feel free to send me ideas in reviews or in a PM and I'll see what I can do with it. Just try to include a little and what couple or group you'd like it to be about. Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review even if you don't have an idea and tell me what you liked and didn't like.

-CrazyHayniac


	2. Torpedoes

**Torpedoes**

Summary: Zac and Evie have a 'friendly' game gathering torpedoes in the pool. Of course, Carly and Cam tag along and Zac and Evie may have a few tricks up their sleeves. Set sometime after the end of the second season but not too far into the future from there.

 **Word Count: 1969**

"So Evie, since my parents are out of town this weekend I was wondering if you wanted to come over and we could-"

"Stop," Evie cut him off. "If you're suggesting what is sounds like you're suggesting, the answer is a definite no. We're too young."

"What?" Zac asked, unsure of exactly what Evie was talking about. Evie raised a brow at him and it clicked. "Oh, oooh, yeah, no way. Not now. We're too young for that," Zac said, turning crimson.

"What were you thinking then?"

"You know those torpedo things they have that you can dive for in pools?"

"Yeah."

"What if we got a ton of those and had a friendly competition to see who could get the most points or the most of them in general."

"Why?"

"I dunno, just for the heck of it."

"Are you sure about this, Zac."

"C'mon Evie. Why not be a little weird. Life's no fun if you're normal all the time."

Evie turned and gave him a look that said 'really' since neither of them could be described as normal. She gave in, "Who would be our impartial judge?"

"Cam?"

"Cam is _not_ impartial. He's about as impartial as you are to seafood."

Zac laughed. "Okay, we have Cam and Carly be the partial-impartial judges together. Cam can keep track of my stuff and Carly can keep track of yours."

"Carly's still working."

"Then we'll wait until her shift ends to have the little competition. We can go get some of the torpedoes while she finishes up her shift because we don't have any anymore."

"Okay, then you go talk to Cam about it and I'll go talk to Carly a minute."

"Okay," Zac agreed, he got up and headed over to Cam, his best mates since they were one. Zac explained to Cam about how he was going to crush Evie in the little competition but they needed judges to make sure there was no cheating. Cam was happy to agree to sticking it to the girls to beat them.

"So, do you want to be on my team for this once your shift ends?" Evie asked Carly who was working on filling orders.

"You mean stick it to our boyfriends and show them what girls are capable of?" Carly asked, a grin forming on both of their faces. Evie nodded. "Of course I'm in. We're totally going to beat them, you can take Zac on any day."

"I think he's pretty confident in himself," Evie said, her eyes falling on the guys. Carly followed Evie's gaze and they received smirks from the boys who thought they would win.

Carly and Evie turned away from their boyfriends so they faced each other again. For some reason, they burst out laughing after turning back to each other. The boys were so going down later.

Zac went over to Evie a few minutes later and they started out towards the store hand-in-hand. They entered and headed back towards the water toys section, a place that neither of them had really been to in a couple years, especially not with recent developments.

In the aisle containing the water toys, Zac and Evie found packages with six torpedoes in them. They each grabbed three so they had a total of 36 torpedoes. They also decided to grab a couple water guns just for the heck of it. Laughing like two little kids let loose in a toy store or candy shop, they started towards the checkout.

The lady at the register seemed suspicious of two people in their late teens getting the pool toys but checked them out without comment. Zac and Evie were on their way out a few minutes later with a bag each of the pool toys.

"Should we go back to your place and wait for Cam and Carly or head over to the cafe and wait for Carly's shift to end there?" Evie asked.

"Drop the stuff of and head back to the cafe?" Zac suggested.

"Alright," Evie agreed. The two headed back to Zac's house and the bungalow . They dropped the stuff off by the pool and headed back out towards the cafe.

Upon returning to the cafe, Evie went to go take care of a few things in the shop while Zac joined Cam at a table. Zac and Cam just sat talking while their girlfriends worked. They talked in a whisper, trying to figure out a strategy to win before realizing that there really was no way to strategize; they'd just have to leave it to chance.

"Alright, my shift's done."

"And I've closed up shop. Are you two ready to go?" Carly and Evie had just finished up and had gone over by Zac and Cam.

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll meet you guys there, I have to go grab my swimsuit on the way over."

"Why?" Zac asked.

"You and Evie are going to be in the water. After Evie wins, I want to go for a swim."

"That sounds like a good idea except for the part about Evie winning, it's going to be Zac. But I think I'll grab my swimsuit too so we can go swimming after Zac wins."

Carly raised her brow in a way that showed she doubted Zac's ability to win. "Even though you have false hope about Zac winning, let's head out," Carly said, leading the way out of the cafe. At the end of the dock, Carly and Cam started towards their houses while Zac and Evie headed for the bungalow.

When Zac and Evie got to the bungalow, they went inside and sat down on the couch to relax while they waited for Cam and Carly to get there. After relaxing for a few minutes they decided that they should go back outside where they had left the torpedoes and open them up.

By the time Cam and Carly arrived, Zac and Evie had laid the torpedoes out beside the pool. The points printed on the torpedoes were every five from 5 to 30. They had also already filled the water guns and used a little magic to get them to rest in the middle of the deep end of the pool so hey could use them to attack Cam and Carly later.

When Cam and Carly arrived together, Cam eyed the pool suspiciously. Because of the refraction of the water he wasn't able to clearly make out what was in the bottom of the pool but he got the feeling that Zac was up to something. Having known Cam for nearly all of both of their lives, Zac could tell that Cam had seen the water guns at the bottom of the pool whether he knew what they were or not.

"So how are we going about this?" Carly asked, breaking the silence.

"You and Cam just throw the torpedoes in then Zac and I collect them. Whoever has the most points once all the torpedoes have been collected wins," Evie suggested.

"Works for me," Carly agreed. Cam and Zac also nodded.

Cam and Carly picked up the torpedoes from the side of the pool and started throwing them into the pool at random. Some of them took off and shot to the other end while others spun around a little by where it had been thrown in before dropping to the bottom. Zac and Evie watched where the torpedoes had gone as best as they could.

"Okay, once you get your collection and need to pass them off, Zac give them to Cam and Evie hand them off to me, obviously," Carly said. "Are we ready?"

Zac and Evie nodded. They went and stood beside each other at the deep end, ready to dive in. Cam and Carly counted down from three together and at zero, Zac and Evie dove beneath the water. Neither could quite tell what the numbers on the torpedoes were so they just grabbed handfuls at random, not wanting to risk leaving any behind.

Both Zac and Evie were forced to go up long before they ran out of air when they could no longer hold the torpedoes they had in their hands. They handed their collections off to their respective best friends when they had to. Carly watched Cam like a hawk, making sure he didn't try to pull anything over on her and Evie, she knew him well enough to know he would do something like that if he really wanted to.

"That's the last of them," Zac said, coming up and handing his last few off to Cam.

"Yeah," Evie agreed.

"What's that other thing in the pool then?" Carly asked.

"Nothing," Zac and Evie answered together.

Carly eyed them both suspiciously and Cam raised his brow. "Why don't we go to opposite sides of the pool and start counting up what we have," Cam suggested.

"Alright," Carly said. "But since it was your idea, you're the one who's moving."

Cam grabbed as many of Zac's torpedoes as he could and Zac got the remaining ones. At the opposite end of the pool, Cam pulled out his phone to start adding up the numbers from Zac's collection of torpedoes. Carly did the same thing with Evie's collection.

When Carly had all of Evie's numbers added up, she turned her phone around to show Evie. They shared a look that said 'let's see the boys beat that.' About that time, Cam finished totaling up Zac's numbers.

"What did you get? Zac asked.

"320, you?"

"310, if I would have gotten another five pointer we would have tied."

"But you didn't so I won."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Zac said. He and Evie then turned to each other, Evie gave Zac a very slight nod that was easy to miss if you weren't looking for it, thankfully, Zac was and he knew exactly what she meant. The couple ducked under the water and flipped their tails, sending water flying in the directions of their confused friends.

"What are you doing?" Carly asked rhetorically, knowing that Zac and Evie could no longer hear her. She stood and turned towards Cam, "What are they doing?"

"Dunno. I think they're getting whatever else is at the bottom of the pool," Cam said, starting over towards Carly as Zac and Evie came up to the surface a little more than a meter away from where they were.

"Ahh!" Cam and Carly exclaimed when they were attacked with water guns a few seconds later. Zac and Evie laughed hysterically while attacking their best friends with water guns.

"Hey, hey, alright, stop it you two!" Cam exclaimed, trying and failing to shield his face from the water; his front was already soaked down to his skin.

"We win," Zac declared, turning and high-fiving Evie.

"Okay, whatever," Cam said, peeling his sopping wet shirt off. Carly also began to take what she had on over her swimsuit off so she and Cam could join Zac and Evie in the water.

The four best friends messed around in the water for a couple more hours after Zac and Evie's attack on Cam and Carly. From that point on they just hung out and relaxed, enjoying each others company and simply spending time together.

They got out of the pool around dinner time to order a pizza. They ate it in Zac's bungalow while they watched a movie. The last movie that they ended up watching was one of Zac and Cam's choice that Carly and Evie found boring, thus, they ended up falling asleep during it. Later on, despite being into the movie, Zac and Cam also fell asleep before the end of the movie. They'd laugh about it in the morning when they all woke up, but until then, they'd enjoy their peaceful slumber.

 **A/N-** Thanks for reading. Again, let me know what you liked and what you didn't so I know how to improve. Thanks to those of you who reviewed and gave me ideas from the last chapter. I'm in the process of working on them but have a bunch one shots already written that I also need to get up. Lots of Zevie stuff because I'm obsessed. But anyway, feel free to PM me or review with ideas and I'll try to work something out with it. Thanks again.

-CrazyHayniac


	3. Ireland Adventure

Summary: Carly goes on vacation with her parents to Ireland. When she goes to explore the sea caves there on her own, she comes back home with a little more than she bargained for.

This is the first request one that I've written, it was requested by Twilightroxas7 so I hope everyone likes it.

 **Word Count: 1748**

"Call me when you land," Evie spoke to Carly. She had met Carly and her parents at the airport so she could see them off. Carly and her parents took a week long vacation almost every year. This year they were flying to Ireland and Evie wanted to say goodbye one last time before they left.

"I will," Carly assured Evie. The two best friends embraced in a hug. They stayed that way for much longer than they needed to, ignoring the crowded airport around them. They weren't late for their flight so Carly's parents let it slide.

"Have fun," Evie said when they finally did separate.

"We will."

Over the intercom it was announced that the flight Carly and her parents were on was now boarding. After bidding Evie goodbye, they started off.

Evie sat around for a little while longer, waiting to hear that Carly's plane had taken off so she could watch them fly away. She heard the last boarding opportunity for the flight and soon thereafter saw the plane take off. Once it was no longer even a spec in the sky, Evie headed back home.

CHCHCH

Carly and her parents tried to rest while on the plane so they wouldn't be as jet-lagged when they landed but when they made it to their hotel they crashed, Carly only after letting Evie know that they had landed safe and sound.

The room Carly and her parents were staying in actually had two rooms that were conjoined by a door. Each room had one queen sized bed and it's own bathroom. Carly's parents had purposely gotten a room like that so Carly could have her own space, the only catch was that she had to leave the door between the rooms unlocked in case anything happened and they'd do the same. Carly viewed it as a reasonable deal and had agreed to it.

By the time Carly and her parents got up later, it was midday in Ireland. Carly's parents checked on her to see what she was feeling up to and after a few minutes they decided to go grab lunch.

The rest of their first day in Ireland, Carly and her parents wandered around the city on their own and do a little souvenir shopping. While out, Carly found a magnet of a mermaid with a teal tail. She got it figuring that Evie might get a little kick out of it, and even if Evie didn't get a kick out of it, Cam probably would.

On the second day, Carly's parents arranged for a guided tour of some of the main landmarks where they were. They went past some sea caves that were nearby but Carly wanted to get a better look at them so they were allowed a few minutes to look at them before they continued with the tour.

"We should go back to those sea caves," Carly said once the tour had finished and they had returned to their room for the day. "They looked so cool and I want to get a better look at them."

"You heard what the guide said, those caves are haunted. That little girl, Ava, disappeared from there years ago and nobody has seen her since."

"Dad, those are just wise-tales they tell to spook people. It's nothing."

"We've got other things to do the rest of the week anyway," Mrs. Morgan said.

Carly sighed, her parents had gotten the rest of their week all planned out now so if she wanted to go get a better look at the sea caves, she'd have to go alone, possibly at night. The chance to escape and explore the caves more didn't come until the end of the week on Carly's last night in Ireland. Carly had wanted to go out before the last night but never had the energy to go back out because she had been worn out by the other activities of the day. The last day she and her parents had just gone to the spa to relax so Carly was wide awake by nightfall.

Carly and her parents had gotten most everything they didn't need in the morning packed since the next morning they were heading back to Australia. Carly's parents went right to bed but she waited until they had gone to sleep to put her plan in action.

She put a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt on and set out with a flashlight in hand. The street lights gave her enough light to see by until she got to the beginning of the sea caves beside the ocean. After that, the full moon high in the sky gave off enough light to see by for the most part but Carly also used the flashlight to avoid tripping over the uneven rocks.

When Carly got closer to the ocean, she saw a small tunnel leading down. She wasn't extremely sure of what it was or what it would lead to, but being curious and feeling drawn there. she decided to go down. Once inside, she walked down a small passageway, bending over to avoid hitting her head on the overhead rock. There was a slight slope to the long and winding pathway so Carly hardly noticed the decent.

The pathway eventually opened up to a small pool of water. Carly hadn't realized how far she'd gone until she saw that the ocean was right outside an opening by the small pool. She turned the flashlight off and set it down, the full moon nearly right overhead now gave off enough light to clearly see by.

The water looked inviting but Carly knew it'd be best to stay out. She did however get down next to the pool to see how the water felt. She'd expected it to be cool but it was comfortably warm. As she got up, Carly somehow lost her balance and tumbled head first into the pool. "Really!" Carly exclaimed, looking up in the sky where the full moon was suddenly right overhead. "Wow," Carly breathed. The water began to bubble and she looked around in wonder. She was too entranced to get out of the water. The spell Carly was under was only broken when the full moon passed.

"That was weird," Carly spoke to herself, climbing out of the pool. She took her sweatshirt off and rung it out as best as she could, she put it back on, hoping to keep some of chill of the night away. She soon found it didn't help but kept it on so as not to have to carry both it and the flashlight.

Upon arrival back to her hotel room, Carly changed into a pair of sweatpants and tank-top. She took her wet clothes down to the 24 hour guest laundry room and dried them so she wouldn't arouse the suspicions of her parents the next day. She stayed up late waiting for them to be dried and didn't even bother to turn the lights off when she returned to her room.

The next morning, the sound of Carly's mum's voice woke her. She got up and took a quick shower before she and her parents went down for breakfast. Once they were finished, they returned to their rooms and finished the last few things they needed to get done to set off for home. When they got back to Australia it was late at night so they returned home and went to sleep in hopes of restoring their sleeping schedule back to normal.

The first full day back in Australia was Monday so naturally Carly headed over to the cafe for work. She, David, and Evie were all there early to get things set up for the day. Zac had come along with Evie that day as he had been while Carly was away on vacation.

"Carly!" Evie greeted her best friend when she saw her, the two embraced. "How was Ireland?"

"Great," Carly started. Zac and David made their way over to Carly and Evie were to also hear about how the trip had gone. "We went on this tour the second day we were there and saw the sea caves but I wanted a better look at them so last night I went on my own to check them out.

"The full moon gave off plenty of light until I got to this tunnel. When it opened up there was this really neat little pool."

"A pool?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, it was just this little pool of water in the cave and it was cool but also weird."

"How so?" Zac asked.

Zac didn't get an immediate answer to his question as Mimmi and Ondina entered the cafe. "Are we too early? I wanted to grab something on my way to work," Mimmi started. "Oh hey Carly, how was your trip?"

"Good. I was just telling them about this weird cave I found."

"What was so weird about it?" Ondina asked.

"Well when the full moon passed over it the water started to bubble and it sort of glowed."

"What!" Mimmi and Ondina exclaimed at the same time.

"The water just-"

"You didn't go in the water, did you?" Ondina cut her off.

"I didn't mean to but I fell in somehow."

"Right as it was bubbling with the full moon overhead?" Mimmi asked.

"Yeah." Everyone but Carly and David's eyes went wide. "What, is that a bad thing?"

"You haven't got a tail at all, have you?" Evie asked.

"No, I took a shower before we left. What's up with you guys?"

"With what we've learned recently, it seems that if you go into a moon pool while the moon's overhead, you get a tail. At least that's what happened with Evie," Mimmi explained.

"But how do we know I was in a moon pool?"  
"There's one way to test it," Ondina said.

Zac went over to the counter and got a glass of water. He handed it to Carly. She gave him a suspicious look but poured the water onto her hand. "See, nothing," Carly said, setting the water down on the counter. However, a few seconds later, she toppled over onto the ground with a large, orange, scaly tail. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers.

David got a towel for Carly so she could dry off. Once Carly was dry and her legs had returned, Evie gave her a hand up.

"Welcome to our world," Mimmi smiled.

 **A/N:** So I really never would have thought of doing this if Twilightroxas7 hadn't suggested it so thanks for the suggestion. As always, please review and let me know what you think. PM me or leave a review if you have an idea for something you'd like to see happen in a future story.

-CrazyHayniac


	4. Seaside Redemption

**Summary:** It's been a few weeks since the trident stone was destroyed and Erik ran away into the ocean. Everyone's had a lot on their minds, especially Ondina concerning Erik and his choosing the chamber over her. Sometimes you've got to face things and move forward, even if it's difficult.

I had/have an extra hour between classes today so I hope you enjoy.

 **Words:** 1045

It was several weeks after Erik's betrayal and his escape to the sea. Ondina was walking along a secluded beach away from all the land people, trying to keep her mind off him. That seemed to be all her mind wanted to think about lately. She had strong feelings for him, feelings she didn't know existed, both positive and negative ones. She wished she could find him to talk to him and figure things out but at the same time, she was relieved to not have to deal with that at all.

"Ondina," a voice suddenly called out behind her. ' _It couldn't be_ ', she thought as she turned around, but sure enough, it was Erik, running up the beach behind her.

"I don't want to talk to you, Erik, just go away," she said. The emotions she'd been holding in suddenly started coming out as she spoke, her voice growing weak. She continued walking away from him, down the beach in the direction she had been going.

"Ondina, please, hear me out," he called, his voice grew more soft than it normally was. He watched her retreating back for only a few seconds before he started after her. "Ondina, please, listen to me," he said, catching her wrist

"Listen to what!" she exclaimed loudly, turning around to face him. Tears were brimming in her eyes. "Listen to how you're _so_ sorry. Listen to your lies. I don't think so, not this time." Despite the weakness of her voice and the tears on her face, Ondina remained composed and even let a little harshness seep into her tone.

"Ondina, everything I did, I did because I was trying to protect you and keep you safe." Erik's voice cracked and he grew closer to tears himself he took her hands back in his and this time, she didn't immediately pull them back.

"And how did that turn out?" she asked smartly.

"Ondina, please, I really, truly care about you. I thought I was keeping you safe, that was my goal in getting the stone, I wanted to make sure you were safe. I never meant to hurt you. I really am sorry about what I did. I know it was wrong."

"Then why did you do it?" Ondina knew she had gotten him because all Erik did was stare back at her blankly. "That's what I thought." Ondina slipped her hands free from his grasp and turned to start away again.

"Because I love you, Ondina. That's why I did it," he called after her, a few tears escaping and running down his cheek. His words made Ondina stop dead in her tracks.

She stood, unable to move, staring off into the distance, Erik's words echoing through her mind. ' _I love you, Ondina.'_ Tears spilled silently from her eyes and ran freely down her face. A few slipped down off her face, making small specks in the sand.

"Ondina," his voice rang out through the deserted, secluded beach.

She couldn't turn around, she couldn't let his see the tears in her eyes, couldn't let him see what he did to her. She didn't want him to see what she really thought of him; she didn't want to reveal her true feelings to him or to anyone, not now, not after he betrayed them all.

"Ondina, please talk to me."

Ondina, still turned away from Erik, took a deep breath and brought her hands up to her face to wipe the remaining tears from her eyes and her cheeks. She spun around, kicking up sand around her feet. "What do you want me to say, Erik!" she exclaimed, a harsh emphasis in her tone as she spoke his name.

"Well I-"

She cut him off before he got the chance to say anything more. "I can't lie to you about anything. What you did was really selfish and if you really loved me, you would have listened to us in the first place and not have done it. You could have destroyed Mako, that's my home, Erik. It's where I lived almost my entire life. It's where I belong. How can you expect me to forgive you after what you did. Did you think telling me that you love me would make everything fine? How can I believe anything you say when you chose Mako over me?"

Erik sighed, he knew she had him there. How could he expect her to trust him again, just like that. "Ondina, I wish I knew how to show you that I really am sorry, that I really do love you, but I don't know how to."

"Exactly," she spoke, giving him a look that showed that she had won before turning back around and heading up the beach.

Erik sighed again, what else could he say? "I'm glad the stone's destroyed," he spoke, catching her attention. "I know it was stupid of me not to trust what you and Rita and Zac and everyone else said about it and the chamber being dangerous. Zac and Mimmi's ancestors didn't open it and that should have been enough for me to know that I shouldn't mess with it either."

"We all know that," Ondina said, turning back around to face him. She sighed, "But it takes a big person to admit that they were wrong."

"So am I forgiven?" Erik asked hopefully.

"No," Ondina spoke very bluntly.

"You know I really do love you, that's why I was so stupid, it was because I wanted you to be safe."

Ondina took a deep breath and slowly started back over to where Erik was, she stopped about a foot away from him. "I'm really not sure what to make of saying this myself," Ondina started, looking up into Erik's eyes, he watched her intently, hanging on to her every word, waiting for what she would say next. "But I think I might love you too. Even if I do actually love you, it doesn't mean you're forgiven."

Erik nodded. It wasn't much, or maybe it was. He was still on everyone's bad side and probably would be for a while yet, but if it was possible that Ondina still loved him maybe he had a chance of making it up to them someday.

 **A/N:** I actually wrote this several months ago and got it typed up and edited in the last week or so. I was really trying to convey the emotions that both Ondina and Erik would have been feeling. So let me know if you think I captured it well or not and what I can do to improve. As always, if you have ideas, feel free to PM me or add an idea into your review and I'll try to make it work.

-CrazyHayniac


	5. Surprise Date

**Summary:** Zac, Evie, and the rest of the gang have recently graduated college. Now, a few weeks out from there, Zac plans a surprise date for Evie, making sure that only those who need to be in on it are because she's in for a real shock.

So I've been going through this phase recently where I'm obsessed with Zevie and I wrote a ton of little things about them so this is the first and the first part of this. Technically the next part is a prequel but I am very purposely doing this one first.

 **Words: 1446**

Zac Blakely and his girlfriend Evie McLaren weren't what you'd call 'normal'. Growing a tail every time you touched water and becoming a mermaid or a merman kind of qualified as abnormal in both of their books. This was why Zac's surprise for Evie later wouldn't be totally qualified as normal either.

Zac had his plan and the only two people who knew the entirety of the plan were his best friend, Cam, and Evie's best friend, Carly. They had both helped with Zac's plan to make sure it played out how it was meant to play out.

"Guess who," Zac said, sneaking up behind Evie at the small shop she ran in Ocean Cafe. He placed his hands over her eyes so she couldn't just turn around to see who it was.

"If it's not my boyfriend, you're dead."

Zac removed his hands from Evie's eyes. "Lucky me then," he laughed.

"So what's up?"

"Well, starting now, you're off for the rest of the day."

"Am I?" Evie asked, turning around to face Zac, placing her hands on the counter behind her.

"Yup, I already talked to Carly and she's going to cover for you until closing."

Evie looked over at Carly and motioned for her to come over. "What's up?" Carly asked.

"Zac said you're covering for me at the shop for the rest of the night, is that true?"

"Yeah, he's got a surprise for you."

"Are you coming?" Zac asked when Evie turned to look back at him.

"Of course." Evie picked up a few things of hers and put them in her bag. She slung her bag over her shoulder and turned to Zac. "Where are we going?"

"Your house."

"My house?"

"Yup." Zac took Evie's hand and they started out of the cafe and towards Evie's house. When they got there, Zac waited in the living room as Evie took her bag to her room.

"So where are we going?" Evie asked as she entered the living room.

"Out on the reef if that's okay with you so we can go for that swim, just the two of us."

"Sounds great."

To get in the water, Zac and Evie just went out back where Evie's yard turned into the canal. They looked around to see if there were any peeping eyes. Since no one was in sight, they dove off the dock and headed out of the canal to open ocean.

As they swam around, Zac and Evie were able to communicate through their facial expressions and hand motions alone which was handy since talking wasn't possible underwater. Having been dating for over 5 and a half years and swimming together with tails together for all but just under a year of that time meant that they were pretty good at getting points across to the other.

They were able to communicate when they wanted to move on to a different area or when they needed to go up for air. The latter didn't happen all that often but it did happen.

"Do you want to head over to Mako, the moon pool specifically?" Zac asked. Evie had needed to go to the surface for air and he had gone along with her and surfaced beside her.

"Is this part of the surprise?" Evie asked, raising her brow.

Zac didn't say anything, but Evie could tell by the look on his face alone that going to the moon pool was a part of his master plan, whatever that was.

"Let's go," she smiled at him and they ducked back under the surface. They speed off to the moon pool but when they got closer to the entrance, Zac hung back to let Evie enter on her own to see what he'd done.

Evie gasped when she surfaced in the moon pool. She took a minute to look around and see how Zac had transformed the cavern. She hardly noticed when he surface beside her, she was too entranced by the work he'd put into decorating the moon pool. Small battery powered lanterns hung over the moon pool and the rock ledge around the water. A blanket and a few pillows had been been laid on the rock ledge along with a picnic basket and a couple unlit candles.

"It's amazing, Zac," Evie spoke, awestruck. "You did all this for me?"

"Of course. You're worth it." Evie gave Zac a big smile.

Off to the side there was an area that Zac had purposely left clear of stuff so they could get out of the water and dry off. Zac first pulled himself out then offered his hand to Evie before drying off. They used their powers to dry their tails off once they were both out of the water. After a few minutes, they were able to stand.

Evie immediately walked over to where the blanket was set up, Zac however felt his legs and patted the pockets of his shorts as he stood. Evie though nothing of it because this was something Zac would do every once in awhile after a long swim. After seeing that he had his land legs back, Zac went over by Evie and pulled a lighter out of the picnic basket so he could light the candles.

Evie smiled and sat down across from where Zac had sat. He took two plates and then some seafood and fruit out of the basket, the containers they were in were still cool to the touch. "How'd I do for dinner?"

"It's perfect," Evie replied, picking a grape out.

For the next while, the two sat talking, eating, laughing, and occasionally feeding each other small pieces of food. After they'd had their fill, they set pillows up against the wall to just talk and spend more time alone together. The two recent college grads talked about how it felt to be out of school and not have to worry about getting to classes or the homework they had to do anymore.

"I'm starting to feel a little stiff," Zac said, standing up.

"You know, now that you say that, I'm beginning to feel stiff too," Evie said. Zac offered her his hand to help her up. They both took a minute to stretch, and before Evie got the chance to sit back down, Zac took her hands in his. She gave him a questioning look and that was when he spoke.

"Evie," Zac started, he looked up from their hands to her soft green eyes. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile too. "There comes a time in every relationship where you have to decide if that relationship is something you want to continue with or if it's time to move on. I think we made that decision about 5 or so years ago, even if we didn't know it back then. I love you for who you are, not what you are. So I'd like to make it official." Zac took both Evie's hands in just one of his, got down on one knee, and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. He flipped it open and looked back up to meet Evie's eyes again. A few tears were glistened in her eyes and a single tear was rolling down her cheek, the corners of her mouth were forming a small smile. "Evie McLaren, will you make me the happiest merman in the world and do me the honor of marrying me?"

Evie blinked a few times and a few more tears rolled down the sides of her face. Her smile was broad, showing off her gorgeous dimples. "Yes," was all Evie could manage, she was too overwhelmed by joy. Zac took the ring out of its small box, let go of Evie's right hand and held just her left hand in his. He looked up so their eyes met once again before placing the ring on her ring finger. He didn't let go of her hand right away so he could place a kiss on it.

He stood, never breaking their eye contact. As soon as he stood upright, Evie's arms were around his shoulders. His automatic response was to wrap his arms around her waist and bring her closer to him. He placed a firm kiss on the side of her forehead.

"I love you so much, Zac. And I can't wait to start our lives together."

"Me neither." Zac wrapped his arms more tightly around Evie's petite frame. They'd tell those who didn't know what was going on that night about their engagement later, but until then, they were going to enjoy the bliss of being newly engaged.

 **A/N:** As always, let me know what you thought in a review or PM and also feel free to give me ideas, I've got a decent sized collection of my own but they won't last forever.

I'd also like the thank everyone who has reviewed thus far, it really means alot to me knowing that it's not just my family and friends who like the stuff that I write and there's no way to express how much it means to me, but thank-you. And thank-you in advance to everyone who continues to review this and anything else of mine you check out. Part 2 (the prequal) is coming soon, probably in the next couple hours or so.

-CrazyHayniac


	6. Surprise Date Prequel

**Summary:** This is everything that Zac does leading up to the proposal in the previous chapter, getting the ring, setting everything up, and of course, asking Doug's permission to marry his daughter.

 **Word Count:** 1931

Zac stood in a jewelry shop, looking at hundreds of rings with expensive price tags on them. "Or we have this one, the elegant design. . . ." the jeweler continued to speak but Zac was no longer listening as he had zoned out. None of the rings he had seen or been shown were the right one. There were a few that had different things he liked, but none that combined them perfectly for Evie.

"It's not the right one for her," Zac cut the jeweler off from his long speech. "I'll come back some other time once I've given it some more thought." More thought was something he should have given it in the first place, he realized as he walked out.

He didn't even know what her ring size was, something he found out was important when he first entered the small jewelers. How was he supposed to know her ring size? He couldn't just ask her and have her not figure out what he wanted to know it for, Evie was too smart for that. ' _Who would know what Evie's ring size is?_ ' Zac asked himself as he walked towards Ocean Cafe.

Zac face-palmed, realizing that Carly was the most obvious answer. Hadn't he watched enough romance movies with Evie to know that you always go to a girl's best friend to find out what their ring size is when you want to propose? Evie and Carly had been best friends as far back as anyone could remember, probably since birth. Carly was definitely who he needed to talk to.

When Zac entered the cafe, he saw that Evie wasn't at her shop. Sure, she wanted to get her own shop somewhere outside the cafe and she was working towards it but until then, he knew that she was happy to have a place in Ocean Cafe. "Where's Evie?" Zac asked Carly who was now a co-manager with David. The two had decided to make Ocean Cafe into a small chain together as friends and business partners, thus, they had taken business classes in college.

"Not here," Carly answered. "She's on her lunch break, so she went out."

"Good."

"Good?" Carly asked. "How can that be good, she's your girlfriend."

"I actually need to talk to you," Zac said, starting over towards the cool room.

"Me?" Carly asked, following Zac to the back of the cafe.

"Yeah. I went to the jewelers today and I-"

Carly cut him off, "Need to know what Evie's ring size is?"

"How did you know?"

"C'mon, everyone knows you two have been serious for years. It's 7.5, by the way. Have you asked her dad yet?"

"How do you know that off the top of your head?"

"It's a girl thing. Now have you asked her dad yet?"

"Not yet."

"Well, you know her ring size, now go ask Mr. McLaren if you can marry her before she gets home from work." Carly placed her hands on Zac's shoulders and ushered him out of the cool room. "Go," she shooed him.

"What was that about?" David asked, walking up beside Carly.

"Nothing, you'll find out in good time."

David stood, shocked and in confusion as to what Carly meant for a minute or so after she had walked away to take customers' orders. He shook his head and got back to work, apparently he'd find out about whatever this was in good time.

CHCHCH

"Zac? Evie's not here," Mr. McLaren said when he opened his front door to his daughter's boyfriend.

"I know and that's why I'm here."

Mr. McLaren wasn't sure why Zac would need Evie not to be home to come over, but he opened the door farther to allow Zac to enter. Once Zac was inside, the two men walked over to the living room and sat down to talk. "So what's up, Zac?"

"I'd like to ask you for Evie's hand in marriage," Zac started, getting right to the point. "I know she's your only daughter and all," he began a rant, "but I love her and I'd do anything for her."

"Zac, of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Zac's eye gleamed.

"Any ideas on how you're going to ask her yet?" Mr. McLaren asked, generally curious.

"I've had a few ideas for a while. I'll have to think through them a bit more and everything before I actually decide how to do it."

"You'll get it all sorted." The two men talked for only a short while longer before Zac headed out to make sure he was gone before Evie got back home. He didn't have to work that day and had the rest of the night free so he headed home to plot out the possible ways to propose. He'd probably end up running his favorites past Carly in the end.

The following day, Zac was back to work. He'd been working at the cafe with David and Carly and had majored in business himself. Evie was out as she continued to work towards getting her own small shop somewhere. When the morning rush of people died away, Zac pulled Carly to the side.

"I need advice on how to propose to Evie. I have a few ideas but I want a second opinion," Zac continued and explained the ideas that he had picked out that he liked the most. You only got the chance to propose to your best friend once in your life and he wanted it to be perfect.

"Definitely the one where you go to Mako," Carly said once Zac had listed all the options. "That place is special for the both of you and you'll be all alone on Mako. It'll be really romantic."

"Alright. That's good, that was my favorite one."

Carly laughed. "We better get back to work or David's going to fire us."

"Yeah right, David's not going to fire us. And if he did, we could just open a cafe competing with him and steal all his customers."

"Yeah," Carly agreed, laughing a bit sarcastically. "And it took him forever to fire Erik."

Zac nodded in agreement as they headed to the main portion of the cafe.

The rest of the day continued normally. As he he worked, Zac started plotting the night he would propose in greater detail. He made a mental list of what he'd need as he worked. This included all the stuff that would go into the moon pool cavern for the proposal and how he would get it in the cavern when the time came.

CHCHCH

A week after his initial visit to the jeweler's, Zac returned. This time he was prepared. He'd done some research online which made it a lot easier to talk to the jeweler and get the design for the ring just right for Evie.

"That's it," Zac said when the jeweler pulled out a ring matching the description Zac had in his mind.

The jeweler smiled at Zac and they spent a few minutes getting the ring ordered in Evie's size. It would take a week or so for it to come in, but when it did get in, they would call Zac to let him know that he could pick it up.

That week had given Zac enough time to figure out all the little details for the proposal Now he just needed to get Cam to help and let all the mermaids know to stay away from the moon pool on the night of the proposal.

Zac didn't get a chance to talk to Cam in the days following ordering the ring. He and Evie both had a couple of days that they were free so they took full advantage of it and spent as much time as they could together. Now that Zac had a plan in mind and a ring picked out, the couple days he spent with Evie made him even more certain that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, as if he needed anymore reassurance.

It was a day or so after Zac's days off that he got the chance to talk to Cam.

"Hey mate," Zac said, running up to Cam who was cleaning off one of the lifeguard surfboards.

"Hey Zac, what's up?" Cam replied, looking up long enough to see Zac.

"I have this plan to propose to Evie but I need some help from you." Zac went on to explain how he wanted to get things to the moon pool and how he needed Cam to take everything out on a boat and then help him take it in. "So if you'd be able to help, that'd be great."

"Of course I'll help you, mate."

"Thanks." Zac and Cam went over a few other things before Zac headed over to the jeweler's; the ring had come in.

CHCHCH

"You're all set to cover for Evie tonight, right?" Zac asked Carly the following Saturday.

"Yup. You've gotten all the details figured out?"

"Mhm. I let all the mermaids know not to come to the moon pool tonight, you're covering for Evie, and Cam and I are going to get everything into the moon pool in a little bit to get everything in there."

"Aren't you going to have to borrow dive gear from Evie? She's gonna want to go with you."

"I already thought that through. She's going to do some more with the deal for her own shop and won't be able to come with us."

"Alright then."

Evie, who had been watching Carly and Zac go back and forth in hushed voices, grew curious as to what they were talking about. When the two finished conversing, Zac headed back out of the cafe.

"What was that about?" Evie asked after walking over to Carly.

"Nothing,"Carly replied offhandedly.

Evie was doubtful that it was actually about nothing, but she trusted Zac and Carly to tell her if it was anything important that she needed to know about.

A little while later, Zac came back into the cafe, this time with Cam at his side. The best friends headed straight over to Evie, she raised her brow questioningly. "Yes?" she asked.

"Cam and I are going out diving and he needs to borrow some gear."

"I'll come too. When were you going to head out?"

"Right now," Cam answered, "We were going to head out as soon as I got the gear."

"Are you sure it can't wait?"

"Cam and I haven't been out together in a while, we can go out later, just the two of us," Zac said, taking Evie's hands in his.

"Okay," Evie agreed. She went and got all the gear together that Cam would need and they headed out. It wasn't much later after that that she had to leave to work on her business deal.

CHCHCH

Zac had all the stuff he needed packed up in waterproof bags. They loaded everything into Cam's boat and headed out towards Mako.

Getting everything over to Mako was the easy part, getting it into the moon pool was much easier said than done. It took Zac and Cam several trips each to bring all the stuff Zac had in. Once they had everything brought in, Cam headed back to the mainland while Zac stayed behind to set everything up the way he wanted it.

Before Zac took off towards the cafe where Evie would have returned to by now, he patted his pocket, the ring was still there. He dove on and began carrying out the proposal.

 **A/N:** Thanks again for reading. I hoped you liked it, and if you did, let me know what you didn't like so I can improve. If you did like it, let me know what you liked, I'd love to hear from you.

Continue with the ideas you have that you'd like to see. If you've already suggested something, the wheels and gears in my mind are turning but I don't have solid ways for the ideas to carry out so once inspiration comes, I'll get them done. Thanks for reading.

-CrazyHayniac


	7. Scrapbooks

**Summary:** Evie finds an old scrapbook and brings it over to show Mimmi pictures of Zac when he was little. They end up getting inspired to make one of their own. Set after season 2.

Requested by Izi Wilson, hope you enjoy.

 **Word Count:** 1055

A doorbell echoed through the house that belonged to Rita Santos, principal of Suncoast High. Rita, known as Principal Santos to many, was not the one who answered the door, instead it was a dark haired girl most believed to be her niece, Mimmi.

"Evie, what are you doing here?" Mimmi asked when she opened the door to reveal the other brunette who was coincidentally dating her brother.

"I was looking at some old scrapbooks my mum made with Zac's mum and found some pictures of Zac when he was a baby. I don't know what they were doing at my house yet anymore but I thought you might want to see them."

Mimmi's brow crinkled more as Evie spoke. She knew now what pictures were, unlike when she first got on land, but she had never heard of a scrapbook before. "What exactly is a scrapbook?" she asked.

The look Mimmi received from Evie showed that Evie had forgotten that Mimmi didn't know all there was to know about land yet. Sure, she'd been on land for over a year now but a lot of things were still pretty foreign to her yet. "It's a bunch of pictures put together. Generally it's from the oldest pictures to the newest ones to show the progression of time. These ones in particular I think are right after Mr. and Mrs. Blakely adopted Zac until just after we met."

Mimmi smiled and let Evie in.

After closing the door, the two brunettes went up to the living room and sat down on the leather couch together. Evie put the scrapbooks down on the couch next to her before taking the oldest one and setting in across her and Mimmi's laps. She opened it to the first page with pictures. Under the first picture, handwriting read 'The adoption is official; Zac is ours'. A younger Mr. and Mrs. Blakely stood outside a building smiling while Mr. Blakely held Zac in his arms. The young couple looked immensely happy and the little boy, Zac, had a broad toothy grin on his face.

"I wish I had pictures of me at this age to see how similar Zac and I looked back then, but there's no cameras in the pod."

"Just like there are no mermen in the pod."

"Exactly."

The two continued to look at the pictures for a little while longer before voices were heard coming up from the grotto. "Hey guys," Sirena greeted, walking up behind them. "What'cha doing?"

"Looking at a scrapbook," Mimmi replied.

"What's a scrapbook?" Ondina asked, walking up from the grotto behind Sirena.

"It's a bunch of pictures put together in a book. These ones are of Zac when he was little," Mimmi explained.

"Aww, he's so little," Sirena spoke, looking over Mimmi's shoulder at the pictures.

"We were all that little once," Ondina spoke. She glanced around the room and saw nothing better to do so she joined Sirena behind the couch to look at the pictures. They went through all of the first one including pictures of Zac shoving cake all over his face when the Blakelys first celebrated his birthday.

"Land people sure like to take a lot of pictures," Ondina said about a half hour later once they had finished looking through the first scrapbook.

"We like to document what's going on, the changes we go through, it's our nature. People have been doing it for centuries," Evie explained.

Mimmi took the scrapbook from Evie briefly to look again at the first picture of Zac. She traced her finger over the picture for a few seconds before setting the book aside as Evie took out the next one.

They went through this one slower because it had more pictures of Zac growing up. Eventually they made it to the end where there were pictures of Zac and Evie together in the pool and one of them in their pjs with Cam, Carly, and David from when they were little and all had sleepovers together.

"I wish we had something like this," Mimmi said, turning to Sirena and Ondina when they finished looking through the second and final scrapbook.

"Yeah," Sirena agreed.

"You know," Evie started thoughtfully. "You may not have one from when you were little but there's no reason we can't start one now."

"Really?" Mimmi asked, a sparkle in her eye.

"Sure, why not. There's still a lot of change we can go through, especially if you guys are planning to keep going between land and sea," Evie spoke.

"What's going on in here?" Rita asked, walking through the door.

"We're going to start a scrapbook of all of us," Mimmi explained.

"What a wonderful idea," Rita smiled. "I think I have a camera with some pictures I was going to get made up so you could take your first few pictures. I can get them made up and you can add them to your scrapbook in the next couple of days."

Mimmi liked the idea so Rita went and got her camera. She look several pictures of the girls then used her computer to send them to a store where they would be developed. "They should be ready in a couple day," Rita said after she had finished showing the girls what she was doing.

"All we need to do is go to the craft store and get a scrapbook and decorations for the pages," Evie said.

At the craft store, Sirena, Mimmi, and even Ondina were all amused by all the small trinkets that you could buy. It amused Evie to see them be so amused by such small things, but knowing that hadn't seen them growing meant she just let them enjoy this, especially when you consider than none of them had had to go to a store before.

The next day when Rita returned with the pictures, Evie got to work showing Sirena, Ondina, and Mimmi what to do to make a scrapbook. In the following weeks they took a lot of pictures with an actual camera rather than a phone so they could more easily be made up. They continued to add pictures of all of them and everyone on land who knew for a while. By the time the filled the first scrapbook, they were well on their way to writing their own history.

 **A/N:** Hope everyone liked it. I'm still working through some of the other requests I've gotten along with working on some other stories of mine fanfiction related and otherwise. Anyhow, leave a review to let me know what you liked or didn't like and how I could improve. Thanks again,

-CrazyHayniac


	8. Young Ondina & Mimmi

**Summary:** Mimmi is new to the Southern Mako pod. Many of the other young mermaids don't understand her or why her accent is different from theirs. Ondina is one of the ones who doesn't make fun of Mimmi.

Inspired by a request from PrincessxLulu. I hope you enjoy it.

 **Word Count:** 460

"You talk funny. Why do you talk so funny?" a mermaid of about ten asked a young, shy, and self conscious Mimmi.

The five year old started back, too scared to even speak. She had been left with the older girls for just a few minutes and she already felt even more uncomfortable and unsure of herself than she normally did. "I'm- I'm- I'm a northern mermaid," she stuttered.

"What was that?" they teased her.

"I-" Mimmi started to try and speak again but was interrupted as another young mermaid about her age swam up and interrupted her.

"Leave her alone," the blond mermaid spoke.

"Why should we listen to you?" the older mermaid asked.

Though the other girls were five years older than her, the blond mermaid didn't back down. Her gaze continued to be threatening and eventually the girls backed down and left Mimmi alone.

"You must be Mimmi," the blond spoke, turning to face Mimmi.

"I am," Mimmi answered.

"I overheard Veridia talking about you joining our pod. I'm Ondina."

"You already know who I am," Mimmi spoke, unsure of what else to say.

"Yeah. So you want to go look at some of the coral right now. I don't have anything to do so we're free to do whatever as long as we don't stray too far from Mako or too close to land."

"Okay," Mimmi agreed, following Ondina. They dipped under the water and swam out to the deeper water where Ondina showed Mimmi all the beautiful coral the Gold Coast had to offer.

"It's so pretty," Mimmi remarked when they got back to Mako.

"Thanks."

"And the water's a lot warmer than it is over by Canada."

"Isn't is like always cold over there?"

"Yeah, I mean it's warm sometimes but we're a little more immune to the colder water."

Ondina nodded. For the rest of that day, the two girls spent time getting to know each other. They quickly became best friends. Wherever Mimmi went, Ondina was there beside her and wherever Ondina went, Mimmi was there with her. They two quickly became inseparable simply because Ondina hadn't been afraid to stand up for the new girl who had joined their pod.

When they went out together, Ondina was pretty good at getting them into trouble and whenever need be, Mimmi was good at getting them out of the trouble Ondina had caused them to get into.

Ondina was Mimmi's solid rock, something to lean on when she was abandoned by her mother, Nerissa. Ondina listened whenever Mimmi needed to talk and they both knew they could go to each other if they ever needed to talk about something. Sharing everything and anything made their initial connection much deeper and they were inseparable from then on.

 **A/N:** So there's that. I hope it wasn't too short or anything. Again, I'm working through some other prompts that have been requested and going through a bunch of one-shots I already have written that I need to type up.

If you have an idea of something that you'd like to see happen, leave a review or PM me and I'll see what I can do with it. As always, let me know what you though, constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	9. First Anniversary

**Summary:** On Zac and Evie's first wedding anniversary, they both plan surprises for each other that involve them getting home earlier than they normally do, surprising each other more than they intended. So in reality, this is just some Zevie fluff.

 **Word Count: 1887**

Zac Blakely rolled over in bed, turning to face his wife whose back was to him. Their alarms were about to go off so instead of letting that wake up his beautiful wife of exactly one year, Zac moved over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He traced kisses down the back of her head to her neck. Her eyes began to flutter open.

She turned a little to face him. "Morning," she spoke, her voice rough after not having been used for about eight hours.

"Morning," he said in reply.

"Happy anniversary," Evie added, realizing that exactly one year ago she and Zac had been married. One year ago, she had taken the last name Blakely when she married her best friend.

"Happy anniversary."

"Are you just going to repeat everything I say?" Evie asked jokingly, turning to fully face Zac.

"No," he laughed. "How about instead of going to work today we just stay at home and have a day to ourselves."

"Sounds great, but you know I can't," Evie replied.

"C'mon. David and Carly know it's our anniversary, they were in our wedding, they'll understand."

"I've got to finish training my new manager," Evie said. "I can't stay home."

"Then I guess we better start getting ready," Zac spoke, throwing the covers off himself. He threw a pair of sweatpants on, Evie also got dressed and they headed down to the kitchen to get breakfast ready.

Cooking breakfast together was a daily occurrence for the last year. Sometimes they just ate prawns and other times they'd make bacon, eggs, and pancakes, or even just have fruit as a simplicity. Today they spent time cooking eggs, bacon, and pancakes together. They moved around the kitchen almost as one, practically reading each other's minds to know how to work perfectly as a team. Once their breakfast had been cooked, the two sat at their relatively small kitchen table to eat. They talked a little as they ate, even though they didn't need to.

About an hour or so later, Zac and Evie were kissing goodbye before each heading their own way to work. When Evie got to her small shop in an outlet mall, her new manager had already opened up for the day.

"Hey," Evie greeted.

"Hey," the new manager, Caroline, replied. "I thought you'd stay home today. I hear it's you and your husband's first wedding anniversary."

"It is, but I really should be here," Evie said, walking to the back of the shop where she set her bag down.

"Why would you need to be here. I know exactly what to do to take care of the shop. You trained me well."

Evie laughed. "Okay," she admitted. "I'm leaving a little early–"

"That's the spirit!"

"But Zac doesn't know."

"What?"

"It's a surprise. I have to finish getting it ready so I'm leaving a little earlier than normal."

"Okay," Caroline said. The two women got to work as a few customers entered the shop. Caroline took care of helping them while Evie went to the back to take care of some of the accounting in the back.

CHCHCH

"You're not staying home with Evie today?" Carly asked when Zac entered the cafe.

"No, she still has to train her new manager and can't leave the shop," Zac explained, sounding down about not being able to spend his entire anniversary with Evie.

"And so goes the life of a small business owner," David said, speaking from his own experience.

"I guess that's true. You've had to suddenly skip out on things with Sirena because of having to take care of something with the cafe."

"I'm just glad nothing problematic happened during our wedding or while we were on our honeymoon for that matter."

"Well, nothing Zac and I couldn't handle," Carly laughed, recalling the incident that happened only a couple weeks ago. She and Zac shared a look before turning back to their work.

"Wait, you never told me there was a problem! What happened while I was gone?" David called after them as they went outside to take orders. They ignored him and got to work.

The remainder of the day carried on normally for Evie at the shop and Zac at the cafe.

CHCHCH

Evie didn't end up leaving the shop as early as she would have hoped. There were several things that came up that she had to take care of. Caroline ended up practically ushering Evie out of the shop and away from her work.

"It's your anniversary, go home and get whatever surprise you have for your husband ready," Caroline loudly declared while leading Evie out the door. "See you on Monday!" she called, turning away so Evie couldn't protest anymore.

Evie laughed as she walked away; Caroline was quite the character sometimes, but she was positive even on the worst days and knew how to get a smile out of anyone, it was one of the many qualities Evie had admired when she hired Caroline.

To get everything ready for the surprise, Evie had to make a quick stop at the supermarket on her way home from work. Ten minutes after entering, she was again on her way home with the last part of the surprise tucked safely away in her bag.

When Evie got home, she retrieved the small box that the two items would go in. She wrapped the box and its cover separately. Evie then retrieved the item from her bag and opened the packaging to place it in the box along with the other item. She put the box on the table next to Zac's side of the bed and returned to the main level of their home to wait for Zac to get home.

Much to Evie's surprise, she heard the front door opening as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She cautiously ventured towards the entryway of the house, Zac wasn't supposed to be home yet.

"Zac?" Evie spoke.

"Evie!" Zac said in surprise. He looked down at what he had in his hands and hid it behind his back. "You're not supposed to be home yet."

"Neither are you."

"I guess we both wanted to surprise each other," Zac laughed as Evie made her way over to him.

"Yeah."

"So I got you this. I was going to wrap it but seeing as how you're here now. . ." Zac trailed off and held what he had gotten out to her.

She took the box and opened it. Zac watched as her face lit up, the light catching in her eyes when she smiled. "I love it," she managed, taking the bracelet out to examine it. She set the box it had been in aside.

"I know you've been eyeing it. I mean, I know it's not much but–"

"It's perfect," she cut him off. "Thank-you, Zac." She put her arms around his neck in a hug and his automatically wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I love you," she whispered into his ear, leaning her head on his shoulder.

They stayed that way for several minutes, just holding onto each other. When they did separate, Zac helped Evie get the bracelet on. "Perfect," Zac said. "So, what were you doing home so early? I thought you had to finish training your new manager."

"Well, Caroline is pretty much fully trained, but I didn't want to leave her on her own for the entire day."

"Mmhhmm. Then you're home now because. . . ?"

"I had to pick something for you up on the way home."

"Where is it?"

"In our room."

A mischievous, childlike look crossed Zac's face, he side stepped Evie and started towards the stairs.

"Zac!" Evie called after him. "Wait!"

Zac laughed and kept going. Evie didn't want Zac to see what she had gotten him quite yet so she caught up to him and jumped onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his torso to try and slow him down. Instead of trying to get Evie off him, Zac put his arms back to the underside of Evie's thighs so he was essentially giving her a piggy-back-ride and continued towards their room.

"Zac," Evie attempted to whine, though it came out more like a laugh.

"Yes?" he asked, starting up the stairs.

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying you up to our room since you decided to jump on my back."

"Zac," she drew his name out.

"Eves," Zac drew her name out the same way she had done with his. He was the only one who ever called her 'Eves' and it did something to her every time for that reason alone. Evie leaned her head against Zac's back as he walked, knowing he wasn't going to put her down.

When they got to their room, Zac let go of Evie's thighs so she slipped down and off him. His eyes had immediately landed on the small box on his bedside table. He turned to Evie. "I know you said to wait for me to get it so I really won't unless it's okay with you."

"You can go ahead and get it now, it's all right."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Zac went over to his side of the bed and and picked the small box up. He took the cover off and set it down on the bed while walking back over to Evie. After placing the cover on the bed, Zac looked at the two items in the box. "Evie, why'd you get me a pacifier, I'm not a baby."

"I know, look at the other thing that's in there."

"What is it?" Zac asked, pulling it out.

"Read it."

"It says pregnant and shows a symbol then not pregnant with a symbol and. . ." Words failed Zac. His mouth fell open and his eyes darted between the two things on the pregnancy test. "You're?" Zac started, Evie nodded. "And we're . ." She nodded again. He set aside his present and moved over to her. He placed a firm kiss on her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist in a tight hug.

When he pulled away, he took a step back to see if he could see much of a baby bump. Now that he was looking for it, Zac could see the slight way her shirt rested differently than normal. He first placed one hand over her stomach and then moved so he stood behind her with both hands over her stomach. "How long have you known?"

"About a week."

"I'm glad you waited until now to tell me. This is the best present I could ever get. I love you so much and I can't wait to meet our little guy or girl face-to-face."

"I can't wait either," Evie said, placing her hands over Zac's.

They didn't know how long they stood like that and in reality, it could have been hours. They only moved when they began to feel hungry. They ordered Chinese. "The cravings are starting," Zac had jokingly declared, though he seemed a little fearful of all of what was to come. The rest of the night was spent lying in bed watching TV. Sure it wasn't a fancy anniversary dinner date, but they had each other, what more did they really need?

 **A/N:** As I stated before, this was just fluff because I needed Zevie and there wasn't enough of it so I wrote it myself. If I remember correctly, the original idea this spurred off of was just Evie jumping onto Zac's back because I thought that would be kinda cute and then I made it into this.

So let me know what you liked and what you didn't like or what I can improve on. As always, requests are welcome. I might not get to them right away depending on when inspiration strikes, but I hope to eventually write something with all the requests I have. So feel free to leave requests in the review or PM them to me. Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	10. The Road to the Future

**Summary:** It started off as a simple 'hi' that leads to so much more for these two little kids put next to each other in their class of 6 year olds. The story of how Zac, Evie, David, Cam, and Carly became best friends.

 **Word Count: 2546**

"Hi," a young girl of only six years spoke to the boy who sat beside her at their shared table.

He looked up from tapping his hands on the table. "Hi," he replied, meeting her eyes.

"My name's Evie, Evie McLaren."

"Zac Blakely."

Despite being only six, Evie held her hand out to Zac, he shook it. Evie had seen her dad shaking people's hands enough in her young life to know that it was a polite thing to do when meeting someone new. The two didn't talk much more as their teacher began to talk.

Before the class went out for recess later that day, they were given time to eat any snack that they had brought with them or play with the toys in the classroom if they didn't have a snack or had already finished it. Zac and Evie both had snacks so they sat at their table to eat them. They were now able to talk more and their conversation fell on who their best friends were.

"My best friend's Carly. She's in Miss Parson's class. They have recess with us."

"No way. My best friend Cam is in Miss Parson's class too."

"Maybe they'll become friends and we can all play together at recess," Evie suggested.

"That would be cool," Zac spoke. A few minutes later, the two had finished their snacks. They threw away their trash and played in the classroom for a few minutes before they were let outside.

"I don't see Carly yet," Evie said, craning her neck to try and see where her best friend might be.

"I don't see Cam either," Zac said, looking all over the playground where their classmates were running around.

As if someone had heard them, an entire class was soon running out the doors of the school. "There's Carly!" Evie exclaimed.

"And there's Cam." Zac and Evie made their way over to Cam and Carly. The group played tag for the entire time they were outside that day. They raced through the playground equipment and around trees trying to avoid being 'it'. They all had the time of their lives running around and chasing each other over the course of the next few days.

By the end of the first week of school, Zac and Evie had already become really close. Cam and Carly also seemed to be getting along as far as anyone could tell. The next couple of weeks continued on and the group grew closer. They were already all best friends and nothing was going to change that.

CHCHCH

"Cam, what happened to your hair?" Zac asked. Clumps of Cam's hair were stuck together and it stuck up in different areas. Zac wanted to know why before the group went to go play.

"Carly put glue in my hair."

"You weren't sharing the blue marker. I wanted the blue marker."

"I needed it too."

"You only started using it after I asked for it. We're supposed to share the markers, that's what Miss Parson said and you weren't sharing." Carly huffed and folded her arms over her chest.

"Why don't we just go play tag," Evie suggested, trying to break up the conflict.

"All right," Carly agreed.

Cam's hair being full of glue was soon forgotten as they began to run around, chasing each other, and trying not to get caught.

It seemed nothing would change for this group of friends, they planned to always play together at recess and hang out. Zac and Evie were already quite fond of each other.

CHCHCH

"Mum, can I go over to Evie's. I want to go swimming with her." Zac had just gotten home from school as he was allowed to walk there and home by himself.

"We have a pool here, Zac," his mother spoke.

"But I want to play with her. Her mum will be home to watch us."

"She's the girl you're always talking about?"

"Yes. She lives right over there." Zac pointed to a house in the direction of his backyard and to the left.

"Why don't you go change into your swim trunks and I'll go over there with you so I can meet her parents."

"Thanks, mum." Zac raced off to his room where he had left his swimsuit. He was changed and ready to go in no time.

"Ready?" his mum asked.

Zac had returned from his room with his swimsuit and a t-shirt on. He had a towel tucked under his arm. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Let's go."

Zac ran out the back door to the house Evie had pointed out as hers. His mum lagged behind him so he arrived about thirty seconds before she did. Evie was sitting outside with her mum, waiting by the pool.

"Zac!" she exclaimed, getting up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Hey Evie." The two quickly exchanged a hug.

"Mum, can Zac and I get in the water?" Evie asked.

"Just a minute." Evie's mum walked over to Zac's mum. The two women shook hands and talked for about a minute before going to sit down by the pool. "Go on in, we're right here if anything happens," Evie's mum gave the go ahead.

Zac cheered and dropped his towel and shirt in a chair by he pool and cannonballed into the water. Evie laughed and jumped in beside him, splashing water up all around as she did so.

While Zac and Evie played in the pool, their mum's talked and got to know each other; they were getting the feeling that they'd be seeing quite a bit of each other in the future. "Next time you and Evie could come over to our house," Mrs. Blakely said.

"Sounds like a great idea."

The following day, Evie and her mum went over to to the Blakely's house after school. The rest of the week, they traded off whose house they went to to swim and hang out after school. After the first two days, Cam and Carly also came and were watched by Zac and Evie's mums since their parents had needed to stay at work longer than normal.

It seemed like this group of fast friends wasn't going to change at all, but three weeks into the school year, things did change.

CHCHCH

"Here David, this is where you'll sit."

A small boy with bushy curls sat at the table across from the one Zac and Evie shared as they entered the classroom. He nodded and sat down in the new place where his name-tag had been placed. Zac and Evie put their backpacks on their hooks in the back of the classroom and went over to the boy, David, who sat with his head lowered, not looking up.

"Hi, I'm Evie," Evie said, walking over to David. She held her hand out to him. He looked up at her and took in her genuine smile and outstretched hand, which he shook.

"And I'm Zac." He also held out his hand to David. "Do you want to play with us and our friends at recess?"

David smiled. In his other class, nobody had wanted to talk to him or play with him because of how shy he was; that was why he was no longer in that class. He hadn't been in this class for more than a minute and already two people wanted to be his friends. "Yes," he answered.

"Awesome," Zac said. He and Evie went around to their side of the table and sat down, smiling at their new friend.

Their teacher, Mrs. Hale, smiled. When she had heard that David wasn't doing well in his original class, she just knew that him joining her class with Zac and Evie would be perfect. They had welcomed him right away and she could already tell that they were going to be good friends.

CHCHCH

"Cam, Carly, this is David," Zac introduced at recess. "David, Cam and Carly."

"Hi," David spoke simply.

Carly smiled at him. "You want to play tag?"

David' face lit up. "Yeah," he answered, a gleam in his eyes.

"Okay, then you're it," Carly took off. It only took Cam, Zac, and Evie another second to realize that they needed to run. David took another second or two after that to run after them, seeing where they had gone before running after them.

He chased Carly down first since she had been the one to declare him 'it'. Nobody could keep track of who was 'it' after that. All five 6 year olds ended up being 'it' that recess and at many that followed.

They continued to become closer and had 'pool parties', if they could really be called that, altogether. One Saturday, several months into the school year, they also all went to the beach.

David, Carly, Cam, Zac, and Evie along with their parents met up at the beach for a day of fun in the sun. The kids wanted to get right in the water so while the other parents set up, Mr. McLaren went into the water with the kids.

After a while, they all got out of the water briefly to get boogie boards and have their parents blow up inner-tubes for them. Once they all had their choice thing, they returned to the water, relaxing and catching small waves as they washed up onto the shore. Cam sat on his boogie board and looked out to sea.

"You know, someday I'm going to be the best and most greatest lifeguard anyone had ever seen."

"Yeah right," Carly rebuttled.

"Let Cam live in his dream world. In actuality, I'm going to be the best lifeguard ever," Zac said.

"You'll have to train and work hard to get there," Evie said.

"Okay. You three go out and Cam and I will go pull you in like lifeguards do," Zac said.

"No way," David said. Carly and Evie agreed with David so the group just laughed and went back to playing in the water.

A couple hours later, they got out and dried off to have lunch. When they finished their lunch, they sat in the semi-wet sand and built castles with water trenches around them; they found it hard to keep the water in the trenches because the ground soaked it all up as soon as any was put in, but they tried their hardest to make it stay.

Later, they coaxed their parents into the water so they could go out farther than they could on their own. That night, all five of them slept well because all the fun and excitement from the day had worn them out.

CHCHCH

The weekend following their day at the beach, Cam, Carly, David, Zac and Evie had a sleepover at Evie's house. Carly came over to Evie's house soon after school on Friday. The boys all came over a little while later, a bit before dinner.

They all ran around in the backyard for a little while before going inside to eat. Evie's parents had them help take care of everything from their seafood dinner, but once all was taken care of, they were allowed to go change into their swimsuits to go swimming for a little while before bed.

When they came back inside after swimming and were changed out of their swimsuits into their pjs, the kids went to Evie's room and began setting up for the night. Zac, Cam, and David began rolling out their sleeping bags and expected Carly to be doing the same thing, but she was placing her pillows on the bed next to Evie's.

"Why do you get to sleep in the bed?" Zac asked. "We have to sleep on the floor."

"Because I'm Evie's best friend."  
"So?" Cam countered.

"Girls and boys only share beds if they're brother and sister or if they're married," Evie spoke. "None of you are our brothers so unless you want to marry either one of us–"

"Ew! Gross!" Zac and Cam exclaimed at the same time.

Carly and Evie laughed. After that, none of the boys had any objections to sleeping on the floor in their sleeping bags.

CHCHCH

"Saturday morning cartoons!" Zac exclaimed the following morning when he woke up, suddenly becoming alert. Both he and Cam jumped up. "Do you have the channel Saturday morning cartoons are on?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go!" Zac raced out of the room with Cam right behind him. David, Carly, and Evie followed a bit slower behind them.

When they got to the living room, Zac and Cam were already sitting in two different chairs with the TV on. Zac was working on getting to the normal channel that had the majority of the good Saturday morning cartoons on it. Carly and Evie went to sit on the couch and David went to a chair that was a bit farther away.

"They floor's lava!" Zac exclaimed when the second show they were watching of the morning had gone to commercial. "The only truly safe place is the couch." Zac easily jumped over to the 'safe' couch where Carly and Evie were.

David looked down at the area of floor separating him and the couch. "I'll never make it all the way over there," he cried.

"Pillows are temporary floating rocks in the lava that can help you get over here," Zac explained, throwing a pillow from the couch to the floor about a third of the way between the couch and David' chair.

David took the pillow from the chair and tossed it onto the floor another third of the way across from the one Zac had thrown on the floor. Using those, David was able to jump from one to the next and then to the couch to join Zac, Carly, and Evie at safety. "I did it," David sounded proud of his accomplishment. "Now you just need to get over here without touching the floor, Cam."

"No problem."

"Are you sure you can make it?" David asked. "It's a long jump."

"I'll be fine." Cam got his momentum ready to jump to the couch and the others moved out of the way. He swung his arms a little and jumped to the couch. He just caught onto the edge and pulled himself up onto the cushions next to everyone else.

"Cam, your foot touched the ground. Your foot burned off," Zac said. "You're dead and can't be on the couch anymore."

"My foot didn't touch the ground."

"Yes it did, I saw it."

"Me too," David agreed.

"Liars!" Cam declared.

"Cam, your foot touched the ground," Carly said. "You're out."

Cam crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. He slid down to the floor angrily as the commercials ended. At the next commercial, Cam was again allowed to join everyone on the couch. When that episode ended, Evie's parents were up and began making breakfast. After eating, they let the kids go out to the pool for a little while before they had to leave.

Everyone was eager to have another sleepover altogether whenever they were next allowed to. Cam promised as they left, that he'd make it to the couch next time.

And that was how Carly, Cam, David, Evie, and Zac became the best friends anyone could possible imagine.

 **A/N:** So the first intention of writing this was from Zac saying 'You know we've known each other since we were six' to Mimmi in episode 19 of season 2. The part with Carly and the glue in Cam's hair was added on from her saying she thought she did that in season 2 episode 22.

As always, review and let me know what you thought of it. Requests are always welcome even though I might not get to it right away. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Also, I hope they all sounded like they were pretty much in character or if they seem OOC. Thanks,

-CrazyHayniac


	11. A Safer Version of Land School

**Summary:** On a Saturday when nobody else is home, Mimmi decides to try and figure out how the laptop she got from Evie works. Of course, this wouldn't be possible without a little help from her brother who decided to introduce her to a few more land people things.

This was a request from 'KaMi-HiMe BVB'

 **Words: 1031**

It had been several weeks since Zac and Mimmi found out that they were siblings. They were finally able to get along well with each other and actually behave like a brother and sister should with only a few small arguments which was typical with siblings anyway.

Mimmi hadn't had much of a chance since her trip to land school to figure out how Evie's old computer worked so she could do research on her own without leaving the grotto and risk getting herself into trouble. Evie had meant to show Mimmi how to use the computer but hadn't yet had the chance to show her yet, and Mimmi was determined to figure it out.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning; Rita was at a meeting for land school and Mimmi had decided it was high time she figured out how to use the laptop computer on her own, one way or another. Sirena and Ondina also both had plans so she figured she'd learn how the computer worked.

When she heard splashing coming from the direction of the pool in the grotto, she looked up and waited to see who it was. She was surprised to see her brother, she thought he and Evie would be hanging out today. "Zac, what are you doing here?" she asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Evie's working and I was out swimming. As I was passing by, I thought I'd stop in to see if anyone was here or not."

"Oh, well I'm just trying to figure out how to make this thing work," Mimmi said, motioning to the computer in her lap.

"You still haven't been able to?"

"No, Evie's been really busy with work and school and hasn't been able to show me."

"Here, move over, sis. I'll show you how it works." Zac went over to Mimmi and sat down next to her on the bench around the grotto. "First, you need to push the power button to turn it on," Zac explained, pushing the button in question as he showed Mimmi how to make the computer work. It was soon powered up and began buzzing with life.

"So that button you pushed, it just makes it work?" Mimmi asked curiously.

"Yeah," Zac replied.

"How?"

"You're asking the wrong guy. All I know is that there are things inside the computer that make it do what it does. When you hit a button, it sends signals to other things that make it work and respond to what you're telling it to do. It's like how when you get hurt your nervous system sends signals to your brain to tell you that something hurt."

"Nervous system?"

"Ah, forget it. I'll teach you more once you get to know a little more about land."

"Okay," Mimmi replied as Zac showed her more of how to use the computer. He showed her how to go to the internet and how to search for different things when you wanted to know more about it. "This is so cool, the whole world is at your fingertips."

"Yeah," Zac agreed. "So have you watched TV or used a phone yourself?"

"No," Mimmi replied.

"Let me teach you how they work too," Zac said.

"Okay," Mimmi agreed. Zac's enthusiasm was contagious and she liked seeing the bright smile on his face. He wanted to introduce her to land-people things and she wanted to learn about them, they were the perfect team.

The siblings made their way up to the main level of Rita's house and to the living room where the TV was. "This. Is the TV," Zac said like he was making some big scientific revolution.

"That's what that box is called?"

"Yeah," Zac laughed. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. "This thing controls what the TV does. You can change the channels or adjust the volume with it."

"Cool." Mimmi took the remote from Zac and began pushing random buttons to see what the results would be.

Zac laughed as he watched Mimmi find joy in the simple act of pushing buttons on the remote and watching the buttons light up as she did so. "This is fun," Mimmi said.

"Okay, now if you stop pushing all the buttons, we could watch one specific show," Zac joked.

When Mimmi stopped pushing the buttons on the remote, the TV was on a cooking show. "What's this?" Mimmi asked.

"It goes through a professional chef, which is a person who cooks food, making a specific dish or meal and showing you how you can do it yourself."

"And people watch them do it? Do they watch it over and over to learn how to do it themselves?"

"I dunno. I don't really watch them."

"Let's watch something else then." Mimmi started flipping through channels once again and stopped only briefly on each channel to see if what was on seemed interesting to her or Zac. Eventually, Mimmi made it to a channel with a movie playing on it. She stopped there and she and Zac went to sit on the couch to watch it.

When the movie ended, their stomachs gave low growls. "I'm hungry, let's go to the cafe and get lunch."

"I have a better idea," Zac said. "Ever had pizza?"

Mimmi shook her head.

"I'll go order some." He got up from the couch and went to order the pizza. A half hour later, there was a knock on the door. Zac went and got the pizza and brought it back to Mimmi. After showing her how to eat it, she dug in.

"This is really good."

"And this is only one type of pizza, there's a lot more."

"I can't wait to find out about them all," Mimmi smiled.

When the pizza was gone, they got comfortable on the couch and watched another movie, which they ended up falling asleep during. Rita returned home to find Zac and Mimmi asleep on her couch, having fallen asleep laying over top of each other during the movie. She was amused and decided to let them be.

And so began the journey of Zac teaching Mimmi everything he could about land and land-people.

 **A/N:** So this again was a request centered around Zac teaching Mimmi about land-people things. I've got another request that's going to be the next thing I have then something Christmas themed that I'll find time to publish on the 25th.

As always, let me know what you thought and what you liked or didn't like. Thank you so much for your continued support in reviews and PMs because without them, I'd probably just be keeping what I write to myself and my little sister. So thank you. Until next time

-CrazyHayniac


	12. A 'Pearl' in the Dust

**Summary:** Evie and her dad take in a girl from the states intending to just foster her for a few months after the death of her mother. The girl who has never met her father, quickly connects with Evie over their similar pasts with the loss of their mothers.

Takes place around the start of the school year following season 2 (3 on netflix), meaning that Evie and the gang are about 17ish.

Request from Twilightroxas7. (This ended up being over 18 pages written so I've broken it into two parts.)

 **Word Count: 2278**

"Evie, can you come here for a minute?" Mr. McLaren, Doug, called from the living room.

"What's up, dad?" Evie asked.

"Here, sit down." Doug motioned to the vacant spot beside himself on the couch

Evie made her way slowly over to her dad, unsure of what he wanted to talk about and why he'd want her to sit down for whatever it was. "What is it, dad?" Evie repeated her question from before.

"Well," he started. "Today I found out about a girl who needs a foster family for a little while. She lost her mother to cancer recently and I thought. . . " Doug trailed off unsure of what more he really wanted to add.

"How old is she?"'

"About fifteen if I remember correctly."

"Okay," Evie agreed.

"Really?"

"Yes," Evie answered with a confident tone.

"I'll go let them know we have a place for her. I already went through all the stuff to be a foster parent and we might be able to have her join us within the next week."

"Okay," Evie agreed. She liked seeing her dad so happy and couldn't help but smile herself. She hoped that through this, she'd be able to comfort the girl who had just lost her mother since she had gone through the same exact experience almost ten years ago. She was almost jealous of the girl for having her mum around for that long until she realized that her father must not have been around if she'd ended up in foster care. She vowed then to do whatever she could to help the girl she hadn't even met or seen pictures of yet through her recent struggles.

The next few days, Evie and her dad spent time getting the spare room together and ready for the girl who would be staying with them. Evie's dad had been able to find out a bit more about the girl. She was in fact fifteen and was originally from the States. They'd seen a couple pictures of her. Her hair was a light blond color and her eyes green.

"I really like her name, Pearl. It's just really pretty. Don't you think dad?" Evie asked as they worked on getting the room all set up for Pearl.

"Yes," her dad smiled.

Evie knew that having a younger sister for a little while might be somewhat risky, but she wanted to do anything she could do to help Pearl with the loss of her mother, hoping that their similar experiences would help them bond and connect.

Before she knew it, Evie and her dad were going to pick Pearl up from where she had been staying until she was allowed to stay with them. Pearl had a few suitcases, duffle bags, and a backpack of stuff. She insisted on carrying the backpack herself; Evie and her dad respected Pearl's wish and took her other bags instead.

CHCHCH

"And this is your room," Evie said, leading Pearl into the room that had formerly been the guest room. "You get your own bathroom connected to your room. What do you think?"

"I like it." She went to sit down on her bed. Doug walked in with the last of her bags.

"I'm glad to hear that," he spoke. "I'll let you two get everything settled in the rest of the way." Doug smiled and left the room.

"I like your dad; he's really nice," Pearl smiled. "But where's your mom?"

"My mum died when I was 8, almost 10 years ago now."

"I didn't know," Pearl spoke, she lowered her head. "I'm sorry for asking; they didn't tell me that."

"Don't be sorry. It's hard sometimes but I made it through with a good support system." Evie walked over to Pearl and sat down beside her. "And I understand what you're going through right now. If you ever need anyone to talk to about it, I'm here. Dad's a good listener and all but sometimes you need to talk to another girl."

Pearl smiled. "Thanks. I never met my dad. My mom said he was there when I was born but he had to leave so I don't remember him." Pearl's voice grew weak. She'd never met her father and after recently losing her mother after a battle with cancer, she had been left as pretty much an orphan, sending her into foster care.

Evie reached her arm around Pearl to give her a comforting hug. Pearl leaned her head onto Evie's shoulder. She brought her hand up to wipe the tears that had fallen from her cheeks.

"When does it stop hurting?" she looked up to Evie with tear filled eyes a minute later. Evie's heart broke for Pearl and all over again for the loss of her own mother.

"It doesn't," Evie spoke; tears started to fill her eyes too. Pearl put her arms around Evie's waist and the two girls stayed like that, just holding on to one another, for a while until their tears subsided.

"I'm sorry to dump all of this on you," Pearl laughed through her obvious pain.

"Don't worry, a good cry is healthy every once in awhile," Evie smiled. "Anyway, do you need help unpacking?"

"I think I'll be fine."

"Okay. I'm next door if you need me, and don't forget to rehydrate yourself."

"Thanks," Pearl smiled as Evie left the room, She'd never had an older sister before, but she could definitely see how she could get used to it.

When Pearl finished unpacking about an hour later, she went over to Evie's room. She gently knocked on the door, even though it was slightly ajar. "Come in," Evie said. Pearl entered and went to sit down next to Evie who was sitting on her bed with her laptop on her lap. "What's up?" Evie asked. "Need help unpacking?"

"I finished and was wondering if we could go do something together."

"There's the cafe," Evie suggested. "I actually work there and so do a couple of my friends. They're both working if you'd want to go over there and meet them."

"Sounds like fun," Pearl smiled.

"Okay, then let's go." Evie closed her laptop and set it off to the side of her bed. She grabbed her bag as Pearl went to go grab her stuff. They were soon heading out.

They took the short walk to the cafe and as they did, Evie gave Pearl a little tour of the area. "There's Ocean Cafe and the beach is basically right here too."

"I'm not really a big fan of water and swimming."

"That's cool," Evie said. "I don't really go to the beach much more either."

Pearl couldn't help but be reassured by Evie's words. Sure they didn't share everything, but they'd both lost their mothers and they both didn't really care for the beach. Pearl was glad Evie was so nice. She'd been worried that the 'sibling' she found out she was going to have would be mean and not like her or be a brat. Compared to her fears, Evie was like a heavensend.

When they entered the cafe, Pearl looked around in amazement. She loved the colors, design, and general look of the cafe. "Hey Evie," a blond girl said coming up to the pair. "You must be Pearl, I'm Carly," Carly spoke, a warm smile on her face as she extended her hand to Pearl.

Pearl shook Carly's hand and smiled back at her. "Yeah, I'm Pearl. It's nice to meet you.

"It's nice to meet you too." Carly moved to allow the girls to sit and took their orders. "I'll have your drinks for you in a minute."

"Thanks Carly," Evie said as her friend headed behind the counter to prepare their drinks.

"I like Carly. She's really nice," Pearl spoke.

Evie smiled. "She's been my best friend as far back as I can remember."

"I can see why."

"She's always been there for me. She's trustworthy and we tell each other everything."

"I wish I had a friend like that," Pearl said, sounding downcast.

"I'll be here for you whenever you need to talk," Evie reassured Pearl.

"Thanks," Pearl replied. They fell into silence for a little while until Carly came over with their drinks. The rest of the day, Saturday, Evie and Pearl spent time hanging out and getting to know each other.

The following day, Pearl was able to meet Zac and Cam having already met Carly and David the day before at the cafe. The cafe was less busy on Sunday than Saturday so Pearl was able to get to know them all better. They soon all took on the 'protective older sibling' type stance over Pearl, knowing that she hadn't had anyone to confide in before.

"You ready for school tomorrow?" Evie asked as they got ready for bed later that night.

"I'm nervous but knowing that you, Carly, Cam, David, and Zac will all be there too makes me feel better."

"Good. We're leaving a little early so you can meet Rita– Principal Santos. We talk outside of school so I slip and call her Rita sometimes."

"What's she like?"

"She's really become like a mentor to me, more than just a principal. She's the female adult figure in my life."

"I think I'll like her. See you in the morning."

"See you in the morning."

Each girl went to their own room and fell asleep soon after lying down. The next morning, both girls awoke to the sound of their own alarm clock. They made their way to the kitchen and found Mr. McLaren cooking breakfast. "We don't normally make breakfast, dad," Evie said.

"Well, it's a special day," he smiled at Pearl.

"You don't need to go through all this trouble for me."

"It's no trouble at all." Mr. McLaren continued cooking breakfast and a few minutes later he dished out pancakes, bacon, and eggs to the girls. "I have to get to work, I'll see you two later," he said. He returned to his room to gather the rest of his things after taking care of the stuff from breakfast and headed out to work.

"We should probably get ready and head out soon," Evie said about a half hour after her dad left. "I want to give you a tour of school if we don't get the chance to do it with Principal Santos.

"Okay," Pearl agreed. Another half hour or so later, she and Evie were heading out the door.

A little while later, Evie lead Pearl through the halls of the school she herself was so familiar with. When they got to the principal's office, Evie knocked on the door. "Principal Santos?" she asked.

"Come in," came Rita's reply. "Evie," Rita stood up to greet her. "You must be Pearl," Rita held out her hand. "I'm Principal Santos."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I was hoping that you, Evie, and I could go on a tour of the facility before school starts. I have a copy of your schedule and a map of the school here so you can find them on your own but figured we'd go over it now too."

"Sounds great," Pearl said, taking the papers from Principal Santos as she handed them to her.

They left the area with the administrative offices and headed to the area of the school where the classrooms were. They spent about 45 minutes going over Pearl's schedule and where the classrooms were to help keep her from getting lost. They ended at Pearl's locker.

"Your teachers should have all your books ready for you when you get to class. Will you be okay if I leave you?"

"Yeah," Pearl answered.

"Good." Principal Santos smiled before heading off.

Other students were now walking through the halls. "It's about time to head to our first classes. You want to join us at lunch?" Evie asked.

"You don't need to include me in everything."

"I know we don't _need_ to, but we _want_ to," Evie said. "So if you want to join us at lunch, just text me and I'll let you know where we are."

"Okay."

In her classes before lunch, Pearl was able to meet a few people she felt she could be friends with, but when it came to who to sit with at lunch, those people weren't Evie and even though it'd only been a few days, she and Evie had connected.

"Hey Pearl," Carly greeted with a big smile when Pearl sat down in the grass with her, Cam, David, Evie, and Zac.

"Hey," she replied.

They talked all through lunch but for some reason, Pearl got the feeling that they were all hiding something from her. She obviously didn't know what it was or why they were hiding it from her if they were hiding anything at all.

The rest of the day following went well for Pearl too. After school she, Evie, and the gang headed over to the cafe. Evie, Carly, and David had to work so Pearl sat at a table with Zac and Cam while they all talked and worked on their homework. Zac and Cam did as much to help Pearl as they could since she had missed a couple weeks of the semester.

Pearl could see why Evie liked Zac so much and why they'd all been friends since they were little. Everyone she hung out with was genuine and nice, but Pearl still had that nagging feeling in the back of her mind that they all had a secret or something that they weren't telling her. But, she reminded herself, she wasn't telling them everything either.

 **A/N:** So this is really the best place to cut it off for before the second part which is a little longer than this. The plot thickens in the second half starting literally on the next page I have written and this is the most logical cut-off. I'm sorry for the little cliff-hanger.

Anyway, next week is finals week and I should be studying but I have time this weekend to do that. That means I probably won't update until Wednesday night at the earliest because my last exam ends Wednesday at 4. Then again, I might end up posting at some point before then to keep my brain from melting.

Let me know what you thought of this and continue sending requests. If anyone else has finals in the next couple weeks or anything, I hope yours go well for you. Until the second half of this,

-CrazyHayniac


	13. A 'Pearl' in the Dust part 2

**Summary:** So this is just part 2, the final part, of the previous thing.

So the summary goes; Evie and her dad take in a girl from the states intending to just foster her for a few months after the death of her mother. The girl who has never met her father, quickly connects with Evie over their similar pasts with the loss of their mothers.

Takes place around the start of the school year following season 2 (3 on netflix), meaning that Evie and the gang are about 17ish.

Continued request from Twilightroxas7

 **Word Count:** 3055

Over the next few weeks, Pearl fell into her new rhythm. She'd get up, eat breakfast with Evie, get ready– sometimes those were reversed if they'd get breakfast from the cafe– then they'd head to school.

At lunch, Pearl would either sit with Evie and the rest of the gang, or the few friends she'd made in her classes. She was getting used to this new life and she was enjoying it a lot more than she'd expected she would. The first full weekend she was there, David and Sirena had performed at the cafe so she had been able to meet Sirena, Ondina, and Mimmi. She'd liked them all but still felt that they were keeping something from her. She put it to the back of her mind and decided to just enjoy the time she had with them instead.

Pearl had become a lot more comfortable in her new environment than she ever expected she would, due in part mostly to Evie and how she had included Pearl in her group of friends. Having Evie as a temporary older sister had been extremely helpful in the transition.

"I don't think dad's going to be back home until late tonight," Evie informed Pearl one Friday night as they got home from school. "You want to have a girls night in with Carly?"

"Sure, sounds good."

"Cool, I'll call Carly and let her know," Evie said. They still had to take care of their backpacks and each went to their own room. While Evie was in her's, she called Carly who would be over soon since she had the day off work.

That night, they ended up painting their nails, ordering pizza, watching a movie, and eating popcorn while watching it. "I'm going to go get glass of water, can you pause the movie?" Pearl asked.

"Sure thing," Evie replied, grabbing the remote and hitting the pause button.

Pearl headed over to the kitchen and turned the tap on so the water could get cold while she grabbed a glass. When she got back to the sink and was about to fill her glass, the water in the sink suddenly spurted all over the place, dousing her in water. Pearl gasped and turned the water off while simultaneously setting the glass down.

"Are you okay?" Evie asked from the other room.

"Yeah, fine," Pearl replied, grabbing a towel to try and dry herself off before she ran out of time. It was futile.

There was a loud thud that echoed through the house from the kitchen. "What was that?" Evie asked.

"Uh, nothing," Pearl called, trying to reach the towel again. "Don't come in here, I'll be okay." Pearl looked back and saw both Carly and Evie standing in the doorway; she hadn't told them not to come in soon enough.

"You're a mermaid?" Carly spoke as a question in her shock.

"You can't tell anyone. I didn't want anyone to know."

"Pearl, it's okay."

"No, it's not," she cried in distress. "Nobody was ever supposed to know about this," Pearl continued in an exasperated tone.

"You don't understand," Carly started. "Evie's a–"

"Please don't tell anyone," Pearl cut Carly off.

"Pearl, calm down and take a deep breath," Evie spoke, her voice cool and calm.

Pearl heeded Evie's request and took a slow breath in.

"You don't have anything to worry about," Evie said. "Now this might sting a little." Evie held her hand out over Pearl's tail and steam began to roll off it.

"How are you doing that?" Pearl asked.

"I'm a mermaid too. I changed about a year ago now. I know a lot of other mermaids and a merman."

"Wow," Pearl said as her legs reappeared.

"I think we should take her to meet some of the others tomorrow," Carly suggested. "Maybe in the grotto?"

"Good idea. I'll go call them. Be back in a minute."

Carly and Pearl went back to sit on the couch while Evie called the people she needed to. After they finished the movie, there was a knock on the door. "Who's that?" Pearl asked.

"You'll see," Evie replied, going to answer the door

"Zac," Pearl said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Evie called me and told me how you're a mermaid like her and asked me to come over."

"You told him?"

"Only because I'm a merman and I've known about Evie being a mermaid as long as she's known about herself," Zac explained.

"Yo– you," Pearl stuttered. "You're the merman Evie said she knew?"

"Yeah," Zac replied, he smiled as he watched her amazement.

"Wow," she breathed. "This whole time I felt like you were keeping something from me and I knew I was keeping something from you; who would have thought it was the same thing we were keeping from each other," Pearl laughed.

Zac laughed again. "We'll introduce you to some others tomorrow. You want me to meet you here before heading over there?" Zac asked, turning towards Carly and Evie.

"No, just meet us there," Evie said. "About nine over there?"

"Sounds good. I might end up being there before that but I'll see you there." Zac went over to kiss Evie's cheek before heading out.

"Why are you being so discreet about it all?" Pearl asked after Zac had gone.

"We'll let you find everything out in the morning," Evie gave a small smile.

Pearl couldn't help but be slightly suspicious about what Evie, Zac, and Carly had up their sleeves, but she trusted them. The girls ended up watching another movie and ultimately fell asleep on the couch. When Mr. McLaren got home late that night, he let the girls be after making sure they were all covered by the blankets surrounding them.

CHCHCH

The following morning, Pearl woke drowsily at eight. "Evie," she said, nudging the sleeping girl's shoulder. "It's eight, aren't we supposed to be wherever at nine?"

Evie stirred slowly. "Yeah," she replied when Pearl's question registered in her mind. She turned to Carly and got her awake so the girls could get ready and have breakfast. They were heading out the door a few minutes before nine. "I'll text Zac and let him know we'll be a few minutes late," Evie said as they began to walk down the road.

The trio soon came to a large staircase, the began their ascent up the stairs and then up a hill, eventually arriving at a gate leading to a large house with several towering stories. Neither Evie nor Carly hesitated to go right in when they got to the gate. "Are you sure we can just go in?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah," Evie replied. She knocked on the door before they entered. Zac was the one who answered it, something that threw Pearl off a bit.

"Everyone but Rita's down in the grotto," Zac said.

' _Rita'_ where had Pearl heard that name before, she wondered to herself as they entered the house.

"Ah, there you are," a voice came from the top of the stairs. The person appeared.

"Principal Santos!" Pearl exclaimed.

"You may call me Rita outside of school," Rita said, laughing lightly as the group came to join her at the top of the stairs.

"Evie, why are we here? Did you tell our principal?"

"Rita's known about Zac and I for a while," Evie explained.

"Why'd you tell Princ– Rita?"

"Rita actually knew about me before I knew about her, long before actually. And we had to tell her when Evie got a tail. I think the others did actually before we ever got the chance to."

"Wait," Pearl spoke when Zac was done. She replayed what he had said in her mind. "Are you one of us too?" she asked Rita.

"Yes," Rita answered. "But we should head down to the grotto, everyone else is waiting down there for us." Rita lead the way down a hallway to a couple bookcases, she reached out to a book Pearl noticed had a little mermaid figure on it, and pulled it out. The bookcase to the left of them opened to reveal a set of stone steps. Zac and Evie went first, followed by Pearl and Carly, with Rita at the end.

As they went down, Pearl saw a light coming from somewhere off to the left while more stairs continued in front of them. Zac and Evie went to the left. What Pearl saw made her gasp in amazement. She didn't even notice the five other people in the lower section, her eyes were instead drawn to the treasures that filled the room.

"Wow," she spoke under her breath. The room was amazing and she was lost in it until Carly gave her a slight nudge to continue on behind Zac and Evie. It was then that Pearl noticed the others. "Cam, David, Sirena, Ondina, Mimmi? What are you all doing here?"

"They all know," Carly quickly explained.

"All of you know about Zac, Evie, Principal Santos, and I?"

"Yeah," Ondina answered in a straightforward manner.

"And the three of us are also mermaids," Mimmi added on when her best friend didn't explain.

Pearl's eyes widened in amazement. "There's so many of you. How did you become mermaids?" Pearl paused. "And mermen," she added, looking over to Zac as they found seats on the ledge.

"Ondina, Mimmi, Rita, and I, and Zac technically too, were born with tails," Sirena explained.

"I thought you had said that Zac was transformed into a merman," Pearl said, furrowing her brow as she turned to Evie.

"It's a long story."

"We've got time," Pearl insisted.

Evie laughed. "Mimmi, you want to take this one?" Mimmi smiled and nodded.

"Why–" Pearl was cut off as Evie motioned for her to be quiet.

After everyone was quiet, Mimmi went on to tell her story and consequently Zac's, even though Pearl was unaware of this. She described how when she was little, she had lived with her mother, Nerissa, with the Canada pod and how her mother had eventually left her with the Mako pod before disappearing. She talked about what it was like for her growing up with the Mako pod with Ondina as her best friend.

"When Zac became a merman, the pod had to flee because we fear mermen. Sirena and two other mermaids, Lyla and Nixie, stayed behind to try and take his tail away. We didn't know how literally impossible that would be then."

"Nerissa had used a powerful spell to keep him from getting his tail," Ondina explained. "We'd need her to take it away again."

"And even then it might not be possible anymore," Mimmi continued.

"Isn't Nerissa your mother, Mimmi?" Pearl asked.

"Yes."

"So why would she have anything to do with Zac?" Nobody explained anything, leaving Pearl in the dark to see if she could figure it out herself. She looked back and forth between Zac and Mimmi for a minute and it became clear. "Nerissa's Zac's mother too. You're brother and sister."

"We are," Zac spoke.

"How–" Pearl didn't even know what she wanted to ask. This was a lot to take in in just one day.

Zac continued with the story from there. How Nerissa had left him on land without his tail on the beach where his parents had found him and taken him in as their own. How he grew up on land knowing nothing of his past and thinking his parents were his birth parents and then how he eventually fell into the moon pool to regain his tail on a camping trip at Mako. "When Mimmi came on land, the two of us started sharing these visions, when either of us has really strong negative emotions, the other can see what we're seeing. It's how we found out we're siblings."

"How'd you change then, Evie?"

Evie gave a laugh before recalling the night they had met Mimmi and Ondina and how the two of them had tried to take Zac's powers away at the moon pool during the full moon. How she'd gone there to try and stop them and ended up getting her own tail instead when the moon passed over. "So what about you, how'd you get your tail?" Evie asked.

"Well," Pearl started. "So," she tried again. "I haven't told anyone before so I'm not sure how to go about telling it. This whole thing with people knowing about me and understanding it is new to me and kinda weird," she paused, trying to compose her thoughts. "When things with my mom were going downhill, I'd go and explore to try and get my mind off her. I ended up going to this offshore island where nobody goes or is supposed to want to go in the first place. I got lost inland on it and ended up in this pool where I got my tail. I was in there as the full moon passed over and the next day I found that I had a tail when I touched water."

"That's kind of like what happened to Evie," Mimmi said. "Other than the part about getting lost. You were both in moon pools as the full moon passed over."

The group continued talking for a few minutes after that. Pearl just listened and eventually her eyes found the ring Evie's wore. She hadn't paid much attention to it before, but it was exactly like one she had. For the heck of it, she looked to see what rings the others wore. Mimmi, Ondina, and Sirena all wore the same ring as Evie did.

"Pearl. Pearl, are you okay?" Evie asked.

Pearl shook her head as she came out of her thoughts. "What?" she asked.

"You zoned out there."

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Evie inquired.

At first, Pearl wasn't going to say anything because she thought it sounded silly, but Evie encouraged her to share her thoughts, so she did. "It's just that your ring matches one that I have. It's the only thing I have from my dad. My mom had always said that he was only around until after I was born, then he had to leave."

"You have a ring like this from your father?" Mimmi asked, her voice slow.

"Yeah."

"Where is it?"

"Back at the house. Why?"

"Because it's a moon ring," Rita spoke before Mimmi got the chance to. "Did you wear it before you became a mermaid?"

"Yeah. I used to wear it all the time, but after I lost my mom, it was hard to."

Zac cleared his throat and spoke what was on everyone's mind. "Your dad, he was a merman."

"What?"

"Only merpeople would have a moon ring. I guess maybe you come from a line of merpeople," Zac spoke.

"Land-girls without mermaid powers wouldn't be able to wear a moon ring without there being negative side effects," Ondina said.

"So I should have been a mermaid my whole life. Why wasn't I?"

"I guess your dad was powerful enough to take it away from you like mine and Mimmi's mum did for me."

There were a few minutes of silence as Pearl tried to take everything in. She had just found out that she was a real mermaid, not just a normal girl with mermaid powers after being transformed. It was a lot to wrap her mind around.

"What powers do you have?" Sirena asked.

"Um, there's a few that I've found so far. I can control water, freeze it, or heat it up to the point where it boils. Those are the only ones I've found so far, but I think I have more that I just haven't been able to figure out."

"Try this." Zac stood up, put one hand close to his body then made it into a fist, taking it even closer to his chest. In a flash, he had become invisible.

"Wow!" Pearl exclaimed in surprise.

Zac smiled when he appeared. He instructed her on what to do and she was able to become invisible on her own. "You have the powers of a natural merperson," he spoke.

"It seems that you do come from a line of them," Rita spoke.

"I wish I'd known my dad to talk to him about it, but now that I have all of you, both mers and non-mers that I can trust with my secret, it'll be a lot easier to keep it a secret. Especially when my 'sister' knows and is a mermaid too." Pearl smiled over at Evie who couldn't help but smile back at her.

CHCHCH

When Evie and Pearl got home later, Pearl showed Evie her moon ring and she decided to begin wearing it all the time again. She wasn't over losing her mom, but she was getting to the point where the pain of the loss was manageable. Understanding what the ring was and why her dad had left it for her now gave her comfort instead of the pain it had before.

Later in the week, Zac and Evie went out with Pearl for her to meet the Mako pod she'd heard a little about since everyone found out about each other. She'd never even dreamed that there could be so many other mermaids.

Over the following months that Pearl was with Evie and her dad, the girls grew so close that Doug couldn't justify letting her be adopted into another family. Being sixteen, it was also getting to the point where it was less likely that she would be adopted by another family.

He decided to take on the responsibility himself; he and Evie were well off and could easily add Pearl into their family, besides, Evie wasn't the only one who was fond of Pearl.

The adoption was made official a few days before Evie graduated from high school so on that day, they took their first official family picture.

Pearl may not have ended up with her biological family anymore, but Evie and Mr. McLaren, dad she now called him, were the best new family she could have ever dreamed of. And that didn't even include her friends (those she and Evie shared) that were basically all her older siblings too.

It was better than any life she could have dreamed of for herself.

 **A/N:** So maybe I made the ending a little cheesy, but I liked it. I would really like to know what you thought of it to so feel free to leave a review to let me know if you did, or why you didn't like it, if you feel inclined to do so. And I'm going to note quickly that Pearl's look was based off Dove Cameron aka Liv and Maddie on the show with that name and Mal in the movie Descendants.

I really had meant to get this done before but now that I'm on break, I've been spending more time with my family and stuff. I do have that proposal thing that I'll put up on Christmas because it's Christmas themes, it's just a short little thing.

Anyway, let me know what you thought of this little thing, what you liked about the whole of it or didn't like about it as a whole so I can get better. As always, I'm open to requests and will do what I can with it. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. 'Til next time,

-CrazyHayniac


	14. Christmas Proposal

**Christmas Proposal**

 **Summary:** It's Christmas and the Mako gang has decided to have a small Christmas party at the cafe. One of the guys, however, has a little surprise up his sleeve.

 **Word Count:** 718

Ever since finding out that he had a sister, Zac couldn't help but enjoy Christmas a little more than he think he ever did as a kid. Though his parents didn't know the whole truth, he told them that he and Mimmi had found out they were siblings by tracing things back through their mother. Since the first Christmas after finding out about each other, Mimmi had been over for dinner with Zac, his parents, Evie, and her dad.

This Christmas, they decided to change things up a little.

Since Zac, Evie, Cam, Carly, and David had all recently graduated from college, they decided to have a party at the cafe with them, Sirena, Ondina, and Mimmi. They figured that they could do a party with all of them their and exchange a few gifts in the process.

Everyone had given their gifts to each other after their dinner, other than Zac who had yet to give his present to Evie. "Hey, Evie, I just remembered that I left your gift in the office," Zac spoke, getting up.

"That's an awfully weird place to leave a present seeing as how you didn't need to go in there," she said, furrowing her brow as she spoke.

"Maybe. But why don't we head back there and check it out," he said, starting back that way."

"Okay." Evie followed Zac back over to the office. He opened the door to let her go in first. "Oh my– Zac!" she exclaimed when she entered the office. "You got me a puppy?" she asked rhetorically, going over to pick the little puppy up. It wagged its tail happily and licked her face when she held it in her arms. It even had a little red ribbon tied loosely around its neck as a collar.

"Yeah. She's about ten weeks old and a golden retriever lab mix so she'll be active and can go running with you. And, she's not even the best part."

"What is then?" Evie asked, looking away from the puppy and over to him.

"Take a look at what's on the ribbon.

Evie looked back to the puppy and the ribbon around her neck to find what Zac was talking about. "Zac." She looked back over to him.

"Evie," he began. "Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine finding anyone as great and wonderful as you. I consider myself pretty lucky to have met you back when we were just six years old. You're beautiful both inside and out. You love me for me, merman and all. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else." Zac walked over to her and got down on one knee. "Evie, will you marry me?"

Evie's face formed a thin smile as she tried to hold back the tears that were just behind her eyes. "Yes," she spoke weakly, still trying to keep the tears from flowing.

Zac smiled and stood. He wrapped his arms around Evie and did her best to hug her without squishing the happy little puppy between them. When the puppy saw the tears one Evie face, she started licking them away; Evie let out a light laugh. Zac leaned over to give Evie a kiss.

"I love you and her so much, Zac."

"What's taking you guys so lon. . .g." Carly walked in and trailed off when she saw the two. "You got Evie a puppy?"

"And a ring," Evie added.

Carly's eyes widened. "Congratulations, you guys." Carly went over to hug her two friends.

"Thanks," Evie said as the two best friends seperated. Carly returned to the others, letting them know that Zac and Evie were fine, probably better than ever in truth. While she did that, Evie set the puppy down and let Zac take the ribbon and ring off her to put the ring on Evie's left hand ring finger.

When they returned to their friends, they gave the full explanation of what had taken them so long. Congratulations were offered all around.

"You know this means we either need to buy a house or find an apartment that accepts bigger dogs, right?" Evie said to Zac a little while later.

Zac smiled. "I know." He leaned over to kiss her cheek before they returned to their conversation with their friends.

 **A/N:** So here was the little Christmas thing. This was inspired by a couple thing. First, I was watching several videos of people getting puppies for Christmas and remembered the line from season 2 where Zac's like, 'Promise me you'll never turn me into a cat' and Evie replies, 'Of course not; I prefer dogs.' so between those two things, I made this.

So Merry Christmas to everyone, happy holidays to those of you who don't celebrate Christmas. I hope you have a great day no matter what it is you're celebrating.

Hope you enjoyed it. Continue to review and let me know what you think and give me ideas for other one-shots and I'll try to see what I can do with it. Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	15. Getting Splashed in Science Class

**Summary:** When you're a mermaid and a merman in a science class, things don't always go as they're supposed to.

Takes place after season all of season 2.

 **Word Count:** 1283

Zac, Evie, Cam, Carly, and David all entered their science class with Mrs. Trumble well before class began. They talked for a couple minutes before the bell rang, and when it did, they took their seats. Evie and Zac sat front and center of the classroom with Carly to their right, alone since Erik had left, and Cam and David behind her.

"Okay class," Mrs. Trumble began, walking to the front of the classroom. "Today we're going to be doing another experiment with a chemical reaction," she explained. "Watch what I do carefully and take notes as you will be doing this later." She stopped explaining what she was doing to put her safety goggles on. "Now this isn't going to be something with adverse side effects to your skin or eyes, but you need to be careful none the less." Mrs. Trumble picked up a vile and added it to the solution, explaining what she was doing as she went.

As Mrs. Trumble talked, Evie took down careful notes so she'd know what she was doing later. When Evie caught up to the point Mrs. Trumble had explained to, she looked up to see what her teacher was going to do next. Mrs. Trumble added the next ingredient into the solution and Evie was about to write it down when a weird reaction took place, sending the contents of the beaker up into the air. Some of it splashed onto Mrs. Trumble, the rest went right towards Zac and Evie.

When the mixture rained down on Zac and Evie, they shared a look of terror. A shocked look also spread between their three friends who knew their secret.

"As per school policy, I need you two to get into the chemical shower," Mrs. Trumble spoke, seeing that some of the solution had landed on Zac and Evie.

The two were already getting up from their seats, but for a completely different reason. Zac and Evie ran out of the classroom. "Where do you think you're going?" Mrs. Trumble called after them. "Someone go get them."

"I'll go," Cam offered.

"Me too," Carly added.

"Me three," David spoke.

They were already halfway out the door before Mrs. Trumble spoke to them. "All three of you?"

"We're their best mates," Cam said. "If anyone can convince them to get back to class, it's us."

"But all three of you?" Why not just one or two of you?"

"If Zac puts up any sort of resistance, it's going to take both Dave and I to get him back here," Cam said, dashing out of the room with David and Carly before any more questions could be asked of them.

Mrs. Trumble sighed and began to instruct other students on what to do to clean up the spill.

"Zac, Evie," Carly called as she, Cam, and David walked around the halls of the school looking for their mermaid and merman best friends.

"Where could they have gone?" David asked rhetorically.

"Dunno," Cam said. "They're the only ones who knew where Mimmi and Rita went when they got splashed so that doesn't help us."

"Should we maybe get Rita– Principal Santos?" Carly asked as they continued walking and trying to find where Zac and Evie had gone.

"Guys," called a voice in sort of a whisper from somewhere to their right.

"Evie?" Carly asked.

"We're here," Zac said, letting the invisibility he had covering both him and Evie flicker so their friends would know where they were.

Carly, Cam, and David made their way over to Zac and Evie, looking around to make sure there wasn't anyone else in sight. They looked around the area where they were to see if there was any place that could hide Zac and Evie better so they could dry off and change back.

"We're going to have to move them, otherwise someone is going to end up seeing them," Cam said.

"Okay, who do we move first?" Carly asked.

"Evie and I can't be moved away from each other," Zac started.

"I haven't been able to use invisibility at all so Zac has his invisibility covering both of us," Evie explained.

"Maybe the three of us could move you at the same time," David suggested.

"Easier said than done," Zac spoke. "We zapped Rita with a moon ring and it took me, Cam, Lyla, and Sirena to move her."

"Rita!" Carly exclaimed. "Maybe she can help us. I'll go find her, you two keep anyone from seeing them." Carly raced off in the direction of their principal's office. While Carly did that, Cam and David began trying to figure out what their plan of action should be. As she raced through the halls, Carly looked around for Rita in case she wasn't in her office.

Carly happened to come upon Rita on her way back to her office. "Rita– I mean Principal Santos."

"Yes?" Rita asked, turning to Carly.

"We have a problem."

The moment the words left Carly's mouth, Rita's face fell. "I'm guessing it has to do with Zac and or Evie?" Rita speculated.

Carly nodded.

"We better go then," Rita said, following behind Carly. A couple minutes later, they had made it to the spot where Cam and David were with Zac and Evie.

"Principal Santos," David said as his principal and Carly approached. "What do we do? We can't move them separately."

"We're going to have to try and move them together with two of us carrying each of them. Zac's not going to be able to hold the invisibility for much longer so we're going to have to act quickly."

Cam, Carly, and David followed their principal's instructions and moved quickly trying to figure out how best to move Zac and Evie at the same time. By some miracle, they managed. The four were able to get Zac and Evie out of sight behind some bushes that shielded them from windows of classrooms and walkways right as Zac's invisibility flickered and died. With the time that Zac and Evie had spent in open air, they transformed back quickly with their powers and a little help from Rita. They stood right as they saw Mrs. Trumble approaching.

"There you lot are. What's taking you so long to return to my class? Principal Santos." Mrs. Trumble stopped suddenly, seeing Rita. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just on my way back to my office from a meeting when I ran into them."

"Well they have been gone from my class for 15 minutes and I need to take them back to class."

"I'll take them back to my office where we can talk about why they were gone from class for so long," Rita spoke.

"Well all right then," Mrs. Trumble agreed, eyeing Rita suspiciously for a minute before turning to go back to her classroom.

"Come along then," Rita said to the group, starting off back towards her office.

A minute later, Rita opened the door for her office and let her five students in. "So, she began. "It seems that science classes are becoming quite dangerous."

"Tell us about it," Zac said. "First you and Mimmi now Evie and I."

"There's not much more we can do to prevent things like this from happening," Rita spoke. "I'll clear everything for you with Mrs. Trumble but you should get back to class."

"All right. See you later, Rita."

"Goodbye," Rita spoke as they headed out of her office and back to class. They explained to Mrs. Trumble when they got back to class that they had talked everything over with Principal Santos and taken care of it all with her.

They were in the clear.

 **A/N:** There was my subtle, not so subtle Taylor Swift reference at the end of that. Fitting since the Out Of The Woods music video came out recently and I wrote this way back in July.

So I have an alternate ending to this which will be the next thing I post in probably just a couple minutes. The beginning is basically going to be the same with a few changes and I'll have something to show where the changes begin.

I'd love to hear your thoughts on this, what I could do better and what you liked, constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks

-CrazyHayniac


	16. Getting Splashed in Science Class AE

**Summary:** Zac and Evie get splashed in science class but with a different ending, things don't go quite as well as they would have hoped. Also after all of season 2.

There's the line break with CHCHCH where the main differences start from this version to the one in the chapter before. Also. The title is supposed to be 'Getting Splashed in Science Class Alternate Ending' but it was too long so I had to just put the A.E.

 **Word Count:** 1401

Zac, Evie, Cam, Carly, and David entered Mrs. Trumble's science class together and with plenty of time to spare before class began. They gathered around one table to talk for a couple minutes before the bell rang, signalling the beginning of class. Zac and Evie sat together at the front of the classroom with Carly to their right, alone now that Erik was gone, and David and Cam sat behind her.

"Okay class," Mrs. Trumble spoke, walking to the front of the classroom. "Today we will be doing another experiment with a chemical reaction," she started explaining. "Watch what I do and take careful notes as you will be doing this later on your own." She put her safety goggles on as a precaution. "Now this isn't something that should have much effect on your skin, but you need to wear your goggles regardless." Mrs. Trumble began taking ingredients and mixing them into the solution, explaining as she went.

As Mrs. Trumble spoke, Evie took down notes like they'd been instructed to do. Mrs. Trumble had finished speaking so Evie looked up to see what her teacher was going to do next. As Evie did so, Mrs. Trumble added the next ingredient to the solution and some sort of adverse reaction took place.

CHCHCH

The mixture exploded up around and on Mrs. Trumble, and of course some of it had to make its way back to Zac and Evie. They shared a look of terror and got up to leave the classroom but Mrs. Trumble was quicker than they were.

"As per school policy, you two need to get in the chemical shower." Their teacher had gotten back to their desk and taken them by their wrists back to the chemical shower, practically throwing them in.

Zac and Evie shared another look of terror as they were thrown into the shower. The water began raining down on them and they felt their transformation take place simultaneously.

While Mrs. Trumble was taking Zac and Evie back to the shower, Cam, Carly, and David had tried to stop her, but it had been in vain, they hadn't been fast enough to stop their teacher.

Mrs. Trumble had the water down on them and Zac and Evie were soaked through by the time their transformation took place. Another look of terror passed between them as their bodies shimmered. Their tails bent painfully against the floor in the small area they were confined to. They pressed their hands up against the glass behind them to try and take some of the pressure off their tails, but it did little to help.

They looked out to the classroom where their classmates stared wide-eyed at them because two people being forced into the chemical shower was so interesting.

"What in the name of Sam HECK!" Mrs. Trumble exclaimed, seeing that two of her students now sported tails.

"This is just the 24-hour merpeople tail flu," Cam said quickly. "It's sort of rare but if you're swimming at the wrong place at the wrong time you get a tail. Sometimes it's more than 24 hours and it can spread between people who spend a lot of time together so it's no doubt how they both got it."

Mrs. Trumble raised her eyebrows in disbelief at Cam, he was known for making up stories.

"I've heard of it too," Carly piped in.

"Yeah, me too," David agreed.

"Cam, stop with your ridiculous stories and go get the principal. All of you, put your phones away and delete the pictures and video you've taken or I will have everything cleared off of your phones." Mrs. Trumble looked dangerous. Cam ran out of the class and the students who had taken their phones out hastily put them away, only a few deleted the pictures however.

Cam ran through the halls as fast as he could, trying to get to Rita before anything worse could happen to Zac and Evie. "Rita– I mean Principal Santos," he called out when he spotted her near her office.

"Cam, why aren't you in class?"

"There was a mishap in Mrs. Trumble's class. Zac and Evie, they um, had to go in the chemical shower."

Rita's face fell from the professional look she usually wore while at school. "Who's seen?"

"The entire class." No more words were exchanged as the two headed off towards the classroom Cam had come from. All the while, Rita tried to think of what she should say when they got there.

 _Meanwhile, in the grotto . . ._

"I've got some prawns for us to have for lunch," Sirena said, walking down into the grotto with a plate filled with prawns.

"Mimmi," Ondina said. her friend seemed to have gone into a trance.

Mimmi gasped a few seconds later. "Zac and Evie are in trouble. They've been exposed in a class at school. Everyone that was there has seen them with their tails," Mimmi explained as she had just shared a vision with Zac, seeing through his eyes and feeling what he felt.

"Then we have to get there and do something," Ondina said.

"We can't," Sirena said. "If we show up there, questions are going to be asked of us and how we knew what had happened. They'll trace us back to that relation with Zac and Evie and we'll all be in danger."

Ondina sighed. She and Mimmi hadn't thought about that in wanting to take action. Sirena was right. They couldn't go to land school without getting themselves in trouble too. All they'd do would be make things worse.

 _Back at school_. . .

"Mrs. Trumble, what's going on here?"Rita asked, walking into the room right behind Cam who automatically moved back over towards Carly and David.

"These two are playing some sort of trick on all of us with these– these tails. Merman and mermaid tails."

"Yeah, it's totally a trick," one girl said sarcastically. " Because we all saw Zac take his shirt off."

"Turn the water in the shower off, Mrs. Trumble. I'm sure these two have been in there long enough and they appear to be in pain. Cam, Carly, David, would you help them?" Rita asked.

Mrs. Trumble shut the water off. Cam, Carly, and David complied to Principal Santos' request. Cam and Carly caught Zac and Evie as David opened the door to the shower. The two laid their best friends down carefully while David retrieved paper towel, figuring they wouldn't want to use their powers in front of everyone.

When they were dry, Zac and Evie stood. The whole ordeal had gone on longer than they thought and the bell rang then, signalling the end of class. They never got the chance to tell the class to keep quiet about Zac and Evie having tails.

They decided to go to their next class as normal and pretend nothing was wrong, but by the time the next class period ended, the news had spread all over the school that Zac was a merman and Evie was a mermaid.

They left school right after that class to hide out in Zac's bungalow. They watched the news and saw that they had made it on there. Reporters had pictures of them and were looking for them along with curious scientists.

Eventually the reporters turned up at Zac's house. He and Evie had a little warning as the report was live. When the camera showed the front of Zac's house, they tore out of the bungalow to the end of the jetty. Reporters with cameras raced around the house and down Zac's yard.

"Mako?" Evie asked quietly, looking back to the approaching news people.

"Mako," Zac confirmed. He held his hand out to Evie. She took it and they jumped off the end of the jetty hand-in-hand. Once their tails had formed, they headed out of the canal to open water where no one would be able to catch them.

"We were so close!" one news person yelled.

"We'll never catch them now, look at how fast they swim," said another. There was a groan from the entire crowd and they started back to their news stations without any more on the merman and mermaid in the gold coast.

Zac and Evie speed off side-by-side, They made it out to Mako in a matter of minutes. Until all of this blew over, they would be honorary members of the pod.

 **A/N:** So there was my little alternate ending. When I wrote this back in July, this half just came to me and I had to write it down in addition to the first ending I had for it.

So I hope you enjoyed reading this and would love to hear what you thought weather good or bad, as long as the bad has a suggestion of what to do better. My plan is to have my name on a book someday so constructive criticism is appreciated.

As always, feel free to send me request via PM or review if you have an idea and I'll try my best to include it somewhere along the way of this series that has no end in sight. Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	17. The Return

**Summary** : Lyla and Nixie return from their excursion to find another pod and things don't end up going real smoothly once they're back on land. (I think that the producer had said that Zac and Mimmi aren't twin, but I'm going to keep pretending they are)

Request from fictionlover94, I hope you like the way I took this

 **Word Count** : 1702

Sirena and David sat rehearsing on the stage in the cafe for their performance later that afternoon. Evie was helping a few of her customers in the back while Carly and some other employees served drinks. Zac, Mimmi, Ondina, and Cam all sat at a table talking and slowly sipping on their drinks, listening to David and Sirena.

Other than the uncertainty surrounding Nerissa and what his family history was, Zac was glad to have a biological sibling since he had found out he was adopted. He had always wanted a sibling anyway. He put his arm around Mimmi in a loving, brotherly way as they shared a plate of prawns.

Some might find it odd, the amount of time Zac spent with Mimmi, especially when everyone knew that Zac and Evie were dating, but Evie found it adorable the way Zac treated Mimmi, even when she insisted that Zac didn't have to do half the stuff he did for her. She was convinced that she was the older of the two but Zac didn't care, he would have treated her the same way he did now even if she was ten years older than him.

CHCHCH

Unknown to them, a blond and brunette mermaid were out near Mako, talking to the mermaid consul and trying to reason with them. Word had reached nearly every pod in the world about the natural merman who was the son of Nerissa. This was the boy that they, and one other mermaid, had 'allowed' to fall into the moon pool, leading to their being cast out of the pod. He was bound to have regained his tail at some point in time whether they helped it along or not.

The third mermaid, who wasn't with them, had been allowed to rejoin the pod. They were hoping that the same would be granted to them despite them being away for the last six or so months.

The mermaid consul swam away from them after allowing them to plead their case. They waited anxiously to hear what the final verdict would be, hoping that they would be allowed to live a life between land and sea. This would not be the first time for a case like that; three other mermaids who had left the sea to try and take the merman's powers away were now allowed to go freely between the two.

The two anxious mermaids talked nervously between themselves as they waited to hear the news. The pod they had been with while they were away hadn't let them join, only allowing them to live amongst them while they were there. There was no Plan B if they couldn't join back into their own pod.

Several very tense minutes later, the head of the mermaid consul, Veridia, returned to them. "It has been decided that you two may. . ." she gave a slight pause, "rejoin the pod and go freely between land and sea like Sirena, Ondina, and Mimmi do."

The two mermaids smiled at each other and raced towards land. They hoped it wouldn't be weird for them to just turn up at Rita's because they got to land by way of her secret pool in the grotto. They had no reason to worry, there was no one in the house or in the grotto when they got there or when they left.

It took them a few minutes to remember the way to Ocean cafe from Rita's, but after seeing a few familiar landmarks, they made it to the pier the cafe resided on the end of.

"You think they'll be there?" the blond, the taller of the two, asked.

"Only one way to find out," the brunette spoke, starting down towards the cafe.

The blond sighed and followed her friend. The brunette was the first to enter the cafe, she didn't even look to see if her friend had followed her or not.

Inside, the cafe looked exactly the same as it had the last time she had been there. When the blond got inside, she stood next to the brunette in the doorway. The girl on stage looked up and saw the two standing there. She smiled at them and stopped halfway through a line of the song she sang. "Lyla! Nixie!" she exclaimed, jumping from her seat and hurrying over to them, she embraced them both in a hug.

"Hey Sirena," the brunette, identified as Nixie, said.

"We heard you had an interesting few months while we were gone," Lyla remarked.

"You don't know the half of it. I've got to get back to rehearsing. We can talk later."

Lyla and Nixie sat down at a circular table, having not seen Zac and Cam at a table with two other mermaids from their pod. Carly came up to them to take their orders. She greeted them with a warm smile and a 'welcome back' before she took their orders.

A few minutes later, Evie was the one to bring them their drinks. She had finished up with her customers and Carly was busy filling orders.

"Why do _you_ have a moon ring?" Nixie asked, noticing the ring on Evie's finger. Evie was about to explain when Lyla started talking first.

"You're the rumored land-girl who got powers."

"Yeah. Thanks to Ondina and Mimmi. I'm getting used to it." Evie headed back behind the counter to continue helping Carly.

"They let Evie into the moon pool and still got back into the pod before us?"

"Chill, Lyla. You're just upset because you still have feelings for Zac and now Evie has everything you have, and Zac."

"Nu-uh," Lyla said.

Nixie rolled her eyes but knew it was best not to pester Lyla on this anymore. She'd spent enough time learning that in the last year.

A little while later, Sirena and David finished practicing and David went to go help Carly so Evie could get back to her shop. Sirena went and sat down at the table with Lyla and Nixie, David brought a water over to her.

"Where were you guys?" Sirena asked after taking a drink of her water.

"We ended up with a pod off the coast of- of- what was it Nixie?"

"Florida," Nixie answered. "They had weird accents."

Sirena laughed. "Did you go on land at all?"

"No," Lyla answered.

"We didn't let them know we wouldn't dry out if we went on land," Nixie explained. "We lied and said we got separated from our pod. We waited there to see if we heard anything and eventually news reached of Zac being Nerissa's son, well that the land-boy was really her son and not a land-boy."

"We knew it had to be Zac," Lyla said. "We also heard news of a land-girl becoming a mermaid and that the merman chamber was opened."

"Plus, there was this time when all of us just suddenly felt weak."

"That was when Erik was trying to take control of the merman chamber. We would have died, all natural mermaids, if it hadn't been for Evie. The stone takes power away from the moon pool and thus from us."

"If it takes the power from mermaids, why wasn't Evie affected?"

"Because she's only half mermaid. The human half kept her from being affected by it."

"And who's this 'Erik' person?" Nixie asked, ignoring the smirk on Lyla's face that had formed when Sirena said that Evie was only half mermaid.

"Another merman who turned up soon after you left. He was working at the cafe. According to Ondina, he just ran into ocean and disappeared."

"So basically we're all okay because of Evie," Nixie summed up, looking pointedly at Lyla.

"Yeah," Sirena confirmed. "Let's join Cam, Zac, Mimmi, and Ondina," Sirena suggested, getting up and moving towards the other table. She sat down at the table next to where the group of four was, beside Zac against the outer wall. Nixie sat opposite of her and Lyla went over beside Sirena.

"Hi," Mimmi smiled at the two. They had all known each other back in the pod but hadn't really talked all that much then.

"Sirena, did you tell them who all knows?" Ondina asked, killing the chance for any other conversation to start.

"No," Sirena replied.

"Who else knows?" Lyla asked.

"Carly found out because we all ended up transforming in front of her after getting their weird cold. And I told David."

"You did WHAT!" Lyla exclaimed.

"I know we can trust him," Sirena said.

"But Carly too?" she added in an exasperated tone. "You told another land-boy and land-girl about us."

"Carly was going to find out from Evie anyway, it was killing her keeping that from her best friend. We just didn't mean for her to find out then."

"Yeah," Ondina said. "All the stuff you miss trying to find a new pod."

Nixie rolled her eyes. There was a reason she and Ondina hadn't been friends back in the pod. Their personalities clashed with each other too much for them to behave civilly with one another. Whenever they ended up together for something, it almost always ended with them at each other's throats.

For the most part, this meant that they had to be kept apart from each other in mermaid school being that they were in the same age group. Sometimes this would entail them being in different classes. While one was taught one thing in one class, the other was in a different class learning something else.

When the two had to be together, Sirena and Mimmi were the only reasons they didn't end up doing drastic things to each other; they were why the two weren't constantly in trouble. Sirena and Mimmi had almost always been able to hold their best friends back while they tried to have a go at each other.

The two had a stare down of glaring at each other for a minute before they were nudged by Sirena and Mimmi respectively. If the first thirty minutes of those two being back near each other was any indication on how their time on land and sea in the following years would go, they had an interesting experience ahead of them.

 **A/N:** Before I get into the 'official' author's note for this chapter, I need to address the guest review from two chapters ago since I can't PM you or anything. So, for the last chapter, in all honesty, the reason I didn't have Rita use her invisibility for Evie was because I didn't think of it. It probably would have been a better idea to do that than what they tried to do. . .

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I cut it off where I did because I think there's real potential for it to become a story on its own, but this is just for shorts and stuff. After the third season airs on netflix, it is highly likely that I will start writing something like this again where everyone is back. I've literally done it for both the first and second seasons but the stuff on those is a little outdated and I don't know where to go with them knowing all the stuff I do for both the second season and knowing some of what will happen to a degree in the third.

Anyway, as always, reviews with requests and PMs with requests are cool and I will try my best to get to them at some point. Thanks for your continued support with reviews as I write this series,

-CrazyHayniac


	18. Awakening Alternate Ending

**Summary:** What if in 'Awakening' while Evie is moonstruck (under the moonspell), Carly ended up seeing her dive off the dock, resulting in Sirena having to tell Carly, so Carly finds out 17 episodes earlier. This is how I imagine that might happen.

I really wanted Carly to find out in the second season and was really happy when she did, but what if she had found out a lot sooner than she did? Here goes nothing.

In sum, this is an alternate ending for season 2 episode 7, 'Awakening'.

 **Word Count:** 1395

On the first full moon of Evie being a mermaid, Sirena, Ondina, and Mimmi went over to her house to see if she needed any help going through her first full moon as a mermaid. They closed the blinds to keep moonlight out of the house and as they finished putting the blinds over the windows, a knock echoed on the door. Evie went to let Carly in, knowing it was her by her voice. When Carly asked why the others were there, Sirena claimed that she, Ondina, and Mimmi were taking care of Evie because she wasn't feeling well. Being Evie's best friend, Carly refused to leave.

After a little while, Ondina and Mimmi headed out for Mako where they knew Zac would be. It wasn't long after they had left that Evie saw the moon. She started acting weird and Carly thought that she would need to go see a doctor. Knowing it was just the moonspell, Sirena insisted that they see how Evie was after a little rest. Carly complied and went to get some blankets from Evie's room.

Sirena had had Evie sit down on the couch while Carly went to go get the blankets. A moonstruck mermaid was a lot to deal with, especially a land-girl mermaid whose best friend knew nothing of mermaids. Sirena turned to see if Carly was coming back yet, she was just returning from Evie's room. When the two blonds looked back, they saw their brunette friend running out the back door. Carly dropped the blankets and the girls ran out the door after Evie.

Sirena and Carly made it out in time to see Evie dive off the dock in her backyard. "Evie!" Carly called out, skimming the surface of the water for her best friend. She started down the yard to get a better look, continuing to skim the water.

"Carly, wait," Sirena said, coming up beside her.

"She's not surfacing," Carly spoke, not seeing any movement in the water from where they were. "Sirena, what happened to her?" Carly asked, her voice growing more and more frantic with each second that passed without Evie surfacing.

"Maybe she's under the dock," Sirena suggested optimistically.

"I don't think so, I've got to find her," Carly sounded desperate but determined at the same time. She ran the rest of the way down the yard and dove off the end of the dock before Sirena had the chance to protest.

Sirena knew Carly wouldn't find Evie, she had no choice but to go in after Carly and explain everything later. She made her way down the yard to the dock and dove in. She waited a few seconds for the transformation to take place, when it did, she spotted Carly through the darkness. Sirena swam over to Carly and placed her hand on her arm, turning Carly around to face her. Carly took one look at Sirena and her eyes widened. They went to the surface.

"You have a tail. You're a mermaid. How–"

There's no time. We'll explain everything later. Right now Evie's on her way to Mako and I need to catch up with her."

"So Evie's a mermaid too?"

"Yes. We'll explain everything later but I really have to go."

"Okay," Carly nodded. She swam over to the shore as Sirena swam out to sea.

Once Carly got to the shore, she wrung as much water as she could out of her hair and clothes before going inside to dry off the rest of the way. She borrowed some of Evie's clothes and went to sleep to wait for morning.

CHCHCH

"We have no choice but to tell Carly now, she's already seen me with my tail and she knows Evie has one."

"Why'd you let her see your tail!" Ondina exclaimed. "She's a land-girl, do you think she can keep the secret?"  
"Evie's her best friend, do you really think she'd put her best friend at risk by telling anyone?"

"Ondina, Sirena has a good point. She couldn't let Carly think Evie had drowned or anything like that, it was the only option," Mimmi reasoned.

"What's going on? Where am I? Did I make a fool of myself?" Evie asked rapid fire, waking up and turning to the other three mermaids in the moon pool with her. She couldn't remember a whole lot from the night before. She remembered Sirena, Ondina, and Mimmi coming over because of the full moon and Carly coming over a little while later, but not much after that. "What happened last night?" she asked.

"We should go back to your house. Carly will be there," Sirena said.

"Carly? Why do we need to talk to Carly?"

"She found out."

Evie's eyes widened. "But you guys, the secret. She wasn't supposed to know. I was protecting you."

"She saw me," Sirena explained. "You were under the moonspell and dove into the canal. Carly went in after you. I had to tell her."

"But I thought we didn't want Carly to know."

"Maybe it will work out better this way," Mimmi spoke. "She's your best friend and Cam's known about Zac since he first transformed. If it weren't for us, she and Zac would have been the first people you told. Besides, it's only fair for her to know."

"And she knows anyway now," Ondina added snarkily.

"Let's head back to land," Sirena said. They left the moon pool and sped back to Rita's. From there, they went over to Evie's house.

"Carly," Evie called as they entered her house through the back door.

"Yeah?" Carly replied, coming to the living room from Evie's room. Her hair was in a messy bun and she wore a pair of Evie's pjs shorts and tank-top. "I hope it's okay that I borrowed some of your clothes. Mine got all wet and I wasn't planning on staying the whole night."

"It's fine. And I think I owe you an explanation and an apology. I shouldn't have kept this from you and under different circumstances I wouldn't have, but I had to protect the others," Evie glanced to the girls behind her.

"So all four of you are mermaids?"

Mimmi nodded. "We wouldn't let Evie tell you so don't be mad at her."

Carly smiled and nodded. "I get it, you had to protect each other." She paused, "So do all my friends have tails?"

"No," Evie answered. "Cam doesn't have one."

"Neither does David," Mimmi added.

Carly paused and furrowed her brow for a minute. "Why didn't you say Zac doesn't have a tail."

Evie took a deep breath. "There's no use keeping anything from you anymore. Zac's a merman. He transformed eight months ago, I did last month."

"What about you three then?" Carly turned to Sirena, Ondina, and Mimmi.

"We've been mermaids our whole lives."

"So you're actual real-life mermaids like in mythology and stuff. Cool."

"You can't tell anyone," Ondina spoke suddenly, her voice took on a harsh tone.

"I'm not crazy, I know you'd all be in danger if anyone ever found out. Just let me know what I can do to help keep the secret safe."

"Well," Evie started. She went on to explain how they all had tails when they touched water, and that even a single drop would transform them in only ten seconds.

"No wonder you were so weird around the drinks at the cafe a month ago. It must be really hard keeping a secret like that." Carly paused, "So who all knows?"

"Cam's the only other one without a tail that knows."

"Okay. I'll do everything I can to keep you safe. All of you," Carly emphasized. She went over to hug Evie and pulled the others in for a group hug. "So you acting weird last night. . ." Carly trailed off as their hug ended.

"Part of the moonspell."

"I have so much to learn."

"How about we talk about it over breakfast," Evie suggested. She headed over to the kitchen to get breakfast going for all of them. While they ate a little while later, Evie, Sirena, Ondina, and Mimmi explained everything else there was to being a mermaid.

Carly was utterly awestruck by the secret, but she knew there was no way she was ever going to tell anyone about her friends being mermaids, and a merman in Zac's case."

 **A/N:** So I published the first one-shot of this series on August 13, meaning that today marks the 6 month anniversary of the first one, I thought it would be fitting to post today when this is 6 months old, so-to-speak.

I hope everyone enjoyed it, and I'd love to hear what you thought of it. Thank-you for the support as I write this, I appreciate every review.

Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day/ Single's Awareness Day. Or if it's still the 13th where you are, Happy Galentine's Day. Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	19. Keeping the Secret Alternate Ending

**Summary:** What if David had seen Erik and Ondina in the cameras he had set up, rather than seeing Cam dressed as a mermaid/merman in 'Keeping the Secret' (S2 E10). This is a request from fictionlover94 and my take on how that might have gone down.

For the sake of this one-shot, let's just pretend that that David had the laptop behind the counter rather than on the table.

 **Word Count:** 1914

David was certain that he had seen a mermaid in the water while he was on Evie's dad's boat, and he was determined to get proof. He had set up a couple cameras attached to buoys out in the water; the cameras sent live feed back to the laptop he had set up at the cafe. Every time he passed by, he'd glance down at the camera behind the counter to see if there was anything of interest to him. When there wasn't anything interesting, he'd get back to doing whatever it was he was doing.

This time was different.

As David passed by his laptop, he caught sight of something on one of the smaller screens from the cameras on his laptop. Being as small as they were, the pictures weren't very clear so he couldn't tell exactly what it was that he was seeing. The feed was being automatically saved onto his computer so he didn't worry too much, he but did take a few screenshots before continuing with his work.

He tried not to act weirdly after that. He was excited about what he had seen, but he didn't want to cause too much commotion about it when it could have easily been nothing. He wanted to get a better look at whatever it was before he said anything to anyone.

Zac had warned the others about the cameras David had set up after hearing of them and watching a little of the feed, but hadn't been able to get a hold of Erik or Ondina. He and the others hoped that the two hadn't strayed into the view of any of the cameras.

When the end of the day rolled around, David closed up shop and packed the computer away. He picked up the cameras after dropping his laptop off at home. When he returned, he went to his room with his laptop. He first looked at the couple screenshots he had taken and tried to get a better look at them by making it bigger around the shapes in the water. He could make out an orangeish color and a blue that was darker than the water surrounding it. The objects almost looked like tails connected to human torsos. One seemed to have long hair, the other short hair.

David then went to the video and found the time from when he took the screenshots, getting a better look at whatever was in the water. He studied the video for a little while and determined that it was a mermaid and a merman. This mermaid was blond, whereas the one he had seen before was a brunette. That had to mean that there were multiple mermaids in the waters in the surrounding area.

Finding one of the most clear moments to see that it was a mermaid and merman, David took another screenshot and printed this one off. He had to return the equipment the next morning before work, but made sure he saved everything on his computer and backed it up on a flashdrive.

He left early the next morning and returned the equipment, fully satisfied at what he had accomplished with it. He couldn't help but smile as he and Carly got everything ready at the cafe for the day ahead of them.

"All right, what's got you so happy today?" Carly asked, picking up on his more positive than normal attitude.

If possible, David's smile grew even more broad. "I have proof of a mermaid and a merman that I caught on the camera I had set up yesterday."

"Hey guys," Evie said, walking in. "Sorry I'm a few minutes late. What's up?"

"I have photographic proof of a mermaid and merman," David spoke proudly.

"Are you sure it's not just a hoax?" Evie asked.

"I saw it with my own two eyes. Have a look at the picture," David said, pulling it out of his pocket.

Evie walked over to David and Carly slowly. Carly looked at the picture first, she seemed to be impressed with it. "Wow, this actually looks real," she said.

"Well it is real," David said.

"Have a look at it, Evie," Carly spoke, handing the picture over to her.

When Evie took the picture, she tried not to gasp, knowing instantly that it was Ondina and Erik. "Someone could have easily photoshopped this," Evie said, coughing awkwardly in her lie.

David's brow furrowed and his eyes softened in the way they always did when he was sad. "You don't believe me?"

"It's just that mermaids and mermen are kind of far fetched," Evie reasoned, handing the picture back to David.

"I dunno, Evie," Carly started. "It's got me pretty convinced," she finished, taking the picture from David to have another look at it.

They stood in silence for a few seconds before Evie turned to go take care of some stuff in her shop. Maybe Sirena was right, maybe they should tell David before the whole town knew and went out looking for mermaids and mermen. The pod would never be able to return if that happened. When David and Carly were distracted by their work, Evie went to the back and called Zac to explain the situation to him.

"What!? I'll be right over," Zac said.

Unsure of what else she could do to help Evie began to pace the floor in nervousness. After a minute, she realized how suspicious it would look if David or Carly were to come looking for her and went back to work. She returned to the shop and continued getting things set up and ready.

Soon after Evie had called him, Zac arrived at the cafe. "Zac, what can I get for you?" David asked, his tone light, happy, and joyful.

"Um, I'll have a tropical smoothie."

"Coming right up."

After a moment's pause, Zac spoke again, "What's got you so happy today?" he asked, pretending to be ignorant towards his picture of Erik and Ondina.

"I have a video of a mermaid and merman. I brought a picture of them with me today," David explained. He took out the picture and went to show it to Zac, Carly took over making the drink.

"It's kind of blurry. Are you sure it's merpeople and not some trash or something floating in the ocean?"

"Yes," David answered with a new certainty.

"How can you be so sure?" Zac asked

David smiled. "I was watching the footage over and over last night and I could distinctly see the hair of the mermaid flowing behind her in the water," David paused. "And I saw them move closer to each other and kiss at one point."

Zac and Evie's eyes went wide. They didn't know what more to say so they went over to Evie's shop. A few minutes later, Carly dropped off Zac's drink.

Zac and Evie moved to the back by the change rooms to talk where they'd be out of David and Carly's earshot. "What do we do?" Evie asked rhetorically. "It's Erik and Ondina."

"I don't know," Zac replied. "Maybe Rita will have an idea on what to do."

"Maybe Sirena's right, Zac. Maybe we should tell David and Carly the truth. I hate lying to her anyway."

"No," Zac said. "Not yet, let's see if we can find another way to solve this problem first."

"Okay," Evie agreed.

"I'll go find everyone else," Zac said. he started out of the cafe as Erik walked in. Before Erik got the chance to greet Carly and David, Evie and Zac pulled him aside.

"Okay, what's up with you two?" he asked, skeptically.

"When you and Ondina went for a swim yesterday, David caught you two on one of his cameras that he had set up," Zac explained.

"What!"

"He's got a picture of you two that he showed Carly, Evie and I."

"Does he know it's me and Ondina?" Erik asked.

"No, not yet."

Erik sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "How do we get out of this one?"

"Good question," Evie responded. "We better get to work before David gets suspicious," she added. The two went back out to the main portion of the cafe while Zac headed off to Rita's to go find the others and let them know what was going on.

It was hard to figure anything out when they weren't together in the same room to have a discussion, but once Erik and Evie were out of work, the group met up at Rita's to figure out what their plan would be.

"I don't see how we can get out of this without telling David and Carly about us. Cam has known about Zac since the beginning. They can be trusted," Evie said.

"I agree," Sirena spoke. "They're our friends, we should trust them enough to tell them."

After a little debate, the group decided that that would be their last resort if they couldn't figure anything else out. After several more hours, they still had come up with nothing feasible. They decided then that they would have to tell Carly and David. He wasn't going to give up on this idea but hopefully knowing that the merpeople were his friends, he'd be convinced enough to drop it.

CHCHCH

"David," Sirena spoke, walking up to him at the cafe.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to her.

"After you close, can you and Carly meet me and a few others on this side of Mako?"

"What for?"

"You'll see."

"Okay, of course," David smiled.

Sirena nodded and left without another word to David and went to tell Carly, who was just as confused as David had been, but also agreed.

CHCHCH

"Where are your boats?" David asked when he saw Erik, Ondina, Sirena, Mimmi, Zac, and Evie standing on Mako's shore.

"Yeah, how'd you get here?" Carly asked.

"We'll explain in a minute," Erik spoke. "So David, you know how you had that picture of a mermaid and a merman?"

"Yeah. What's this about, guys?"

Erik took a deep breath. "Ondina and I are the merpeople you saw on the camera."

David and Carly were stunned to silence for a minute. "Wha– what? Carly stuttered. "You're pulling our legs, right?"

"Actually, we're not," Evie said, stepping forward. "All six of us are merpeople."

"So the first time I saw a mermaid in the water?" David asked slowly.

"That was me," Evie said.

"When–" Carly started.

"A little over a month ago for me, eight months ago for Zac, and everyone else was born with a tail," Evie explained.

"Is it true?" David asked, locking eyes with Sirena.

"Yes," she replied. "Are we going to be okay? Are you going to keep our secret?"

"Of course," David and Carly answered together.

"We can't sell out our friends. Especially not our _best_ friends," Carly spoke. She went over to Evie to give her a hug and whispered something into her friend's ear. Evie smiled. Everything between them was going to be okay.

The group shared a collective smile, everything was going to be all right.

CHCHCH

David and Carly didn't ask for any more proof, they didn't really feel they needed anymore anyway. The group headed back for the mainland. Ondina, Sirena, and Mimmi took the extra trip with their friends but headed back to Mako shortly after getting back to the mainland.

"I told you we could trust them," Sirena spoke smartly before drifting off to sleep later that night.

 **A/N:** I hope you liked this one, it was sort of an alternate ending again. As always, I'd love to hear what you thought about this chapter and your reviews are always appreciated and welcomed. Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed in the past. I don't say it a whole lot but it means a lot to me that other people enjoy what I write.

And, as always, I'm open to requests and will try my best to account for all of them at some point. I have another alternate ending one-shot that I'll post next. Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	20. Stay or Go Alternate Ending

**Summary:** What if in 'Stay or Go' when everyone was looking for the mermaids when Ondina and Mimmi had to dive into the pool, someone other than people visiting the park believed the little girl. What if it was an employee named Cleo McCartney.

So I guess this is technically a crossover, but I'm not going to make another set of one-shots in the crossover section so enjoy this little alternate ending with Cleo.

 **Word Count:** 898

Sirena had been watching Mimmi's cart while Mimmi herself went to go take care of something. Sirena had been hearing people talking about mermaids and how there were supposedly a couple in the lagoon with the dolphins. She automatically thought that Ondina and Mimmi had gotten themselves into trouble. She had originally handed the cart off to a kind looking older man and run off. She returned a minute later and got the hat back to appear more like an employee to try and persuade everyone away from Ondina and Mimmi.

As Sirena walked towards the group of people standing on the bridge looking for the mermaids, someone else approached them from the opposite direction. Sirena was about to speak when the other woman, who had tanned skin, did. "What are you all doing back here? This area is closed to the public. I'm going to have to ask all of you to leave."

The crowd groaned at the request but started towards the exit. Sirena held back.

"You need to leave too," the woman said, turning to Sirena.

"But I was looking for my friends."

"You'll have to look for them elsewhere."

Sirena sighed and followed behind the crowd. She found a spot that was sort of hidden from the woman's view to wait for her to leave so she could help Ondina and Mimmi. The woman, however, didn't leave. She stood on the bridge where everyone had gathered . She was watching the crowd and waiting for them to leave, it appeared. When the woman could no longer see the crowd, or Sirena where she was hidden, she turned to the water.

"Rikki? Bella? . . . Em?" The woman was looking into the water as if she expected to find those people in the water. She started walking around the lagoon, still looking for those people. Sirena began creeping closer. "Hey Ronnie," she greeted one of the dolphins, getting down closer to him. The woman stood upright before diving into the water.

Sirena moved farther away from her initial hiding spot, but still held back a ways. She gasped when she saw that the woman had a tail. There were two other small gasps seemingly out of nowhere. Sirena knew they were from Ondina and Mimmi.

The woman was looking for something or someone in the water, possibly Rikki, Bella, or Em; she didn't seem to find them because she surfaced. When she did, she saw Sirena standing on the bridge where the crowd had been gathered a few minutes ago, looking down at her.

"I thought I told you to leave."

"I didn't really listen. Ondina, Mimmi, I think we can trust her."

Suddenly, two other mermaids appeared under the bridge. From where she was, Sirena couldn't see them, but the woman obviously could because she gasped. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ondina."

"And I'm Mimmi. Why don't we get out of the water to talk. But first, what's your name?"

"Cleo McCartney," she replied.

Ondina and Mimmi nodded and the three swam over to the side of the lagoon to dry off. It was a warm day and that combined with a steam dry meant that they were soon dry and had joined Sirena on the bridge.

"So all three of you are mermaids?"

"Yes," Sirena answered. For the time being, Ondina and Mimmi put aside their differences to talk to Cleo.

"What pod are you from?" Ondina asked.

"Pod?" Cleo furrowed her brow. "What do you mean by pod?"

"If you don't know what a pod is, were you a land-girl who was transformed at Mako during a full moon?" Mimmi asked.

"Yeah; me and my friends Emma and Rikki transformed at Mako, Bella in Ireland."

"That sounds like what happened to Evie," Sirena said.

"Evie?" Cleo said. "You wouldn't mean Evie McLaren, would you?"

"I think that's Evie's last name, isn't it?" Mimmi asked, turning to Sirena and Ondina.

"She's been dating Zac Blakely for about a year now, her best friend's Carly Morgan, works at Ocean Cafe," Cleo said.

"Yeah, that's Evie," Mimmi confirmed.

"She's got a tail now?"

"Yeah," Ondina answered.

"Interesting. What were you two doing in the lagoon in the first place?"

"The dolphins splashed us, a little girl saw us," Mimmi explained.

"And that's where this all started?"

"Yes," Mimmi answered.

"Mummy, there's the mermaids!" The little girl from earlier exclaimed, running towards Cleo, Ondina, Mimmi, and Sirena.

"Patty," her mother spoke.

"I think your daughter's been in the sun a bit too long," Cleo spoke. "You should get her hydrated and in the shade," she suggested.

"All right. Patty, let's go."

"Wait, there's my dolphin," she said, pointing to the stuffed animal on the wooden bridge.

"It will be, after you pay for it. 9.95 please," Mimmi said, holding her hand out. Patty's mom dug around in her wallet to pay Mimmi and they were soon off.

The differences Mimmi and Ondina had were brought up again and solved by the teamwork of Sirena and Cleo. "Now don't let me catch you in the lagoon again, okay?" Cleo spoke after walking the girls back over to Mimmi's cart.

"Okay," they agreed, departing in their own separate ways. They'd cross paths again, on land and in the sea; they knew none of them meant any harm to the other, all they wanted to do was keep their shared secret safe.

 **A/N:** So I hoped everyone liked that. I think that's the conclusion of my short little streak of alternate endings to episodes, at least for the time being.

I had Cleo know who Evie was because I feel that their dads would be friends so they would have known each other. I mean with Don being a fisherman and Doug doing diving tours, I feel that they would have crossed paths and been friends. And I mean, their names are so similar, there has to be something to that.

Anywho, let me know what you thought in a review or by way of PM, I appreciate any feedback. Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	21. The Break-Up

**Summary** : Zac and Evie grow apart as they get closer to starting college and ultimately break up. They start dating other people, but there are some challenges that are faced. Set with the events of season 2 as if season 3 doesn't happen. (mostly because it still hasn't been released)

 _ **Warning**_ _:_ While I try to avoid having any cussing in anything that I write, there is some cussing in this chapter because it fits a lot better for the antagonist of to actually swear rather than saying something I or my characters would normally use in place of that cuss word. That character, being the way he is, also has a line that is more suggestive. That being said:

 **The rating for this chapter is T rather than K+**

 **Word Count:** 2643

"I'm sorry," Evie said.

"Me too," Zac replied. Things between them had been going well and then suddenly, they weren't. The last few months had been weird and bad all around. They had argued and had more disagreements than ever before. Nothing was working the way it used to. "I wish we didn't have to end it this way."

"Me too." With all the complications in their relationship and starting at different colleges in a few months, they had decided to call it quits with their relationships.

"I still love you," Zac said, he wanted to make it extremely clear that he still loved her. He wanted her to know that nothing would change about how he loved her and cared for her. "I'll always love you," he added.

"I'll always love you too." They came together in one last hug before parting ways, feeling like they'd just left something of themselves behind.

The first few weeks after the breakup were weird for everyone, including their friends on both land and sea. Almost as far back as anyone could remember, it had always been Zac and Evie together. Now it had become Zac or Evie.

By the time they started college, them not being together all the time was normal. They went to different colleges and both lived at home so they'd cross paths at the cafe on occasion, but that was about it.

It was a while before either of them was ready to date next relationships they did have lasted only a short time, two weeks at most. It was weird for them not being with each other. But after a couple years, as they entered their third year of college, Evie met a guy who came into her life and swept her off her feet in a way she never imagined possible after Zac.

"I'm really happy for you," Zac told Evie. She and her new boyfriend, Harvey, were sitting in the cafe waiting for David and Sirena to play.

"Thanks," Evie said. Zac gave her a small smile and went to sit with Ondina and Mimmi. When Evie turned back to Harvey, he gave her a quick peck on the lips. "David and Sirena are great," she spoke, "you'll love them," she added. As soon as she had finished speaking, David and Sirena walked up onto the small stage, introducing themselves for the performance that night.

Evie watched Harvey during a little of the performance to see if he enjoyed it. She caught him bobbing his head a little when she glanced over to him and smiled, glad that she'd be able to share this with him.

Months soon began to pass by. Evie seemed happier than she'd been since she and Zac broke up. However, Evie's happiness seemed to be darkened. The light she always had in her eyes began to fade. She started getting to the cafe late for her morning shift. Zac was usually at the cafe getting breakfast before class and started to notice her odd behavior. Carly did too, and when Evie would come in late, the two would share a look.

Evie had come in late once again gotten to the cafe for her shift late. She kept her head down as she walked in, and Zac and Carly once again shared a look. Carly came over a minute later to get Zac's order, despite knowing exactly what it would be. "Do you know what's up with Evie lately?" Zac asked before Carly got the chance to check to make sure he wanted his usual. Even though they had both noticed the change in Evie's demeanor, they hadn't talked about it.

Carly shook her head slowly. "She's been more distant lately and closes up like a clam if I ask her what's up. She says she has work to do and avoids me for the rest of her shift."

"Could you try talking to her again? I just want to make sure she's okay."

"Yeah, I'll try. The usual?" Carly asked. Zac nodded so she headed back over towards the counter and to Evie. She placed her hand gently on her best friend's shoulder. After a minute, Evie shrugged Carly's hand off her shoulder and got back to work. As Carly went over to get Zac's order filled, she looked over to him and shook her head, signaling that she'd again gotten nothing out of Evie.

While Zac ate his breakfast a little while later, he tried to figure out when and why Evie had suddenly started acting so strange. He kept sneaking short glances over at her to see if her body language would suggest anything. There wasn't a whole lot to go off of other than that her face and eyes seemed more red and blotchy than normal.

As Zac was getting ready to head out and get to class, he saw Harvey come into the cafe. Zac watched as Harvey went over to Evie and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. It might have been a trick of the light, but Zac could have sworn he saw Evie tense up when Harvey first touched her. From then on, Evie seemed to act normal around Harvey, as though nothing was wrong. Maybe Zac had imagined her tensing up, but he had a sneaking suspicion that wasn't the case.

Over the next few days of the school week, Zac watched Evie when Harvey came in, it was almost always right as Zac was about to leave. Every time Harvey first touched Evie, even if it wasn't a surprise to her and she had seen him coming, Zac saw her tense up or flinch. Watching that made Zac suspicious of what was going on with them.

The following Saturday, Zac knew that Evie was off work so he was going to go over to her house to try and talk to her when she wouldn't have other stuff to do. This way, no one else would be around in case that was one of the reasons she hadn't opened up to Carly.

Despite the fact that walking through a couple backyards would have been the quicker way to get to Evie's house, Zac went around to the front door. As Zac was walking down the street, he saw Harvey leave the house. Zac stopped and held back for a minute to watch him. The look on Harvey's face was odd; to Zac it looked almost triumphant while also looking annoyed and angry at the same time.

As if Zac wasn't suspicious before, that made him more suspicious. It wasn't abnormal for a boyfriend to be over at his girlfriend's house or vise versa, but leaving with that sort of look was definitely was.

Once Harvey was out of sight, Zac made his way towards the front door of Evie's house. The door was locked; Zac knew where Mr. McLaren and Evie kept the spare key and had for years, but this time he used his power to unlock the door. "Evie!" he called, knocking on the door as he opened it. He heard no reply from her but became aware of the faint sound of crying coming from the direction of her room. He turned to relock the door and headed down the hall towards her room.

"Evie," he called out again, making his way through the house. The once muffled sounds of crying became more distinct as he got closer to her room. The door to her room was slightly ajar. "Evie, are you okay?" Zac asked, opening the door a bit more while knocking on it lightly.

"Zac!" Evie exclaimed in surprise. She brought her hands to her face to wipe the tears that were falling and the ones that were beginning to form in her eyes.

"Evie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing. Is that a bruise on your cheek? Does it have anything to do with Harvey?"

Evie bit her lip, "Yes, but it's my fault. I got the wrong movie."

"He hit you because you got the wrong movie!" Zac exclaimed. "Evie, that's not right."

"He went to get the right one."

"But he slapped you because you got the wrong movie?"

"Well, no, not exactly, it was because I fought back."

"How long has this been going on?" Zac asked, his voice becoming soft; he moved to sit next to Evie on her bed.

"It didn't really get bad until I started fighting back."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Zac asked, looking into Evie's eyes. "Why didn't you tell Carly?"

"I don't know."

Zac sighed and there were a few minutes of silence following. "Wait," he spoke suddenly. "Harvey's coming back with the right movie?"

"Yeah."

"Evie, I know we haven't talked a whole lot in the past few years since we broke up, and you don't have much of a reason to listen to me, but you have to break up with him. You can't let him keep beating you up like that; it's not right."

"I know. I want to, I just don't know what he'd try to do to me if I did break up with him, and I'm not too keen to find out."

"What if I was here to make sure he doesn't hurt you? I want you to be happy and I want to make sure you're okay."

"How?" Evie asked. This sounded like a great idea, but she was skeptical that it could actually work without Harvey seeing Zac.

"Invisibility," Zac spoke. He raised his hand and instantly became invisible. He smirked as he released it.

"Zac's, you're a genious! That way, Harvey will think that he and I are alone, but if it goes south, you're here to help me with him. You could say you were hiding in the closet or something if he questions where you came from." A bright smile graced Evie's face. It was the first genuine smile Zac had seen her wear in a while. Even with the bruise on her face, Zac thought she looked beautiful.

Zac smiled back at her, he couldn't help it. Their smiles were quickly wiped off their faces as they heard the front door opening. Zac jumped up off of Evie's bed and headed towards the closet, becoming invisible as he did. The door to Evie's closet appeared to open on it's own, but Evie knew it was just Zac having his cover ready for when Harvey got there.

"Hey Evie!" Harvey's voice rang out loudly throughout the house. "I got the right movie since you fucked up!" he yelled.

Evie sighed, she was really tired of his behavior and had been for months now.

"There you are," he said as he entered her room.

Evie stood up.

"Are you ready to watch the movie?"

"No," Evie replied firmly.

"So you want to do something else then?" Harvey asked, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"No," Evie spoke again. "I've told you no multiple times, it's not going to happen. Especially not now because I'm breaking up with you."

Harvey stood dumbfounded, staring at Evie. He blinked a few times as though Evie hadn't really said what she did. "You're what?" he demanded, his voice hard, growing threatening.

"I'm breaking up with you. I don't ever want to see you again."

"You don't mean that," Harvey said, tossing the DVD aside and moving towards Evie in a threatening manner.

"I think she does," Zac spoke, appearing to have jumped out from the closet. He caught Harvey's hand which had been raised to punch Evie before he got the chance to carry through.

"Who the heck are you?" Harvey exclaimed, pulling his hand out of Zac's grasp. "Wait, I know who you are. You're Evie's ex-boyfriend."

"And so are you. Now leave like Evie said. I know you've been beating her up and I just saw how you'd be willing to do it again. We could have you arrested." Zac could see the anger bubbling up inside Harvey, ready to spill out.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want." Harvey moved forward to attack Zac. He was about to try and tackle Zac, but Zac caught his shoulders and pushed him away so they both fell over.

"Evie, call the cops," Zac exclaimed, trying to pin Harvey to the floor so he couldn't continue to attack either him or Evie. Evie quickly took her phone out of her pocket and made the frantic call. When she hung up, officers were already on their way, but Zac and Harvey were back up and Harvey was starting to overpower Zac. Evie considered for a split second using her own powers on Harvey but decided against it because of the possibility of putting anyone in any danger of exposure.

"Get away from him!" Evie exclaimed. Knowing that she couldn't use her powers, she tossed her phone onto her bed and jumped onto Harvey's back, putting her one arm directly around his neck. A few seconds later, Harvey began to sink to the floor from lack of oxygen.

When Harvey lay on the floor, Zac and Evie stepped away from him. They could already hear the police sirens in the background. "Nice chokehold," Zac spoke once he had regained his breath.

"Thanks," Evie replied. "I think my dad taught me it, you know, just in case I was ever in a situation where I'd need it."

Zac nodded. "He's still breathing, right?"

"Yeah, I didn't hold it long enough for it to kill him."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side though," Zac laughed, breaking the tension that still lingered in the room.

"You'd never do anything where I'd have to resort to a chokehold on you."

"I'm just glad you're okay," Zac said, looking over to Evie

"I'm glad you're okay," Evie said, meeting his eyes as they shared a smile. They came together in a hug and everything around them seemed to fade into the background including the approaching sirens and Evie's room. Zac breathed in the smell of Evie's shampoo and the water lilly perfume Mimmi had made for her. It was familiar, warm, and comforting. Evie breathed in the smell of the ocean on Zac. He'd always smelled like the ocean or the pool, even back when they were six; he smelled more like the ocean now that he was a merman. Everything about him felt like home.

"I've missed you," Zac spoke into her hair.

"I've missed you too. Why'd we even break up in the first place?"

"I don't remember." Zac stepped back a little; his hand reached towards Evie's cheek. He held his hand there for a few seconds before they came together in a long, slow, tender kiss. They broke apart only at the sound of knocking on the front door. Evie went to let the police in and lead them to her room where Harvey was laying on the floor, just coming to.

Zac and Evie told the officers what had happened and how Harvey being semi-unconscious when they got there was a result of self defense. They were free to go after that questioning and didn't need to go to the station for anything more. However, it was likely that Harvey would end up in jail after a trial.

"I'm glad that's over with. Thanks so much, Zac. I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't come over."

"It's no problem. I love you, and I'd do anything for you."

"I love you too," Evie said. They moved together once again to share another kiss.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again," Zac said once they separated, pulling Evie close to him. Her head rested on his shoulder. Everything seemed right in their world once again now that they were back together, where they belonged.

 **A/N:** So I hope you don't hate me too much for breaking Zevie up in this, but wasn't that a great reunion? No. Okay. I apologize for the swearing/cussing, I really try not to have it in anything I write and usually would use 'heck', 'crud', 'frick' or something along those lines but it really didn't fit well with Harvey's character for him to say that.

To be honest, writing this last summer actually broke my heart because of having the break Zevie up, but I really hope you enjoyed the ending and thought it was a good way to conclude.

As always, I'd love to hear what you thought and how I can improve my writing. The plan is to write for the rest of my life, and I don't have a plan B so constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	22. The Truth About Evie

**The Truth About Evie**

 **Summary** : Evie decides that it's time to tell her dad the truth about what she is. He thinks she's neglecting him by not diving and she's tired of keeping things from him.

So between the first and second halves of season 2 when my sister and I knew only the title of a few episodes, we were trying to figure out what they would be about. One of those ideas was that 'The Truth About Evie' could be about her telling her dad. We had a few more thoughts on what that could be about. I used that idea and expanded upon it, based after the end of season 2 to make it into this one-shot. That being said, this actually has nothing to do with season 2 episode 24.

 **Word Count** : 2105

Evie McLaren appeared to be the normal, average, seven-teen year old girl. She had a job, a loving boyfriend, and a great, trustworthy best friend who she could tell anything to and she did. Despite her outward appearance of a normal teenager, Evie was anything but. Evie and her boyfriend, Zac Blakely, shared a secret with thousands of others, but they were of the few who had to deal with it on land.

The secret Evie and Zac shared was that they were both merpeople. There were mermaids living all over the world in the oceans and mermen in secret on land. There were only three people who didn't share their secret that knew what they were. They had trusted the secret to only their best friends Cam, Carly, and David, who had all been their friends since they were six.

Evie and Zac hadn't always been merpeople, that was a fairly new development for both of them, even though Zac was always supposed to have had his tail. Zac's transformation back into a merman had taken place a little over a year ago; Evie's was seven months later. Neither of them had told any members of their family that they had a tail whenever they touched water. Zac had even kept the secret from Evie at first and thus hadn't told his mum and dad; Evie had been advised by others not to tell her dad, so she hadn't. That was going to change soon.

Before Evie had gotten her tail, she and her dad had gone diving all the time. She'd loved the water since the day she was born. When she was little, nothing could keep her out of water in her spare time. She'd spend hours in the pool or running through the sprinkler in her backyard; it was how she spent almost all of ever summer as a kid.

When her mum had passed, Evie and her dad didn't know what to do without her, but they were able to grow closer through diving. They done that together to bond since they were all the other had left. Diving was something special for them.

Eight months ago, the diving had stopped. Evie couldn't risk diving with her dad. Telling wouldn't just put her at risk, she'd be putting all other mermaids at risk.

He thought he was losing her.

Since the transformation there were so many things Evie couldn't do around her dad or had to be extremely careful with when she did them around her dad. Swimming and diving had been put completely off the board. She couldn't wash the dishes or take them out of the dishwasher without gloves on and she couldn't take a normal shower the way she always had. She loved being able to dive without a tank and had grown accustomed to avoiding water, but she hated having to lie to her dad.

She had to tell him.

Evie could tell that her dad thought she was getting too old to go diving with him. That it was lame to spend time with her dad when she had a boyfriend she could hang out with instead. That she preferred her friends over the man who had raised her and helped teach her everything she knew.

"Dad," Evie spoke. It was early on Saturday morning. She had gotten up a little while before, gotten dressed and ready for the day, then gone to the living room where she found her dad reading the paper.

"Yes?" he asked, looking away from the paper and to her. He set the paper down on the coffee table.

"I have something to tell you, and it's not easy to say or talk about because it's not really something that's normal, and I don't know how to go about telling you."

"Come here," Doug said, motioning to the empty spot beside him on the couch.

Evie took slow steps towards her dad and sat down next to him. After a minute, she turned to face him. "I don't know how you'll take this. Please don't be angry." Evie took a deep breath and continued. "I'm a mermaid." Evie looked to her dad's face to see what his initial reaction would be so she could see if he was angry, hurt, upset, or scared, but none of those emotions flashed across his features. "Dad," Evie broke the silence that had settled over the room. "Dad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Please don't be mad," Evie pleaded.

"I'm not mad," he spoke. "In fact, I've been expecting this. I don't know why the thought never crossed my mind when you wouldn't go diving with me anymore."

"What do you mean that you expected it?" Evie asked, her brows drew closer together in confusion.

"Your mum was a mermaid," Doug spoke, looking up to meet Evie's gaze.

"What do you mean? Did she come on land from the sea? Was she transformed?"

"She was transformed. She told me the story heaps of times. I loved hearing her tell it to me."

"Can I hear it?"

"She has a journal where she wrote about it in the day after it happened. I'll go get it so you can read it." Doug got up from the couch and went to his bedroom. When he returned, he held in his hands a very old and very worn leather bound notebook.

When her dad handed it to her, Evie slowly traced her fingers over the cover. She examined it before opening it. "Her handwriting looks the same as I remember it."

"Yeah." Doug reached down and flipped a few pages forward. "Here's the entry about the transformation. She was thirteen."

' _Last night was the most magical night of my life.'_ Evie read her mum's words. ' _We're vacationing in Italy. Last night, after dark, I went out to explore on my own. There were places I wanted to see that they hadn't shown us on the tour. No one was going to miss me if I snuck out in the middle of the night. One of the places I went to had a small cave. There was this sort of slide that I had to crawl down to get to. At the end, there was a pool of water._

' _I could tell that it connected to the ocean we were by so I jumped in after taking my shoes off. The water was crystal clear and the perfect temperature. I sat in it for a few minutes; loving how the water felt and the beauty of the cave I was in._

' _I looked up to the top of the cave. There was an opening there. The full moon was starting to come over the top. The magic really started then._

' _The moon made it's way over the opening and magic filled the air. Bubbles of light and water filled the air. As soon as the full moon had passed, it all came to an abrupt stop. I swam around in the water a little more. I didn't know then that it'd be my last time swimming with legs._

' _The last sentence sounds really weird without any more explanation, so I guess I should explain. Today when I got up, I went to take a shower like I normally do in the morning. This time was different because about ten seconds after I touched water, I had a tail. It's night now. Mum and dad are asleep, but I touched water a few more times today with the same result each time. I'm a mermaid._

' _It's a big secret to keep but there's probably no going back now.'_

"Wow," Evie said. "So how long have you been expecting me to change?"

"I was waiting for it to wear off when you were thirteen or next year when you turned eighteen."

"Wear off?" Evie raised a brow.

"You weren't born with a tail, but when I tried to give you your first bath, you had one."

"How come I never had one when I was little then?"

"Your mother was out swimming around the time you were one or two and met a powerful natural mermaid by the name of Nerissa who put a spell on you so you could live a normal life on land, at least for a while."

Evie's eyes widened as her dad said the name 'Nerissa'. "Nerissa?" she asked, thinking she had heard wrong.

"Yes."

"Zac's mum," Evie whispered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"It sounded like you said 'Zac's mum.' Evie, what aren't you telling me?"

"It's nothing, dad. Don't worry about it." Evie dropped her head so she wouldn't have to look at her dad.

"Evie," he spoke her name softly. "I can tell there's something else. You can tell me; you can trust me."

Evie looked back up to her dad; his eyes were soft and caring. Of course he was going to keep the secret; he hadn't even told her that her mum had been a mermaid. "Nerissa was a powerful Northern mermaid, one of the most powerful mermaids there had ever been from what I can tell. She's Zac's mum."

"Zac's mum? I thought his parents found him on a beach."

"Exactly."

"But how do you know that Nerissa is his mum?"

"Nerissa had a daughter, she and her son could share visions. Zac and I met Nerissa's daughter and the two of them can share visions, making Zac her brother."

"So Nerissa also put a spell on Zac?"

Evie nodded.

"So, does he have a tail now too?"

"Yes."

"So both of you." Again, Evie nodded. "What about his sister, how did you meet her?"

"She came on land," Evie explained. "Since the first night they met, they've shared visions. That's how we figured out Zac's true heritage."

"Wow," Doug breathed. "There's so much more to mermaids than I thought."

"That's not even the half of it," Evie mumbled under her breath. Her dad looked at her curiously. "Can you tell me about what powers mum had? When did you find out about her?"

"She had a few different powers. She was able to freeze water, boil it, and control it. I can't remember what other ones she had if there were more. We hadn't been dating for very long when I knew she was the one. I already felt that she was the one I was going to marry when she told me. We were at the beach late one night when she showed me. Your mum didn't tell me then, but she had vowed that she'd marry me if I had accepted her for being who and what she was."

"You must have been quite the charmer, dad," Evie laughed.

"I didn't think so, but your mum sure did," he paused. "A couple years later we got married, and it wasn't long after that that you came along."

Evie laughed. "I wish I could have talked to her about this. I mean, sharing it with Zac is great and all; I love him–"

"But he can't replace mum?" Doug finished.

"Yeah, I miss her so much," Evie said, her voice catching in her throat.

"Me too." Doug opened his arms to his daughter.

They sat in their embrace for a few minutes until they both let their arms fall from around the other's back. "That's really all I had to tell you," Evie started. She didn't know what more to do or say now that her dad knew.

"Do you want to go diving?" Doug asked. "I mean now that you don't have to hide anything from me."

A broad grin broke out on Evie's face. "Sounds like a great idea, dad."

Doug went and got into his wetsuit. He found his gear and brought it out back to his small boat he kept there while Evie went to get some towels. They headed out to the middle of the ocean where no one else would be. Evie dove into the water and her dad joined her a couple minutes later after getting his tank on.

They spent the rest of the morning and into the afternoon diving together and making up for their lost time. They were able to bond all over again, except this time it was different, this time it was better.

Evie would have to face the others and tell them that she had told her dad. But maybe things would go better once she told them he already knew and that her mum was a mermaid. Maybe she was supposed to have these powers a bit more than they originally thought.

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So the basic idea that my sister and I had come up with was that episode 24 of season 2 was about Evie finding out that her mom had been a mermaid, because we kinda liked that idea. I'm glad Carly found out in that episode because that was one of the things I wanted to happen by the end of season 2.

I thought that it'd be fitting to update today because it's been a year since I made my account. Let me know what you thought and how I can improve my writing. Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	23. The Truth About Zevie

**The Truth About Zevie**

 **Summary** : Several years into the future. Zac and Evie are still together and now married because they are great OTP material and why would I break that up? [now I question why I went to 1st person from 3rd person in the summary. . . I blame finals week] Zac and Evie decide that it's time to tell their parents their secret with another little twist.

The title is another play on season 2 episode 24

 **Word Count:** 1714

One evening, several months after the wedding of his daughter and son-in-law, Doug McLaren had the pleasure of having his daughter, her husband, and her husband's parents over for dinner. It wasn't as if neither party know the other; Zac and Evie had been best friends since they were six; Mr. McLaren had had plenty of time to get to know the Blakelys, he just thought it would be appropriate to have a small family dinner.

The five people sat around the table. Doug was at the head of the table, the couples on either side of him. Zac and Evie kept sharing glances with each other, something their parents failed to pick up on.

"So how's married life treating you, kids?" Doug asked about halfway through the meal. The two had been fairly absent in the conversation thus far, their nerves at actually telling their parents that they were merpeople starting to take over.

"Good," Evie gave a simple reply. She didn't want to add anything more, and what else could she really add without telling them the big surprise?

Doug looked to Zac. "Yeah, it's good," Zac added. "Instead of waking up and knowing I'll see her at school, she's laying beside me, usually still asleep," Zac laughed. He gave her a smile to show he was joking, she shook her head and turned back to her food.

"Who would have ever thought you'd marry the girl you had a crush on back in grade one," Zac's mother, Lauren, spoke, causing both Zac and Evie to look back up.

"Zac had a crush on Evie? That's funny because Evie had a huge crush on Zac. All we heard about that year was Zac. And every other year after that until now," Doug added as an afterthought.

"Dad," Evie spoke his name in the way a child does when their parent is embarrassing them.

"Tell me more, Mr. McLaren," Zac said.

"Zac, how many times have I told you, call me Doug or dad, Mr. McLaren is too formal, you married my baby."

"Sorry, force of habit," Zac laughed lightly.

The light moment drifted away as dinner continued on Zac and Evie continued to be fairly silent during the conversation, their minds drifting off to their plans for telling their parents.

When dinner finished, Zac and Evie took their plates over to the sink. Lauren insisted on doing the washing up so Zac, Evie, and their dads went to the living room.

Zac and Evie sat down in a chair with Evie on Zac's lap, leaning back against his chest. Their dads sat down on the couch opposite them. After a few minutes, Lauren came into the room and sat down next to her husband.

"So, anything interesting going on?" Doug asked.

"Not much going on with us," Zac's dad, Rob, answered.

"Kids?"

"You ready?" Zac asked Evie, neglecting to give an actual reply to Evie's dad.

"Yes," she nodded. She and Zac stood and received questioning looks from their parents.

"There's really no easy way to do this," Zac spoke, he looked over to Evie and met her gaze. Their parents' expressions softened, whatever it was that Zac and Evie had to tell them, it sounded serious. There were a few tense moments of silence.

"Zac's a merman!"

"Evie's a mermaid!" the two quickly exclaimed, revealing the other's secret to their parents. After Zac spoke, a silence settled in the room.

Doug was the first to speak. "You kids are pulling our legs."

"No dad, we're not," Evie said, looking back over to her dad with a serious expression. She looked back to her right at Zac and gave him a small nod. Zac turned to the direction of the kitchen and reached out towards the sink; he twisted his hand so a little water came from the tap and floated over to them.

"Evie, you might want to sit down for this, considering," Zac spoke once the water was in front of the two of them.

"Right." Evie sat down and extended her legs out in front of her.

"What are you doing? Zac, how are you doing that?" Rob asked.

Rather than replying, Zac let some of the water he was levitation fall onto Evie's head. He received a glare from her due to giving her no warning, letting the rest fall over himself. About a second before Zac toppled, Evie shimmered and her golden pink tail replaced her legs. When Zac did topple, his blue tail flopped over Evie's tail. "See," Zac spoke.

"Evie, when did this happen? How did this happen?"

"I was sixteen, and we can't exactly tell you _how_ it happened," Evie answered. Both she and Zac held their hands over their tails and steam slowly rose from them.

"There are others, people other than the two of us involved in this," Zac spoke a minute later, standing up. "You can't tell anyone."

"Of course we won't," Lauren said, rushing forward to pull the young couple in for a hug. "You're our kids. Who knows what other people would do to you if they ever found out." She let go of them and took a step back.

"Nobody's going to hurt my daughter while I'm around."

"I'm glad you trust us," Rob said.

"We're glad we can trust you," Evie said.

"Yeah," Zac agreed. "Because there's something else we wanted to tell you. But first, were there any buns in the oven?"

"Buns in the oven?" Doug asked. "Zac, if we had had buns, we would have had them with dinner."

Zac looked over to his mum and watched her expression as she put the pieces together in her mind. Before she could fully develop that thought, Zac spoke again, "No wait, Evie's the one with the bun in the oven, silly me."

Zac watched as his mum glanced down to Evie's stomach before looking back up to meet her eyes. Evie gave a small smile.

"We're expecting," she spoke.

Lauren seemed to have a hard time making her way back over to Zac and Evie. She was in shock, but she made it to Evie to embrace her in a hug. By the time she let go of her daughter-in-law, the shock seemed to have worn off for the most part. "I'm going to be a grandma," she spoke, turning to her son to also embrace him.

Doug was the next to have any sort of reaction. He stepped forward to embrace his daughter in a tight hug. "My little girl's all grown up," he spoke, kissing the top of her head. "I wish your mum was here to see this."

"You know, we've both already agreed to name our first daughter Sarah after her," Zac spoke, giving his father-in-law a smile.

"She'd love that."

"I know," Evie said, a weak smile forming on her lips. The room fell into silence for a few seconds as Evie's dad went to hug Zac and Rob made his way over to hug the couple.

"So part of the reason we told you earlier that we're merpeople is because we're both fairly sure that the baby will have a tail like us. I mean, we can't be 100% sure until he or she's born," Zac trailed off.

"But we both have this feeling," Evie finished.

"Why? If you both transformed at sixteen, why would the baby have a tail?" Lauren asked.

Zac and Evie shared a look. There was one other person they had permission from to tell their parents about. "I was actually born with a tail," Zac said. "Or hatched, technically in the mer-world."

"How'd you find that out?" Rob asked.

"I have a sister who's also a mermaid that I can share visions with. Our mum was a powerful Northern mermaid who put a spell on me to keep me from getting a tail. She left me on land where you could find me so that I'd be safe. That spell was broken the night Cam and I went camping on Mako back in high school."

"How can you be so sure she's your sister?" Doug asked.

"The visions," Zac answered. "Her daughter and son could share visions and we know that her daughter is, well, her daughter, making her my sister because we share the visions," Zac tried to explain. "Being that she was a mermaid, she wasn't able to get very far onto land which is why you found me on the beach."

"Why wouldn't you have been safe with her, in the sea?" Lauren asked.

"Mermaids and mermen have a long history of not getting along," Evie explained. "From what we understand, a natural mermaid having a son would have gotten her in huge trouble."

"And that's why we found you on land then, Zac?" Rob asked.

He nodded in response.

"Who's your sister then? How'd you figure this all out?"

"You know who Mimmi is?" Zac asked. "She has dark hair and bright blue eyes."

"I think we've met her a few times."

"Isn't she one of Miss Santos' nieces?"

"She'd not really Rita's niece, Rita's just been helping take care of her while she's on land. Anyway, she's my sister."

"I don't know why I didn't see it before," Lauren spoke. She went off to a place in her mind while she thought everything over. She pictured Zac and Mimmi next to each other and was able to see the resemblances they shared. "We always wondered why the three of you hung out together so much."

Zac laughed. "We were both trying to adjust, and Mimmi and Evie have always gotten along well."

Doug smiled. "I'm really happy for all of you. Any idea when they baby's going to be born?"

"No idea," Zac answered. "We're going to try and use what some stuff online says since we can't go to get an ultrasound or anything. In the meantime, we'll just see where we end up."

After a couple more minutes, everyone sat back down and continued to talk about the baby and how excited the future grandparents were. They didn't care that their grandchild might have a tail; their kids did, and that didn't change anything. If it was the life of their kids, it was their life too.

 **A/N:** So I think the bun in the oven half of this was probably inspired by America's Funniest Home Videos last summer when I wrote this. There are several videos of kids telling their parents they're expecting by doing the bun in the oven thing (and it taking forever for the parents to figure it out) and I enjoy watching those so I thought I'd put it in a one-shot.

Only about 25 days to season 3 (4 according to netflix) It's due to be released on May 21st as far as I can tell, so I thought I'd share that info in case someone doesn't know yet.

Hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to leave a review or PM me with what you thought of this one-shot, how I can improve my writing, and ideas you have for future one-shots. I'll try to get to all the ideas you send me but I can't guarantee I'll have inspiration for it or not lose it because I have a lot of notebooks, probably more than I should.

And now that I've written a second story in the Author's Note, I'll be done. Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	24. He Saw But it's a Secret

**He Saw; But it's a Secret**

 **Summary** : What if while Chris and Mimmi were swimming with the dolphins in 'The Job' he accidently opened his eyes and saw her tail? Understanding the possible risk she might face and that she didn't want him to know, he keeps it a secret.

This was something that had occurred to me because it would be difficult to keep your eyes pressed shut for that long, or at least it seems like it would be.

Set about a year after the events of season without the events of season 3 taking place.

 **Word Count** :1168

Mimmi was going to teach Chris exactly how to interact with dolphins. They were amazing creatures; he'd spent so much of his life researching them, but he'd never been able to swim with them. He didn't know the right way to interact with them. Earlier that day, he'd just ended up scaring them. Now, the end of the day had come. The park was closed and he and Mimmi had gone over to the dolphin tank.

At first, he'd been nervous. What if he messed up with the dolphins and scared them again? He'd watched the trainers; they always stood on land to work with them. Mimmi had insisted that he get in the water to connect with the dolphin, so he kicked his shoes off and slipped out of his shirt and got in the water.

He was still nervous and couldn't interact with the dolphin right. Mimmi ended up in the water with him. She talked him through how to work with the dolphins, how to gain an understanding of them. All he had to do was keep his eyes closed. He didn't know why, but he complied with the request.

As they swam, he got more comfortable with the dolphins. Chris was able to start playing with the dolphin he was in the tank with.

They'd been in with the dolphin for a while when it started to splash around. Chris felt some of the water splash up into his eye. Before he could even think, he opened his eyes to get the water out of them. In front of him, swimming with the dolphin, he saw a mermaid. He knew it was Mimmi. She was nowhere in sight, so it had to be her.

Coming to that realization, his eyes opened wide. Mermaids were real; Mimmi was one of them. She didn't want him to know that she was a mermaid. He quickly closed his eyes again. He didn't want Mimmi to know that he knew. She might have a panic attack or something. She'd asked him to keep his eyes shut for a reason. He hadn't meant to open then, but he couldn't betray her trust by saying he knew her secret.

If she wanted him to know, she'd tell him when she was ready. Until then, he'd keep quiet. If that day never came, it'd be a secret he'd take to the grave with him.

He got accepted to a program in the States, thanks to Mimmi and thanks to her showing Dr. Ross his improvement. He had to leave, but he continued to keep her secret, even though she had no idea he was doing so.

When he got back from the States, they started dating again. They came back together even better and stronger than they had when they first met. Now they had been together for a year, including the time Chris had spent in the states.

Chris had become a full time dolphin trainer at the Marine Park. He and Mimmi were able to see each other every day at work. They were both able to enjoy their jobs more being able to see each other every day.

He was feeding the dolphins when he saw Mimmi walking over to him. He threw the last fish to the dolphin and turned to smile at her. Chris set the bucket the fish had been in down and went to greet her with a hug and a kiss. "Hey," he smiled.

"Hey."

"What's up? You want to get lunch together?"

"Yeah, lunch would be good," Mimmi replied, looking down and playing with her hands in an uncharacteristic way.

"Everything all right?" he asked.

"I'll explain at lunch," Mimmi spoke as they started over to the break room for their lunch break.

They had been sitting down for lunch for a few minutes when Chris spoke, "So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Mimmi took a deep breath. Sirena and Evie were the only ones who had fully agreed with her on her idea. Zac had been skeptical about it but had agreed. "I have something to tell you after work. Meet me at the dolphin tank where we worked with the dolphin right before you were accepted to the program."

"Okay. What for?"

"You'll see."

Chris nodded. He didn't need anymore explanation of why they needed to meet there. He trusted her. They continued to talk during lunch so he didn't have the time to really think about what she might want to talk to him about. Mimmi had brought up another conversation so he didn't allow himself time to dwell on it.

After lunch, they each went back to their own jobs and weren't able to see each other for the rest of the day. Once the park was closed, Chris made his way over to the dolphin pool. Ronnie, one of the dolphins that had been at the park for a while, was in the pool.

Chris started doing a few tricks with Ronnie. Even though he was older than a lot of the other dolphins they had at the park, he still had the heart of a young dolphin. Chris tossed him a ball and he would bring it back to him so they could essentially play fetch.

"Hey," Mimmi's voice called out. She had a bag of towels with her as she walked over to him.

"Hey." He again greeted her with a kiss. "So what exactly is this about?"

Mimmi took a deep breath and looked away from him, down to the bag in her hand. She set it down next to her and looked back up at him. She took another deep breath to calm her nerves. She was actually doing this; she was actually telling him. "I'm a mermaid." She watched his face for his reaction.

A small smile broke on his lips; that wasn't something Mimmi had been expecting. "I know," he said.

"You know?" she asked, her voice slow. "How?"

"When we were in the pool together working with the dolphin, I accidently opened my eyes and saw you. You didn't seem to want me to know yet so I figured I'd wait until you told me yourself."

"So you've known for a year now and haven't said anything to anyone about it?"

"No. I kept it to myself."

Mimmi breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at him. "Thank-you for keeping my secret," Mimmi paused. "I love you."

"I love you too." Chris put his hands on her waist and moved closer to her to give her another kiss.

"Since we're here, do you want to go for a swim?" Mimmi asked.

"Sounds great." Chris took his shoes and shirt off and got into the water. Mimmi followed behind him once he had surfaced. He smiled at her once she made it to him.

They swam around and played with Ronnie for a little while before getting out of the water to enjoy the rest of the night.

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this one. I've had a lot of Zevie stuff recently so I decided to go with a Chrimmi one-shot this time. I have a few other Chrimmi one-shots that might be coming next and I think I'll try to get some other stuff before season 3 comes out. It's been pushed back to May 27th now instead of the 21st.

I saw a spoiler I thought I'd know but didn't, so I'll have a one-shot or two about that, but I'll give warning of spoilers for season 3 if I post anything on it.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this, and I'd love to hear what you thought or any ideas you have for future one-shots. Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	25. Meeting Each Other

**Meeting Each Other**

 **Summary** : After three months in the dolphin training program in the States, Chris has returned to Australia to work at the Marine Park. He and Mimmi and been reunited and were officially dating. One day, Zac shows goes to see Mimmi at the Marine Park and Chris goes over to her soon after, tensions rise as the two meet.

Set following the events of season 2 but without those of season 3.

Request from Izi Wilson

 **Word Count** : 1066

Chris couldn't describe what it was like to be back home after three months of being away in the States for the dolphin training program. He had made it to the Marine Park late in the day he got back. When she saw him, Mimmi had jumped into his embrace. He had taken that as a sign that they were still together despite being away from each other for so long. By the end of the week, it was official; they were dating.

Mimmi had told Sirena about kissing Chris when it had happened three months before, so when the two started dating, Sirena was the first person she told. She wanted to tell Ondina, Zac, and Evie, but she wasn't sure how to. Ondina had been betrayed by a boy; how would she feel about Mimmi's relationship, especially when it was with a land boy?

She also wasn't sure how Zac would feel about it. Since she came on land, she'd watched a few TV shows and seen a few movies where brothers, whether older or younger, were always protective of his sister. Dads did the same thing for their daughters, but as she didn't have one, that duty was left to Zac.

Would he question the relationship? Discourage it? Question Chris like some lunatic? The possibilities were vast and practically endless. This was why Mimmi became nervous on a Saturday when Zac showed up a few minutes before she and Chris had planned to take their lunch break together.

"Hey sis," Zac greeted, a bright smile on his face as he slung his arm around her shoulders. There weren't any customers around, so Zac figured it would be okay.

"Hey," Mimmi replied. She glanced around quickly to see if Chris was anywhere in sight. He didn't know she had a brother and might think she was cheating on him if he saw her and Zac together.

"Do you want to get lunch together?" he asked, taking his arm from her shoulders and bringing it to his side.

"I actually already have lunch plans," Mimmi spoke slowly.

"With who?"

Mimmi closed her eyes tightly as she tried to work out what to say. Did she explain to Zac that she had a boyfriend and was getting lunch with him, or just say she was getting lunch with a co-worker and explain that they were dating later. "A co-worker, I'm getting lunch with a co-worker," she decided to explain. "We've been planning this for a few days so I don't want to cancel now. In fact, I should be going now," Mimmi finished hastily.

"Hey Mimmi," a voice called out.

Mimmi knew who it was but turned to the sound of Chris' voice instinctively. When he reached her, he placed a kiss on her cheek. Mimmi saw Zac raise his brow.

"Who's this?" Chris asked, looking over to Zac

"This is Zac. He's– he's–"

"Her brother," Zac interjected. Mimmi turned to Zac, her eyes wide open. She hadn't expected him to be so blunt about them being siblings.

"Really?" Chris asked Zac. "I think I've seen you around school, Zac, but you don't go to Suncoast High, Mimmi."

"Our parents gave us up for adoption when we were little. We were adopted into different families and only found out recently that we have the same birth mother," Zac spoke, making up extra bits for his story as he spoke.

"Oh."

"Anyway," Mimmi spoke, breaking the stare down that Zac and Chris had started since Chris finished speaking. The two had been sizing each other up but turned their attention to Mimmi when she spoke. "Zac is my brother, and Chris is my boyfriend."

While Zac and Chris had stopped their stare down to listen to Mimmi, once she finished, they turned to glare at each other again. Mimmi sighed; this was going nowhere. Zac was the first to speak again. "What are your intentions in dating my sister?"

"To get to know her better," Chris spoke slowly, wondering how else that question could be answered.

"So you don't have any inadmissible intentions surrounding the relationship?"

"Of course not. You really think I'd want to do anything to hurt Mimmi?"

"Well, no, not really," Zac admitted meekly. Despite his tone, Zac soon started to glare at Chris again as Chris did the same. Mimmi suddenly felt Zac's emotions starting to get out of hand through a shared vision. When she came out of it, she put her hands on Chris and Zac's chests to move them away from each other before either did something they'd end up regretting.

"That's enough of that from both of you," Mimmi spoke, giving her voice a slight edge. She felt both Zac and Chris relax a little and she slowly took her hands from their chests. "Zac. I really like Chris, and I trust him. I can take care of myself if I need to. And if I ever need to talk to you about anything or your help with something, I'll ask. But I trust Chris. Chris, Zac's my brother and even though we just found out we're siblings, I love him. He's just being a stereotypical brother and trying to look out for me to make sure I'm okay. All right you two?"

"All right," they agreed.

"Good. Now, since it's time for lunch, why don't we all go get it together and you two can get to know and understand each other better."

"Okay," Zac and Chris agreed.

A minute later, they were heading out to get lunch. They ended up leaving the Marine Park and going to a nearby restaurant to get lunch. While they ate, Zac and Chris talked after being prompted by Mimmi; they found they got along surprisingly well. After taking time to talk civilly, the two were able to move past getting off on the wrong foot and became friends.

Chris and Zac started getting along well enough to hang out together after school at the cafe when Chris didn't have to work at the Marine Park. Mimmi found it a bit odd that they got along so well, but she was glad they did. Zac approved of her and Chris dating, and that was took a large burden off Mimmi. She was glad she didn't have to hide her relationship from her brother, and that was all she could really ask for.

 **A/N** : I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is actually one of the one-shots I'm least happy with so I would really appreciate any constructive criticism for how I could have improved on this chapter specifically and my writing in general.

Feel free to send me requests whether through PM or review and I'll try my best to write it and eventually get it posted. Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed so far or followed/ favorited 'Mako Shorts' I appreciate the support and knowing that you enjoy seeing these little things. Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	26. It's Not The End But it Kinda is

**26\. It's Not The End But it Kinda is**

 **Summary** : The pod has returned to Mako and Sirena, Ondina, and Mimmi are allowed to go freely between land and sea like they did while they were trying to work things out with the merman chamber. Word travels fast in the sea and Nixie and Lyla have also returned. They rejoin the pod and have the same privileges of being able to go between land and sea as they please.

 **Word Count** : 1790

Soon after the pod had returned, Lyla and Nixie made their way back to Mako. Word had spread fast about the land girl turned mermaid and merman who saved Mako to make it safe for mermaids again.

Lyla and Nixie had returned in hopes of also being able to rejoin the pod like they had heard Sirena, Ondina, and Mimmi had been able to do. They were readily accepted back into the pod and became members once again.

When they first returned, Lyla and Nixie had planned to stay in the sea. After a few days Sirena convinced them to go on land once again. They had been reunited with Rita and their other friends on land. Though they initially hadn't wanted to go back on land, they were happy they did. Neither girl had really realized how much they missed being on land and eating land-people food.

"So has it all gotten to your head, Zac? You're practically royalty," Lyla joked.

"We keep him grounded enough so that he doesn't get too proud," Evie joked as she passed by.

"I try not to let it get to my head too much," Zac spoke, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

( **line break, but not a big one: we're still in the cafe** )

"Hey Cam," Nixie greeted, finding him at the counter as she went to order a drink.

"Nixie!" he exclaimed in surprise, a smile on his face. "You're back," he give her a quick hug in greeting which she returned,. The hug didn't go unnoticed by Carly. "What are you doing back?"

"Lyla and I had heard that Mako was safe and the pod had returned. We came with hopes of rejoining the pod, were able to, and Sirena convinced us to come on land."

"So you're back in the pod then?"

Nixie nodded.

"What can I get for you, Nixie?" Carly asked, making her way to the brunette.

"Just a strawberry smoothie, thanks." Carly nodded and turned to start preparing drinks. "See you around, Cam."

He gave Nixie a small nod before she want to join Lyla and Zac at their table. He looked back over to them a minute later, specifically Nixie before turning away. He was with Carly now. He was happy with her, but he couldn't help looking back at Nixie; he had forgotten how much he liked the depth of her entrancing blue eyes.

CHCHCH

Lyla and Nixie had now been back to Mako and on land for several weeks. Cam often found himself looking over to Nixie when he saw her at the cafe. He always made sure he did so briefly so Carly wouldn't see; he was happy with her.

However, there were times Cam found his gaze lingering on Nixie longer than he meant it to. When he'd realize what he'd done, he'd quickly look away and see if Carly had seen. She always seemed to be busy with work when he looked to her, and he hoped she had been the entire time his gaze had been on Nixie.

Sirena and David had a show that night, so the whole Mako gang was there to see them perform. Cam sat at table with Zac, Evie, and Mimmi while the other natural mermaids shared a table.

As Sirena and David started to perform after a brief break, Cam found his gaze once again lingering on Nixie. He looked away from her and to the stage to focus on Sirena and David. His mind, however, soon had him looking back over to Nixie. He scolded himself, realizing what he was doing. ' _I'm with Carly, I'm with Carly, I'm with Carly,'_ he repeated to himself.

He turned his focus back to Sirena and David once again. He made himself consciously look over to Carly, but he kept unconsciously looking to Nixie as well. He didn't know what it was that made her so enticing to him.

"Cam, can I talk to you in private?" Carly asked. She had gone to the table to drop off drinks.

"Yeah, okay." he stood and followed her to the cool room. "So, what's up?" he asked once inside the cool room. Carly had stopped to let him go in first and closed the door behind herself after entering.

"What's going on between you and Nixie?" Carly asked bluntly.

"Me and Nixie?" Carly gave him a nod. "Nothing. We're just friends. We've always been friends."

"Cam, I want to believe you, I really do, but I just can't."

"Why not?" Cam furrowed his brow.

"Because– because," Carly stuttered. How was she supposed to say this? She'd had her suspicions before Lyla and Nixie left, back when they'd first showed up, especially after the sunglasses incident. Nixie had been out of the picture when she and Cam got together. Carly took a deep breath to help calm herself. "Because I've seen the way you look at Nixie. The way you hugged her when she first got back; the way you keep glancing at her when you think I'm not looking. Cam, I've seen the way you look at Nixie, and it's not the same way you look at me. You've never looked at me that way," Carly paused. She didn't want to say what she knew she had to say next. "You love her," she spoke. It pained her to say that, but her next words pained her more, made her muscles ache. "You love Nixie in a different way than you love me. You love me as a friend, we've been friends since we were kids, about as long as Zac and Evie, but we'll never have what they have with each other. Somehow, we'll always be best friends but not like they are."

"Carly I–" Cam wanted to contradict Carly, to tell her she was wrong, that he did love her as more than a friend, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized how right she was. "You're right," he admitted. "Since Nixie got back, I've tried to be ignorant towards my feeling for her because I like what we have. I'm happy with you. I thought I'd left my feeling for Nixie in the past, but her turning up again made me realize I haven't."

"I know," Carly spoke sadly.

"So where does that leave us?"

"I think we should break up. I think it's for the best that we do. If we were meant to be, Nixie wouldn't have come back, and you wouldn't love her the way you do. You need to be happy. I want you to be happy. And you will be with Nixie."

"But I'm happy with you."

"You'll be more happy with her, Cam. You know you will be."

"Do you think we can still be friends?"

"I put glue in your hair and you stole my lunch and we're still friends. Those were bigger than break ups as kids, I think we'll be fine."  
"True," Cam laughed. "I'm glad you're being cool about all this."

"I mean, we're leaving this on mutual terms. We're still going to be friends; we just weren't meant to be a couple."

"You're probably the coolest ex-girlfriend a guy could ever ask for. Thanks for that, Carly. And thanks for getting me to admit what I hadn't admitted to myself. You've always been a great friend, so thanks." Cam stepped forward to give Carly a hug.

"What are friends for?" she spoke as she hugged him back. They let go of each other a minute later. "So are you going to go talk to Nixie now? Should I give you a shove in the right direction?" Carly laughed.

"I should go talk to her. And I think I can find the way myself," he joked.

The two shared one more hug before heading back out to the cafe. Sirena and David were just finishing up their song as Cam and Carly reentered the main portion of the cafe.

Cam made his way to the table where Ondina, Lyla, and Nixie sat and took the empty seat between Ondina and Nixie. "What do you want, Cam?" Lyla asked harshly from the other side of the table.

"I actually came over here to talk to Nixie," Cam spoke.

"Me? What for?" Nixie asked, sounding surprised and suspicious.

"Can you come with me to talk for a minute. Somewhere private?"

"Okay, I guess," Nixie shrugged and followed Cam to the small hallway by the change rooms for Evie's shop. "What's up, land-boy?" Nixie asked once they were in the hall.

"Nothing much, I guess," Cam spoke, glancing back out to the cafe. He realized he had no idea what he wanted to say. "I um– Carly and I– we broke up," Cam spoke. Nixie gave him a face that said 'so what'. "No– um." He paused and took a minute to work out what he wanted to say. "Nixie, I've liked you for a long time. When you left, I thought I was over you. Now that you're back, I realize I'm not. I've liked you since that first day you showed up. When you didn't know how to dress and were wearing stolen clothes–"

"We were new to land," Nixie interjected.

"I know. I knew you were special back then, I just didn't know how special at that time. I know things with the pod are different than things on land are, but would you be willing to give me a chance and go out with me?"

Nixie stayed silent for a few minutes to watch Cam suffer, a smile played at her lips. "Yes, actually. I don't know why or how, but I like you too, Cam. I realized how much I had fallen for you while Lyla and I were looking for a new pod. Despite everything you'd done, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"That's the best thing I think I've heard all day." Cam meekly held his arms out for a hug, not sure if Nixie would accept or not. Instead of embracing him in a hug, Nixie took Cam's wrists and brought them down to his side. Using Cam to give her a bit more support, Nixie stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"How was that, land-boy?"

Cam looked taken aback for a minute as he tried to process the fact that Nixie had kissed him. A smile soon formed. "It was great, fish-chick." he gave her a sly grin as he called her 'fish-chick.'

They headed back out to the cafe and the table with Ondina and Lyla hand-in-hand. They spent the rest of the night sitting together listening to David and Sirena perform. As Carly watched them together, she couldn't help but smile and feel happy for them.

 **A/N** : So. . . who's not happy with me for breaking Camly up? Sorry about that, well, actually I'm not really, maybe. While I will say that Cam and Carly have been pretty cute together in season 2, I don't ship it because I'm way too stuck on Cixie, and in something that I wrote between season 1 and 2 that I might edit to take place after season 3, I gave Carly a love interest so it makes harder to ship them.

If you like Cixie, or if you don't, I hope you were still able to enjoy this one-shot. I thought it was important for Carly to not be a crazy ex because she got over the fact that David was with Sirena and told them in an episode, 'If you two were any sweeter I'd have to slap a health warning on you.' That's the basis for this being written the way it was.

I wanted to get another one out before season 3 so I hope you enjoyed, and I'd love to hear what you thought. Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	27. Allergic Reaction

**27\. Allergic Reaction**

 **Summary** : Chris is back from the States and meets up with Mimmi wanting to tell her everything he learned in San Diego; the two get lunch together. Some strange things start happening around Mimmi.

Takes place after season 2 as if season 3 doesn't happen.

Requested by Ohh Mylanta

 **Word Count** : 1878

It was hard to believe that it had already been three months since Chris had gone to the states to study in San Diego. Mimmi knew he would be getting back anytime, just when, she wasn't sure. They hadn't worked out how to talk either by way of phone or online before he left, Mimmi had hardly known that was possible, so she had only gone on keeping track with a calender to know about when he was getting back.

Around the time Mimmi knew he would have been getting back, she'd watch by where she was to see if she could see him when there weren't customers around to attend to. She had a day off around when he should have been getting back, she found out the next day that he had gotten back on her day off.

"Mimmi!" his voice called from about 30 meters (100 feet) away. He ran over to her, picked her up, and spun her around in greeting.

"Chris," she smiled once he had set her down. "You're back. When'd you get back?"

"Yesterday. I was hoping I'd see you today. You busy around noon so we can take lunch?"

"No, I'd love to hear about San Diego and how the training program was."

"Awesome. I can't thank you enough for helping me get into the program. I couldn't have done it without your help, Mimmi. I owe this all to you."

"It was nothing, I was happy to help," Mimmi shrugged it off.

"I don't think it was nothing," he paused, looking down and catching sight of the whistle around his neck. "I almost forgot," he held up the whistle, "Dr. Ross made me a dolphin trainer."

"That's great," Mimmi said. "I knew you could do it." Their conversation was interrupted as Mimmi sneezed.

"Bless you," Chris spoke.

"Thanks."

"Well, I better get going, looks like you have customers to take care of," Chris motioned to a little girl a meter or so away (few feet). "I'll see you at noon for lunch."

Mimmi nodded as she sniffled. Chris gave her a smile and headed over to the dolphin tank as the little girl came over to Mimmi. When the little girl and her parents had gone, Mimmi turned to see that there were no customers around. Her nose continued to bug her; she tried to stop a sneeze but turned away when she did. After she sneezed, Mimmi looked up to see that she had frozen a plant when she had done so.

Eyes wide, Mimmi glanced around to see if anyone had noticed the now frozen plant. Nobody seemed to be around, so Mimmi used her powers to defrost it. The only other time Mimmi had frozen anything when she sneezed had been when she caught the cold from Evie after she caught it from her dad. She felt fine unlike she had then when her powers combined with Sirena, Evie, and Ondina's powers had frozen Cam. It was probably nothing.

Mimmi had no more time to dwell on the thought as another little kid and his parents came up to her. She helped them and felt fine for the rest of the morning and as she went to meet Chris for lunch.

Once in the relatively small room for the number of employees the park had, Mimmi started feeling off again. Her nose was bugging her and she tried not to sneeze.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked.

"I don't know."

"Maybe we should go eat outside. The break room is kind of small and stuffy; the fresh air might help."

Mimmi nodded in agreement. She and Chris made their way outside where there were several tables set up for employees to eat their lunch. Several other people sat there already, so Mimmi and Chris found an open table and sat down. A light breeze blew away from them, and Mimmi felt better outside in the open air.

While they ate, Chris told Mimmi just about everything he'd learned in the program and what he'd been able to do in his free time. Mimmi loved hearing him, loved how passionate he was about the sea and dolphins, loved the excitement in his voice.

"But enough about me, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, really. Working and hanging out. Not as much as you from the sounds of it."

Chris laughed and looked down at his watch. "Looks like we need to get back to work already," he spoke. "I'll walk you back to your cart," Chris offered. The two put their lunches away and headed back to Mimmi's cart.

The breeze had picked up by now and seemed to swirl as Mimmi and Chris walked back to her cart; Mimmi began to feel like she needed to sneeze again. As she sneezed, Chris looked over to her. His eyes were wide when she looked back up to him.

"What?" she asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"When you sneezed, you disappeared for a second."

"What? That's preposterous."

"Don't ask me, it just happened."

"That's impossible."

"It's what I saw."

"Maybe you blinked," Mimmi insisted. She couldn't have gone invisible and cloaked herself like that. It was impossible.

"No, I don't think so."

Mimmi shook her head and shrugged it off.

"There's something you're not telling me," Chris guessed, stopping where he stood.

"What wouldn't I be telling you?"

"You tell me," Chris spoke.

Mimmi walked back over to him as she had taken a few steps after he stopped. "Don't you think I'd tell you if there was something you needed to know?"

"Well, I guess," Chris spoke after a moment's consideration.

Mimmi gave him a smile. She was about to turn and continue to her cart when she took a few deep breaths before sneezing again. This time, she turned and suddenly, a plant to her left caught on fire.

"Woow," Chris gasped, looking back and forth between a wide eyed Mimmi and the burning plant. "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked, looking away from the plant before glancing back over to it briefly. She held her left had down to her side and used her powers to make the fire go out. What was going on with her powers acting up?

"It stopped," Chris spoke, looking back and forth between Mimmi and the plant in bewilderment. "Mimmi, what's going on? You can trust me."

"I don't know what's going on, honestly," Mimmi insisted. She really didn't know why her powers were acting up. How was she randomly making things freeze and catch fire, along with making herself go invisible? She didn't have a cold. "I think I need to go home."

"Mimmi, what's going on? You can tell me. You can trust me."

"I can't. I don't know what's going on. I have to go." Mimmi turned and ran away before Chris could stop her. She stopped to clock out and do all she needed for leaving early because of not feeling well and headed to Rita's.

CHCHCH

When Mimmi got to Rita's, she headed right down to the grotto. Being that it was a Saturday, Rita was home and she along with Ondina and Sirena happened to be there.

"Back from work already?" Ondina asked, seeing Mimmi at the top of the stairs.

"Something's wrong with my powers," she spoke, looking first to Ondina and Sirena, then Rita.

"How do you mean?" Rita asked from where she stood, on a slightly higher level than Sirena and Ondina.

Mimmi explained how she'd sneezed and frozen, then set on fire two different plants at different times at work and how she had apparently gone invisible when she sneezed once as well. "I don't feel sick like I did when we caught Evie's cold, but the things that are happening are like that."

"Where were you when it happened?" Ondina asked. "Maybe there's a plant that you're allergic to that made your powers act."

"Lyla, Nixie and I all got a snow rash after we made it snow in here," Sirena spoke.

"No, I've been by all the plants at work before," Mimmi paused and thought back to when she froze the plant, became invisible, and set the plant on fire. "The first one was while I was by my cart. The second two were both while I was by Chris. I guess he saw me become invisible when I sneezed and he saw the plant that caught on fire," Mimmi explained.

Ondina and Sirena had no idea what might have been going on. They shrugged and turned back to what they were doing; there wasn't anything they could do to help figure out what was going on. Rita seemed to go off in thought for several minutes.

She knew there were several things used in perfumes and aftershaves that mermaids had allergies to, some more extreme than others. It was possible Chris could have one of those aftershaves and that Mimmi was one of the mermaids that had less of a tolerance to it.

"It might be Chris' aftershave," Rita spoke. She explained to the girls about the ingredient that mermaids were allergic to and how it was used in aftershaves and perfumes. She also explained that it affected some mermaids more than others.

"So if he washes it off and doesn't use it again, I should be fine?"

"As far as I know, you should be fine after that."

"But how does she get him to stop using it without telling him what she is?" Ondina asked.

"I might have an idea," Rita gave a smile to Mimmi; she didn't know what Rita might have been thinking, but she had confidence in her.

CHCHCH

The next morning, Mimmi headed off to work the same as she had the day before, this time however, she had something else with her that she wouldn't normally have. In fact, it was something Mimmi had never bought before. She tucked it on to her cart for the first little while as she helped customers and went through the beginning of her day as she normally would have.

"Hey Mimmi. You feeling better today?"

"Yeah. So far," Mimmi paused. "I think yesterday I had some sort of allergic reaction to your aftershave."

"My aftershave?"

"Yeah. There's this ingredient that's only used in some aftershaves and perfumes that I'm allergic too. So, do you think you could wash it off and not use that anymore?" Mimmi asked, starting behind her cart. "I got you a new thing of aftershave that doesn't have that ingredient in it to replace that one." Mimmi took the new bottle of aftershave and handed it to Chris.

"Thanks. I'll go wash the one I'm wearing off. That aftershave is actually almost gone because a couple other guys and I used it in the States, but I don't want you to have to go through another day like yesterday." Chris went and gave Mimmi a quick kiss on her cheek before turning away. "What was with the plant on fire though?" he asked, turning back to her.

Mimmi shook her head, and Chris continued on. Just because she wasn't telling him now, didn't mean she wouldn't tell him at some point in the future.

 **A/N** : I hope everyone enjoyed this. When Ohh Mylanta requested something where Mimmi has an allergic reaction, I instantly thought of 'Queen for a Day' from H2O. I hope you enjoyed it and that you like Chrimmi at least to an extent since this focused around them.

Thanks to everyone who had reviewed, favorited, followed, and sent me requests. I'll probably get a few things based off season 3 put up within the next couple weeks, but I'll have a warning at the start in case anyone reading hasn't seen the episode it's based off of yet.

I'd love to hear what you thought and any request you have. Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	28. Allergic Reaction cont

**28\. Allergic Reaction cont.**

 **Summary** : Continuation of how Mimmi might tell Chris she's a mermaid after the incident with the aftershave. Set a couple months after that, thus, this is also set after season 2, and into season 3, but without the events of season 3.

 **Word Count** : 905

Mimmi knew her relationship with Chris was still on steady ground, but she also knew he could tell she was keeping something from him. When her powers had acted up because of his aftershave, he'd wondered what was going on. Mimmi had wanted to tell him then, but she didn't know him well enough to know if she could trust him. Two months later, she was sure she could. He was sweet and she knew he really cared for her. She was confident he'd take it like David had when Sirena told him.

There were days where Mimmi and Chris would be able to work out their schedules so their breaks throughout the day and for lunch could coincide, but that day hadn't worked out like that. Mimmi headed over to the dolphin tanks for one of her breaks to watch Chris work with them. He stood just into the water, working on doing tricks with one of the younger dolphins. The younger dolphin was just beginning to learn a few tricks, but Chris had made a lot of progress with him in just a few days working together.

Chris caught Mimmi's eye as he tossed the young dolphin a fish and motioned for Mimmi to come over to him. She made her way to him cautiously, making sure none of the dolphins would end up splashing her and forcing her to tell Chris she was a mermaid before she was completely ready to.

"What are you doing over here?" Chris asked, tossing another fish to the dolphin as he did the trick he was supposed to. "Not that I'm not glad to see you," he quickly added a minute later.

Mimmi gave a smile at his last sentence. "Can you meet me over here but towards the back after the park closes?"

"Sure. What for?"

"I'll explain everything later."

Chris nodded and turned back to the dolphin. "That's enough work for today," he spoke to the dolphin, making the motion for him to head back that told him he was no longer needed. "I guess you should probably head back now?" he asked, turning to Mimmi.

"Yeah. "

"I'll see you after work then?"

Mimmi nodded and headed off. She was really going to do this. It was really going to happen.

Throughout the rest of the day, Mimmi kept her mind occupied. She'd made her decision, she'd told Chris to meet her after the park closed; there was no going back now. Mimmi found that if she didn't keep her mind on her work, it'd wonder away and she'd question if telling Chris was the right thing to do. She was sure it was. She's talked to Sirena about how she knew it was time to tell David, and Mimmi was sure Chris was ready to know.

Mimmi worked pretty much until close that day, so she was packing up her cart as many of the remaining people were leaving the Marine Park, an announcement having been made that they were closing in a half hour. Rides that were still open were being shut down as more and more people left.

Mimmi found ways to stay at the Marine Park longer than she normally would have and longer than she needed to be able to meet Chris. After about an hour, the Marine Park was closed and deserted of most employees; only a few cleaning the sidewalks remained. Mimmi headed to where she had agreed to meet Chris and saw him heading there as well; they arrived at the same time.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Chris asked when they met.

"You know how a couple months ago when you got back I had that allergic reaction to your aftershave?"

"Yeah," Chris replied curiously.

"And how there was a plant that caught on fire and you said I had disappeared for a second when I sneezed," Mimmi continued nervously.

Chris nodded.

"The reason those happened were because I'm a mermaid," she spoke tentatively, not sure exactly how he'd take the news.

"Yo– you're a mermaid?" Chris stuttered. "How is that even possible?"

"Well, I was actually born at sea," Mimmi explained. "I only came on land and got legs a few months before we first met."

A small smile formed on Chris' lips. "That's amazing. How is it possible you came on land then?"

"In all honestly, magic," Mimmi replied simply.

"That's amazing," Chris repeated, still at a loss for any other words.

"Can you keep my secret?" Mimmi asked, her voice unsure.

"Of course. I'm glad you trust me enough to share this with me. Even just knowing this is amazing. I always knew there was more to the ocean that humans knew. You sharing this with me tells me I'm right, and just knowing that is is enough for me. I wouldn't want to put you, or any other mermaids, in danger by saying anything about you to anyone else."

A smile graced Mimmi's face. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him; he leaned down so they met in the middle. When they broke apart a few seconds later, Mimmi looked down, her hair falling in her face to hide the blush covering it.

"You want to grab something to eat?" Chris asked a minute later.

"I'd like that." Mimmi reached down and took his hand as they headed out of the park to get dinner.

 **A/N** : So this wasn't originally something I was planning on writing, a sequel sort of thing to the previous one-shot, but I got the idea the other day while my mind was wandering at work. But with the combination of thinking through it a bit more and having time to write it at home, this was born.

I hope you enjoyed this small continuation of this one-shot turned two-shot. I'd love to hear what you thought or how I could have made this better. Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	29. Lost and Found Alternate Ending

**29\. Lost and Found Alternate Ending**

Before I get to this one-shot, this is a spoiler for season 3, so if you haven't yet watched season 3 episode 11, skip this for the time being. That being said, what netflix has called season 3 is really the second half of season 2, and what they called season 4 is really season 3, thus, I will refer to season 3 as season season 2 and season 4 as season 3.

 **Summary** : While Mimmi and Chris are searching for Amaris on Mako, Amaris goes down the land entrance to the moon pool, so Chris and Mimmi follow her. What if there was no way to get through the land entrance.

In H2O, they mentioned that it was too steep to climb up, though they must have found a way since Lewis was down there several times as were other characters and things that couldn't go out through the moon pool, so here goes nothing. [Also, I'm not sure Chris and Mimmi were actually dating due to the events of the episode following, but I'm going to pretend they were.]

 **Word Count** : 1572

Chris and Karl had been tasked with going out to Mako Island to check on the turtles that were tagged in the West Lagoon. Being land-boys, they had no idea of the magic, wonders, and secrets that the island helped hide. They didn't expect to see anything other than turtles, sand, sea, and the normal island things when they got to Mako.

They were working on getting some things set up when a little girl came out of the woods. Chris stood to greet her, but she ran off into the forest. He tried to call for her to come back, but she continued on back into the forest. He shared a confused look with Karl. Why would a little girl run away like that?

The two best friends contemplated why the little girl would have run off and why she would have been on her own before Chris decided to go look for her. He went a little ways into the forest and then back tracked to the beach where he found his girlfriend, Mimmi, and two of her friends, Ondina and Weilan.

After a few minutes of talking and finding out that Mimmi, Ondina, and Weilan had taken the little girl, Amaris, to Mako and that she was now lost. Chris suggested that he and Karl help the girls look for Amaris to be able to find her faster. Though Mimmi tried to get Chris and Karl to stay on the beach and take care of the turtles, it was no use. Both boys agreed that they'd find Amaris faster with more people looking. They split up into groups; Ondina went on her own, Chris with Mimmi, and Karl with Weilan.

In the midst of wandering around and trying to find Amaris, Chris and Mimmi eventually reached a dead end. Mimmi pointed it out to suggest they go a different way, and as Chris turned to do so, he saw Amaris. When they made eye contact, she took off into the forest, Chris took off right after she did and Mimmi only a few paces behind him.

Eventually, Amaris came to a small outcrop of rocks. She ducked down to hide behind them, but ended up falling down a hole that had been mostly hidden by vines.

When Amaris got to the end, she realized she was in the moon pool cavern. She looked around trying to find an escape other than going into the water. There wasn't any, so as she heard Chris starting down, she jumped into the moon pool and swam out before he could see her or her tail.

"She must have swum out," Chris spoke, turning to Mimmi once they were down in the moon pool cavern.

Mimmi looked to the water. She couldn't see Amaris, which thankfully meant Chris hadn't been able to see her either. She hoped that swimming out wouldn't be the only way to get out of the cavern.

"Why was she so scared of me?" Chris asked, bringing Mimmi out of her thoughts.

Mimmi shook her head and shrugged. They both looked back down to the water. Chris wondering how Amaris had gotten out of there so quickly, Mimmi again hoping that it wasn't the only way out.

"Since she's not in here, we should head back out to find the others," Chris spoke after a few moments of looking down at the water.

Mimmi nodded in agreement. "You can climb back out first," she offered, letting him past her.

"You sure?" he asked, hesitating after he had put one foot up on the rock.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"All right." Chris worked to get a better grip on the edges around the small part he and Mimmi had gone down. He brought his other foot up and tried to take a step but it was no use. The slope was too steep and too slippery for his shoes to be able to get enough traction to allow him to climb back out. "We can't get back out that way," Chris reported, slowly getting back out. "We're going to have to swim out like Amaris did."

"We have to be able to get back out that way," Mimmi spoke. There had to be a way, she couldn't swim out, couldn't let Chris know she was a mermaid.

"I don't think so. We're going to have to swim," Chris repeated, walking to the edge of the water and looking down to it.

 _There has to be a way,_ Mimmi thought as she looked back and forth between the moon pool, the land entrance – which she thought was closed off – and Chris standing next to the water. How was she going to get herself out of this one?

"You coming, Mimmi?" Chris asked, looking back over to her. "If you're not a good swimmer, I'll help you." he offered.

"Uh, yeah. Just a minute," Mimmi spoke, trying to delay the moment where she'd have to get into the water, or prevent it from happening altogether. Chris nodded and dove into the water. He surfaced several seconds later and looked to where Mimmi had been standing before he dove in. She wasn't there but had instead put aside all logic to try and climb back out.

"Mimmi, you're not going to be able to get back out that way. It's too steep," Chris spoke, swimming over to the ledge and using it to climb out. Dripping water all over, he walked over to the mouth of the opening Mimmi had climbed in.

"No. There has to be a way to get back out through here," she spoke. Mimmi reached for a rock to get further out but it didn't hold. Mimmi slipped and fell backwards down the slope. She let out a scream as she considered for a split second how badly this could go if she landed wrong.

As Mimmi came down, Chris caught her hips, preventing her from falling and breaking something. His hands had made the material of her shirt slip up so his wet hands touched her bare skin. Her back fell against his chest. She felt the water soaking through and onto her skin seconds later.

Mimmi gasped; it was only a matter of seconds before she transformed; before she transformed in front of Chris. "Chris, please don't be mad, and please don't freak out."

"What? Why would I freak out?" he asked, still holding onto her hips. He looked down to her as he spoke, brow furrowed. She looked back up to him. Her eyes were soft, willing him not to be mad at her, but she also looked like a deer caught in the headlights; this wasn't supposed to happen this way. An apologetic look flashed across her features as she shimmered for a second. Chris blinked, and a split second later, a long golden, pink tail had replaced Mimmi's legs. "You're a mermaid?" he seemed to ask rather than state several seconds later.

"Yes."

It took a couple more seconds for the shock to wear off. When it did, Chris spoke, "How should I set you down?" he asked softly.

"Just slowly, I guess."

Chris nodded and went down almost into a squat to set Mimmi down. Once he had, he sat down on the ground next to her as she propped herself up on her elbows. "How is this possible? When did you become a mermaid?"

"I've been a mermaid my whole life," Mimmi explained. "I actually only got legs recently," she continued, a half smile on her face.

"Cool," Chris spoke. Mermaids. Mermaids were real. The seas had so much more to it than he'd ever imagined. He'd never actually thought mermaids could be real.

"Chris," Mimmi spoke his name softly, pulling him out of his thoughts that raced at a thousand miles an hour. "You can't tell anyone."

"I figured." Even though he was completely amazed by the fact that Mimmi was a real life mermaid, he knew telling anyone else could put her in serious danger. He really liked her. "You know what people would do to you if they found out that you're a mermaid?" he asked rhetorically as his mind imagined the tests evil doctors and scientist would try to perform on her and any other mermaids they could get their slimy hands on. "I really do like you and care about you, Mimmi," he spoke, moving a touch closer to her. "You can trust me," he spoke sincerely.

Mimmi let out a sigh of relief, a small smile playing at her lips. "I really like you too; and I know I can trust you." The two leaned in to share a kiss. They smiled as they broke apart a few seconds later. "How about we get out of here."

Chris nodded in agreement and helped Mimmi to the water. They swam out to a hidden part of the beach where Mimmi dried herself and then gave Chris a steam dry.

They met up with the others on the beach where Ondina brought out Amaris, safe and sound.

CHCHCH

A short while later, Chris and Karl left on their boat. Mimmi, Ondina, Weilan, and Amaris stood on the beach waving to them as they left.

Mimmi knew she's have to tell Ondina and Weilan that Chris knew she was a mermaid at some point in the relatively near future, but for now, Ondina had enough to deal with.

A/N: So I guess this technically makes two one-shots in a row where Chris finds out about Mimmi. I started writing this the day after Mako aired on Netflix because I had watched all the episodes within 18 hours (from when I started watching) (sorry, not sorry). I thought there was a lot of potential for something like this to have happened so I got to writing and this is the results.

As always, I hope you enjoyed and I'd love to hear what you thought. If you have any request, feel free to send them to me and I will try my best to do something with it though I can't make any promises on that. I have a couple request that I'm trying to work out now so who knows what might come next. (it should actually be the thing I need to write that I was going to do 2 chapters ago.) This was written and the last one became a two-shot so it had to be done. Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	30. Falling Asleep With a Movie

**30\. Falling Asleep With a Movie**

 **Summary** : Evie being gone for the weekend with her dad gives Zac and Mimmi the perfect opportunity to hang out. They clear their schedules, no work, no homework, to be able to spend a Friday night getting to know each other better; and of course watching a movie or two as well.

Set between seasons 2 and 3

Requested by TheFlashFanatic13

 **Word Count** : 1178

Since finding out that they were siblings and in the wake of everything surrounding Erik and the merman chamber, Zac and Mimmi hadn't had a whole lot of time to spend together. Either Zac was at school or Mimmi was at work. This weekend, both of them had clear schedules and Evie had suggested it as the perfect time for the brother and sister to hang out.

Evie was going away with her dad for the weekend. He was going for a convention relating to small busines since he had his whale watching tours and ran it himself. Since Evie was planning on creating a small business herself in the future, she thought it'd be a good thing for her to go to as well. Given that she'd be gone all weekend and Mimmi was free from work, Evie saw the perfect opportunity for Zac and Mimmi to hang out together.

After bidding Evie goodbye for the weekend, Zac and Mimmi headed over to his bungalow.

"So, what do you want to do?" Zac asked Mimmi, letting her into the bungalow.

"I dunno," Mimmi shrugged and looked around Zac's room. She'd been in there before, but hadn't taken a whole lot of time to look at anything in his room.

"Wanna start with something to eat. I'm sure there's prawns in the fridge in the house."

Mimmi turned from looking at one of Zac's trophies to him. "Sounds good. Do you need any help?" Mimmi offered.

"Sure." The siblings headed out of the bungalow, up the deck, and to the house.

Zac's parents were sitting on a couch in the living room when Zac and Mimmi walked in. They both looked up when they heard the two come in. "Mum, dad, you remember Mimmi," Zac spoke.

"Yes," Zac's mum, Lauren, spoke. "I don't think we've met properly though. I'm Lauren." Zac's mum stood from the couch and went to Mimmi. She held her hand out to her in greeting.

"It's nice to officially meet you," Mimmi spoke.

"And I'm Rob, Zac's dad," he spoke, standing and going over to also shake Mimmi's hand.

"It's nice to meet you both," Mimmi spoke smiling.

"We just came in to get some food. We're hanging out for the night so I won't be around in here."

"Okay," his parents spoke.

Zac and Mimmi made their way to the kitchen and got a plate of prawns together before heading back out to the bungalow. As they ate, the two spent time talking and getting to know the other better. They shared stories of their childhoods and how different they were while also imagining how life would have been different if they had grown up together.

CHCHCH

Zac and Mimmi had finished eating a while ago and continued to talk as the sky grew dark. Zac stood to stretch and Mimmi did the same. While standing, Mimmi went to look at a few things that were in Zac's room. She went to the TV and looked at all the things that were under the stand it was on.

"What's this?" Mimmi asked, pulling one out from it's place.

"That's my DVD collection," Zac explained.  
"Your what?"

"DVD collection. It's a bunch of movies. They're on disks so you can put them in the DVD player and watch them at home," he tried to clarify.

Mimmi's brow knit together in confusion. "How do they put a movie on a . . .a disk?"

Zac laughed and went over to Mimmi. He took the case for the movie she held from her and opened it. "See, this is the disk." Zac took it out of the case. "I'm not sure how it works, but they get the movie on here so you can watch it at home rather than the movie theater," he explained.

"So how does it work– to be able to watch?" Mimmi asked curiously as she clarified her question, looking a bit closer at the disk Zac held.

"You just put in in the DVD player and press play," Zac spoke. "This one's a horror movie that Cam and I usually watch. I'll find something different if you want to go sit on the couch." Mimmi nodded and gave Zac the DVD case back before going to sit on the couch directly across from the TV. Zac looked through his collection for a few minutes and took a few movies out and set them beside the TV. He put the first one in, took the remote, and went to sit next to Mimmi.

"So what now?" Mimmi asked.

Zac gave a small smile. "See the little button on the remote with what looks like a triangle?"

"Yeah," Mimmi affirmed.

"That's the play button."

Mimmi gave a nod, her brow still knit together in confusion. "See, when I push it, the movie starts to play." Zac did so and the beginning credits and ads for other movies began to play. A few minutes later, it started. There were a couple times Zac ended up pausing the movie to explain to Mimmi what was going on, or add to the explanation of what a DVD was when she had more questions now that they had started watching.

"Can we watch another one?" Mimmi asked when the first movie ended.

"It's getting late, shouldn't you be heading back to the moon pool with Sirena and Ondina?"

"One more movie won't hurt."

Zac laughed and took his arm from around Mimmi's shoulders to get another movie in. He had pulled out one earlier that he thought she'd get a kick out of. Evie had left it in the bungalow ages ago after insisting that Zac watch it with her; it had been one of her favorites as a kid.

Zac sat back down next to Mimmi and pushed play after putting his arm around her shoulders again.

"What is this movie about?" Mimmi asked before the movie actually started.

Zac gave a light laugh. "Two best friends a mermaid who ends up on land."

Mimmi looked to Zac curiously, wondering why he'd picked that movie.

"I thought it'd be ironic to watch, and see how much is inaccurate," Zac shrugged.

"All right," Mimmi laughed and turned to the screen as the movie started.

About halfway through the movie, Zac felt Mimi lean her head onto his shoulder. He thought nothing of it and continued to watch the movie. "So what did you think of it?" Zac asked at the end of the movie, turning to Mimmi. He looked down to her face and saw that her eyes were closed. Her breathing was even and light. "Hmm," Zac looked to Mimmi in thought. He considered waking her so she could head to Mako for the night, but she seemed comfortable enough on his shoulder.

Zac got the remote and turned the TV and DVD player off. He then carefully took his arm from around Mimmi's shoulders to reach for a blanket to cover them. He leaned his head back against the couch and let sleep overtake him as well.

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this little sibling thing between Zac and Mimmi. I wrote Evie mostly out of it because I thought it'd make the most sense for Zac to be able to spend time with Mimmi when Evie was unavailable and ta-da. Also, the second movie they watch that Mimmi ends up falling asleep during was 'Aquamarine'.

As always, I'd love to hear what you thought and how I can improve. If you have a request, feel free to leave it in a review or PM me about it. I will try my best to work something out with it, but I can't make any promises. There's a lot of ideas floating around in my head right now.

Anyway, thanks for reading and thanks to all those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed in the past,

-CrazyHayniac


	31. You Probably Shouldn't Have Done That

**31\. You Probably Shouldn't Have Done That**

 **Summary** : Cam has some great ideas but sometimes, his ideas aren't really all that great. This was one of those time of _not_ such a great idea. He and Carly go hiking on Mako on the full moon and find something no one expected them to find.

Takes place between seasons 2 & 3, but does take something that we found out in season 3 into account (the episode is 11, Lost and Found).

And, as a sort of side note, for this chapter, I refer to flashlights as torches as they called them that several times in H2O so I use torches rather than flashlights throughout this 'short'.

 **Word Count** : 2360

Requested by fandom. funny [sorry about the extra space in the username, formatting wouldn't let me do it without adding the space in]

"Hiking? On Mako? On a full moon? Cam, you've lost it," Carly spoke, putting a straw in a drink. She shook her head in dismay as she went to drop the drink off. Cam had just come to her with the idea for them to go on an evening hike to Mako as a date on the night of the full moon in a couple days.

"Come on Carly," Cam pleaded when she got back to the counter where he was. "It'll be fun, and as long as we don't tell anyone, they'll never know. What they don't know can't hurt them."

"Evie did say the pod would be on the far side of Mako," Carly trailed off.

"See," Cam spoke. "If we moor the boat on this side of Mako, they'll never know we were there."

Carly considered the idea for a minute as she made another drink. "All right," she agreed. It did sound like fun to go hiking on Mako, as long as they didn't get stuck there for several hours like they had the last time they tried to have a date on Mako. "We'll just have to make sure we bring torches to be able to see. The moon being full will help give us more light, but it still won't be enough."

Cam nodded in agreement. "The Camster will take care of everything. Don't you worry."

Carly nodded, a bit disbelievingly, and got back to work. Cam headed out a minute later after bidding Carly goodbye to get to work himself.

Over the next few days before the full moon, Cam worked to get everything he and Carly would need to go hiking on Mako ready. He had two backpacks filled with supplies including water bottles and trail snacks, rope, extra torches and batteries for them, along with a few other hiking necessities. The night of, he double checked everything to make sure he hadn't overlooked anything.

Having double checked that all supplies were in the backpacks, Cam brought them out to the jetty behind his house where he kept his boat. Both he and Carly lived along the canal like Zac and Evie so he was able to drive the boat to her house and pick her up from there.

On the way to Mako and once out in open water, Cam and Carly didn't see any mermaids hanging around; they had all gathered on the far side of Mako already. The couple didn't see anyone as they anchored the boat on the shore. They picked the backpacks up and headed inland once they had made sure the boat was secure.

The sun still gave off some light as the couple started their hike through Mako, but as it slowly faded into darkness and the moon rose into the sky, Cam and Carly got the torches from their backpacks to see better. Like Carly had said when Cam first gave the idea, the full moon did give them extra light to see by but not quite enough to safely hike.

After a little while of hiking, the two stopped for a food and water break. They watched the moon slowly rise into the sky and get above the trees; it was about halfway to its peak over Mako when they started hiking again.

As the moon drew closer to its peak, Cam found a small outcrop of rocks. "Hey Carly, come check out this tunnel," Cam called, motioning Carly over.

"Where do you think it leads?" she asked, looking down the hole.

"I don't know, but I think I'm going to find out," Cam spoke, slipping his backpack off his shoulders.

"You better throw a rope down and take your backpack with you," Carly spoke, taking another look down the tunnel.

"Good idea," Cam agreed. He took the rope from his backpack and tied it around a nearby tree; he let most of the rope, what he hadn't tied around the tree, fall down the tunnel. He slipped his backpack on again as he got ready to go down the tunnel. "I'll let you know if it's safe and you can come down as well."

"Wait," Carly spoke suddenly. "Are you sure this is such a good idea?" she asked as she began to have second thoughts.

"I'll be careful, I promise." Cam gave Carly a quick kiss on the lips before slowly starting down the tunnel. He was able to get down easily. "Carly, it's safe for you to come down too," he called up.

A few seconds later, Carly joined him in the cavern the tunnel had lead to. "It's like the cone of a volcano," she gasped, looking up in amazement.

"I– I've been here before," Cam stuttered. He looked down to the pool of water in the cavern slipping his backpack off as he did.

"What do you mean?" Carly asked, setting her backpack down against the wall and making her way to Cam. She looked up briefly as she walked towards the edge of the water and Cam. She hadn't noticed his backpack on the ground and tripped over it. She let out a scream as she fell onto Cam causing them both to fall into the water.

The couple came up a few seconds later, sputtering water out of their mouths. "What happened?"

"I tripped over your backpack." Carly glared at the item as she spoke; it had somehow managed not to fall into the pool with them. Cam sighed deeply, but it wasn't like he could do anything about it now.

A few seconds later, the couple looked away from the backpack as moonlight began to fill the cavern. The water around them started to bubble in a mysterious and almost magical way.

"What the world?" Carly exclaimed, looking around. Her anger soon reverted back to amazement as she watched little droplets of water rising out of the pool and towards the moon. The water bubbled like a hot tub. Whatever was happening didn't feel normal, didn't seem natural. It felt magical– _magical_. The thought of something magical happening lingered in Carly's mind for a few seconds but quickly escaped. She and Cam were left in awe of what was going on around them.

When the moon moved past the opening of the volcano, everything returned to normal as if nothing special had ever happened. Cam and Carly were then brought out of the spell-like daze they had been under.

"What was that?" Carly asked, looking away from the volcano's cone and over to Cam.

"I–I think we're in the moon pool," Cam spoke after a minute.

"Wait, like 'the' moon pool?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think we'll, you know, transform?"

"I was in here during the full moon before," Cam said. "Ondina and Mimmi were using a 50 full moon spell when Evie was transformed, so that's probably how it happened for her."

Carly nodded. "It was just so weird, and it felt – magical."

"I'm sure it was nothing," Cam spoke offhandedly as he and Carly made their way to the ledge of the pool and hoisted themselves out. They grabbed their backpacks and climbed out of the moon pool cavern.

The walk back to Cam's boat was fairly uncomfortable. Cam and Carly had been able to wring some of the water out of their clothes, but it did little to help.

Their shirts clung to their skin and their jean shorts felt extremely uncomfortable when wet. They were glad to get to Cam's boat and on the way back to the mainland as the wind blowing past helped to dry their clothes and hair out.

CHCHCH

"I'm sorry about leaving my backpack in the way so we fell into the moon pool," Cam apologized as he and Carly stood outside her house.

"It's okay. You're forgiven." Carly let out a light laugh, "It was probably more magical to actually be in the moon pool than if we'd just been standing next to it."

"True," Cam agreed, laughing. He leaned in to give Carly a kiss goodnight before she went inside, promising to meet her at the cafe in the morning soon after it opened.

CHCHCH

The following morning, Carly got up and got in the shower like she normally did in the morning before work or school. An hour later, she was heading out and towards the cafe to help David get it opened up. Carly saw David unlocking the door as she started down the pier the cafe was situated on. Evie arrived at the cafe a few minutes after Carly had.

The three had the cafe opened right on time and Cam got there a few minutes later. Carly began making Cam his usual drink seeing as there weren't any other customers there yet.

As Carly went to pour Cam's drink from the blender into a glass, some of it spilled out and onto her hand. She set the glass down to dry her hand with a nearby towel. Her hands were mostly dry when she toppled. Her eyes widened as she looked down to see that she had a tail in place of her legs much like the ones Evie and her friends from the sea had.

Cam looked over the counter to see what had happened to his girlfriend and saw Carly on the floor with a tail. "Oh no," he breathed.

Evie rushed over to see why her best friend had fallen and why Cam had said 'oh no'. "You have a tail?" Evie asked rhetorically, glad she, Carly, and David were the only employees there and Cam the only customer. "How?"

Carly looked to Cam with a pointed expression.

"Uh, we were in the moon pool last night," Cam spoke slowly, trying not to look to Evie to see the condescending look she was giving him.

"Both of you?" Evie asked.

Cam nodded.

"Why?" Evie asked. Her tone matched that of a mother asking her young child when they had done when they were in trouble.

"Shouldn't we dry Carly first," Cam spoke, trying to delay the lecture he knew was coming his way.

"I'll get a towel," David offered, having been silent while watching the scene unfold.

"Nevermind, this will be faster, but it might sting a little," Evie warned Carly as she held her hand out over her best friend's tail. Steam rose, and a minute later Carly was able to stand again. Evie turned back to Cam, her arms folded over her chest. "Why were you in the moon pool last night?"

"We were hiking on Mako as a date," Cam spoke slowly, trailing off.

"On the full moon, Cam?"

He only nodded.

"Not one of your best ideas." Evie uncrossed her arms and took a deep breath to restrain her anger and next biting comment. She reached up to brush her hair out of her face. "How'd you end up in the moon pool from just hiking on Mako?" she asked, trying to calm her voice.

"There's a land entrance," Cam explained.

"I thought the mermaids had sealed it off."

"Apparently not," Carly spoke, sending a glare in Cam's direction. "How am I supposed to be able to continue working at the cafe now?"

"Erik did it," Evie spoke. "You'll just need to wear gloves. It's really not so bad once you get used to it," Evie's expression softened and she placed a comforting hand on Carly's shoulder.

Carly gave her a small smile. "I guess that's true; might need help getting used to it though."

"You've got it," Evie agreed.

"Wait," Cam spoke suddenly. "We were _both_ in the moon pool." There was a glass of water sitting on the counter. Cam reached out towards it and made the water rise up out of the glass for a few moments before letting it fall back into the glass.

Evie's eyes were wide. "Tell me everything," she demanded, looking back to the door to make sure there were no other customers in the vicinity. They were still the only four people in the cafe.

Cam told Evie and David how he'd gone down the land entrance when they found it on Mako, and how he'd had Carly join him when he found the tunnel was safe before he realized where he was. He explained how he'd realized after Carly joined him that they were in the moon pool cavern and that he'd gone to look at the water, dropping his backpack next to himself in the process. "Carly came over to join me and tripped over my backpack so we both fell into the moon pool. We didn't think it'd do anything."

Evie sighed. "Ondina's probably going to give you an earful when she finds out. And like Sirena helped me learn to control my powers, someone's going to have to help you with your's."

"Well, I better go quit my job. There's no way I can stay a life guard if I grow a tail every time I touch water. You're the only un-tailed one of us left, Dave," Cam spoke.

David gave a nod that seemed to say 'great' sarcastically.

"See you later." Cam went to give Carly a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out.

When Cam got back later that day after quitting his job, he was welcomed by a glare from Ondina. She shook her head in dismay at what he'd done. None of the mermaids were thrilled about another merman in town, but the pod knew that Cam meant them no harm, especially after he'd tried to stop Erik from activating the merman chamber.

By trying to stop Erik from activating the merman chamber, he'd showed that he really did want to keep the mermaids safe, unlike with Erik. He didn't want the power, and he cared more about his friends than that. He was accepted into the pod like Zac had been because he'd showed that he was trying to protect the mermaids. Carly, like Evie, had also been accepted into the pod.

It took a lot to get used to, but in the end, Cam and Carly both realized having a tail wasn't so bad.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this, one-shot. This is another example of something I probably wouldn't have written if I hadn't gotten the request to do it. Since I'm a firm Cixie shipper, it was actually kind of hard to write, but even though I don't ship Camly, I do think that they're really cute together so that helped with the writing of this. Anyway, I'd love to hear what you think, and if you have a request, feel free to PM me or leave a review of it; I try to do all of the requests I get, but I can't promise anything. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting,

As a side not pertaining to the title, 'You Probably Shouldn't Have Done That' is actually the catchphrase of Jack from Kickin' It. I thought it would be fitting since Cam probably shouldn't have suggested a night hike on Mako. Hope you enjoyed,

-CrazyHayniac


	32. What Happens Next part 1

**32\. What Happens Next part 1**

 **Summary:** Realizing it's time for his parents to know the truth, Zac first asks Evie to go with him to meet Nerissa, wanting to have her there for support when he tells his parents. However, the morning they've planned for Evie to meet Nerissa, she makes a shocking discovery. [And that's where I leave you off so as not to give the good stuff away]

The next several chapters (32-35) are going to take place after season 3. This chapter and the two following are things that were implied would happen after the series ended at least to an extent (this one not so much). But if you haven't been able to see all of season 3, the next 4 chapters will include ideas from it so you've been warned, I guess.

And the title is actually meant as more of a statement than a question. As in it's saying 'this is what happens next' rather than asking 'so what happens next?'

 **Word Count:** 2494

The day after his mother, Nerissa, was freed from being the water dragon, Zac sat at a table outside Ocean Cafe telling Cam, Carly, David, and Evie about what had happened the night before. He couldn't believe he had two mothers now, but having both of his mothers around made him sure he needed to tell his parents about Nerissa and his tail and Mimmi if she was okay with it. The group talked for a little while before Carly, David, and Evie had to get back to work leaving Cam and Zac at the table.

"So you're really going to do it? You're really going to tell your parents you're a genuine fish-boy?" Cam asked. "And about Nerissa of course," he added.

"Yeah," Zac spoke. "Maybe in a day or two. I think they've been somewhat suspicious about Mimmi and I hanging out so much. It's time they know the truth. I've hidden it from them for long enough." The two sat in silence for several minutes before Zac spoke again. "I kind of want Evie to meet Nerissa first so she can be there as well if she wants," Zac started. "And she knows about the dragon and everything already."

"I'm sure Evie will want to meet Nerissa," Cam spoke.

"I should probably go ask her before I forget," Zac trailed off, looking towards the door of the cafe.

"I've got to get to work soon, and I still need to change, so I should be heading out," Cam said, looking down at his watch. "I'll catch you later, mate."

Zac nodded as Cam stood up from the table and headed towards his house. Zac sat at the table for another minute before getting up and heading inside by Evie. She was with a customer so Zac sat in the chair at her cash register and waited for her to be done, spinning himself around in it as he did.

"Zac," Evie spoke as she walked with the customer over to the cash register. She spoke with a stern tone, but Zac could see the smile in her eyes and hear the way she joked with him.

"Right." he got up from the chair so he'd be out of Evie's way.

Evie turned to Zac when she had finished with her customer. "So, what's up?" she asked.

"Any plans for tomorrow?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd want to meet Nerissa, that was if you had time which it sounds like you do."

"I'd love to meet her, Zac. What time and where are you thinking?"

"I was thinking at Rita's around about 10:30 tomorrow as long as it's okay with her and the others. We could meet at your place and head over then get a late lunch afterwards?" Zac suggested.

"Sounds good. Just don't forget to actually check with Rita."

"I won't." Zac and Evie spent the majority of that day together at the cafe. Later in the day, Zac called Rita to see what she thought of meeting Nerissa and Mimmi the following day so Evie could meet Nerissa. After she agreed to it and Zac explained that he hoped to use the grotto for the meeting, she was more than willing to offer it for the meeting. Once he had checked everything with Rita, Zac swam out to the pod to find Mimmi and Nerissa. Both agreed on the plan so Zac headed back to continue hanging out with Evie.

Later that night, the whole gang met up at the cafe for the performance David, Carly, and the new band were doing. The group bid each other goodnight after the cafe closed and headed their own ways for the night.

CHCHCH

The morning Evie was set to meet Nerissa, she got up at 8:30 to take a shower much like she had done every other day since losing her tail. Once Evie had gotten in the shower, she turned the water on and let it wash over her for several seconds before reaching up to her hair. As she reached up to her hair, Evie felt a familiar sensation that had been absent for just over a month. Evie gasped as she fell to the floor. She looked down to where her tail had replaced her legs once again.

" _This doesn't make any sense,"_ Evie thought to herself. " _I wasn't supposed to get my tail back. Not now, not ever."_ Evie didn't have much more time to dwell on the thought; she had to figure out what was going on. Hoping she had her same powers back, Evie reached towards the water in attempt to turn it off. It worked, and she was able to dry her tail a minute later once the water was turned off. She got dressed and headed to her room, picking up her phone and dialing the most familiar number in her contacts.

" _Hey Evie–"_

"Zac, I need you to come over here now."

Zac took in the frantic tone of Evie's voice and assured her he'd be over there as soon as he got dressed. After hanging up his phone, Zac jumped out of bed and threw a fresh set of clothes on before running out the door and over to Evie's house.

Evie was pacing her bedroom floor when Zac got there a couple minutes later. "What's wrong, Evie?" Zac asked, assuming that a frantic call and pacing would mean something bad had happened. He stood in her doorway, waiting for a reply.

Evie stopped pacing and turned to Zac. "My tail; it's back."

"What? But I thought–"

"I know," Evie spoke. Her voice didn't sound excited. She felt that the burden had returned. She'd come to terms with no longer having her tail, now all the secrets and lying to her dad was going to return. "It's back," she sighed.

"Maybe you'll feel better after a swim. You can at least clear your head and think about what you want to do now," Zac suggested softly. He'd always loved getting to share the secret with her when they both had tails. They'd dove together since she'd lost her tail and he'd loved still being able to share that with her, but there was something different and special about diving together with tails.

Evie paused in thought for several moments before a small smile played at her lips. A swim would help her clear her head; it always did and it always had. She gave a small nod and the two headed out towards open water.

Swimming with her tail came back to Evie like it was second nature. Going over the reef and being able to stay down without the use of a tank and being able to move more agilely than she ever could with a tank made her realize how much she's missed having a tail over the last month. She and Zac had separated while they swam as he wanted to give her some space if she needed it. Evie swam back over to him and took his hand in hers, a smile on her face.

They headed over to the far side of Mako and surfaced there."I forgot how it feels swimming with a tail," Evie spoke, looking out to the expanse of water surrounding the two of them. "I think deep down despite what I'd said about losing it, I really did want it back."

"How do you think it happened?" Zac asked a minute later.

"I have no idea," Evie shook her head. "Rita might have an idea though."

Zac nodded in agreement and the two headed for land. They decided not to just show up in the grotto so dried off at a secluded beach and headed to the cafe to get something to eat first. Zac and Evie purposely neglected telling David and Carly that Evie had her tail back figuring they'd wait until they had a better idea of what was going on and how it was possible.

CHCHCH

After getting breakfast, Zac and Evie made their way over to Rita's. She opened the door soon after they knocked. "Zac, Evie, what are you doing here already? Mimmi and Nerissa aren't here yet," Rita spoke, finding Zac and Evie outside her door shortly after 10.

"We actually came to talk to you," Evie explained.

Curiosity overtook Rita as she opened the door the rest of the way to allow the couple inside. She let them go past her and motioned for them to head up to her living room. She followed them after closing the door. "So, what is this about?"

"I have my tail back." Evie's words were slow as she was unsure how her principal would take the news.

Rita was taken aback, "You have your tail back?" she stammered.

"Yeah. When I went to take a shower this morning, it was back."

"That shouldn't be possible."

"That's what we thought," Zac said, speaking for the first time since getting to their principal's house. "Any idea on how Evie was able to get her tail back?"

Rita shook her head. "Ondina and Weilan were going to be coming with Mimmi and Nerissa; they might have more ideas than I would on that front."

Zac and Evie nodded. Maybe there was some Eastern, Northern, or Southern mermaid secret none of them knew that could explain how Evie was able to have her tail back. "Is it all right if we head down then?" Evie asked.

"Sure. Go ahead."

Zac and Evie nodded their thanks and made their way to the bookcase that hide the staircase to the grotto. Once down there, the two sat on the stone bench talking and waiting for the others to arrive. It was about 15 minutes later that they head splashing coming from the pool soon followed by four feminine voices.

"What are you two doing here already?" Mimmi asked when she saw her brother and his girlfriend in the grotto.

"Evie made a discovery this morning and we came to talk to Rita about it. She didn't have any ideas and we thought you might," Zac started as Ondina, Weilan, Mimmi, and Nerissa started down the stairs.

"What was it?" Ondina asked, curiosity reflecting in her voice.

"My tail's back."

"What!" Ondina, Weilan, and Mimmi exclaimed together.

"Impossible. It's supposed to be permanent," Weilan spoke. "You're not supposed to be able to get it back."

"Tell that to Evie's tail. It obviously didn't get the memo," Zac spoke laughing lightly. "We went for a swim before we came here. It's definitely back."

There was a minute of silence following before Mimmi broke it, "What do you think of having your tail back? How do you feel?"

"You know, when I feel in the shower and realized it was back, I was actually really upset at first. Then Zac and I went for a swim and all the good things about having a tail came flooding back to me. The freedom of having a tail; relying just on your lungs to stay down and not a tank. It's much easier to swim with a tail than a tank. Surprisingly, I'm actually relieved it's back."

"I guess the loss wasn't permanent," Ondina said, looking over to Weilan.

"You just love being right," Weilan countered. "But why?" she asked a minute later. "Why is it back?"

"I think I know why," Nerissa started. Everyone turned to look up at her as she still stood on the stairs while the others were all sitting. "While I was the water dragon, I took your tail. It was trapped with me. When Mimmi freed me from being the water dragon, the tails I had taken while I was the water dragon were freed back to the mermaids I had taken them from. In a sense, since I was no longer trapped, they could no longer be trapped either," Nerissa explained.

"Could that mean that the Eastern pod has their tails and powers back and that it's already on the mend?" Weilan asked excitedly.

"It's very possible."

"That means they could all be back to sea and not on land anymore where they hid." More excitement was evident in Weilan's voice as she spoke. "I guess I should go back there and see. But first I'd like to know how telling your parents goes, Zac."

"Speaking of parents, what are you going to do about your dad now, Evie?" Zac asked. "You'd just been able to start diving with him again."

"I think it's time for me to tell him the truth as well. I can't keep lying to him anymore, especially not now after we'd started diving again," Evie paused. "I was actually thinking about telling him at the same time as we tell your parents."

"You're okay with my parents knowing about you?"

"As long as you're okay with my dad knowing about you," Evie countered Zac.

"Works for me," Zac agreed, a bright smile on his face as he leaned over to give Evie's cheek and kiss. He saw Nerissa as he looked back up and was reminded of why they had all planned to meet there in the first place. "Anyway, Evie, this is my mum, Nerissa." Zac motioned to the woman who still stood on the stairs before jumping up, taking Evie's hands once he stood to help her up and lead her over to Nerissa.

Evie laughed and turned to Nerissa, holding her hand out in greeting. "It's nice to finally meet you after hearing so much about you from Mimmi and a couple other members of the pod."

"It's nice to meet you as well. I haven't had the chance to hear a whole lot about you yet. I am sorry for taking your tail while I was the water dragon."

"No worries," Evie waved her off. "I'm sure there was nothing you could do about it." She and Zac made their way back to where they had been sitting and Nerissa joined the others in sitting as well. They talked for several hours following. Nerissa listened intently to the stories the younger mermaids and her son had to tell about what happened since Zac had gotten his tail. In turn, they listened intently as she told them stories of her travels around the world.

While there, they finalized their plans for the following day when Zac and Evie would reveal the whole truth about them being merpeople to their parents. Zac and Evie were going to meet Nerissa and Mimmi at Rita's in the morning before going to Zac's bungalow to tell them everything.

Once all that was sorted out, Zac, Evie, Ondina, and Weilan headed to the cafe and told Carly and David that Evie had her tail back. Mimmi spent some time alone with their mother getting to know her better and making up for all the lost time; Zac would get his chance later.

 **A/N:** In a world where I hate how episode 8 ended, I write this and Evie gets her tail back. #GiveEvieHerTailBack

As you can see, I wasn't a fan of Evie losing her tail. It's like they gave her it for what they needed in season 2 and snatched it away from her in season 3. I decided to give it back. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and I'd love to know what you thought. I actually have had a couple requests for this and the following chapter, part 2, which should be up in the next 24 hours. This had been in the works for a while now and I was able to get both parts finished.

So, thanks for reading and I hope everyone who had wanted something like this enjoyed it, and that you enjoyed it even if this wasn't something you had wanted to see. Thanks again for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	33. What Happens Next part 2

**33\. What Happens Next part 2**

 **Summary:** The day and time has come for Zac and Evie to reveal the truth to their parents. Along with that come some skepticism and disbelief. In the end, things might just work out.

 **Word Count:** 2298

The morning following Evie finding that she still had her tail and meeting Nerissa, she and Zac met up early in the morning to go for a swim. They found a couple dolphins and spent some time with them swimming over the reef and playing around. While out, they ended up running into Mimmi and Nerissa. The four sped off to Rita's together.

After drying themselves, the group made their way out of Rita's and over towards Zac and Evie's houses. While they went to go get their parents, Zac and Evie had Mimmi take Nerissa over to Zac's bungalow.

The night before, both Zac and Evie had told their parents they'd need to talk the following day and that it would need to wait until the following day to be addressed. They had both, however, neglected to tell their parents anything about what it was they needed to tell them.

While everyone else continued towards Zac's house, Evie stopped before they did to go to her own. She found her dad sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper. "Dad, we need to talk now," Evie spoke softly from the doorway.

"All right." Doug folded the paper and set it down on the table to give Evie his full attention.

"We actually need to go to Zac's bungalow because we need to talk to his parents as well."

Doug's brow knit together in confusion, but he stood and followed his daughter out of their house and over to Zac's bungalow. Zac was making his way out of his house and to his bungalow as Doug and Evie approached. Doug, Rob, and Lauren exchanged confused glances as they followed their kids into Zac's bungalow. Two other people were already there, sitting on the couch opposite the door. One of them was a woman about their age, the other younger and closer to Zac and Evie's age.

Doug, Rob, and Lauren went to sit on the remaining couch; Zac and Evie stood opposite them. The couple looked over to the other two women, Nerissa and Mimmi. Once they had both given Zac and Evie small nods, they turned back to their parents.

"There's something Zac and I have been keeping from you for too long. It's something we really shouldn't have ever kept from you in the first place," Evie began. She looked to Zac and he gave her a small nod of encouragement. "Actually telling you is a bit tricky–"

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Doug interjected.

"What dad? Wait, no, no. I'm not– we don't–"

"We haven't," Zac added, feeling his face grow warmer as Evie's grew warmer as well.

"Um, no, it's something else entirely," Evie spoke after taking a minute to compose herself.

"Yeah," Zac agreed. "You see, Mimmi's more that just a friend to me. We found out a couple months ago that we're brother and sister," Zac paused to allow that to sink in with his parents and Doug.

"How do you figure that?" Rob asked.

"Because I'm not a land boy and Mimmi's not a land girl," Zac laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean, Zac?" Rob asked.

"Just over a year ago when Cam and I went camping on Mako, I found this cave that dropped me into a little pool in the cone of Mako," Zac began. "I was there under the full moon," he continued. "And that's when the magic happens. Something happened to me while I was in that pool." Zac paused to look over to Mimmi and Nerissa. He saw Mimmi give him a small nod, and he continued. "That night I became a merman like I was always meant to be. Mum, dad, this is my birth mother, Nerissa, and my twin sister, Mimmi." Zac motioned to the couch beside him,

"Zac, that's preposterous. You're not a merman," Rob asserted.

Doug, on the other hand, didn't go right to pointing out that merpeople were fictional. He looked back and forth between Nerissa, Mimmi, Zac, and Evie. Now that he was looking, he could see the similarities that the first three shared. A moment later, he spoke, "Evie, how does all this concern you?"

"Because I'm a mermaid." It felt weird actually admitting the fact to her dad, but at the same time, she could feel the weight of the secret being lifted off her shoulders, even if he didn't fully believe her yet.

"Allow me to explain, Mr. McLaren," Mimmi spoke, seeing the confused look on his face. She stood and went to stand beside Zac on the other side from Evie. "I'm sure you'll all have your questions for us about this but I'll try to tell you what I can from the beginning.

"Years ago when Zac and I were born, or very young, a mermaid named Aurora was threatening the Eastern pod. Our mother had to leave Zac and I here to keep us safe. I think Zac was actually left where the Blakelys found him several years before. We wouldn't have been safe with her and had to stay here. I was left at sea by Mako while Zac was on land. When he became a merman, the pod had to leave because we fear mermen and have been enemies for centuries.

"Seven months later, I and another mermaid were trying to take Zac's tail away, not knowing he was my brother and that it'd be impossible. While we were doing that, Evie ended up coming into the moon pool and that's how she became a mermaid." As Mimmi finished speaking, the room became silent.

"Dad," Evie started softly. "Are you mad?" she asked, her voice weak.

"No, I'm not mad," he paused. "How does it work?"

Evie breathed a sigh of relief before answering, "We have tails whenever we touch water; about ten seconds after."

"But you went diving with me just the other day and you didn't have a tail then. How was that possible?"

"Allow me to explain this time," Nerissa spoke, turning to Doug, Rob, and Lauren. "Aurora, the villainous mermaid Mimmi mentioned, turned me into a water dragon. While I was the water dragon, I was cursed to take away the tails of mermaids. Evie was one of the mermaids whose tail I took. Once Mimmi freed me from being the dragon three days ago, Evie's tail was returned to her."

"Wow, this is a really lovely story," Rob spoke. "How'd you come up with all of this?"

"Dad, we're not making this up. Look." Zac took Evie's hand with his left and raised his other to cause them both to become invisible. He released it a few seconds later, but he continued to hold Evie's hand. "Natural merpeople have the ability to cloak themselves through becoming invisible. Evie hasn't been able to and we assume it's because she's a land girl," Zac explained. "We really are telling the truth."

Another silence followed. Doug and Lauren seemed to be coming to terms with the idea, realizing how much made sense because of it. Zac and Evie had been acting strange around water for a while, and this explained it though it was a bit out there.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Lauren asked, her voice soft as if she was talking to a young child and not her teenage son and his girlfriend.

"We had to protect the others," Evie answered. "Telling people who don't know, it's a big deal. I didn't tell Carly for several months after I first got my tail because I had to protect the others. She wasn't even meant to find out when she did; it was an accident."

"Evie finding out about me at first was an accident as well. Cam was the only one I had told. I stupidly thought Evie wouldn't stick around after finding out I had fins. And I only told Cam because he knew something weird had happened at Mako."

"It's been eating us up inside not telling you," Evie continued, looking to Zac; he nodded in agreement. "After I got my tail back and Nerissa was freed from being the water dragon, we decided it was time to come clean."  
"If all of this is true, which I'm not saying it is nor that I believe it, but if it is, how come Zac never had a tail growing up?" Rob asked. "He was a swim champ. We couldn't keep him out of the stuff."

"I put a spell on him that prevented him from getting his tail so he could live a normal life here on land," Nerissa explained. "It must have broken the night he ended up in the moon pool."

The other three adults fell silent before Lauren spoke, "How come you didn't leave Mimmi with us as well?"

"Being a mermaid rather than a merman, Mimmi was in no danger from the Mako pod or any other pod. But since mermaids fear mermen, I couldn't leave Zac with them," Nerissa explained. "Their father is a merman and our relationship was forbidden and secret. Once they were born, I had to keep Zac hidden for the time I was with the Northern pod. When he was one, I brought Zac here, and when Mimmi was 5, I had to leave her at Mako with the pod to help protect the Eastern pod.

"I left them both here so they could hopefully be reunited once again. But, since that war between mermen and mermaids centuries ago, mermaids have been forbidden to have relationships with mermen and forbidden to keep male children. That is why I had to leave Zac on land," Nerissa finished.

"And if you need any more proff," Zac started, letting go of Evie's hand. He reached towards a glass of water on his desk and pulled a couple droplets out and towards himself. He let the water fall over his head so he fell backwards as he transformed ten seconds later. He watched as his father finally believed him; seeing really was believing.

"You really are a merman," Rob spoke. "And you really are mermaids," he continued, looking to Nerissa, Mimmi, and Evie. They all nodded in confirmation. "Amazing," he breathed.

There were a few more moments of silence that followed as Zac dried his tail off. He stood and looked to Evie. Now came the part nobody really wanted to have to say outloud. "We need you to keep this a secret," Zac finally said. "You can't tell anyone who doesn't know the secret anything," Zac paused and Mimmi continued from where he left off.

"There are hundreds of mermaids and mermen all over the world. By telling anyone, not only are you putting your kids in danger, you're putting all of them in danger as well."

The adults nodded. "This stays between us," Doug voiced his agreement.

"Thank you, dad." Evie stepped forward and her dad stood so they came together in a hug.

"No problem, darling," Doug spoke, wrapping his arms tightly around his daughter. "I'm just glad you decided to tell us in the end." He gave Evie a smile as they broke their hug.

"I'm sorry for not believing you, Zac," Rob said, standing up. "It's a lot to take in," he added. "I'm sorry," he finished, giving Zac a hug which Lauren soon joined in.

"You're forgiven," Zac said as he and his parents broke their hug. "It is a lot to take in. It was for me when I found out Mimmi is my sister, especially when I'd always been an only child."

"We're sorry we didn't tell you that you were adopted sooner, Zac," Lauren said, placing a comforting hand on Zac's shoulder.

"It's okay," Zac brushed the apology off. "Mimmi and Evie helped me realize it wasn't as bad as I made it out to be." Zac smiled towards the two girls who both smiled back at him.

"So if you transform whenever water touches you, that means you can't go to the doctor about anything that might involve water?" Rob asked.

"Yeah, technically," Zac spoke.

"And we don't know how our DNA might be different from just a normal person's," Evie added. "Especially considering that Zac and Mimmi are real merpeople and we don't know how that might be different even from me being a land person transformed into a mermaid."

Rob hummed, thinking now as a doctor and the parent of a merperson rather than just the parent. "I might be able to help with that. If you ever need anything that will concern water when going to the doctor, you can come to me; I'd be happy to help."

"Thanks dad," Zac rushed forward to give his father yet another hug. Rob was taken aback in surprise, but soon hugged his son back.

"Thank you Dr. Blakely," Evie said.

"You're very welcome," he replied once his and Zac's hug had ended.

"We can't thank you enough," Mimmi emphasized.

"It's what any rational parent would do," Lauren laughed.

There were a few moments of silence that followed. "We were going to go to the cafe and grab a bite to eat," Zac started. "Do any of you want to come with?"

"Maybe another time. I've got some work to catch up on," Doug said.

"We'll have to decline as well," Lauren added.

"If it's all right with them, I'd like to stay and get to know the parents that raised you better," Nerissa spoke.

Zac nodded in acceptance and headed out of the bungalow with Evie and Mimmi. Doug followed behind them and headed back to his house.

CHCHCH

"Thank you," Nerissa spoke, turning to Rob and Lauren once everyone else had left. "Thank you for taking such good care of him over the years."

"It was our pleasure."

 **A/N:** So here was the second half of this. I had a couple request for something like this while I had it already in the works so I hope everyone that wanted to see this or something like it enjoyed it, and that you enjoyed it even if it wasn't something you had specifically wanted to see.

I'd love to know what you thought; what you liked and didn't like, or how I can improve. Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	34. Meeting The Pod

**34\. Meeting the Pod**

 **Summary:** It was implied at the end of the last episode that Rikki might have some friends who would want to return to Mako and meet the pod. She reaches out to her friends in hopes that they will be open to the idea.

This is connected to the last two 'shorts' in regards that Evie has her tail back and she and Zac have told their parents the truth, not that that part really comes up.

I take into account in this a couple headcanons that I have. The first one is that Bella and Emma are cousins because I hoped to eliminate conflict between them in doing so; the second is that Bella has an older brother named Aaron.

And since today is the 10 year anniversary of when the first episode of H2O aired, I thought it would be fitting to put up a crossover short.

 **Word Count:** 3133

A month ago, Rikki had returned to the moon pool for almost the first time since finishing high school. She'd been back that summer after graduation. Emma had returned soon after graduation, and Rikki and Cleo had gone to introduce their two best friends before finding out it wasn't really an introduction; Bella and Emma had known each other nearly since birth being that they are cousins.

That summer had been magical. The four of them were together, it was them against the world and everything felt perfect. The magic had allowed the moon pool to repair itself and in doing so, the moon pool had been made bigger than before, so there was more room for all four girls to be in there at once.

But summer ended too quickly. Cleo, Emma, and Bella had gone off to college at the end of the summer and Rikki was left at home without any of her best friends. Having no interest in college and no longer having her friends, Rikki became the mysterious diver she was known as.

When she'd gone back to Mako while home for a book signing, Rikki had talked to three real mermaids she had met at the book signing she was in town for. Her last day back home, Rikki had found them in the moon pool and talked with them briefly before having to go. She had hinted then about having some friends who might be interested in returning to Mako to meet them and the other real mermaids that lived there. After that, Rikki had reached out to the girls for the first time in about eight years. She hadn't told them many details, she just asked them to meet her at the moon pool on a Saturday about a month out from then at 10.

It had worked out perfectly. Cleo and Lewis both worked at the Marine Park; Cleo as head dolphin trainer and Lewis in the lab. Bella and Will were going to be moving back to the Gold Coast the weekend before, having both gotten jobs in the area to be able to move back to where they considered home. Emma and Ash didn't actually live right on the coast, but had clear weekends and were able to stay on their beachfront property a little farther north, so Emma would also be back then.

Rikki had gotten to the moon pool early that Saturday and lay floating in it like she often did when she was there. The act itself was a sure fire way to help her relax. She closed her eyes as she lay back in the water.

At first, Rikki didn't notice when another blond mermaid entered the moon pool. "Rikki?" the voice spoke quietly.

Rikki let her tail sink into the water. "Bella," she smiled.

Bella made her way over to Rikki and the two embraced in a hug. "It's been too long."

"Yeah," Rikki agreed, looking down to Bella's slightly protruding stomach. "When did that happen?"

"Specifically?" Bella laughed. Rikki shook her head. "I'm about three months along, give or take a week or so."

"So how is that going to work for the new teaching job you have?"

"The current music teacher is only going to semi- retirement and was going to be a substitute for a couple years, so he'll teach while I'm on maternity leave."

Rikki gave a nod as another figure swam into the moon pool; this time it was a brunette. Rikki and Bella each exchanged a hug with Cleo, who noticed that Bella was pregnant as well. She got the same explanation as Rikki had.

"Em's the last one here?" Rikki asked, looking towards the opening a minute later. "That's a first."

"I wonder what's keeping her." Cleo spoke rhetorically, glancing over to the entrance as well. "What did you want us to come here for anyway, Rikki? You didn't tell us anything."

"My lips are sealed. You'll see when Em gets here." Rikki motioned back towards the entrance. She received an eye roll from both Cleo and Bella.

After a couple more minutes of waiting, the three looked down to the entrance to see the last member of their quartet swimming in.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Emma burst out as soon as she surfaced. "We got caught up in traffic on the way here," she began to apologize. "I've missed you," Emma added, her voice softening as she moved forward to hug her friends. She got to Bella last. After hugging her cousin, Emma looked down to Bella's stomach, "Are you," she trailed off.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. We haven't gotten the chance to tell our siblings yet though so you can't say anything." Emma nodded as did Cleo and Rikki; they were both familiar with Bella and Will's siblings.

"So," Cleo started a minute later. "What did you want us to all meet here for?"

"We should head to shore by the West Lagoon," Rikki said. She was the first to duck beneath the surface of the water, and the others soon followed.

When they got to shore, Rikki first dried herself before turning to the others. They were soon able to stand and brush the sand on their clothes off.

"What do we do now?" Bella asked.

Rikki glanced down to the watch she wore. "There's some people we're supposed to be meeting here at about 10:30."

"How are we going to explain how we got here?" Emma asked, concern written across her features.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Rikki spoke, a bit mysteriously. Her friends looked to her with furrowed brows.

"How do you mean?" Cleo asked.

"You'll see," Rikki answered. It was then that the four heard rustling coming from the brush. They turned to see a group of eight teenagers emerge from the forest. They all looked to be about the same age. Three of them were blond, the rest brunette. Rikki smiled at the group; she'd only actually met three of them before, but knowing what she did about the pod, she assumed the others must have been members of it as well.

"Uh, who are they?" Emma asked; her voice was hushed so the teenagers wouldn't hear her while also being sharp as well.

"I actually only met three of them before," Rikki trailed off. She stepped forward to talk to the three she had met since the group was only a couple meters from them. "So does everyone else with you know you're mermaids and that we are as well?"

"Yes," Weilan answered.

"And they are merpeople as well," Mimmi added.

Rikki gave a nod of acknowledgement and took several small steps towards Cleo, Emma, and Bella but stopped before reaching them. "I know you want to know why I had you come here today. I met Weilan, Mimmi, and Ondina at my book signing in town a month ago," Rikki started, motioning to each girl as she spoke their name. "It was then that we found out about each other, but unlike us, they weren't transformed by the full moon, they were born mermaids."

"Wait, so you four are like me?" One of the group, who stood behind Weilan, Mimmi, and Ondina, spoke. She was a brunette with a slim build and she stood right next to the only guy of the group.

"Yes. . ."

"Evie."

"Evie. I guess we should probably do more formal introductions now. I'm know to most of the world as Ms. Chadwick, but I'd actually prefer if you guys just called me Rikki so we can leave the formalities behind. This is Cleo, Emma, and Bella." Each girl gave a wave as they were introduced. "Cleo, Emma, and I were transformed here on Mako, and Bella transformed in Ireland."

"How old were all of you when it happened?" Evie asked.

"The three of us were fifteen."

"And I was nine," Bella said. "Before I met Cleo and Rikki at seventeen I thought I was the only one. The only person I had ever told was my older brother, Aaron, when I was ten."

"That's a long time to go thinking you're the only one," Evie spoke. "I couldn't imagine going that long without telling anyone else who also has a tail."

"It was bad enough for me going a few months thinking I was the only merperson," the only guy spoke. "Zac, by the way."

"And I'm Mimmi, like Rikki said before. Zac's my brother, and this is Weilan, and Ondina," she motioned to the girls on either side of her. "And Lyla, Sirena, and Nixie. And then of course Zac and Evie."

Now that the introductions had been officially made, the two groups closed the distance between them. They all began to exchange stories for a little while. Evie was relieved, to an extent, to find out that she wasn't the only land person to have ever found the moon pool. Much like Rikki had been, Cleo, Emma, and Bella were shocked to know that there were real mermaids, but they loved hearing the stories they all had to tell about their first experiences on land. It was especially fun to hear how Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena had coped when they first got legs and had to learn to walk and how to dress themselves without any extra help.

"Shall we head out to meet the pod?" Sirena asked when a silence had fallen over the group.

"The pod?" Emma asked, since Rikki had neglected to give her, Cleo, and Bella any details.

"There's over a hundred of them, natural mermaids, that live here by Mako," Rikki explained.

Cleo, Emma, and Bella's jaws slacked at the extent of mermaids just by Mako. Rikki and all the others smiled, and Rikki was the first one to head towards the water. "Well, are you coming or not?" she called.

Laughing, the others followed behind her. They all surfaced once their tails had formed.

"His tail's blue?" Cleo asked.

Zac looked down to his tail, realizing that they had never seen a merman before. "Oh yeah, mermen have blue tails."

The group was silent for a minute as the news sunk in. "The pod's on the far side of Mako," Mimmi spoke. "They know we were going to be going over there with you," She explained, looking to Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Bella who all gave nods of acknowledgement.

The group of twelve ducked under the water and raced to the other side of Mako; they all surfaced in the same area. "You know, for land girls, you're pretty fast," Lyla commented.

"Yeah," Nixie agreed. "I bet Evie can't swim that fast yet," she joked. Evie scoffed and feigned anger.

"Years of practice," Rikki spoke.

"The pod should be around here somewhere," Ondina said. "I'll go see if I can find them since they might be in the caves under Mako." Ondina turned and dove under the surface of the water. When she returned a minute later, she had another mermaid, older than all of them, with her. "This is Veridia, head of the mermaid council."

"There's a mermaid council?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Veridia answered. "I was actually surprised to find that there had been three land girls that fell into the moon pool while the pod was away for a couple years."

"Technically four, if you count Charlotte," Cleo said.

"Who's Charlotte?" Nixie asked

"Another 'land girl' who became a mermaid," Cleo explained.

"For a month," Rikki added.

"Yeah."

"Why only a month? How only a month?" Lyla asked.

Cleo, Emma, and Rikki briefly relayed what had happened with Charlotte. Bella had heard the story before the summer after they had all finished high school, but listened to the story again with everyone else. While the story regarding Charlotte was being told, more members of the pod began to appear behind Veridia and Ondina.

"And then she just lost her tail because of some special alignment of the planets?" Nixie asked. She received several nods in reply.

"I'm glad the pod wasn't around for that," Lyla added. The other members of the pod that had heard the story nodded in agreement.

Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Bella got the chance to look out beyond Veridia and Ondina once they had finished telling about Charlotte. They could see the extent of the pod. There were a lot of other mermaids extending out about as far as the eye could see so some of the pod became blurred dots on the horizon. They were utterly amazed at how many mermaids there really were.

"I never imagined there'd be so many mermaids," Bella spoke. "Especially not when I was nine and thought I was the only one."

Verida smiled. "You are all welcomed back to the pod any time you want. We don't normally allow this with land girls; Evie was the first, but you have kept Mako safe as well, and it'd only be right to allow you four as honorary members of the pod."

"Thank you," Rikki spoke on behalf of the four of them. Cleo, Emma, and Bella were nodding their agreement.

"You're welcome back any time," Mimmi spoke.

"But before you go, there's something else we'd like to show you," Evie spoke, a smile on her face.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Zac, Evie, and I all go to Suncoast High. We heard you went there too," Weilan started. Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Bella nodded. "Follow us." Weilan motioned with her head. She bid goodbye to everyone else they had gone to meet the pod with. Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Bella took a minute to again thank Veridia and everyone else they had met at Mako for letting them meet the pod before following Zac, Evie, and Weilan.

The seven made it to land. When they surfaced, they were in a pool very similar to that of the moon pool. The only differences were that the color of the rock was lighter and that there was a staircase leading up and away from the pool.

"Where are we?" Rikki asked. "You never said anything about this."

"Bit of a last minute thing," Zac said. "Why don't the four of you get out of the water and dry off first."

Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Bella nodded and pulled themselves out of the water. Rikki started drying her tail while the others waited.

"Why aren't you drying off your tails?" Weilan asked.

"We can't," Cleo shrugged.

"Rikki's the one that got that power," Emma explained. "I got the power to freeze water and Cleo manipulates it. Bella turns it into jelly and hardens it."

"Next time any of you come out to Mako, talk to Mimmi or Veridia; I think they'll be really interested in that," Zac said. He could hear his sister asking how and why each of them only had one power in his head. "We'll give you a hand." Zac, Evie, and Weilan helped dry Cleo, Emma, and Bella's tails. They and Rikki moved out of the way once they dry to let Zac, Evie, and Weilan get onto the ledge to dry themselves.

"So what _did_ we come here for?" Emma asked once they all stood outside the pool.

"And where are we?" Bella added.

"The grotto," Weilan said. "Just follow us." She, Zac, and Evie lead the way up the stairs. They reached a larger room where part of it was lowered with an area to sit. A woman sat on a ledge petting a white persian cat. She looked up when she heard the seven people entering.

"Miss Santos!" Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Bella exclaimed at once when they saw the woman's face; she only smiled.

"Hello girls." She stood to greet them as they made their way down the stairs.

"What are we– Why are we– What's going on?" Emma stuttered at a complete loss for words.

"Zac, Evie, and Weilan brought you here because I'm a mermaid, like you. After finding out you were the land girls Mimmi, Ondina, and Weilan told me about, I thought you should be shown the grotto as well as telling you that I am a mermaid too."

"You called us 'land girls'," Cleo started. "Does that mean you're not?"

"I was born at sea out with the pod, so no, I am not a land girl like you are."

"Then how did you end up on land and teaching at Suncoast High? There wasn't a merman around when you were a teenager, was there?"

"No," Rita laughed. "Zac was the first merman I had ever seen. I had always loved teaching. When I came to land in my early twenties, I began to study and got my teaching degree. I was principal at Suncoast High until recently. I gave it up to return to the sea.

"Though I am spending more time at sea than I have in the last twenty years, I still live on land, and this is a safe place for you to all come if you want to use it to come to land or if you need to discuss anything relating to our secret. And, you may call me Rita, especially since you are no longer my students."

"Thank you Ms. San– I mean Rita," Emma said. She held her had out to Rita to show her thanks, and Cleo, Rikki, and Bella did the same in turn.

"That's going to take some getting used to," Rikki began. "Calling you Rita and not Ms. Santos."

"It's an adjustment calling you Rikki not Ms. Chadwick," Evie piped in.

"I guess that's true," Rikki spoke, turning and giving Evie a smile. "We should probably be heading out. I'm sure we all have things to finish yet today and I'm getting kind of hungry."

"I know this great place we could go," Zac started. "Evie works there; Ocean Cafe."

"I've heard of it. What do you say, girls?" Rikki asked, looking to Cleo, Emma, and Bella who all nodded. "I think we've got some more catching up to do and I'd love to hear more from you three, as long as no one overhears."

"We have plenty of land people friends without tails who know who can help watch out for us," Weilan added.

The seven younger members of the group turned to each other and smiled. "We'll show them out, Rita," Zac said. Rita gave a nod as they headed out.

Maybe mermaids and mermen weren't supposed to get along, but from where she stood, Rita saw that it was possible just so long as the merman in question was someone who really wanted to help keep mermaids safe. She sighed in content; sometimes it wasn't the life you imagined yourself with that turned out to be the perfect life.

 **A/N:** That ending got super cheesy super quick. . . oops? I wanted to conclude with Rita sort of reflecting and this is what happened.

Thanks for reading, as always. I want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed because this hit 100 reviews today and it feels really fitting to hit that milestone on the ten year anniversary of the first episode of H2O. I couldn't have imagined getting this far with this when I started publishing these little shorts nearly a year ago.

Also a big thanks to everyone who had favorited and followed the story as well. I write because I love it and I publish it in hopes that I can make someone's day better or make them smile because of it, as sappy as that may sound.

Within this short, I made sure to give all of the main mermaids (and merman) lines, as difficult as it was to work out which one of them should be saying what, but I really wanted to do that even though a few of the lines were really small. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this crossover and I'd love to hear what you thought of it and how I can improve. Thanks again for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	35. You're Brothers?

**35\. You're brothers?**

Summary: Bella and Will finally get the chance to tell Will's siblings that they're expecting. But Will's little brother might not be who you'd expect him to be.

This is the 'conclusion' so-to-speak of this four part mini series starting at chapter 32.

Word Count: 2921

"Yeah, come over on Saturday around noon. Sophie's going to be there too." Will spoke on the phone to his little brother who was nine years younger than him.

" _I know you guys have wanted to meet my girlfriend for a while, so would it be okay if she came if she's free?"_

"Sounds good," Will replied. "I'll text you the address in a minute. I'll see you on Saturday."

" _Yeah, see you then."_

Will and his younger brother hung up on their ends of the line. Will turned to Bella, "He'll be here and we might get to meet his girlfriend."

"I've wanted to meet her," Bella spoke.

"Me too," Will agreed.

Several weeks ago, Bella and Will had moved back to the Gold Coast. They had just gotten settled in when Bella had gone out to Mako where Bella along with Cleo, Emma, and Rikki, had meant a bunch of other mermaids and a merman. Once they had gotten past that, Bella and Will had had their parents over to tell them they were expecting.

When their parents had been over, Bella's younger brother, Dustin, had been as well so he already knew that he was going to be an uncle. Bella's older brother, Aaron, had yet to find out since he worked at a marine institute in San Diego.

This coming weekend, Sophie was going to be in town, as she lived on the other side of Australia now, and since Will's little brother was back in town as well, they figured it'd be a good time to tell them.

Saturday came quickly. Bella and Will had been informed that Will's little brother's girlfriend had the day off work and would be able to make it as well. Bella and Will were barbecuing for lunch with his siblings over. Will was out in the backyard getting the grill going when Sophie got there. Since Will was busy, Bella was the one who answered the door.

Back when Bella and Will had graduated high school, Sophie had told the two of them she was happy for them. It was then that Bella and Sophie's relationship started to get better than it had when Sophie first got to the Gold Coast. Though they got along much better than they used to, Bella and Sophie were by no means best friends, but it was progress from where they'd started.

"Hey Bella," Sophie greeted with a smile when Bella opened the door.

"Hey Sophie," Bella said, opening the door and letting Sophie in. "How are things with Nate?"

"Good," Sophie replied, nodding. "He's really improved with his voice through his vocal coach these past few months. What about you and Will?"

"Good as well. He's out back if you want to head out by him."

"All right." Sophie headed towards the back door to join Will while Bella went to the kitchen to work on getting the last of the things for the afternoon together.

Bella had been taking care of things in the kitchen for a couple minutes when Sophie came back inside. "The grill's all heated up and Will sent me in to get the food," Sophie explained. "What am I taking out to him?"

"There's two plates in the fridge," Bella spoke, turning to face Sophie.

Bella saw Sophie give a nod before she turned back to what she was doing. One of the plates had red meat the other had shrimp kabobs. "Seafood too?"

"Yeah," Bella replied.

Sophie gave Bella a smile as she headed out to the backyard with the two plates of food. It was a minute later that Sophie and Will came in to wash their hands after dealing with the meat. Bella continued getting everything ready for a couple minutes after they left; she was done when she heard the doorbell ring.

Bella and Will's front door lacked windows, so she couldn't see who was at the door, but she had no doubt that it would be anyone other than Will's little brother and his girlfriend. Even as she started opening the door, Bella began to greet them. "Hey Chr– Mimmi?" Bella exclaimed.

"Bella?" the brunette girl asked, knitting her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Wait. You two know each other? How?" Will's little brother, Chris, asked looking back and forth between his girlfriend and sister-in-law.  
"Uh, yeah," Mimmi spoke. "Can we come in?"

"Yeah, sorry." Bella opened the door the rest of the way to allow Chris and Mimmi in. She closed the door quickly behind them and they all stood in the foyer.

"What's going on? How do you know each other?" Chris asked.

Mimmi was the one to offer an explanation, "You know how a couple weeks ago I went to meet with the other mermaids Ms. Chadwick knew?" Mimmi asked, making sure she kept her voice low.

"Yeah. But what does that have to do with anything?" Mimmi raised a brow and realization dawned on Chris' features as he looked between Bella and Mimmi. He turned to Bella. "So you're like Mimmi?"

"Not exactly alike, but for argument sake, yes, I am."

"Will knows, right?" Chris asked tentatively.

"Yeah, but Sophie doesn't so we can't let her know. If we want to talk, it will have to be after she's left. Mimmi, let's just pretend this is our first meeting. I'll explain everything to Will."

Mimmi gave a nod before Bella lead the way outside. Sophie and Will were standing by the grill talking when the three arrived in the backyard. As Will looked up, Bella caught his eye. He turned to Sophie to say something to her before excusing himself and following Bella inside.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Chris' girlfriend, Mimmi, is one of the mermaids from the pod I met out on Mako. She's one of the few of them that frequents land. Chris knows she's a mermaid and knows I am now as well. But Mimmi and I are going to pretend we've never met. We'll talk once Sophie leaves."

Will nodded and the two headed back outside. "I can't believe our baby brother has a girlfriend," Sophie spoke as Will and Bella reached the backyard. "It seems like just yesterday you were in primary school," Sophie finished, reaching up to ruffle Chris' hair. He brushed her hand away and turned to Bella and Will.

"Bella, Will, this is my girlfriend Mimmi. Mimmi, my brother Will and his wife Bella."

"It's nice to meet you," Mimmi said, holding her hand out to Bella and Will.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Bella and Will replied.

"Lunch might be a little while yet," Will said a minute later after checking the food. "We didn't get it cooking until a little before you got here. I hope steak or shrimp is good with you, Mimmi."

"Seafood is always good with me," Mimmi smiled. "I've never tried shrimp grilled before though."

"Why not?" Sophie asked, furrowing her brow.

Mimmi shrugged. "I guess it's just not really something my family does a whole lot of."

Sophie nodded, accepting Mimmi's answer. "So where are you from? I'd assume by your accent you're not from Australia."

"I was born in Canada, but I've lived here most of my life. I just never managed to lose my accent."

Sophie again nodded. There was a table in the backyard on the patio that everyone except Will sat down at. They sat there talking while they waited for the food to finish cooking. Over the past several years, Sophie had come to terms with Will spending more time with Bella and less hanging out with his big sister. She took an instant liking to Mimmi and was more open to her than she had been to Bella.

"Food's done," Will announced a little while later.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Chris asked, already standing up.

"We need to get everything brought out," Bella started. "The stuff that needed to stay cold are the only thing not on the counter in the kitchen."

Chris held his hand out to Mimmi and they headed inside. Bella and Sophie followed behind them while Will stayed to get the food off the grill. In the kitchen, Chris had already grabbed the plates and silverware while Mimmi had picked up the place mats.

"Is there anything other than the drinks and glasses that need to be brought out yet?" Sophie asked Bella after seeing what Chris and Mimmi had taken as they headed back outside.

"There are some sauces on the top shelf of the fridge by the water pitcher if you want to get those," Bella spoke.

Sophie nodded and went over to the fridge as Bella started outside with the glasses. "The water's in the way for getting the sauces, so I'll just take that." Sophie picked up the water pitcher and turned around to get the fridge closed. However, Sophie turned around too quickly and Bella wasn't expecting her to do so. The water splashed down Bella's side as Chris and Mimmi walked in. "I'm so sorry," Sophie exclaimed.

Mimmi had jumped back and managed to avoid getting splashed by some of the water herself. Bella placed the glasses in Chris' hands before sprinting off down the hall.

"I'll go check on her," Mimmi said slowly. Chris gave her a small nod, knowing exactly why Mimmi would offer to go. Sophie needed to dry off anyway as well. Chris sat the glasses back down on the counter to try and find a towel for Sophie right as Will came in.

"Where's Bella?" Will asked.

"Mimmi went to go check on her when she got splashed," Chris explained.

Will nodded. He had to admit, it was convenient that his little brother was dating a mermaid. Bella had told him about the natural mermaids she met on Mako and how they had Cleo, Emma, and Rikki's powers as well as more on top of that. He did, however, find it weird that they had both fallen for mermaids.

CHCHCH

After Bella had been splashed, Mimmi made her way down the hall Bella had and to the closed door of what she assumed would be the bathroom. Mimmi gave a few light knocks on the door.

"I'll be out in a minute; just drying off," Bella called.

"It's me," Mimmi spoke softly.

"The door's not locked. If you can sneak in, you can."

Mimmi opened the door slowly and snuck into the bathroom; she leaned against the door as she closed it. "Need a hand drying off?" Mimmi asked, a smile in her voice.

"Yes please," Bella replied, tossing the towel she had been using aside. The weekend following first meeting all the natural mermaids,Zac, and Evie, Bella had gone back out to Mako. She had talked with Veridia and Mimmi for a while about how she, Cleo, Emma, and Rikki each only had one power. They'd also talked about how none of the members of the Southern pod had Bella's power as it was unique to Irish mermaids. That meant that Mimmi was well aware of bella not being able to dry her own tail with her powers.

"Thanks," Bella said once she was able to stand.

"No problem."

"Mind covering for me while I go change?"

"I've got it."

"Thanks." Bella and Mimmi headed out of the bathroom; Mimmi towards the backyard and Bella towards her and Will's room.

"Where's Bella?" Sophie asked when Mimmi go to the backyard where everyone was waiting.

"She was just going to change after drying off a little," Mimmi explained. Sophie gave a nod of acknowledgment, and a minute later, Bella joined them and took her seat next to Will. Thankfully, the rest of lunch was uneventful.

When they finished eating, everyone helped clear the table. Sophie decided to let someone else take care of the water this time. No more accidental spills happened as everything was being taken care of; much to the relief of Mimmi, Bella, Chris, and Will. When they had finished taking care of things, they headed back outside to sit and talk.

"So was there any special reason you wanted to have us over?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, actually, there was," Will started, looking over to Bella.

"We've already told our parents, so you're not the first to find out," Bella began. "Anyway, we're expecting."

"You're pregnant! As in I'm going to be an aunt?" Sophie exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Yeah," Will smiled, looking first to Sophie then Bella.

"Bella, Will, that's awesome." Sophie practically jumped out of her seat and ran over to Bella and Will to give them each a hug. "I'm really happy for you two. I can't believe it, I'm going to be an aunt. Does Aunt Sophie sound weird?"

"You'll get used to it, sis," Will paused. "Chris?"

Chris blinked a couple times as though he was coming out of a daze. "Wow," he breathed. "An uncle; me," he laughed. "Congratulations," he said, standing and going over to Bella and Will to give them each a hug as well.

"Congratulations," Mimmi added, standing as well. They spent a couple minutes sharing in the excitement before Sophie spoke again.

"Sorry to ruin the happy moment, but I really should get going," Sophie said. "There's some things to do while I'm on this side of the country."

"No problem. We understand," Will said. He gave Sophie one more hug and she went to give one last hug to Bella and Chris as well.

"It was nice to meet you, Mimmi. I look forward to seeing you again."

"I look forward to seeing you again as well," Mimmi replied.

"See you," everyone called as Sophie headed out.

There were a few minutes of silence that were broken by Chris. "So," he began, dragging the word out. "You said that despite both being mermaids, there's something different?" Chris asked, recalling the conversation that had occurred when he and Mimmi first arrived.

"Well," Mimmi began. "You know how I told you I was born at sea with the pod and that I've always been a mermaid?"

"Yeah," Chris answered.

"I haven't always been a mermaid," Bella spoke, drawing Chris' attention. "I was transformed in Ireland when I was nine."

"And you've lived on land hiding the secret since then?"

"Yeah. Aaron, my older brother, was the first one to find out after he followed me one night when I snuck out to go for a swim. That was only a year later when I was ten."

"I still can't believe you've already lived on land with your tail for seventeen years," Mimmi spoke. "That's pretty close to how long Rita's lived on land if not more."

"It's not always easy. If that's the one thing you learn from me," Bella laughed.

A short silence followed, and it was once again broken by Chris. "When did you tell Will?" he asked Bella. "How long have you known?" he asked, turning to Will.

"Since before we started dating. I knew there was something up with Bella and water. I didn't go about finding out what it was the best way though," Will trailed off. "I poured water on Bella's hand so she had to dive into the water by the boat shed. I followed and that's when I found out. What about you? Did you at least wait for Mimmi to tell you herself instead of forcing it out of her like I did with Bella?"

Chris breathed in sharply through his teeth. "I'm not sure I did much better. I broke up with Mimmi because I knew she was hiding something from me."

"I'm still sorry about that."

"Don't be. I understand why you had to do that in the first place. Anyway, Mimmi showed me on the beach."

"I guess that's how Em did it when she told Ash," Bella said.

"Your cousin, right?" Mimmi asked.

Bella nodded.

"So this merperson thing, is it just between a couple families or what?" Chris joked. "Will and I both date mermaids and he ends up marrying one, and his wife's cousin is a mermaid as well."

Will shrugged. "I guess so."

The group laughed and continued talking a while longer before Chris and Mimmi decided to head out. "It was nice getting to meet you, Will; and it was nice getting to know you better, Bella," Mimmi spoke.

Before replying, Bella suddenly gasped. "You know what I just realized?" she asked rhetorically. "You're a dolphin trainer at the Marine Park, right Chris?"

He nodded, a questioning look on his face.

"So you work with Cleo McCartney, right?"

"Yeah. She's head dolphin trainer so she's basically my boss besides Dr. Ross."

Mimmi gave Bella a smile, realizing where she was going with this, and that she hadn't told Chris anything about Cleo before now.

"Cleo's like me except she transformed at Mako."

Chris' eyes widened. "So that's why she connects so well with the dolphins too?"

"Yeah," Bella answered. "It's also a great place to go for a swim after the park closes."

"Cleo just can't talk to the dolphins like I can," Mimmi added, laughing.

"I guess we can tell her I know the secret and I can help watch out for her at work tomorrow, Mimmi." She nodded in agreement. "We'll see you later," Chris said, giving a small wave as he and Mimmi headed out.

Nothing was ever normal when you're with a mermaid, and for the Benjamin boys, things just got a bit more interesting.

 **A/N:** So, I'm really sorry about taking just over a month between chapters. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'd love to know what you thought about making Chris be Sophie and Will's little brother. I know they don't look a whole lot alike, but neither did Cleo and Kim. With regard to their hair, Taryn Marler who played Sophie is actually a blond so maybe Sophie would have died her hair red when we saw her in H2O like Taryn Marler did. So I guess the point is that two of them could be blond while the other is brunette.

On a different note, it's kind of weird writing Bella as being about 9 years older than Mimmi because Allie's actually about a year older than Indiana is. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, and as always, I'd love to know what you think. Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	36. McDonald's - OTP prompt

**36\. OTP-Prompts- McDonald's**

Summary: 'Imagine your OTP Mcfreakin losing their child(ren) in a McDonald's ballpit.' [Quoted straight from the tumblr page]

So awhile back as I was looking through OTP prompts [via otpprompts on tumblr], I saw this one [probably from Oct. 2015] and decided to write it in regards to Zevie. I hope McDonald's in Australia have ball pits otherwise I guess this takes some more imagination than others have.

This is set years into the future but without the events of season 3. And a disclaimer I don't know if I need or not, but I don't own McDonald's.

adriferreira12 requested something with Zevie and their kids. I wrote this forever ago but I hope everyone enjoys it. Kids are Sarah and Nero- twins who are 10, Dylan is 6, and Josie is around a year.

Word Count: 1128

"Remember to be careful around other people and their drinks," Zac spoke to his kids.

"We need to keep each other safe," Evie added. "So stay out of trouble."

"Yes, mum," Sarah, Nero, and Dylan, the couple's oldest three, spoke. Their youngest, Josie, cooed from her car seat.

It wasn't very often that the Blakely family went out to dinner since all six of them had tails whenever they touched water, but that night Zac and Evie had decided to go to McDonald's for dinner. Part of the reason they didn't eat out much was the two ten year olds, a six year old, and a one year old did better eating at home anyway, but it was also because of the extra precautions they needed to take when they went out to eat. Things like this were pretty normal with a mer-family.

When they got to the McDonald's, Evie took the kids to go sit down while Zac went to order their food. "You can't play until you've finished eating," Evie reminded her kids once they had sat down at a table.

"Okay, mum," the three oldest again agreed.

It was only a few minutes later that Zac joined them with their food. He passed out happy meals to Sarah, Nero, and Dylan, a salad for Evie, and a burger for himself. He took care of the tray to give them more room on the table and they were able to sit down to eat. The dinner rush had already come and gone for the most part so there were only two other families still there. While Zac and Evie ate their own food, they also feed Josie her baby food.

"Can we go play now?" Nero asked, he and Sarah only had a few crispy and mostly burnt fires left.

"Throw away your trash and then you and Sarah may go and play," Evie spoke.

"What about me?" Dylan asked.

"You need to finish your chicken nuggets first, bud," Zac said.

"Okay." Dylan turned back to his food and had soon finished eating his chicken nuggets. After seeking permission and taking care of his trash, Dylan went to join Nero and Sarah. Surprisingly enough, the other two families had already left and they were the only kids around.

While the three oldest kids ran around and worked off some of their energy, Zac and Evie continued to feed Josie her baby food, while doing that, they neglected to notice how late it had quickly become.

"Where are they?" Zac asked, looking around and seeing that all the other families were long gone. "Nero! Sarah! Dylan!" Zac called. Somewhere in the play area, he heard snickering. "I hear you. Come on down." There was some shuffling from somewhere up above, but none of them made an appearance.

Zac and Evie watched and listened for a couple minutes as they tried to figure out where their kids were hiding, but they couldn't see or hear them. Suddenly, a 'splash' rang out from the ballpit through the area. Zac went over to investigate as there was another 'splash'. However, no one had gone down the slide leading into the ballpit. He watched carefully for the last one. A few seconds later, the 'splash' was made and the balls moved from someone landing in them despite no one being there, Zac knew they were all invisible.

Sighing, Zac went back over to Evie and Josie. "They're in the ballpit and they're invisible," Zac reported back to Evie.

"How'd they learn that?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe one of the girls in the pod taught them," Zac suggested.

Evie sighed. "I'll go get them." She went to the entrance of the play place and began to climb up it. Her small and agile frame allowed her to maneuver her way through and up the obstacle. At the top, Evie looked around, trying to figure out the best way to go. She decided to climb over the net which overlooked the ballpit. When she saw movement, Evie immediately became invisible herself, having taken the time to practice and perfect a power they initially thought she didn't have. After she was again out of sight from the ballpit, Evie released her invisibility.

From there, Evie continued to weave her way through the structure and tight tunnels until she eventually reached the slide that lead down to the ballpit. Slowly, she started making her way down the slide as quietly as she could so she wouldn't alert her kids to her presence there. When she stopped at the mouth of the slide, she could see movement within the ballpit.

"Nero, Sarah, Dylan," Evie spoke just their names firmly.

All movement in the ballpit stilled.

"Don't make me come in and get you," she warned. Sarah, who most often followed the rules, released her invisibility and went over to her mum. "Why don't you go out by your dad and little sister while I take care of your brothers."

"Okay, mum." Sarah made her way over the the stairs and back out of the play structure to Zac.

"Now boys," Evie spoke condescendingly. "Come out now. You can't stay invisible forever," she added, dropping her voice.

There was shuffling underneath the surface of the colorful balls, but neither of the boys made an appearance. Evie gave them a couple more moments to make an appearance on their own. When they didn't, she went in after them. They tried to move away, but Evie was able to find them and catch their wrists.

"Make your way out to your father. You'll be going to bed right when we get home."

Nero and Dylan huffed in anger at their punishment but made their way out under Evie's stern gaze. After a minute, Evie followed behind them with some difficulty as she tried to climb back out. When she did make it out, Zac was sitting at the table with all four kids. As Evie made her way to them, a man in a suit came up to her and blocked her path.

"Is something wrong? she asked, brow raised.

"Ma'am, the play structure is meant just for children. Adults aren't meant to go in there."

"I'm sorry, but I had to get my sons out of there," Evie replied, side-stepping the man and going over to Zac. They didn't allow the manager to stop them before they left.

When they got home, Nero and Dylan were sent right to bed in their shared room, earlier than their normal bedtime. Sarah was allowed to stay up until she would have normally gone to bed since she'd listened to Evie right off the bat. Zac and Evie decided it'd be a while before they went to McDonald's again.

 **A/N:** I hope everyone liked this short with the inclusion of Zac and Evie's kids? It's been a year since I published the first one-shot of this series and I thought I'd publish in honor of the one year anniversary of the first one.

Now for the names and why I chose them, Sarah is after Evie's mom and Nero after Nerissa, Dylan is a name that has origins in the sea, and Josie was a name I felt fit well for Evie to name her daughter. If the names sounded familiar to you, I also used them in a one-shot called 'Uncle Camster' before I started 'Mako Shorts'.

Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, they are all appreciated. As always, I'm willing to take requests and will try to write them. Thanks again for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	37. Seven and Sleepovers

**37\. Seven and Sleepovers**

 **Summary** : Zac and Evie have a sleepover. Carly, Cam, and David couldn't make it so it's just the two of them. Their crush and liking each other goes back much farther than when they were 15 (and 12 per 'Wishful Thinking'). I was thinking of cute things for Zevie from when they were kids and this one came to me [another one that was while I was at work. . . oops?]

 **Word Count** : 2409

 **Seven** :

Zac and Evie really wished their other friends could have made it for the sleepover they were having at Evie's on Friday, but they all had other things to do that weekend. Zac and Evie had been disappointed but they knew they'd still have a good time even if it was just the two of them.

After school on Friday, Zac and Evie walked home together since they lived on the same block. Evie's mum was home from work and greeted the two as they entered the house to drop Evie's stuff off. Once they had stopped at Evie's house, they were going over to go over to Zac's house to get his sleeping bag, pillows, extra clothes, and swimsuit.

Evie's mum offered them a snack before they left and said she'd walk with them over to Zac's place. After eating, Zac, Evie, and her mum headed over to Zac's. His parents weren't home yet and would be getting back late which was the main reason he'd be staying at Evie's for the night.

Zac had all his stuff ready in his room he only needed help carrying it over to Evie's house. He had a duffle bag with his change of clothes, swimsuit, and towel in it, his sleeping bag rolled up neatly, and a pillow. He took the bag and put his pillow under his arm while Evie volunteered to carry the sleeping bag.

"Have you two got it all?" Evie's mum, Sarah, asked, looking down at them.

"Yup," Zac replied. Evie nodded.

"All right," she laughed as they started back towards the house after making sure they had locked the door at Zac's.

When they got back to the McLaren's house, Zac and Evie raced each other to her room where they carefully laid Zac's sleeping bag out on the floor with his pillow positioned just right. They put Zac's bag of clothes next to Evie's dresser.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Evie asked. "Or maybe we could play in the sprinkler. I think dad still has it set up in the backyard."

"Either's fine with me. I'll go wait in the hall while you change and then you can wait for me while I change?" Zac suggested.

Evie nodded in agreement and Zac started out of the room. Evie closed the door and went to get her swimsuit from where it hung in her bathroom to dry. She got changed quickly so Zac could change too. They were heading out towards the backyard a few minutes later with their towels under their arms.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Evie's mum's voice spoke from the kitchen.

"To play in the sprinkler," Evie spoke.

"Not now. Your dad's going to be home soon and dinner's almost ready. Maybe after we eat, but not right now. You should go at least put something on over your swimsuits for now, okay?"

"Okay," the seven year olds reluctantly agreed. They headed back to Evie's room where they each put a T-shirt on over their swimsuit before returning to the living room. Evie's dad, Doug, was just getting home.

"Daddy!" Evie exclaimed, running into her father's arms.

"Hey sweetheart," he spoke, catching her as she ran to him and hoisting her onto his hip. He gave her forehead a kiss. "How was school?"

"Good," she replied. "We played outside lots today. We got an extra recess."

"How come?"

"Our art teacher was sick today and they didn't have a sub for the day."

"Ahh," Doug spoke, setting his daughter down. "How are you today, Zac?" he asked, going over to his daughter's friend and ruffling his hair playfully.

"I'm good," Zac smiled, reaching up to try and fix his hair even though there really was no use in it.

"Dinner's ready!" Sarah called from the kitchen.

Zac and Evie went to help get the table set while Doug and Sarah got the last of what they'd need for dinner out including drinks. They sat down to dinner together a few minutes later. "So I'm going to guess by your attire that you two are hoping to go swimming at some point in the near feature?" Doug asked as they ate. Evie and Zac nodded. "How about after we finish eating and taking care of the dishes from dinner, I go out to the pool with you?"

"Yes!" Zac and Evie cheered.

Doug smiled at their enthusiasm. They were soon finished with dinner. Zac and Evie were quick to help take care of the dishes so they could get in the pool sooner. When they were given the okay by Evie's dad after he had changed into his own swimsuit, they hurried back to Evie's room to get their towels and raced to the pool. They only paused briefly to set their towels down on a chair beside the pool before cannonballing in.

The rest of the evening, the two spent splashing each other and swimming around under the watchful eyes of Evie's parents. Zac and Evie couldn't have been happier just swimming around in the water and splashing each other, or trying to swim across the pool first.

When it came time for them to get to bed, they were disappointed, but looked forward to more the following day. They got ready for bed without much reluctance, knowing they would be able to play again in the morning. It was only a short while later that Evie's parents were bidding the two goodnight. They shut off the light and closed the door partially so that some light from the hall still entered the room.

CHCHCH

Several hours had gone by. Evie lay awake in bed, staring at the dark ceiling. She'd heard her parents go to bed about an hour before but hadn't been able to fall asleep herself. She rolled over again to try and get comfortable but found it didn't help. She sighed deeply,

"You're still awake too?" Zac's voice asked softly from the floor next to her bed.

"Yeah," Evie whispered in reply.

"I felt tired when we got done swimming."

"Me too." Evie paused. "Want to build a blanket fort? Maybe we'll feel tired and be able to sleep after that," she suggested. Evie was able to see Zac give a small nod in reply courtesy of the light coming in from the hall. "I'm going to turn the lamp on," she warned, reaching over to it. A few seconds later, they both shielded their eyes from the sudden light until they adjusted to it.

"Do you have extra blankets we could use?"

"I'll go get some from the hall closet." Evie got out of bed as quietly as she could and crept down the hall to the closet. She opened the door as quietly as she possibly could in hopes of not waking her parents; they'd wonder what she was doing up in the middle of the night when she should have been asleep hours ago. With several blankets and sheets in hand, she tiptoed back to her room where Zac was waiting.

"Where do we want to build it?"

"Off the end of my bed and to the dresser?" Evie suggested.

Zac nodded. Working together, they were able to get a large King sized flat sheet to cover the area. They put the ends on one side on Evie's mattress and used books to keep the sheet in place; they put the other end into the top drawers of her dresser.

They giggled as they laid Zac's sleeping bag out under it and got Evie's from her closet so they could both sleep in their fort. They added one more sheet to function as the back wall of their fort, leaving the front open towards the door.

Zac and Evie took a couple minutes to get comfortable in their sleeping bags after Evie had turned the light off. "Goodnight, Zac."

"Goodnight, Evie." It was soon after telling each other goodnight that the two fell asleep, having worn themselves out the rest of the way while building their sheet fort.

CHCHCH

Around 9 the following morning, Doug and Sarah got up expecting Zac and Evie to already be up and watching TV or playing with some toys. They found the house quiet, something that was unusual and suspicious when the two were together. Doug and Sarah hadn't bothered to look for them in Evie's room when they first got up but headed back there after finding the living room and surrounding area vacant.

What they found in Evie's room wasn't what they had expected. Evie, who was lying to the left on the floor inside their sheet fort, lay on her stomach and had her right hand on the floor between her and Zac's pillows; Zac also lay on his stomach and had his left hand resting over Evie's. Both of their breathing was even and light. Sarah urged her husband to get their camera to take pictures of how the two of them were sleeping. "We can show the pictures at their wedding," Sarah insisted.

"And if they don't get married?" Doug asked.

"Their high school graduation then. Just, shh and get the camera," she shooed him away.

Doug laughed as he left to go get their digital camera from the other room. When he got back, Sarah had opened the door more so they'd be able to get a better picture. Doug took a few before turning the camera off. "Maybe we should let them sleep a little while longer while we get breakfast going," Doug suggested. Sarah nodded in agreement.

Zac and Evie got up a little while later after smelling food. They enjoyed the rest of the morning and the early afternoon together before Zac had to go home.

CHCHCH

 **Nine** :

A couple years later, when Zac and Evie were nine, Sarah lay in a hospital bed. She was slowly losing her battle to cancer and she knew she was in her final days. She had given Evie a teddy bear with a voice recording of her telling her she loved her; she also had multiple replacements she'd given her husband for when one wore out and no longer worked. She'd given her husband a watch with the words, 'All my love, Sarah,' engraved onto the back of it. She'd made sure to get one he could take on dives since that was something they'd loved to do together.

Knowing she was in her final days, she'd asked her husband to bring their first digital camera and the memory card, or pictures from it that they had two years prior. He found the pictures and brought them to her. As she lay in her bed, she flipped through them, trying to find the one she wanted; she pulled it out when she found it. The one she had wanted was from when Zac and Evie were seven and had ended up holding hands while they slept.

"This one's still my favorite," she spoke, tears in her eyes.

Doug nodded in agreement. Over the past two years, they'd taken plenty of pictures of Zac and Evie together. Some were just the two of them while others were with Carly, Cam, and David.

It was only a few short days later that Sarah lost her battle. Zac and Carly stayed the night with Evie for several nights, all of them in sleeping bags on the floor to help her through this when her dad couldn't. The Blakelys and the Morgans did anything and everything they could to help Doug and Evie through the Sarah's death. Doug knew he'd never be able to repay them for what they'd done and for their friendship.

CHCHCH

 **Twenty-two** :

"Do you, Zachary Blakely take Evie McLaren to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish her until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Evie McLaren, take Zachary Blakely to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish him until death do you part?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Zac placed his hands on Evie's hips as they moved closer to share a loving kiss. Applause erupted around them. They laughed as they broke apart and headed out past rows of family and friends.

Afterwards, there was a reception.

Doug stood at the front of the reception hall after dinner had been served. He looked out to everyone as he spoke. "These two have been together a lot longer than just the time they were dating. When Evie was six, she told me and my late wife, Sarah, about a boy named Zac that she sat next to in class. They became fast friends and living in the same neighborhood allowed for them to be over at each other's houses almost constantly.

"Sarah somehow knew back then that these two were meant to be together. I can recall one night Zac stayed over very clearly. When Sarah and I got up in the morning, the house was still quiet as they were asleep yet. What we found was this." Doug hit a button on something he held in his hand and a picture was displayed behind him. It was one from when Zac and Evie had held hands while they slept when they were seven. "I remember Sarah saying something to me about saving this picture for their wedding." He looked to Zac and Evie, "Even back then, she knew you two were meant to be. This one was always one of her favorites. Congratulations. I couldn't ask for a better man to marry my daughter."

The room broke into applause after Doug's speech. Zac put his arm around Evie a bit more and pulled her close to give her a kiss on the side of her forehead. He watched as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, biting her lip to keep from crying more. Zac reached up to wipe a stray tear from her cheek. She turned to him, the loving look she gave him speaking volumes more than words would.

"I love you to the moon and back," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you to the moon and back, twice," Evie countered. Zac laughed and leaned in to give Evie a long, slow kiss. The party around them faded into the background and it was just them and no one else in the world.

 **A/N:** So, I'm not gonna lie, writing the bit on Evie's mom, I made myself cry, so if I made you cry, you're not alone. On another note, I think the ending is really cheesy, but I guess it's cute so I hope you liked it, and I'd love to know what you thought of it.

I had meant to update on Thursday night, but I ended up getting sick start Thursday morning and carrying on through Friday. The hope was then to get it updated yesterday, Saturday, but we had a tornado warning (and actual tornadoes) so updating was delayed longer with clean-up. Everyone is fine, there actually haven't even been any injuries reported from the tornado because we had a lot of warning.

In conclusion, sorry about the delay, but I hope you liked this chapter. As always I will try to do requests, though I can't make any promises, I will try my best. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following.

-CrazyHayniac


	38. More to the Story

**Summary:** Sirena showed David that she's a mermaid but hasn't had the chance to tell him about everyone else yet. After witnessing a couple transformations, David wonders how many of his friends have tails. Takes place right where we left off with Sirena and David in season 2 after she tells him she's a mermaid.

Requested by: KaMi-HiMe BVB forever ago; sorry it's taken so long to post. I hope you enjoy it.

 **Word Count:** 2147

Mermaids were real. David couldn't believe it as he helped Sirena out of the water. " _I'm dating a mermaid,_ " David thought. A large smile graced his face. Mermaids existing was truly amazing. He looked to Sirena's tail, at a loss for words.

"That's amazing," he breathed when her legs replaced her tail. "How does it work? How long have you been a mermaid?"

Sirena gave a light laugh. "About ten seconds after I touch water, my tail appears. And I've been a mermaid my whole life. That day Lyla, Nixie, and I first came to the cafe was the first time we'd been on land."

"So Lyla and Nixie are mermaids as well?"

Sirena nodded. "There's a whole pod of them that live out by Mako.

David was speechless. His jaw was slightly agape in wonder. "So that mermaid I saw in the Marina was a member of your pod?

"Yeah."

"Cool." David looked to the boxes he'd dropped when he'd first seen that she was a mermaid. "I guess I better make sure this seafood is still good before I deliver it."

"Do you need any help?" Sirena asked.

"I think I can manage. Plus, I wouldn't want to risk you transforming from the melting ice that's in with the seafood."

"Okay." Sirena kissed David's cheek before heading back up the jetty and inside where Carly, Evie, Cam, and Zac were meant to be.

Like Sirena had expected, they were all in the cafe. Zac and Cam sat at a table with drinks while Carly and Evie were occupied with customers. She went to sit with Zac and Cam.

"How'd it go?" Zac asked.

"I'll tell you when Carly and Evie get the chance to come over here too." Since Erik had tried and failed to open the chamber, Sirena had been trying to think of ways to tell David the truth. There were some who were skeptic about telling another land person the secret, but she had gone through with telling him. As far as she could tell, telling David had been the right thing to do, and it was going well so far.

After Sirena showed David that she was a mermaid, he had helped her out of the water, and he'd been smiling the whole time. When she'd asked him if they were okay, he'd replied with 'better than okay' which could only mean good things. She didn't have to keep things from him anymore; there would be no more secrets with them.

A minute later, Carly and Evie finished up with their customers and were able to go over to the table and sit down with Sirena, Cam, and Zac.

"So, how'd it go?" Carly asked. "How'd David take it all?"

"He's taken it well. He was shocked, but I think it's safe to say that he'll keep our secret." Sirena went on to explain more in detail of how she'd told him and what he'd said once she'd told him.

"That's good," Evie acknowledged. "Who all did you end up telling him about?"

"Just me, Lyla, and Nixie. But I'm sure he'll keep all our secret if we tell him about everyone else."

Zac and Evie nodded. "We know."

"I think we just need to work up the guts to do it," Evie added. Zac nodded in agreement.

"Whenever you're ready." Sirena spoke. She left a few minutes later to go talk to Ondina, Mimmi, and Rita. Carly and Evie soon returned to work.

CHCHCH

The morning after Sirena showed David that she was a mermaid, he, Carly, and Evie got to the cafe before it opened to get everything set up for the day. "Carly, do you think you could make me the usual?" Evie asked,

"Sure thing. I'll have it ready in a couple minutes."

"Thanks," Evie replied, straightening up a few things at her shop. A couple minutes later, as promised, Carly finished up Evie's drink and set it on the counter by her cash register, letting Evie know it was done as she headed back to finish getting ready to open.

Evie soon finished what she was taking care of in her shop and went to get her drink. She wiped the condensation off her glass like she had grown used to doing. She set it down a minute later without incident. Evie didn't realize that she'd set her glass down in a slightly different spot until she put her hand in a small puddle of water from her drink.

It took Evie's brain a few seconds to register what she'd done despite being used to having a tail. When she did realize what she'd done, Evie reached for the cloth she'd used to dry her glass to dry her hands. It helped, but not enough to stop the transformation. Seconds later, Evie toppled.

"What was that?" David asked, looking up as Carly came out of the cool room.

Carly looked over towards Evie's shop to see if she knew what happened. Her eyes widened when she saw her best friend on the floor with her tail. Carly looked back and forth between David and Evie.

"Evie?" David asked, taking a few steps toward her shop.

"David, no wai–"Carly cut herself off and sighed as David saw Evie.

"You're– you're a mermaid too?" he asked, eyes wide in disbelief as he looked down to Evie in all her 'fishy glory'.

"Yes, I am," Evie said, reaching towards her tail to dry it.

"You know about Sirena, right?"

"Yeah," Carly answered. "We both do."

"Why didn't you tell me that you're a mermaid, Evie? I could have kept the secret. I _will_ keep the secret," he quickly added.

"I've known about Sirena for a while. We all have to protect each other," Evie explained as she stood.

"You're right. I'm sorry about pushing. I really will keep the secret."

"We know," Carly and Evie spoke in tandem, turning to each other and sharing a smile.

CHCHCH

A few days passed without excitement. Carly and Evie shared the news with everyone that David now knew about her too. While they were sure David was going to keep the secret, the others still decided to wait to tell David about them.

The following Friday night, David and Sirena were doing one of their shows at the cafe. Mimmi, Ondina, and Evie sat at a table. Zac and Cam would have been there as well, but Dr. Blakely had insisted on going on another camping trip and had roped Cam into going as well.

When the night was over and all the customers had left, Sirena, Ondina, Mimmi, and Evie stayed behind to help close up the cafe. Carly wiped down the tables as the mermaids did other things to help get the cafe closed.

"I think that's just about everything," Mimmi spoke, walking around the cafe to make sure everything was put away.

"I agree," Ondina added.

The two stood near one of the freshly wiped and still damp tables. Carly, who had gone to get a towel to dry them, looked up. "Wait, those tables are– wet," she finished speaking as Ondina and Mimmi leaned their hands onto the table.

The best friends turned to each other with wide eyes. How could they have been so careless? Within seconds, they were on the ground.

"You two are mermaids too?" David asked in surprise.

"Uh, yeah," Ondina answered, her voice slow as she looked over to Mimmi.

"We probably should have made sure those tables were dry," Mimmi trailed off. Sirena and Evie locked eyes and sighed.

"I'll dry the tables before that happens again." Carly shot a joking look over to Sirena and Evie. They both took a step back from the table they were closest to.

By the time Carly finished drying the tables, Ondina and Mimmi had finished drying their tails.

"So are any other of my friends mermaids that I should know about?" David laughed. He and the girls now stood outside the cafe so he could lock up for the night.

"No," Evie answered. "Just the four of us, Lyla, and Nixie. David nodded and everyone headed home,

CHCHCH

"So David knows about everyone except you and Erik," Evie explained to Zac on Monday morning. She had gone over to the bungalow to meet up with him to walk to school.

"I know how David found out about you, but how'd he end up finding out about Ondina and Mimmi? They didn't seem like they'd want to tell him," Zac spoke as he put the last of his things in his backpack.

"We all stayed late Friday to help close the cafe and they leaned on a wet table."

Zac looked up at Evie and raised one brow in a questioning manner. "Interesting way to be outed."

Evie laughed. "We better get heading to school."

"Yeah," Zac agreed. They started towards the cafe where they met up with David, Carly, and Cam.

CHCHCH

"So you know about all the mermaids too?" David asked, keeping his voice low. He'd been told over the weekend that Cam and Zac were in on the secret as well, but they had neglected to tell David that Zac was a merman.

"Yeah," Cam answered.

"I was actually the first person who found out about Evie," Zac smirked.

She gave him a playful jab with her elbow. "Yeah, and thanks for helping me discover that I'm a fish."

"You're not a fish, you're a mermaid. BIG difference," Zac joked.

Evie laughed and reached for Zac's hand. She locked eyes with him and he could tell that she was silently asking him to tell David the truth.

'Later,' he mouthed. Evie nodded. The rest of the walk to school was quiet save the noise of the ocean and the seagulls that flew overhead.

That day at school was uneventful as nothing out of the ordinary happened nor did anything that threatened the exposure of the secret to the world.

However, during the day, Zac had made the decision that he would tell David he was a merman. He decided that he'd stick around after David had closed the cafe for the night and tell him then. He'd let the others know what he was going to do so they could stick around as well if they wanted to.

While they all hung out at the cafe after school, and after work in Mimmi's case, Zac relayed to the mermaids, Cam, and Carly the decision he'd made during school that day. He made sure to let them know that they could stick around as well if they wanted to, and everyone came to the collective decision to stay after the cafe closed.

Hours slipped by as the group sat in the cafe talking and working on homework. Before long, the sky grew dark as dusk approached and customers began to trickle out of the cafe for the night. David, Carly, and Evie were the only employees left and Zac, Mimmi, Ondina, Sirena and Cam were the only customers left.

"I've got just about everything closed up," David spoke, going over to the table where his friends sat. "If you're staying to help close everything else up you can, but there's not much more to be done."

"Actually," Zac began. "There's another reason we stayed late. You know about all the mermaids." Zac motioned to Mimmi, Ondina, Sirena, and Evie. "But there's still something you don't know."

"What?"

"There's not only mermaids," Zac trailed off. "There's mermen as well and I'm one of them."

"You– You're a merman?"

"Yeah. And Mimmi's my sister. Our mother had to leave me here on land where I'd be safe, and left Mimmi with the Mako pod to stay safe."

"Wow. Now that you say that, I can tell," David spoke, looking back and forth between Zac and Mimmi. "So are all of my friends merpeople?" he asked a minute later.

"Cam and I are still plain, regular land people, unlike Evie," Carly joked.

"And that's actually still not everything," Evie spoke.

"We'll show you that this weekend," Sirena said.

"What is it?"

"You'll find out then. It's pretty cool," Cam commented.

David was left with many more questions, as was Carly. She hadn't been told anything about what else David didn't know meaning that whatever David was going to find out that weekend was also something she'd be finding out.

The following weekend, Carly and David were shown the grotto for the first time. Both were in utter amazement at all the things the grotto held as well as the fact that it was under their principal's house, and that she was also a mermaid.

Now that they had both found out just about everything there was to know about merpeople, they were going to do everything in their power to keep the secret a secret.

 **A/N:** Sorry it's been so long since I updated. School started again and this semester has been doing a little kicking of my butt. I finally got the time to get this edited. Hopefully the next update will have less time between it than there was between this one and the last.

So I very purposely quoted Rikki when I referred to Evie as being in all her 'fishy glory.'

I hope everyone enjoyed this and as always, I'd love to know what you thought of it or how you think I can improve. And, if you have something you'd like to see as a 'short', feel free to leave the idea in a review or PM me with it, and I'll do my best to somehow write something with it. Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	39. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus**

 **Summary:** What if, years into the future, one couple's kids see Santa in their living room kissing their mom? Based off the song 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus'.

 **Word Count** : 2347

Most kids spend several years of their lives believing in Santa Claus. Sarah, Nero, and Dylan Blakely were no different. As Christmas approached, they started listening to seasonal music. They sang songs about Santa and how he's be 'coming to town' soon.

Zac and Evie Blakely had set up a fake Christmas tree and let their kids help decorate it, reminding them once again how Santa would visit on Christmas Eve.

"Is Santa really coming?" Sarah, who was eight, asked.

"Yup," her dad, Zac, replied. "Once you go to bed on Christmas Eve he'll come to our house and leave presents under the tree for you."

"Really?" Nero, Sarah's twin, asked.

Zac nodded.

"How does he get inside? We lock the doors," Dylan, the four year old, asked.

"Santa has magic powers," their mum, Evie, explained. "In houses with chimneys and fireplaces he goes down those. He has a special, secret way, to get in houses when they don't have those,

"So he has powers?" Sarah asked. "Like we do?"

"Sort of," Zac answered. "He just doesn't have the powers we do."

Sarah nodded. Their family wasn't normal so the kids were more open to believing in magic as they were all merpeople. Sarah, Nero, and Dylan's dad was a natural merman and their mum had been transformed when she was seventeen, making them all merpeople as well.

"That's so cool," Nero spoke, thinking on the idea. "Santa has magic powers."

"That's how he gets his reindeer to be able to fly and how he gets all the toys in his workshop built," Zac explained.

Dylan's eyes lit up in wonder. Nero and Sarah turned to each other to share in their own wonder.

CHCHCH

The next couple days, the kids did everything they could to help their parents get ready for Christmas. They all looked forward to Christmas day with great anticipation. They would get to open presents with their parents and siblings in the morning, and then see their cousins later in the day.

On Christmas Eve Nero, Sarah, and Dylan went to bed early in anticipation of Christmas morning.

Dylan fell asleep fairly soon after going to bed. Nero, on the other hand, lay in bed awake for several hours. After a while of staring at the dark ceiling, Nero decided to get up and go over to Sarah's room. Maybe she'd be up too.

"Sarah," Nero whispered when he entered her room. "Sarah," he repeated a couple times while moving closer to her bed.

"What?" she asked after he had repeated her name a couple times,

"Did I wake you up?"

"No," she sighed, turning onto her side to turn the lamp beside her bed on. When she sat up, she motioned for Nero to join her on her bed. "Can't sleep?" she asked once he had sat down beside her.

"No, I'm really excited," he explained.

"Yeah, me too," Sarah replied. She paused in thought so they sat in silence for several minutes. "I wonder if we could see Santa if we went and looked," she spoke, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

A sly smile started to play at Nero's lips. He silently moved off the bed and started towards the door. Sarah moved off the bed and followed behind her twin. Though it was unnecessary, Nero turned to Sarah and held a finger to his lips. Sarah gave a nod and they crept down the hall and to the stairs.

They stopped once they had gone down a couple stairs and looked through the bars of the banister to the mostly dark living room. The only light in the room came from the Christmas tree; the lights from it illuminated the whole room.

After watching for a couple minutes and seeing nothing, the two were just getting ready to head back to their rooms when they heard footsteps. The twins turned to each other and raised their arms to become invisible; one of the perks of being a merperson.

The twins watched as their mum entered the living room with none other than Santa Claus himself. Nero and Sarah covered their mouths to suppress their gasps and hide from their mum.

As they had expected when they set out to see Santa, he carried a big, red sack over his shoulder. He and their mum made their way over to the Christmas tree and started putting the presents under it together.

"Where's Dad?" Nero whispered in the softest voice he could manage.

"No idea," Sarah replied, her voice just as quiet as Nero's had been.

They continued to watch as Santa and their mum emptied the sack of all the presents. When the two had finished, their mum tapped Santa's shoulder and pointed to something on the ceiling out to him. Sarah and Nero recognized the item in the dark as mistletoe.

Santa seemed to let out a laugh as he saw the mistletoe on the ceiling. He looked down to their mum and placed his hands gently on her hips to bring her towards him for a tender kiss.

Nero and Sarah felt their jaws drop. They went into shock as they watched and couldn't move from their places on the stairs. It wasn't until their mum and Santa got up and left the room that the twins were able to move again. They released their invisibility and returned to Sarah's room.

"Mum was kissing Santa!" Sarah exclaimed, keeping her voice in a low whisper despite her exasperated tone. "How could she do that to Dad?" she finished.

Nero shrugged. "I don't get it," he spoke after a minute of silence. He took a few shorts paces around the room in thought. "It- it's like the song that says 'I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus'," Nero spoke.

"But why would Mum kiss Santa? He's so old, and she loves Dad," she added.

Once again, Nero shrugged. "We should at least get to sleep. Maybe everything will make sense in the morning."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Sarah relented. "See you in the morning, Ner."

"Night Sarah," Nero spoke, heading back over to his room and flipping the lights off as he left the room.

CHCHCH

The next morning came with much anticipation. Dylan woke early in the morning and began jumping on Nero's bed to wake his brother. Nero tried to wave Dylan off and go back to sleep, but once he remembered that it was Christmas morning, he joined Dylan to wake up Sarah.

Once the boys had woken their sister, the three of them went together to wake their parents. Thoughts of their mum kissing Santa the night before were far from Sarah and Nero's minds. Their thoughts were much more focused on opening their presents and sharing in each other's excitement with every new thing they got.

Thoughts of the night before continued to be locked away in their minds as they met up with their aunts, uncles, and cousins; though they weren't really related to hardly any of them.

After the group had eaten and the kids had had some time to play and run around, everyone gathered to exchange presents. They had worked it out so each kid essentially gave a present to one of the other kids through picking names randomly. The adults gave presents to each other in the same way.

When their Uncle Cam put on a Santa hat, Nero and Sarah turned to each other, suddenly recalling the night before.

"What should we do?" Nero asked, leaning over to whisper to Sarah.

"I don't know. Maybe we can talk to Uncle Chris or Aunt Mimmi."

"Okay," Nero agreed as the opening of presents got under way.

CHCHCH

When everyone had opened their present, most of the kids went back to playing. Sarah and Nero waited for their chance to talk to Chris or Mimmi alone rather than trying to confront their mum.

When their Aunt Mimmi went into the kitchen on her own, Nero and Sarah followed behind her. "Aunt Mimmi, can we ask you something?" Sarah began.

"Sure. Anything. What's up?" Mimmi asked, getting down to the level of her niece and nephew.

"We saw Mummy kissing Santa last night," Nero stated.

"Why would Mummy kiss Santa?" Sarah asked.

"Uhh," Mimmi spoke. She was still relatively new to Santa and didn't know of him until she and Chris were together. "Maybe you should talk to your mum and dad about that."

"But our Mum could be cheating on your brother with Santa," Sarah spoke, her tone exasperated once again.

"Yeah, what Sarah said," Nero added.

"I really think you should just talk to your parents," Mimmi repeated standing as Chris entered the room.

"There you are, Mim," he spoke. "Hey Nero, Sarah, what's up?" he asked.

"We saw Mummy kissing Santa last night like in the song!" Sarah repeated.

Chris looked over to Mimmi and she raised a brow at him. He turned back to Sarah and Nero. "Are you sure it was Santa?" Chris asked, now getting down to their level.

They both nodded vigorously. "Santa was wearing a red suit and had a red hat and a white beard and a big bag of presents like in all the cartoons and movies," Sarah spoke.

Nero nodded in agreement. "They kissed right under the mistletoe."

"You– you know what? I think your Aunt Mimmi's right," Chris began, standing up. "I heard her say something to you about talking to your parents when I walked in and I think you need to go do that."

Nero and Sarah sighed and turned to leave the kitchen and go find their parents. They spotted them and marched over to where they sat. "Come with us," Sarah said. She took Evie's hand while Nero took Zac's. They lead their parents to the empty foyer.

"Sarah, Nero, what's this about?" Evie asked. "We were talking with your Aunt Carly and Aunt Ondina."

"We need to talk to you right now," Sarah explained.

"Yeah," Nero nodded.

"Okay," Zac spoke for the first time. "What about?"

Sarah turned to face Evie. "Last night we saw you kissing Santa. We know it was Santa because he was dressed in all red like in all the pictures."

"Why were you kissing Santa?" Nero asked. "You're only s'pposed to kiss Daddy and us."

Zac and Evie looked to each other. How were they going to explain this? Their kids were still young enough to believe in Santa; they couldn't smash these childhood fantasies by telling them the truth.

"Mum, Dad," Sarah broke the silence, her voice sounding years older than she was as it commanded the small room.

"Um," Zac began, thinking on his toes. He squatted down to his kids' level. "If I tell you a secret, do you think you could keep it from your brother and cousins?" Zac asked.

"I'm good at keeping secrets," Nero spoke.

"Me too," Sarah added in.

"Okay, good." Zac paused. "So, you know how Santa visits every house in the world all in one night?" he asked. Sarah and Nero nodded. "Well, sometimes Santa has a hard time getting to every house all on his own. His reindeer get tired and he does too. Sometimes he has other people help him and dress up as him so they don't make anyone who sees them suspicious," Zac stopped to see if Nero or Sarah would know where he was going. He gave them a few seconds before speaking. "Last night, I dressed up as Santa to help him. That was me you saw kissing your mum last night."

"So you mean it wasn't Santa? It was you?" Sarah asked.

"And Mummy's not kissing Santa?" Nero added.

"No, it was just me. I wore a copy of Santa's suit because our house wasn't the only one Santa wanted me to visit last night." Zac finished explaining and stood back up.

"Ohh," Nero spoke as everything dawned on him.

"Mum, is it true?" Sarah asked.

Evie looked over to Zac and gave him a smile. He'd come up with a great explanation to cover why she would have been kissing Santa without destroying Sarah and Nero's fantasies of Santa. "Yes, it's true," she began, getting down to their level. "Your dad was dressed as Santa last night and that's who you saw me kissing."

"Okay. That's all we wanted to know," Sarah spoke.

"Yep, all we needed. You can go talk to Aunt Carly and Aunt Ondina again." Nero and Sarah began to turn away.

"Hold on one second," Evie started, standing back up. "What were you two doing up that late last night?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sarah and Nero quickly looked to each other. "It was her idea!"

"It was his idea!" Nero and Sarah exclaimed at the same moment, pointing to each other. After a couple seconds, they relented putting the blame on each other and let their hands fall to their sides.

When they looked away from each other and to Evie, they were met by a stern gaze.

"We couldn't sleep," Sarah explained a couple seconds later.

"It was my fault," Nero said. "I went to Sarah's room when I couldn't sleep."

"But it was my idea to see if we'd see Santa," Sarah added, her voice small and meek.

"It's okay that you couldn't sleep and went out of your rooms," Evie spoke. She got back down to their level and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Sometimes it's hard to sleep, especially if you're excited and can't wait for something. Okay?"

"Okay," they agreed.

Evie pulled them in for a brief hug and then they turned to give Zac a hug since he was back down at their level once again. "No go play with your cousins," Zac spoke, ushering them away. They ran off in what obviously became a race to see who could get to the backyard first. Zac and Evie laughed as they returned to go back and talk with Carly and Ondina like they had been before.

 **A/N:** So there were actually a couple other one-shots I was hoping to have done and that were technically meant to come before this that I haven't had inspiration for, but did for this. Before I go on, I'd like to say I'm sorry for taking so long to update. This past semester became a handfull. Hopefully I'll be able to finish a few things and post a couple more chapters before next semester begins.

Anyway, as always, I'd love to know what you thought and how I can improve. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Also, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone who's celebrating today and has celebrated or will celebrate in the span of the last few weeks of the year.

I hope you enjoyed this Christmas themed one-shot whether you're celebrating today or not. Happy Holidays,

-CrazyHayniac


	40. The Aftermath of Finding Out

**The Aftermath of Finding Out**

 **Summary** : After finding out that Mimmi's a mermaid and that was her secret, Chris has some questions and eventually finds out everything. Set after season 3 once Mimmi had told Chris (or rather showed him) that she's a mermaid.

Requested by guest with name 'Azlyn' in a way since the request was for Chrimmi.

 **Word Count** : 1133

A deserted beach was a great place to sit and think as well as a great place to be alone. Chris sat on the empty beach reflecting on what had happened between him and Mimmi after going to Ms. Chadwick's book signing. He heard soft footsteps approaching from behind him, and waited until the person stood beside him to look over to them. Mimmi stood there and he looked up to meet her eyes. A questioning look was in his eyes as he wondered what Mimmi was doing there.

"You wanna know my secret?" she asked, locking her eyes with his.

Chris gave a small nod. He'd been wondering what it was she was keeping a secret since they first met. His curiosity had only grown when they started dating and she'd run off during their first date. His curiosity had peaked when he had watched her get kicked out of the book signing and when she hadn't been honest with him about why that happened.

He watched as she turned away from him and towards the water. His brow furrowed as he watched her take several steps down to the water. He stood and watched curiously as she stepped into the water and dove in fully clothed.

Chris shuffled his feet forward. His eyes widened when he saw why she'd dove in fully clothed. A smile broke out on his face when her tail splashed above the surface. Mimmi was a mermaid.

Mimmi surfaced several meters out in the water. She turned and faced Chris. He could see that there was an anxious and uncertain look in her eyes. His smile grew even wider as he walked down to the water and dove in to join her. Her concern expression changed to a smile as he joined her.

When he surfaced in front of her, he gave her another broad smile before leaning in. Their lips met in the middle for a tender kiss. When they broke apart, their eyes met and they smiled at each other.

"So this is what you were keeping from me?" Chris asked when they had broken apart.

Mimmi nodded.

"I can't believe it. You're a mermaid. This is amazing, Mimmi," Chris paused for a minute, his mind racing. "How is this possible?"

"I've always been a mermaid. I was born at sea."

"Really?" Chris asked, a light in his eyes. Mimmi gave a small nod. "So there's more?" he asked, his eyes wide in amazement when Mimmi gave a small nod. "I knew the ocean held more secrets than we could ever know." Again he fell silent.

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" Mimmi asked, her voice becoming soft and taking on a tone of uncertainty.

"Of course not. How could I sell you out like that. I really care about you, Mimmi."

She smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank-you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"It's my pleasure to keep the secret. It's really great just knowing mermaids exist," Chris paused briefly. "If there's mermaids, does that mean there's mermen as well?"

"My brother's one."

"Cool. How about we go somewhere else to talk. Maybe somewhere where it's less likely that someone will see you. I have so many questions about everything, but I don't want it to end up _not_ being a secret anymore. There's this private beach down the way a little we could go to."

"Okay, that sounds good. Can we swim over there?"

"Yeah. It's only a short swim away." Chris pointed in the direction of the beach he was talking about. Mimmi nodded before they both ducked under the water. Chris surfaced a few times during the swim over to the beach, but let Mimmi know when they had gotten to the beach.

When they had reached the beach in question, Chris easily walked onto shore and to dry sand, but Mimmi was caught in the shallows.

"Let me help," Chris offered. He went to the edge of the water and took hold of Mimmi under her arms after checking with her that it was okay and helped her to dry sand.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Chris paused. "So, how do you transform back?"

"I have to dry off."

"How long does that take? Should I go get some towels or something?"

"No," Mimmi laughed. "Mermaids and mermen all have powers over water. I and every other mermaid and merman I've ever met allows us to heat water. It also comes in handy when you need to dry off."

"Awesome," Chris gapped.

After a couple minutes, Mimmi's tail had dried and her legs had returned. "And now for your very own steam dry," Mimmi spoke. She held her hand out towards Chris and slowly dried his clothes off with her powers.

"Wow." Chris looked down to his perfectly dry shirt and shorts. "That's amazing," he commented.

"Thanks."

"So, shall we sit?" Chris motioned away from the surf and towards the dry sand up the beach.

Mimmi nodded and turned to start away from the water. She sat down several meters away from where high tide was and Chris sat down beside her a couple seconds later.

"I have so many questions," he trailed off.

"I'm sure you do,"Mimmi laughed. "I had a lot of questions about land and how it's different from the sea when I first came here."

"I bet things really are different," Chris paused. "I guess my first question is when did you come to land?"

"Only a few months before we met, actually," Mimmi explained. They sat in silence for a couple moments before Chris asked his next question. A little more than an hour later, Chris had finished asking all the questions that had come to him for the time being.

"I'm sure I'll have more questions later," Chris laughed as Mimmi finished explaining everything. "But this is so amazing. Absolutely incredible," he continued.

Mimmi smiled. "Thank you for keeping my secret."

"Of course."

"Why don't we head over to the cafe. Everyone should be there."

Chris nodded in agreement and stood. He held his hand out to Mimmi to help her up, and they walked over to the cafe hand in hand.

CHCHCH

Evie looked up when Chris and Mimmi entered the cafe. She made her way over to them. "I'm guessing it all went well?"

"Great," Chris confirmed, leaning down to give Mimmi a kiss on the top of her head.

"That's good to hear." Evie returned to her shop while Chris and Mimmi went to join the others at the table.

That night, as the band performed, Chris sat with the mermaids and Zac. He promised them that he'd keep their secret and do everything he could to help protect them all.

 **A/N:** Well, I know it's already 2017 in some places, but it's still 2016 here so this will be the last one until next year. I guess I'll see you all on the flip-side. Happy New Year.

I'm actually not totally happy with the way this one turned out, so any constructive criticism you have for it would be really appreciated. Or, if you liked it and I'm just being too critical of myself as I have a tendency to do, let me know what you liked and why you liked it. I'd love to hear from you.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I have the next few one-shots planned and all written on loose-leaf paper, so they just need to be typed up and edited. Hopefully I can get at least one more finished before my next semester starts. Until next time,

-CrazyHayniac


	41. The Lost Episode of Season 1

**The Lost Episode of Season 1**

 **Summary** : Whatever happened to Buster, Zac's dog? He was featured when Lyla tried to get Zac into the water to take his powers away, but never seen again. Find out what really happened in the lost episode of season 1..

Set beginning around 'I Don't Believe In Mermaids' but technically carries on through all 3 seasons.

 **Word Count** : 2213

Every morning no matter how groggy he was, Zac made sure he let his dog, Buster, out. When Buster wasn't outside, he spent most of his time in the main house with his parents. That was where Buster's bed was since there wasn't much extra space in Zac's room for it.

As Zac went out to the backyard to make his way towards his parents house, he was surprised to find the back gate open. Zac made his way inside and to the kitchen where he found his parents.

"Why is the back gate open?" he asked.

"It is?" his dad, Rob, asked.

"Yeah. Where's Buster?"

Realization slowly dawned on Rob's face. "We saw him go out the doggy door soon after we got up."

Zac felt his heart drop. Somehow, the back gate had been left open and his dog had now gotten out. "I've got to find him," Zac quickly headed back out to the bungalow and got dressed, calling Cam in the process.

Cam promised he'd be right over and the next person Zac called was his girlfriend, Evie. Given, there had been some tension between them since he was keeping his tail a secret from her, but she was still a dog lover like he was. He knew she'd help him look for Buster.

Despite the few rough patches they'd had recently, Evie readily agreed to help Zac look for Buster. She had this Saturday off and would be able to help him look as soon as she got dressed.

Cam was the first one there a few minutes later. Zac was waiting in the backyard for him. It was only another minute or so later that the boys saw Evie approaching from her house across the way.

"So, what's the game plan?" Evie asked, meeting Cam and Zac where they stood talking.

"I think we should split up and look around town to see if we can find him. I guess we just keep in touch by calling and texting if we find him or anything. Meet up at the cafe around noon for lunch if we haven't found him yet," Zac suggested.

Evie and Cam both nodded their agreement. They talked a couple more minutes to figure out who would look where and which direction each of them wanted to go before splitting up to go look for Buster.

Several hour later, Zac entered the cafe, his mood downcast as he hadn't found Buster. He also hadn't gotten a call from Evie or Cam saying that they had found him which only dampened Zac's mood more.

Soon after he had sat down, David came over to his table. "What can I get for you, Zac?"

"A fish burger and the juice of the day, thanks."

"Coming right up. Hey, is something wrong?" David asked, picking up on Zac's mood.

Zac sighed. For a couple seconds, he considered not telling David anything, but the two had been friends since they were kids. "Buster got out and we haven't found him yet," Zac decided to explain.

"How'd that happen? The only times I've even seen your gate open has been when someone's going through it.

Zac shrugged. "Cam and Evie have been helping me look. We all split up so they should be here soon."

"I'm sorry about Buster getting out," David spoke. "I wish I could help, but it's just me and Carly here today."

"No worries," Zac waved him off.

David gave Zac a small nod before he headed back to the counter to get Zac's juice and burger ready.

About a minute after Zac and David finished talking, Evie entered the cafe. She glanced around briefly before going to join Zac; Cam soon followed. Shortly after Evie and Cam got to the cafe, David brough Zac's order over and took Evie and Cam's.

While they were eating a little while later, three other teens the same age as them entered the cafe. Two of the girls were blond and the third was a brunnette. Zac caught their eyes and nodded to them as a way of acknowledging their presence. He wasn't as good of friends with them as he was with Evie, Cam, David, and Carly, but they were still friends.

Before they sat down, the trio approached the table Zac, Evie, and Cam were at. "Is something wrong?" the tallest of the group and one of the blonds, Lyla, asked.

Normally, there was a lot of tension between Lyla and Evie because, to Evie, it sometimes seemed that Lyla was flirting with Zac. This time, Evie could see the concern in Lyla's features and in Sirena and Nixie's as well. "Zac's dog, Buster, got out this morning," Evie explained. "The gate was somehow left open in he backyard and nobody knew until it was too late."

"Well, do you need help looking for him?" Sirena asked. "I'm sure having more people looking for him will make finding him easier."

"You know what Buster looks like?" Cam asked skeptically.

"Yeah," Nixie retorted.

"We saw him that time Joe chased the dolphin into the canal and at the pool party," Lyla added.

"And you don't have anything else to do today?" Evie asked.

"Nope. Nothing," Nixie spoke. "Well, after we eat lunch, of course."

"If we all look, hopefully we can find Buster," Sirena once again stressed.

"All right," Zac agreed.

The three girls nodded and went to sit at another table. David was soon taking their order for a couple plates of prawns and a smoothie each. They finished eating fairly quickly. When they were done, they joined Zac, Evie, and Cam so they could work out a plan.

"We could all split up like we did before," Zac suggested. "And when someone finds Buster, they could call or text the others and we can head back to my place."

Sirena, Lyla, and Nixie nodded in agreement. Rita had gotten them all phones recently so they wouldn't stand out quite as much. None of them had really gotten used to having or using them, but they did come in handy. They took a minute to make sure everyone had each other's numbers and plan who would look where.

"Should we meet here again around 5?" Cam asked. "I mean if we haven't found Buster yet."

"Sounds good," Zac agreed. The girls all agreed as well. Another minute later, the group was heading out and dispersing to look for Buster. Each person made their way through town asking strangers if they had seen Buster and describing him when they needed to.

The search that afternoon turned up empty, and several hours later, they met up again at the cafe. The group as a whole was downtrodden. Zac the most so since it was his dog who couldn't be found. "I don't know what to do," Zac spoke to the group in distress.

"Maybe we could look again tomorrow," Cam suggested. "Or, he could make his way home by then."

"And we could make posters to put up around town tomorrow if Buster isn't home by then," Evie suggested, placing a comforting hand on Zac's shoulder.

Zac nodded. "I think getting posters made would be a really good thing to do," he said. "And we can put them around town while still looking for him."

Lyla, Sirena, and Nixie nodded their agreement. "We'll help tomorrow too," Sirena offered.

"We should all meet up at the bungalow around 9. I'll start working on the posters tonight, then we can get them printed off and head out."

Everyone agreed. They hung out at the cafe for a little while longer before heading home for the night..

CHCHCH

"Where were you girls today?" Rita asked when they entered the grotto that evening.

"Zac's dog got out today. We were helping him look for him," Lyla explained.

"And we're going to help him again tomorrow," Sirena added.

Rita smiled. "That's very kind of you, girls."

"And who knows," Lyla began. "This might help Zac to trust us more that he already does since we found out the secret. But that's obviously not _why_ we're doing it, it might just be an advantage of helping him," Lyla added after receiving a stern look from Rita and a questioning one from Sirena and Nixie.

"But for now, we're going to head back to Mako," Nixie spoke, making her way out of the grotto and towards the pool. Sirena and Lyla followed a minute later after bidding Rita goodbye.

CHCHCH

The next morning Lyla, Sirena, and Nixie woke to sunlight streaming down the cone of the volcano. They were quickly roused and made their way to Rita's. They paused for only a couple minutes to change and fix their hair before going upstairs to eat breakfast and head towards Zac's.

Cam was already there when they arrived and Evie got there another couple minutes later.

Zac and Cam sat at the larger of the two couches in the bungalow, looking at Zac's laptop. The girls found other places to sit where they could also see the screen. They boys were nearly finished with the missing poster for Buster.

"I did most of the work last night," Zac explained. "But we were just finishing it up now."

"You've got the day he went missing and where he went missing from on there?" Evie asked.

"Yup," Zac replied. "And about the time he went missing as well."

"And we have Zac's phone number and other contact information on it too," Cam added.

"Sounds good. Do you have anything else that we should add?" Evie asked, looking to Sirena, Lyla, and Nixie.

Nixie leaned over to get a closer to get a better look at the laptop's screen. "I don't think there's anything else that needs to be added."

"Me neither," Sirena added.

"Looks good to me," Lyla spoke.

"Then I'll send it to the copy center and we can pick up some copies before we start going around town." Zac took a couple minutes to send the posters to the copy center, choosing to have a sheen put on them as they were printed so they wouldn't be ruined in the rain. "All right, we're all set," Zac spoke, standing as he closed his laptop. The group was soon heading out.

On the way to the copy center, they stopped to get three staplers to be able to put the posters up. They decided they'd split up into groups of two to make putting the posters up the easiest. Zac and Evie were going to be together as would Cam and Nixie, and Sirena and Lyla.

When they got to the copy center, the posters were all made and printed out. Each pair would be taking fifteen of the posters and heading to the parts of town they had decided on during their walk to the copy center.

While going around town and putting the posters up, the groups made sure to ask people they passed by if they had seen the dog on the posters. Sadly, every time, the groups found that the person they asked hadn't seen Buster.

For the following week, the group spent a little while after school looking for Buster. At the least, Zac, Lyla, Sirena, and Nixie would spend thirty minutes looking for him.

The next weekend they also spent time looking for Buster. They made trips to all the animal shelters and various places lost or stray dogs would be taken in town, hoping someone had brought him in. However, there was still no sign of him.

Even as they fell out and the girls and Zac became enemies once he knew their secret, he, Cam, and Evie would still go out to look for Buster. However, they continued to have no luck finding the lost dog.

After the secret was out to Evie and the girls and Zac once again became friends, they continued looking for Buster. Eventually though, they had to give up hope. It had been months since Buster had gone missing and there was no sign of him anywhere and no leads to go on.

It broke Zac to have to give up hope of ever finding his dog knowing that he might have been dead. He hoped Buster had found a good home, and that he had just gone too far out of Zac's reach but had been able to find people who would love him the same way Zac had.

Evie, Cam, and the girls shared in his pain in the same way his parents did, but none of them could ever know what it was really like. Buster had been solely Zac's dog and a small mistake had lost him.

He moved on because that was really the only thing he could do. The drama that had come with being a merman surrounded by mermaids including some of whom thought him the enemy, pushed Buster out of Zac's mind. Once he knew Mimmi was his sister, he filled time getting to know her and eventually getting to know Nerissa when she was freed from being the water dragon. He still thought of Buster; it was hard not to think of the best dog he had ever known. But time can heal most anything.

 **A/N:** So I think this ends up being one of the most depressing endings I've had for a one-shot ever. But since we only ever saw Buster in the one episode, I wanted to write something that explained what happened to him.

And I know the girls really never did get phones, or at least it doesn't appear they did especially considering what Ondina says when she sees that Weilan has one, but let's just pretend as people tend to do on fanfiction.

I hope you liked this 'Lost Episode'. If you have other ideas of things that were in an episode and could have been more but never were, feel free to leave a review or message me about it and I can try to work something out for it as another lost episode. As always, other requests are welcome and I'll do my best to do those as well.

Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting,

-CrazyHayniac


	42. Writing on the Other

**Writing on the Other - tumblr inspired**

 **Summary** : So there's this thing that floats around tumblr about soul mates being able to write something and it appears on the other. My taking of that with Zevie and their discovery of it along with some stuff that happens as they make their discovery.

Set over several years. Based off Evie having a tail. Essentially meaning that this is based off season 2 as if season 3 didn't exist.

 **Word Count** : 3702

Nobody knew what administrative error had caused Zac, Evie, Cam, Carly, and David to all be in the same Grade 2 class, but it was no longer possible to go back and change it unless there was a problem. The group had been over the moon when they found out they were in the same class. They may not have all been able to sit together because of assigned seats, but they were all guaranteed recess and gym class together.

A day came later that year where their teacher let them pick where they wanted to sit and what groups they wanted to be in with their desks clustered together. Carly and Evie were working on making their way over to Zac, Cam, and David when two other boys in their class joined them; Carly and Evie were soon joined by two of the other girls in their class. The five sighed as they got situated. It had been a chaotic way to pick seats.

A few days later, the class was all working through a worksheet. Evie looked over to the boys after sharing a look with Carly. Though they knew they'd be getting less of their work done if the five of them were together, it would be much more fun as they were allowed to work in groups.

The two girls who sat across from Carly and Evie, Tahlia and Renee noticed how Evie had looked over to the table the boys were at and more specifically Zac. Sharing a look themselves, Tahlia and Renee turned to Evie.

"You like Zac, don't you?" Tahlia asked.

"No," Evie lied.

"Obviously she does," Renee spoke to Tahlia.

Tahlia nodded in agreement. "Let me see your arm." Before Evie could say anything, Tahlia, who sat across from her, had hold of Evie's arm and used her black pen to write on Evie.

Part of Evie almost pulled her arm back immediately, but a curious part waited until Renee and Tahlia had let go of her arm. Evie's eyes widened with a bit of dread when she saw that Tahlia had written, 'Evie loves Zac,' of her forearm. She shared a look with Carly and rolled the sleeve of her sweatshirt down to cover it.

"Zac's going to see it," Evie whispered to Tahlia and Renee.

"No he won't," Tahlia retorted.

"Yeah he will," Carly stressed. "We have reading groups next. Zac's in our reading group and so are David and Cam."

"Oh," Renee spoke.

"Oops," Tahlia added.

Evie and Carly sighed and turned to their worksheet. They quickly made their way through the rest of it. When they finished, they got up and headed to their teacher's desk.

"Is something wrong?" their teacher, Miss Parson, asked when they reached her desk.

"We need to use the restroom," Evie explained.

"I was just about to say that it was time for reading groups. One of you may go and then the other."

"We'll be back faster if we go together," Carly urged.

"All right. Just stay together," Miss Parson gave in, handing the girls the bathroom pass. They hurried down the hall to the bathroom. However, the damage had already been done.

CHCHCH

As Tahlia had taken Evie's arm and written on it, letters and eventually words had appeared on Zac's arm as well. He watched it curiously, holding his arm between himself and his desk. Whatever it was, he didn't want Matt and Joel who sat across from him and Cam to see.

When the words 'Evie loves Zac' had finished appearing on his arm, Zac dared a glance to Evie. Tahlia and Renee looked guilty while Evie covered her arm with her sweatshirt sleeve. What Tahlia had written on Evie's arm had also been on Zac's arm. He didn't understand what it meant, so he showed Cam and David and wrote an explanation on a loose sheet of paper.

A few minutes later, Evie and Carly went over to Miss Parson's desk. They soon left with the bathroom pass.

Miss Parson stood from her desk a few seconds after Carly and Evie had gone and instructed the students to get in their reading groups. Zac, Cam, and David sat on the floor near their desks to wait for Carly and Evie. They watched as the writing on Zac's arm disappeared; maybe Carly and Evie were washing it off.

CHCHCH

"I think it's starting to come off," Evie spoke, putting more soap and warm water on her arm to try and wash what Tahlia had written off. A minute later, there was only a very thin outline of the words left that couldn't be made out.

Carly and Evie smiled at each other as Carly got some paper towel to dry Evie's arm and both of their hands. They threw the paper towel away and grabbed the bathroom pass to head back to class.

CHCHCH

When Carly and Evie got back to class, Carly gave Miss Parson the bathroom pass before she and Evie went to join Zac, Cam, and David. The boys noticed how Evie's arm looked like it had been rubbed raw as it was all red, but the words were gone from it as they were with Zac's.

CHCHCH

Fast forward a couple of years. Zac, Evie, and Carly were all in the same class once again. This time though, Cam and David had ended up in a different class than them. Miss Parson had now moved up a couple grades to teach those who were nine.

In the wake of the loss of her mother to cancer, Miss Parson had allowed Carly to switch seats with the boy who had sat next to Evie. Even though Evie was still very much distraught, Carly was able to offer her some comfort.

Because of losing her mum, Evie was having a hard time concentrating in class and had begun to draw on her arm a lot. Carly had done her best to get Evie to stop and pay attention to class, but it was no use.

Whatever Evie drew on her arm also showed up on Zac's. He didn't understand why like he hadn't a couple years before, but he didn't want anyone to know. This meant that on most days he wore sweatshirts to cover his arms.

It was a hot day so Zac had rolled the sleeves of his sweatshirt up without thinking as he worked on his math worksheet. Miss Parson walked around the classroom to see how everyone was doing and noticed all the drawings on Zac's arms. She took him outside into the hall to talk.

"Zac, why are you drawing on your arm?" Miss Parson asked once the door was mostly closed.

Zac looked down to his arm. "It's not me," he spoke, pointing to a new one as it appeared. "It's Evie. I don't know why, but whenever one of us writes on our arm, it shows up on the other's too," he explained. Over the past couple years, he'd drawn on himself to see if it would appear on Evie as well and it had.

Miss Parson gasped. She understood what this meant even if Zac and Evie didn't. "When did this start happening?" she asked.

"Grade 2, when we first had you as a teacher."

Miss Parson nodded. "Okay. Let's get back to class." Things like what happened with Zac and Evie almost never started that young. Sometimes it wasn't even until teenage years or adulthood that it would happen. It was in those moments following talking to Zac that Miss Parson decided to go back to school herself; she was curious to see where things with Zac and Evie would go.

CHCHCH

Several years again passed by. Miss Parson had again moved up several grades to have Zac, Evie, and all their friends as students again.

However, now that they were thirteen, classes weren't like they were at seven and nine. Miss Parson now had one specific subject that she taught, history. She saw all of those in Zac and Evie's grade each day for around an hour long class. She had recently assigned a partner project. Most of the groups had been picked at random or if she knew two people would work well together. That had mostly been the case when she paired Zac and Evie together.

"You want to come over to my house around 5 on Friday after school to work on the assignment?" Evie asked as it got near the end of the class period Miss Parson had given them to work on the project.

"Sure. Do you think your dad would mind if I stayed for dinner?"

"No. As long as it's okay with your parents."

"Awesome," Zac spoke.

"You better write it down," Evie said, holding a pen out to Zac as the bell rang.

"I don't have extra paper. And we better get to our next class."

"I'll just write it on your wrist then." Evie took Zac's wrist and wrote 'Evie's house Friday 5' on it in black ink. "There," she declared proudly. Evie went to go put her things in her backpack but stopped when she saw what she had written on Zac's arm on her own. It was written the exact same way and in exactly the same place as it was on Zac. Evie turned her arm to Zac. "What's going on?"

"Come with me." Zac threw the rest of his things into his backpack and Evie did the same. He took her wrist and led her to a quiet part of the school building. The bell rang signalling the start of the next class. Zac and Evie ignored it.

"What's going on?" Evie repeated, showing her arm to Zac. He held his left arm out and Evie put hers right next to his. It was a perfect copy of what she had written on Zac's arm on her own. Even the smudge marks where the pen hadn't wanted to write at first.

"I really don't know," Zac replied. "I've wondered the same thing."

"What do you mean?" Evie asked.

Zac's eyes widened as he realized what he'd given away. He clamped his hand over his mouth as if it would take back what he said.

"What do you mean?" Evie repeated.

"This has been happening since Grade 2. Some of the other girls drew on your arm and it showed up on mine. I don't know what it means or how it works."

"So if either of us draws on our arm, it shows up on the other's?" Evie asked.

"Yeah," Zac confirmed. "And it only washes off once it's washed off whoever has it actually written on them does," Zac added.

"How do you know?"

"When you were drawing on your arm a lot when you lost your mum I'd try to wash it off but it would only even be gone after you washed it off."

"Oh," Evie spoke. "I don't understand how that's possible."

"Neither do I."

"You know I'm not going to use this to cheat. If we're taking a test at the same time, I'm not going to help you now that we both know about this."

"Understandable," Zac agreed.

Though the two didn't use their newfound ability to cheat, they did use it to 'pass notes' so-to-speak. They were able to eliminate the middleman and just have conversations on their left arms. Zac and Evie soon got really good at writing on their arms.

CHCHCH

When they were fifteen, Zac and Evie started dating.

Zac had been the one to ask Evie out while they were at lunch. Given that they were able to talk by writing on their arms, Zac had written the question on his skin. Evie had watched the words appear on her skin and gladly accepted.

The now engaged Miss Parson smiled as she saw Zac and Evie walking through the halls holding hands or with their arms around each other. She knew they were meant to be and she'd known it since they were nine.

CHCHCH

Two years later, Zac and Evie were entering their last year of school, or their last year of school until university. They'd had a few bumps over the last two years mostly due to Zac gaining a tail and keeping it a secret from Evie. They'd been able to resolve those problems and became even more devoted to each other. That devotion had also lead Evie to gaining her own tail seven months after Zac got his.

As Zac and Evie's relationship had grown, the two had started writing 'I love you' on their arms to each other. If Zac had been the first to write it, Evie would add a 'too' on the end; if Evie was the first one to write it, Zac would add '2'.

They'd taken to writing it late at night so the other would wake up to it, and then they'd reply in the morning. They had recently discovered that the ability they shared was one shared between soulmates. Their paths had been written to cross and stay crossed for years.

It'd been interesting for them the last year to see the writing like that appear on Sirena and Mimmi's arms. For Sirena, it had been David writing notes about the fruit and seafood that needed to be ordered. And even that had started before Zac and Evie really knew what the writing meant.

For Mimmi it had started around the time Ondina originally decided to stay on land. Mimmi would wake up to find notes about dolphins and the sea on her arms and wrists, but she didn't understand how those notes could have gotten there. By that time, Zac and Evie did know what it meant, but they decided to keep it a secret. The couple didn't know about Chris and the dolphin training program in San Diego since Mimmi had only told Sirena; but they knew that if whoever Mimmi was meant to be with was writing things about dolphins on his arms, they'd be perfect for each other.

A few months after Chris returned from the States, he found that what he wrote on himself would also appear on Mimmi's skin. Zac and Evie had decided to tell Chris and Mimmi and David and Sirena what it meant. They'd hardly ever been happier.

CHCHCH

In their last year of school, Zac and Evie had ended up having Mrs. Trumble's class at different times. While Evie suffered through the class alone, Zac had study hall with Miss Parson who was now known as Mrs. Henderson. However, many of her students who had had her before she was married would still slip and call her by her maiden name.

Mrs. Trumble was Evie's first class of the day. As she sat down and got ready to take a test, the words 'I love you' appeared on her wrist. She took out a pen to write 'too' in reply as Mrs. Trumble entered. Evie set her pen down and got ready to take the test as her classmates began to put away their study materials.

"All right class," Mrs. Trumble started, pulling out a stack of tests. "Put away your notes. You have all of class to complete the test. You may begin once I have handed you your test."

Evie sat with her arms out in front of her on her desk. When Miss Trumble got to her, Evie reached with her left hand to take the test. "What is that on your arm?" Mrs. Trumble loudly exclaimed when she saw the writing on her arm.

"Oh, it's just–"

"Help to cheat," Mrs. Trumble cut Evie off, giving her an accusing glare.

"No, it's just–"

"Let's go see what Principal Santos has to say about this." Mrs. Trumble spoke, taking Evie's wrist and practically pulling her out of her chair.

"Can't we have our tests," one guy said from the back of the room.

"Yes, yes. Here you are." Mrs. Trumble moved to continue passing out the tests. She instructed Evie to go to the front of the classroom and wait for her there.

As Mrs. Trumble headed back towards the front of the classroom once she had passed all the tests out, another student spoke, "Mrs. Trumble, I've known Evie since Grade 2. I doubt she's cheat," the girl, Tahlia, spoke. "What does it say on Evie's arm?"

Mrs. Trumble paused, trying to recall what had been written on Evie's arm. When her memory failed her, she took Evie's wrist to see the words again. "I love you too," Mrs. Trumble spoke, a superiority in her voice.

Tahlia and several of the other students in the room scoffed.

"What?" Mrs. Trumble asked, shooting a glare at all the students who had scoffed.

"It's actually pretty common knowledge that if either Zac or Evie writes on theirself, it appears on the other," the first guy who had wanted his test earlier answered.

"Yeah. Same with David and one of Principal Santos' nieces," another girl added.

"We'll just see about this. Everyone else, continue with your tests," Mrs. Trumble instructed, going to her computer to look up what class Zac was in. "Come along, Evie," she spoke after finding the information she needed.

Reluctantly, Evie followed Mrs. Trumble as they headed to Mrs. Henderson's classroom. While they were walking through the halls, they happened to come upon Rita.

"Principal Santos," Mrs. Trumble spoke, her voice both cold and smooth.

"Yes, Mrs. Trumble?" Rita asked, first making eye contact with the other teacher and then with Evie who made it clear that she felt the situation was unnecessary.

"We have a case of possible cheating here." Mrs. Trumble motioned to Evie as she answered Rita.

"I know Evie well, Mrs. Trumble. I'm sure she wasn't cheating."

"We'll see about that. Come along." Mrs. Trumble started down the hall again; Rita and Evie stayed a few paces behind her to talk in hushed voices.

"Why does Mrs. Trumble think you're cheating?" Rita asked, her voice low.

"Because Zac wrote 'I love you' and I added 'too' back in reply." Evie turned her left wrist to show Rita the writing there.

Having known about Zac and Evie's connection for a while, Rita sighed and shook her head in dismay. "We better get this sorted out." She and Evie picked up their pace to catch back up to Mrs. Trumble. They soon arrived at Mrs. Henderson's classroom.

Mrs. Trumble barged into the room loudly, creating quite a bit of commotion as she did so. Evie and Rita followed a second later. Zac looked up from his work and locked eyes with Evie to give her a questioning look. She rolled her eyes in reply as she shook her head.

"Mrs. Trumble, Principal Santos, Evie, what are you all doing here?" Mrs. Henderson asked.

"I have reason to believe that Zac is helping Evie cheat on her test in my class today."

"I've had Zac and Evie as my students multiple times since Grade 2; I find that highly doubtful."

"Well, look at Evie's arm." Mrs. Trumble went to Evie and held her arm out to show Mrs. Henderson what was written on it.

Mrs. Henderson looked back and forth between Mrs. Trumble, Zac, and Evie. "You know what. Mrs. Trumble. Why don't the five of us go talk in the hall so we don't disturb those trying to do their work any more. Zac, come on." The three teachers and two students made their way outside the classroom. Mrs. Henderson was the first to speak. "Mrs. Trumble, I highly doubt that 'I love you too' is going to help Evie cheat on your test."

"It could be a code for something," Mrs. Trumble insisted.

"It's not a code for anything," Evie butted in. "Zac has it on his arm too."

Zac held his arm up. "I know Evie had the test today and she's been stressing out over it. I was just trying to help calm her nerves before the test started so I wrote 'I love you' since we have that whole 'write on yourself and it appears on the other' thing."

"Then my reply was to add the 'too'," Evie said. "We're not cheating."

"How is that possible?" Mrs. Trumble asked. She looked back and forth between Zac and Evie's arms. The writing was in exactly the same place with the exact same handwriting, even though it was two different handwritings.

"As cliche as it might sound," Mrs. Henderson began. "When two people are meant to be, when they're soulmates, one of them can write on their arm and it appears on the other. I've know this about them since they were nine and were my students then." Mrs. Henderson turned to Evie. "When you lost your mum and were distracted in class and drawing on your arms, it was already appearing on Zac as well. That was when I knew what it meant for you two. It was part of the reason why I moved up to teach high school. As stupid as it sounds now, I wanted to watch you continue to grow up and stay together." Mrs. Henderson paused. "Mrs. Tumble, Zac and Evie weren't trying to cheat. They're just reminding each other of how much they mean to each other."

"I agree," Rita added. "How could Evie use 'I love you too' as a way of cheating anyway?"

"It could be an atomic weight."

"I took chemistry two years ago," Evie said.

"Very well," a defeated Mrs. Trumble finally gave in. "But we better take you both to go wash that writing off your arms now."

"No," Zac, Evie, and Rita exclaimed at the same time. They all shared a look before Rita spoke again. "We know they meant no harm in it," she started. "Have Evie come to my office to take her test and I'll write her a pass for her next class since she's lost so much time to take her test."

"Very well then. Come along, Evie," Mrs. Trumble began to walk away. Evie followed a few seconds later, giving Zac, Rita, and Mrs. Henderson a smile.

 **A/N:** So both of my classes for today were cancelled and since I haven't updated in awhile, I thought I'd spend the time I'd usually be in class updating. I'm sorry for taking so long to update, this semester has been hectic. But, on the bright side, my Spring Break is next week and I should be able to update at least once more before it's over.

I'd love to know what you thought of this one shot or how you think this or my writing in general could be improved. As always, feel free to send me request and I'll do my best to work something out with them. Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	43. There's More

**There's More**

 **Summary** : Even after finding out that many of their friends have tails, there's still something more that David and Carly need to know about the secret. On one Saturday soon after everything with the merman chamber goes down, they get to find out the last piece of the puzzle.

Set between season 2 and 3.

 **Word Count** : 1680

A few weeks after everything with the merman chamber happened, things had started to settle into place. Erik was gone though no one knew what had happened to him. There hadn't been much time to dwell on that. The pod had been able to return to Mako since there was no longer any threat and Zac, unlike Erik, really was trying to keep mermaids safe. Both he and Evie had been accepted as members to the pod even though they had lived as land people; they had both proven themselves. The description of who made up a pod was changing, but it wasn't a bad thing.

With what made up a pod changing, a pod had begun to form on land as well. Now that David and Carly knew the secret like Cam did, there were plenty of land people to help keep the secret safe. Their pod may not have met the normal standards since it was made of mermaids, a merman, land boys, and land girls, but it worked for them and the rest of the pod out on Mako.

However, despite that, there was still something David and Carly had yet to know in regards to the secret; the fact that Rita was a mermaid too.

Those who had tails knew that their friends finding out about their mermaid or merman-ness had been big, but they knew that finding out their principal was a mermaid was huge. Telling David and Carly that had been something that kept getting pushed off because no one was sure how to tell them.

Rita had wanted to let David and Carly know once they found out about everyone else, but since the group as a whole was unsure how to do that, it had taken a bit longer for it to actually happen.

Zac, Evie, and Cam knew David and Carly had begun to wonder why Rita watched Sirena, Ondina, and Mimmi and why she had watched Lyla and Nixie when they were there. Knowing that none of the girls really were cousins and that they were mermaids had made their suspicions rise even more.

CHCHCH

"Can you please explain to us why we're at school on a Saturday morning?" Carly asked, stopping as she, Cam, David, Evie, and Zac walked through the deserted halls of their school.

"I don't think the part time employees can handle the cafe on their own for all that long," David added.

"Just c'mon," Cam insisted. "You'll understand everything in a couple minutes when we get there," he explained, beginning to walk again.

Carly and David shared a look of confusion and a shrug before following Cam, Evie, and Zac to the interior halls where the main office and offices of the higher staff at the school resided.

After a few turns through the interior halls, they reached the principal's office. Principal Rita Santos was someone most people assumed to be the aunt of the mysterious girls who had suddenly turned up about a year before. Only a select few knew better.

"Why are we outside Principal Santos's office? Carly asked.

"We'll explain everything in a minute," Evie spoke turning to Carly. Zac nodded and stepped forward to give few light knocks on the door.

"Come in," came the reply from the other side of the door. Zac, Evie, and Cam entered. Carly and David were a little unsure but soon followed.

Once David had entered the room, the last one, Rita stood from her desk to close the door. "I'm glad you were able to come here thing morning," Rita said, facing David and Carly.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful, Principal Santos," David started. "But why are we in your office on Saturday morning?"

"Well, we had considered having you come to my house, but we thought that might be a bit much to start off with," she tried to explain.

"How do you mean?" Carly asked.

"Rita knows about Zac and I," Evie started. "And Mimmi, Sirena, Ondina, Lyla, Nixie, and the pod. As well as Erik," she continued.

"We just thought there was one last thing you needed to know," Zac explained.

"Beside the fact that Principal Santos knows about everything," Cam added.

"It's fine for you to call me Rita outside of school, Cam," Rita gave a light laugh as she interjected.

"Why do you know about mermaids and mermen?" Carly asked. She looked to Zac and Evie, wondering how they could have let their principal know the secret. "Did Principal Santos know about you before we did?"

"Yes, actually," Zac answered.

"She also knew about Zac long before I knew about him," Evie added.

"But why?" David asked.

"Yeah, why?" Carly agreed.

Rita let out a light laugh. "Because I've had a tail for a lot longer than either of them have."

"You?" David and Carly asked at the same time. The duo looked at their friends in disbelief waiting either for confirmation that what Rita said was true, or for them to say they were pulling a prank on them. They received nods from all three of their friends.

"Why are you telling us?" Carly asked a minute later once she'd had time to let the new information sink in.

"Well, now that you know about everyone else, I thought you should know about me as well. And we have a better place than my office to discuss mermaid and merman affairs."

"Rita has this secret grotto under her house where we can talk without the worry of being overheard by anyone who shouldn't know about the secret," Evie explained.

"It's also a place where we can practice our powers," Zac added.

"Yeah. One time Sirena and Ondina used the pool in the grotto that's connected to the ocean to have a battle with their powers. It was basically a game of tug-of-war with a ship in the water," Evie recalled.

"Cool," Carly breathed.

"Once you close up the cafe for the evening, would you like to see the grotto?" Rita asked. "There wouldn't be much point in telling you about it if you don't get to see it."

"Yeah. Since you're cool with it, I'd love to see it," Carly answered. David nodded in agreement.

"We'll all be at the cafe and can head over together after closing," Zac spoke.

"We've both made plenty of deliveries to Principal Santos's house, Zac. We can manage," David said.

"We're going to be there one way or another, mate," Cam said, a half grin on his face.

"Then it's settled?" Rita asked. She received a few nods in response before she continued, "Then I will see you all this evening." Rita opened the door to her office and bid her students farewell.

CHCHCH

After the cafe had closed that night, Zac, Evie, and Cam hung around and helped clean up. Once everything was locked up, they, David, and Carly made their way over to Rita's house.

There were only a few lights that were on in the house, and the ones that were on were near the front door. Only a few seconds after they had rung the doorbell, their principal opened it for them and invited them in. "Right this way," Rita spoke, leading the way down the hall and to a bookcase.

"Where's the secret grotto?" Carly asked.

A small smile grew on Rita's face. "Pull this back," she said, directing Carly's attention to a book with a small golden mermaid engraved on the spine.

Carly obliged and the bookcase beside her opened to reveal a stone staircase. "Whoa," she gasped.

Rita stepped forward to lead the way down the stairs. Carly and David were the next to follow behind her. When they reached the grotto, they both gasped again in amazement of all the treasures that were hidden in the grotto.

"This is the grotto," Evie announced.

David and Carly were speechless as they took a few steps forward to get a better look at the room. Zac, Evie, and Cam started down the stairs to the lower portion of the grotto. After taking another minute to look around David and Carly followed.

"It's amazing," Carly breathed, looking around in wonder. "Where'd you get all this stuff, Principal Santos?"

"Much of this is from years of collecting things from the sea. Others are to make potions or things to heal sicknesses and rashes," Rita explained. "And since this is outside of school, you may call me Rita instead of Principal Santos."

"That's going to take some getting used to," David spoke for the first time since reaching the grotto.

"It is a bit of an adjustment," Zac agreed.

"But it's a nice distinction to be able to make," Evie commented.

"There are very few students who I've gotten to know well enough over the years to allow them to call me Rita rather than Ms. Santos or Principal Santos as of late. I believe I can allow you all to know when to make the distinction," Rita explained.

"So if we're making a delivery?" Carly asked.

Rita laughed. "You can feel free to call me Rita."

"And when there's an emergency or something relating to the secret," Zac added.

"Because it wouldn't be a first," Evie reflected.

Carly and David nodded in understanding. They had heard of some of the things that had happened since Zac got his tail and the problems that had come from it. "This is all just amazing," Carly said after a minute.

"Yeah," David added. "Do you mind if we take a better look around?"

"Be my guests. It's no worry as long as you are careful and respect my things."

David and Carly smiled. They took slow steps through the grotto as they looked at and admired all of Rita's treasures. When they finished looking around, the group spent a little while longer talking in the grotto before heading out. David and Carly were both happy to know the secret and all aspects of it. They were glad they were trusted enough to know about what lay beneath their principal's house.

 **A/N:** I'm sure someone requested this in the past when I had already started writing about it, but I can't remember who it was, so if it was you, I hope you enjoyed it and that you enjoyed it even if you didn't request it.

I hope this felt like it wrapped up nicely because I actually wrote most of it about a year ago and didn't do the last little bit until the end of 2016, so I hope everything still flowed together despite it being put away for about 7 months.

I'm sorry for taking so long to update. The last time was while I was on spring break, but now I'm on summer break so I should hopefully be able to update more often again for the next several months.

As always, I'd love to know what you thought. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. If you have a request, feel free to leave in it a review or PM me it. Thanks again,

-CrazyHayniac


	44. Chrimmi Drabble

**44\. Chrimmi drabble**

 **Summary** : Mimmi wonders how Chris could love her when she's half 'fish'. He tells her just why he loves her.

Basically, I was listening to 'Saint or a Sinner' by Hunter Hayes and there's a line that says, 'I love you there's no secret why, but the reasons you love me are harder to find' and that's what inspired this very short, short.

Set years into the future and can be read based off things from season 2 alone or season 3 as well.

 **Word Count** : 694

They'd been married a couple years. Mimmi really had no reason to doubt Chris loving her, but she kept finding herself wondering why he loved her. There were a thousand reasons why she loved him, but why would he love her?

Thoughts like this were what had been keeping her up late the past several nights. Being 8 months pregnant with her and Chris' first baby didn't help with that either. It was hard for her to get comfortable when she essentially had a watermelon attached to her stomach,

Mimmi shifted the way she was lying slightly and it must have been enough to jar Chris from his sleep. "You're still up?" he yawned.

"Can't sleep," she replied with a sigh.

"How come?" Chris asked, propping himself up on his right arm while resting his left hand on her stomach.

Mimmi turned over to lay on her left side to face Chris; his hand found hers rather than going back to residing on her stomach again. "Why do you love me?" she asked after a minute.

"Why do I love you?" Mimmi nodded to confirm that that had been her question. "Well, there's a million reasons why I love you," he answered.

"How can you love me though? My stomach is the size of a bloated puffer fish and I'm practically a fish myself. With even just a drop of water, I transform," Mimmi trailed off.

"Why do you love me?" Chris countered Mimmi's question with his own.

"I love you because you're understanding, you're patient, you respect me, you keep the secret. I remember how back before we started dating, you said that if being in a relationship together wasn't something I wanted or wasn't ready for, we could just be friends. I loved you even more for that. Do I need to go on?"

"No. Now, you want to know why I love you?"

"Well, I did ask," Mimmi joked.

Chris gave a light laugh. "Let's see, why do I love you," he trailed off and cracked a smile behind the joking light in his eyes. "I love you because you're sweet, gentle, kind, understanding. You care about other creatures. I love watching how you interact with dolphins, and I love you for helping me get into the program so I could become a dolphin trainer to begin with."

"But I'm a mermaid."

"But being a mermaid isn't all of who you are. There's so much more to you than just that. There's your personality and how you treat others. That's who you really are. If you'd still been living in the sea and didn't come to land all the time like you do and we'd just met and talked one day, I think I'd still love you. Not because you're a mermaid, but because of your personality."

"And even now?"

"I love you more now than I did before. You think you're a bloated puffer fish, but when I look at you, I see my beautiful wife who's carrying our child. You're the mother of my child. You know how magical that is, Mimmi. I fall more in love with you every day as I find out more and more little things about you. And your weird cravings. Speaking of which," he trailed off.

Mimmi shook her head. "No, nothing right now."

"Okay," Chris leaned forward to give Mimmi a kiss on her forehead. He brought his forehead to hers when he was done and placed a hand over her stomach once again. "Do you know why I love you now?"

Mimmi nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Chris smiled and gave Mimmi a kiss on the side of her temple. "I love you," he spoke quietly as he lay back down.

"I love you too," Mimmi replied.

As Chris lay back down, he moved closer to Mimmi and put his hand around her back while they fell into a peaceful sleep. This time, Mimmi was able to relax more than she had in a long time because the doubts she had had been washed away. Chris loved her for her personality and who she really was. She just needed a small reminder.

 **A/N:** So this is probably the shortest short I've written and likely one of the shortest I will ever write. Even though it doesn't fit the description of a drabble, I kind of view it as one because of how short it is.

That's about the only commentary I have on this so thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. I hope you enjoyed this and I'd love to know what you thought or how I can improve. If you have a request, feel free to leave it in a review or PM me about it and I'll do my best to work with it. Thanks again for reading,

-CrazyHayniac

Originally published 5/14/17; Updated 6/2/17

Thanks threemine2013 for pointing out a few things that could have been done better in this chapter that I was able to edit.


	45. Memory Loss

**45\. Memory Loss**

 **Summary** : While working in the yard, Zac gets hit on the head and becomes unconscious while Cam and Carly are over. Evie and Cam take him to the hospital where it's discovered that he has amnesia. What will happen as he tries to remember the things he's forgotten?

Set years into the future based off events from season 2 rather than season 3 meaning that Evie is still a mermaid. They are all adults; Zac and Evie are married with three kids (who you might recognize from previous shorts) and Cam and Carly are married but don't have any kids.

I think this comes from something I saw on otpprompts on tumblr a while ago, but I'm not sure.

 **Word Count** : 3789

"Evie, we have to get Zac to the hospital," Carly spoke frantically to her best friend.

"But what if there's something where they have to use water?" Evie asked. "What if they find out he's a merman?" Evie looked to Carly with fear in her eyes. Their husbands and long time best mates had been doing work at the Blakely's house trying to cut some dead branches from a tree when one fell prematurely and hit Zac on the head so he lay on the ground unconscious.

"We have to do it despite the risks," Cam spoke, looking up to them from where he was supporting Zac's head. "Zac's more important than the secret."

"Okay. You're right," Evie gave in. "Carly, can you stay with the kids?"

"Of course," Carly answered easily. "You go take care of Zac and make sure he's okay. I'll take care of your kids." Since Zac and Evie's kids were still inside, Carly helped Cam and Evie get Zac to the car to go to the hospital. They lay Zac across the back seat with his head resting in Evie's lap while Cam drove. By some miracle, there was no external bleeding, they just hoped that there was no internal bleeding they couldn't see.

When they got to the hospital, they rushed Zac to the ER. He was quickly wheeled away from Cam and Evie to be take care of. After a little while of waiting, a doctor came to explain what was going to happen with Zac for the time being until they could do some other tests to check a few different things. Once the doctor had given them the explanation, he left to go take care of other patients.

After that doctor had left, Evie called Carly to have her bring Nero and Sarah, the five year old twins, and Dylan, who was one, over to the hospital. It wasn't much later that Carly arrived. Evie took Dylan off Carly's hand immediately so she could occupy her mind taking care of him. Cam and Carly took Nero and Sarah to play with the toys that were in the waiting room.

"Is there any immediate family of Zac Blakely here?" A different doctor asked about a half hour after Carly had arrived.

Evie stood and rushed over. "Yes, I'm his wife."

"Well, the good news is that there is no internal bleeding and that he is conscious, but the bad news is that he seems to have some amnesia."

Evie's face fell as Cam and Carly made their way over to Evie and the doctor each holding the hand of one of the twins. "How much does he not remember?"

"We're not entirely sure. It might be just a few days or weeks but it could also be a few years. His short term or long term memory. We really can't be sure right now."

"Can I go see him?"

"Yes."

"We wanna go see Daddy!" Sarah proclaimed.

"Why don't you stay here with Uncle Cam and Aunt Carly?"

"No," Sarah huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Nero copied his twin since he too wanted to see his dad.

"All right. But stay right by me. You two want to just wait here?" Evie asked, turning to Cam and Carly.

"Sure," Carly answered. While the doctor lead Evie and her kids through the halls to Zac's room, Cam and Carly went to go sit down at a couple open seats in the waiting room.

When they got to Zac's room, he was watching TV, but his head immediately turned towards the door when he heard them enter the room. "Evie?" he asked.

"Daddy!" Sarah and Nero exclaimed, running over to Zac and jumping up on the bed by him. The doctor left the room while Zac looked down at the two kids in the bed who had just called him 'daddy.'

"Uhh," he spoke, looking over to Evie who was holding another, younger, child in her arms. "Evie," he spoke only her name again. He wasn't sure what else to ask or how to ask it.

"They're ours," she replied, trying to answer his unasked question.

"Daddy, I'm glad you're okay," Sarah said.

"You hit your head. That's what Auntie Carly tolded us," Nero spoke.

"Could you two go over and watch TV so your mum and I can talk," Zac asked.

"Okay," Nero and Sarah answered simultaneously as they moved off the bed and went to watch TV.

Once their kids had vacated the bed, Evie moved over to sit beside Zac.

"How old are they?"

"Five. Nero after your mum and Sarah after my mum."

Zac smiled. "I like the names."

"That's good."

"Yeah; it'd be bad if I came out of amnesia not liking the names we gave our kids. So what's this little guy's name?"

"Dylan and he's one. The name has origins around the sea so that's why we picked it for him."

Zac smiled.

"How much do you remember then?"

"Well, I don't even remember us being engaged so I know I'm missing a few years," Zac laughed, looking over to Sarah and Nero. "Can I take Dylan?"

"Yeah, of course. He is your son."

Zac smiled again as he took Dylan from Evie. "He looks so much like me."

"Yeah. Nero and Sarah are pretty good mixes of the both of us but Dylan is your spitting image."

"Wow," Zac breathed, looking down at his young son.

"Dada," Dylan spoke as he looked up to Zac.

"Yeah, it's Dada," Zac spoke gently to him. Even though he couldn't remember that he had kids, everything about talking to Dylan and holding him came back so naturally.

"Has the doctor talked to you much about what we're supposed to do about your amnesia?"

"No, not yet. I think she will soon though. Or at least I hope she will."

Evie nodded and as if on cue, the doctor chose that moment to enter the room. "Hello," she greeted them; it was a different doctor than Zac had seen before. "My name's Dr. McAndrews and I'll be here with you for the next couple of days. I understand you received a blow to the head and have some amnesia."

"Yes," Zac answered.

Dr. McAndrews turned to Evie after shaking Zac's hand. "You're his wife, I presume?"

"Yes, Evie Blakely."

"Nice to meet you." Dr. McAndrews looked down at the clipboard she had in her hands and proceeded to ask Zac a few simple questions. "So you're able to remember your name but you don't know your age or the date?"

"Not really. I don't remember Evie and I getting engaged, married, or having kids."

"But you remember Evie?"

"Yeah. We've known each other since we were six so there'd be major problems if I didn't remember her."

"All right," Dr. McAndrews jotted a few more things down a few more things. She looked back up to Evie a minute later. "About how long ago were the two of you engaged?"

"Eight years."

Dr. McAndrews nodded. "Then as far as I can tell right now that's about how much of your memory is missing. Maybe a year or two more," she said to Zac.

"Will I ever regain the memories I lost?"

"It's hard to say right now. It is possible for you to regain your memory." Dr. McAndrews turned to Evie. "Doing thing that you would normally do and talking about the memories and other things he's forgotten give Zac a better chance of actually regaining those memories. It especially gives a better chance than if we didn't do anything at all." Evie nodded.

"How long do I have to stay here in the hospital for?"

"A couple days," Dr. McAndrews answered. "We just need to keep you here to watch you and make sure nothing else gets worse or goes downhill from here."

"Okay," Zac replied.

"I'll come back a little while later to check on you and make sure everything is all right."

"Thanks," Zac and Evie spoke together before Dr. McAndrews turned to leave the room.

"Daddy," Sarah spoke from the other side of the room a couple minutes later.

"What is it?" Zac asked.

"What happened to you? Why are you here at the hospital? Is it because your head got hurted?"

"Yeah," Zac answered and motioned for his daughter to join him on the bed. Sarah readily agreed and sat beside Zac. "I have to be here because I hurt my head. The doctors here are going to make sure I can get all better because right now I can't remember everything I should remember."

"What can't you remember, Daddy?" Nero asked. Seeing that Sarah had joined Zac and that he still held Dylan, Nero went to sit next to his twin sister.

"Well, right now there's actually a lot of stuff I can't remember."

"Like what?" Nero asked, his brow furrowed in confusion and his head tilted slightly to the side.

"I actually can't remember marrying your mum or the three of you," Zac explained. "I feel older than I remember, but my memory tells me I'm still in college."

"Did you and Mummy meet in college?" Sarah asked.

"No, we've known each other pretty much since we were the same age as you and Nero are right now."

"That's a long time ago, Daddy. You're old," Nero spoke, drawing the last word out.

"He's not that old," Evie reprimanded Nero. "But we should go home and give Daddy some rest so he can get better, okay?"

"Okay," the two young twins agreed. They climbed down off Zac's bed and went to stand next to their mum. Evie took Dylan back from Zac and they headed out after bidding Zac goodbye and, in Evie's case, giving him a goodbye kiss.

CHCHCH

The following day after dropping Nero, Sarah, and Dylan off at Cam and Carly's place, Evie returned to the hospital to see Zac. While walking through the hospital, Evie's steps were slow. Her nerves were beginning to build in part because of how dangerous it was for merpeople to be at the hospital. Another reason for her nerves was that she was worried about something getting worse with Zac. What if something had happened and he couldn't remember her anymore? Maybe she should have asked Mimmi to go with her.

However, the nerves that had bundled in her stomach went away the second she entered Zac's room. From down the hall and several rooms away, she could hear laughter coming from the room. She could easily identify Zac's laugh since she heard it all the time. When Evie reached the doorway, she found that Zac was talking to his parents and Mimmi.

Years ago, Zac, Evie, and Mimmi had collectively decided to tell Zac's parents and Evie's dad what they were and that Mimmi was Zac's biological sister. It had happened during Zac and Evie's first year of college. After finding out, Lauren and Rob had practically adopted Mimmi as their daughter though legally they never had. Chris had even gone to the Blakely's to ask their permission to marry Mimmi since he knew they did consider her their daughter.

"Evie," Zac smiled brightly when he saw his wife out of the corner of his eye.

Evie watched as her in-laws looked over to her and smiled. She went to join them and sat on the edge of Zac's bed.

"Well, I think we'll head out," Rob spoke as he stood up.

"You don't have to leave on my account," Evie said.

"We were just stopping in to make sure Zac was doing okay. We were going to be heading out soon anyway," Lauren said. She turned to Zac, "We'll be back later. We love you."

"Love you too."

"You don't have to leave too," Evie spoke when Mimmi stood.

"Oh, I wasn't going to leave yet. I was just going to see how Chris was doing with Annalise. Normally we're both watching her together so he's not usually home with her by himself. It's really amazing the trouble a four year old can find to get in when you turn your back for a second," Mimmi laughed as she left the room.

Evie nodded in understanding. For the most part, Nero and Sarah were pretty well behaved, and Annalise was as well, but sometimes they liked to get into trouble just to test their parents. After a couple seconds, Evie turned to Zac. When she did, she found his eyes were still fixed on the door. "Zac, are you okay?" Evie asked, her brow furrowed.

He met her confused expression with a bright smile. "We have a niece."

Those simple four words brought a smile to Evie's face. It was like Zac was finding out that Mimmi was pregnant all over again. However, now his niece had already been born.

"Yeah, we do," Evie replied with a smile.

Zac seemed to drift off for a minute before he met Evie's eye again. "Tell me about our wedding. What was it like?" he asked as Mimmi walked back in and took a seat on the couch next to the bed.

Evie sighed. "It was amazing and perfect," she smiled at the memory and began to recount the day she and Zac had gotten married seven years ago. "It's a day I hope to never forget."

"I wish I could remember it," Zac sighed in frustration.

"It's okay." Evie placed a comforting hand on Zac's shoulder.

"I think if we do what we can to re-familiarize you with the things you don't remember, it's possible for them to come back one way or another. I think I've read that they can come back in dreams but I'm not sure if that's actually true or not. I'll do more research when I get home later," Mimmi spoke.

Zac was silent for a few moments. "Could Chris bring Annalise over at some point?" he asked.

"I guess if you're okay with it. She loves you, just so you know. Always wanting to see Uncle Zac and Aunt Evie."

"She's really attached to you," Evie confirmed.

"Does she have a. . ." Zac trailed off and made a tail motion with his hand.

"Yeah. She has one just like your kids."

"Wow." Zac was awestruck. "So how long until there's, like, an entire colony of us on the Gold Coast?" he joked.

Mimmi laughed. "Not very long if our kids get married. Right now there's our kids, David and Sirena's kids, Erik came back and he and Ondina are sort of working things out."

"I'm missing so much. You and Chris have been together for a while and so have David and Sirena, but Erik's back. He must have really changed for Ondina to forgive him."

"That's for sure," Evie and Mimmi answered simultaneously.

"And you both agree?"

"Yeah, he really did change for the better. He's trying to show Ondina and she almost trusts him again," Mimmi explained.

The three fell silent for a few minutes until Zac asked for them to tell him more about the things he could no longer remember. He smiled the entire time. Everything sounded amazing and he just wished he could remember it.

"You will remember it all," Evie assured him.

"We'll make sure of it," Mimmi added.

Just as they finished talking, a nurse came in with Zac's lunch. Evie and Mimmi left to go get some lunch from themselves from the hospital cafeteria. While they ate, Mimmi called Chris to see if he would bring Annalise over after she had her afternoon nap. Chris had been wanting to go see Zac and bringing Annalise later would be the perfect opportunity to do so.

When Mimmi and Evie returned to Zac's room after lunch, there was a nurse in the room. "I just gave him some medication that should help with the pain he's still feeling, but he'll be asleep for a couple hours. Feel free to stay here and wait if you want. I'll be in here later to see how he's doing."

"Okay." Evie and Mimmi decided to just wait for Zac to wake up while in his room. They turned the TV on quietly and talked while it was on in the background.

As Zac was waking up a couple hours later, Mimmi got a call from Chris. She stepped out of the room to talk to him while Evie talked to Zac a little. The nurse came in a couple minutes after Zac woke up to check his vitals as she had said she would. She was leaving as Mimmi entered the room again.

"Chris called to let me know that Annalise had woken up from her nap and wanted to come see you. They'll be here soon."

"Cool," Zac smiled.

Just over twenty minutes later, a man with dark hair slicked back walked into the room; a little girl held his hand tightly. Her dark, wavy hair flowed down her back just like her mother's. The young girl looked up to where Zac lay in the bed and let out an excited squeal of joy. She looked up to her father, whose hand she still held, for permission. When he nodded, she let go of his hand and ran towards Zac exclaiming, "Uncle Zacie!" With a little help from her Aunt Evie, she got up on the bed next to Zac. "Uncle Zacie," she repeated, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey Annalise."

"Are you okay, Uncle Zacie? Mummy and Daddy say you're hurted."

"Yeah. There's a lot I can't remember right now."

"Do you remember me?" she asked. Her bright blue eyes much like those of both her parents' pleaded with him.

"A little. Some of the stuff I forgot is starting to come back to me."

"I hope you get better soon so we can all go swimming together," Annalise said, keeping her voice low and quiet as she spoke so no one outside the room could hear her.

"Me too," he agreed.

By that time, Chris had made his way into the room and over to take a seat next to Mimmi. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better," Zac smiled at his brother-in-law.

"That's good to hear."

Zac looked back to Annalise and smiled. She smiled back at him and lay her head against his chest. They sat watching TV for a few minutes until Annalise started telling Zac about the things they'd done as a family recently that he couldn't remember. He could feel the familiarity she held and the memories started to come back to him as she talked retold what they had done on those adventures. Other things began to come back to him as well, though Zac wasn't sure what all those things were.

After a while, around dinner time, Chris and Mimmi left. Annalise was sad to go, but promised Zac that she would see him again soon. Mimmi laughed as she took her daughter's hand to lead her out of the room. Evie left soon after and went to pick up Nero, Sarah, and Dylan from Cam and Carly's and gave them an update on Zac while she was there.

CHCHCH

That night, Zac woke with a start several hours after going to sleep. He had just seen himself proposing to Evie, a quick flash of their wedding, and the twins' birth. His breathing was quick and heavy as a nurse entered the room.

"What happened?" she asked as she checked his vitals.

"I– I–" he stammered. "I think I just had flashes of my life. When I proposed, my wedding, and when my oldest two kids were born."

"That's a good sign," the nurse replied. "That means you're making progress and regaining the memories you've lost. You might be able to go home soon. Other than waking with a start the way you did, everything else looks just the way it should," she jotted a few things down. "Now you should try to get some more rest."

Zac nodded and drifted back off into sleep.

During the remainder of the night, Zac had a few other flashes of the memories he'd lost. However, he didn't wake with a start again. The memories came back pleasantly like a dream. When he woke in the morning, it was almost a bliss especially since he now remembered seemingly everything he had forgotten. He felt alert when the nurse came in to check on him.

Later that morning around ten, Evie came in joined by Cam and Carly who held the hands of one of the twins each while Evie held Dylan on her hip. "How are you feeling?" Evie asked as she greeted Zac with a quick kiss.

"Better," he answered. "A lot came back to me in a really weird dream like thing. But I can remember."

"That's great."

"I'm glad you're feeling better, mate," Cam said as he and Carly walked over to the bed once they had distracted Sarah and Nero.

"I'm ready for all of this to be over with," Carly said. "That way you can all get out of here. Even just being here is dangerous for you guys."

"Yeah," Zac agreed. "But I guess they haven't found anything suspicious yet because they're not experimenting on me."

A couple seconds later, footsteps echoed outside the room as Dr. McAndrews came in. She talked with Zac for a couple minutes and wrote a few things down on her clipboard before leaving the room again.

Zac continued conversing with Evie, Cam, and Carly while the kids were occupied watching TV and playing with some toys that Evie had packed for them. There were still a few things Zac wouldn't recognize or know about when they were brought up, but for the most part, he didn't feel like he was missing much of anything.

Later that afternoon, Zac was discharged from the hospital. "We'll be in contact with you to make sure that nothing else does change for the worse," Dr. McAndrews explained to Zac and Evie as they finished filling out papers for Zac to be able to leave.

As they left the hospital, Evie held Dylan on her hip while Zac held Nero and Sarah's hands. He helped get the kids into their carseats before going to the passenger's seat to allow Evie drive home.

Over the next couple weeks, Zac continued to recovery the remaining memories he had lost. Everything came back to his slowly but surely. The kids were overjoyed to have their dad back even though it had only been a couple days. Regardless of that, life at the Blakely house was able to return back to normal.

 **A/N:** When writing this short, I did a little research about how people with amnesia might get their memories back, but there wasn't a whole lot for what I researched so Zac getting his memories back in dreams isn't really medically correct.

As always, feel free to send requests or ideas for something you'd like to see in a short and I'll do my best to get to it.

Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following,

-CrazyHayniac

And on a note from the past chapter, I realized there were a couple things I could have written better and threemine2013 pointed a few things out to me that didn't come across the way I meant for them to so I have since edited the chapter and changed the phrasing of a few things. They were fairly minor things so the concept is the same with a few phrasings changed.


	46. Asking Permission

**46\. Asking Permission**

 **Summary:** Their relationship was solid and they were ready for the next step. But before Chris asks Mimmi to marry him, there's a couple people he wants to talk to about it. (Meant as somewhat of a prequel to the last chapter, but doesn't necessarily need to be read that way.) Takes place after season 2 as if season 3 didn't happen.

 **Word Count:** 2078

After what had seemed like three long months away in the States, Chris finally returned from his program in San Diego. Mimmi was beyond excited to see him again and he was just as excited to see her. The only problem Mimmi had with the relationship was that she felt like she was lying to him in not telling him that she was a mermaid. Zac and Evie were able to offer her some small comfort in saying that they had been able to make it through several months together while Zac was a merman and hadn't told Evie. For Mimmi's sake, they left out the details of the tensions that there had been between them during that time.

Mimmi and the rest of the group, especially Zac, Evie, and Ondina, got to know Chris well over the first few months following his return to the Gold Coast.

After those couple months, they all knew that Chris could be trusted to keep the secret. Mimmi showed her tail to Chris after the park had closed one day while they stayed late to work with a timid dolphin that was being rehabilitated. He took the news well like David had when he found out that Sirena was a mermaid.

It was the weekend following that that they revealed everything to Chris which included telling him who all the merpeople were as well as which other land people knew the secret. That also included telling him that she and Zac were siblings.

Before Zac, Evie, and the rest of their friends graduated high school, they told Rob and Lauren Blakely that Mimmi was Zac's biological sister. Their story was that Mimmi had been raised by a relative who had taken care of her when their parents couldn't take care of them anymore.

From that point on, whenever Rob and Lauren were planning something for the family to do, they insisted that Mimmi join them. Since Evie also would often join them on those outings, Chris was invited to join them as well.

By the time the Blakelys found out that Mimmi was Zac's biological sister, she was nearly 18 so they didn't legally adopt her, but they did begin to consider her their daughter since the story was that she never considered the relative that had taken care of her as her parents.

Though the group had decided not to tell the Blakelys how they really found out Zac and Mimmi were siblings, they talked about the possibility of telling them at some point in the future. When Zac and Evie were in college, they and Mimmi decided it was time to tell Rob, Lauren, and Doug the truth about them being merpeople.

Zac and Evie had both gone to a local university so they would be able to live at home and not have to pay for housing. That meant that they were able to stay close to Mako and the sea as well as not have to risk any roommates they might have finding out about them. As their first year of college began, Zac and Evie started really considering telling the truth to their parents. They decided they wanted to tell their families they were merpeople, but they weren't sure how the rest of their friends from the sea would take the idea.

The pod wasn't thrilled with the idea of three more land people knowing the secret in general, but there wasn't anything they could do to stop them or change their minds. Most of their friends on land were okay with them telling because they had come to trust Rob, Lauren, and Doug as well.

Zac, Evie, Mimmi, and Chris were having dinner with Rob, Lauren, and Doug at the Blakley's house when they they revealed that Zac was a merman and that Evie and Mimmi were mermaids. Their parents had a lot of questions for the four of them, but accepted the fact that being merpeople was part of who Zac, Evie, and Mimmi were and they loved their kids no matter what.

The fact that their parents had accepted the merperson part of them so easily as well as promising to keep the secret was a huge weight of Zac, Evie, and Mimmi's chests. They were relieved that they would be able to tell their friends that everything had gone well.

After seeing that Rob, Lauren, and Doug took the news of their kids being merpeople well, everyone else decided they could know about them as well. A couple weeks later they were able to find out about the rest of the tailed people who lived on land. At first, the parents only found out about those whom they had already met and figured that if everything went well, they could eventually tell them about the rest of the Mako pod. They would only have to go to the Mermaid Council since it would be three more land people knowing of the whole pod.

It took a while for the Mermaid Council to decide one way or the other. They wanted to see that Zac and Evie's parents could be trusted before they allowed the two to tell their parents everything. Rob, Lauren, and Doug were all surprised to find out how many merpeople there were when the Mermaid Council finally decided they could know, but they once again took the news well and promised to keep the secret.

Life was able to carry on as normal for the group after the secret was out to the parents on land – or at the very least, life returned to as normal as it could be for merpeople.

While Zac and Evie had both gone to university after finishing school, Chris and Mimmi had neglected to since they had stable and good jobs at the Marine Park. Instead of going to school, they spent those years growing the savings they had already begun. While Mimmi continued to live with the pod and with Rita, Chris and his parents had an agreement where he could live with them while he worked – they only asked for him to pay a little for 'rent' since he wasn't in school. He was glad to stay living at home because the rent his parents charged was less than renting an apartment.

Over the years, his and Mimmi's relationship had become more serious and he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He also knew she felt the same way about him and was sure asking her to marry him was the right next step to take forward, but he still had his concerns. The first people he decided to talk to were his parents to see if they thought he and Mimmi were ready for it. When his parents told him they thought he and Mimmi were absolutely mature enough for it and supported his decision, he knew the next thing to do would be ask her parents for her hand in marriage.

When a man wanted to do that, it was normally a fairly simple process. For Mimmi, it was more complicated because she had no idea where her real parents were. However, she had a set of parents that she considered to be hers through and through.

Chris picked a time to go over to the Blakelys' when he knew Zac and Mimmi were out for a swim so he wouldn't have to worry about running into either of them. Though he did plan to talk to Zac later, he first wanted to talk to their parents.

"Chris, what are you doing over here?" Rob asked. "Zac's not here and neither is Mimmi."

"I know," Chris replied. "I was actually hoping to talk to you and your wife. If now's not a good time for you, I can come back later."

"No, now's fine," Rob replied. He opened the door further to let Chris in. Together, the two men walked to the living room where Lauren was sitting.

"Hi Chris. What brings you here today?"

"I was hoping to talk to you about Mimmi."

"What do you mean?" Rob questioned.

"Are you two okay? Is something wrong?" Lauren asked immediately after Rob finished his question.

"No, everything is fine. Great actually," Chris added with a big smile. "I know how much Mimmi loves you and you love Mimmi. And I know that since she doesn't know where her real parents are, she considered you her parents," Chris explained. "And I want to take the next step with Mimmi in our relationship so I want to ask your permission to marry her."

A silence filled the room and though it was momentary, it felt like it lasted an eternity to Chris. Would they say yes? No? Think it was absurd for him to ask them when they had no real relation to Mimmi and hadn't adopted her?

"You came to us?" Lauren asked softly.

"Yeah," Chris replied. "I know how much you all care about each other and you've helped take care of her and look out for her since finding out that she and Zac were siblings. I think it's only proper to come to you."

Rob and Lauren looked to each other. Chris hoped whatever eye contact and the non-verbal decision they were making was in his favor. "Chris," Rob spoke following the few seconds of silence.

"Yes?"

"We've known for a while now that you and Mimmi were serious as well as that you were staying together. We've been hoping that the two of you would end up engaged and eventually married," Rob spoke.

"I've seen the way the two of you look at each other and I know you love each other," Lauren added. "We give you permission to ask Mimmi to marry you."

Now it was Chris' turn to be the one causing the silence that filled the room. He was overjoyed and briefly couldn't find the words to say. "Thank you," he was finally able to get out. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Lauren replied.

"We look forward to welcoming you as part of the family," Rob added.

"This means so much to me," Chris spoke. "Thank you," he repeated.

"Well, you're great to Mimmi and you and Zac have been good friends for years so we trust you."

Chris smiled once again and spent a few more minutes talking with Rob and Lauren before he headed out. He didn't have a shift at work, but there was a dolphin that trusted very few people and he was one of them. He had been assigned to feed her soon. He said his goodbyes to the Blakelys and headed over to the Marine Park.

That night, most everyone was hanging out at the cafe; however, Mimmi had volunteered to show the hatchlings something and had headed back to Mako early. While Sirena and David were performing, Chris pulled Zac to the side to talk to him. "What is it?" Zac asked.

"I've been thinking of asking Mimmi to marry me for a little while, but I wanted to know what you thought," Chris began. "Since she's your sister and everything, and we hang out, I wanted to ask you."

"You want to ask me if you can marry my sister?"

"Yeah."

"Welcome to the family," Zac responded with a broad smile while he placed his hand on Chris' shoulder. "Have you looked at rings or thought anything out yet for how to ask her? I'm sure Evie and Ondina would be happy to help."

"I haven't looked at rings, but I do have an idea of how to ask her," Chris replied. The two talked off to the side of the room for a couple more minutes before joining everyone else again. That night Chris was able to talk to Evie and then he talked with Ondina the following day. They were both happy to help, and a few months later, everything was set.

It happened at the Marine Park by the dolphin tanks where the two first met. Everything was perfect, and the most perfect part had come when Mimmi said yes. It was one of the best moments of his life and he didn't think he could be happier than he could in that moment.

The newly engaged couple could save the planning and everything necessary for a wedding until later. For the first little while, they were just going to enjoy being together.

 **A/N:** I know the ending may have seemed a bit abrupt, but there wasn't much more to add to it. As always, I'd love to know what you thought or how you think I could improve. Requests are always welcome and I'll do my best to work something out with them.

I want to thank threemine2013 for giving me the idea to write this, because I might not have written it otherwise.

Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following,

-CrazyHayniac


	47. Secrets Revealed

**47\. Secrets Revealed**

 **Summary** : Rita Santos had lived on land and been a teacher at Suncoast High for several years when she made a shocking discovery about some of her students and they made a discovery about her. What if Zac Blakely wasn't the first student of hers that Rita discovered has a tail?

 **Word Count** : 3284

Rita Santos had spent years doing her best to blend in with what she had always known to call land people. She thought her whole life that they and everything they did was completely different than what she and the rest of the pod did in the sea, but she found out she was wrong when she met Harry. Even after he was gone, she had stayed on land. She couldn't return to the sea anyway – not after the pod had kicked her out for being with a land boy. It had been worth it to be with Harry. She had learned to love being on land and being a teacher all while sharing her knowledge with her students.

In the years she taught at Suncoast High, she had met countless students. Some she had spent more time talking to than others because of their deep interest in science whereas some she only had in class because they were only taking it as a requirement to graduate. There were only a few who would stick out in her mind as much as Cleo Sertori, Rikki Chadwick, Emma Gilbert, and Bella Hartley would.

Rita had known of Cleo and Emma even before she had them as students. The middle and high schools were on the same campus even though there were separate buildings for each. Sometimes the paths of the high schoolers and middle schoolers would cross. When Rita had first had Cleo and Emma as students, Emma soon stuck out because of her dedication to her schoolwork. It was only their first year as students that she was able to teach them, but they would still cross paths.

Clearly in her mind, Rita can remember Rikki Chadwick arriving to Suncoast High. There weren't many people who talked to Rikki. She was a closed up person and from her record, Rita knew she moved around a lot and lived only with her dad which seemed to be one of the reasons she moved so much. However, very suddenly Rikki became friends with Cleo and Emma. The three became inseparable and spent a ton of time together along with Lewis McCartney. Rita assumed that despite their very different backgrounds, they must have been partners for a project which lead them to becoming friends.

At some point, Rita did think of how it was weird that the girls were suddenly friends soon after a full moon, but the moon pool shouldn't have been able to be reached by land people as it was meant to be closed off. She assumed she was just being paranoid and it was the fact she was a mermaid that she would dwell on those thoughts.

Over the next couple years, Rita noticed how close the three girls and Lewis were, and their apparent friendship with Zane Bennett on occasion. They also became strange when Charlotte Watsford began going to Suncoat High. Tensions with them all seemed to go away when Charlotte suddenly had to transfer to a different school when she and her mum moved. It was fairly soon after that that a big discovery was made by both parties.

That year, the second to last year Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Lewis would spend in high school, Rita happened to be in the school office when Cleo, Emma, and Rikki got to school late. It had been a difficult day for Rita to get in on time as there had been some rain that morning. However, it was meant to stay away for the remainder of the day, so after she got to school, she was in the clear.

"Sorry we're late," Emma said. "I was meant to be their alarm because we had to work on some stuff at my house last night and overslept." The part about Cleo and Rikki staying at her house had been true, but it had been because of a full moon that they were all over at Emma's house. They had told their parents that it was for school and had pretended to oversleep when they saw the rain. It was a much better excuse than faking sick and having a doctor called to the house because of it.

"You may just head to your class," the woman in the front office said. "Emma, your parents already called to say you would be late, but Ms. Taylor has not been informed."

"Okay. Should we take a note?" Emma asked.

"Well, I'm actually going that way and could walk with you to let Ms. Taylor know rather than having write a note, Mrs. Henry," Rita replied.

"Thank you Ms. Santos," Emma replied.

"Yeah, thanks," Cleo added. Rikki gave a small smile of appreciation.

"It's my pleasure. Have you got everything you need for class?"

"Yeah. We brought everything we didn't need to our lockers and got our things for Ms. Taylor's class," Emma said.

"Very well. Have a good day. Mrs. Henry," Rita said before she, Cleo, Emma, and Rikki left the main office.

Everything started fine on their walk until they were in the middle of an area where there was space to walk from one building to the other. There had been no rain in the forecast after the round of it that morning cleared, but the sky opened up and a sudden downpour filled the entire area.

Before anyone knew what was happening, the four women were all racing towards cover. Cleo, Emma, and Rikki figured they would explain what happened to them to Rita later after they made sure they got somewhere safe. However, they were surprised when they saw Rita running to shelter beside them. In the few seconds they had to think, they simply assumed that she just wanted to get out of the rain as well.

"Girls, you'll have to excuse me," Rita said to them frantically as she began to turn down a hall; however, that was the hall the girls had also been planning to go as well. They were out of time, and they were going to have to ask their teacher to keep their secret for them.

In the next second, Cleo, Emma, and Rikki felt themselves momentarily become water as their bodies shifted and they fell to the ground with their tails out for their former teacher to see. They expected to find her standing above them looking down at them with shock and horror, but she was on the ground laying beside them. Her expression still mirrored that of shock, but for a different reason.

"You girls are mermaids," she spoke. "Maybe we should wait on you going back to class and talk after we dry off," she said a moment later.

"Sounds good," Emma replied. While Rita turned to dry her tail off, Rikki first began to dry hers off and then turned to the others. Rita was surprised to find that Cleo and Emma didn't dry their own tails off, but decided she would ask them about it when they were in her empty classroom later.

"I guess it's a good thing we made it to the building where your classroom is," Cleo joked when she looked outside and saw the downpour of rain continuing.

"Yes, it is," the older woman replied with a smile. There were no more words exchanged as they walked towards the vacant classroom belonging to Rita. The lights were off in the room when they arrived so Rita flipped them on and the group walked over her desk.

"When did you transform?" Rikki asked.

Rita's eyes widened. These girls weren't from a pod as had been Rita's first thought because she was from a pod. However, after hearing that they had been transformed, she wasn't sure she wanted to tell them the truth about the pod. She was sure they would keep the secret, but the pod had left soon after the discovery that she had told Harry she was a mermaid. They thought it was too dangerous to be around when a land boy knew the secret. "My mother was actually the one who was transformed, so I've been this way my whole life."

"Really?" Emma asked. "So you mean that if any of us ever had kids, they would all be merpeople?"

"I would assume so. I'm an only child so there might have been something different if my parents had more kids than just me."

"Okay," they agreed. Next, the girls took their turn telling the shortened version of their story to Rita. Though Rita hadn't told her story completely truthfully they told her everything as it had happened. They took their turns telling the story first with Rikki taking the spark plug, Cleo getting stuck in the boat, Rikki getting it going again, and then Emma joining them before they eventually needed to paddle to Mako to try and call for help. They finished with the story of how they had found the moon pool cavern and had needed to get out through it.

"Then the next day we each discovered we had tails when water touched us," Emma explained.

"Then all what powers do you have? I noticed Rikki was the only one who dried you off."

"Yeah, that's my power," Rikki explained. "Along with controlling fire and lightning."

"I can manipulate water as well as control the wind."

"And then I freeze water and can make it snow," Emma finished.

Rita tried to keep her expression neutral while Rikki, Cleo, and Emma explained what their powers were and that they, as land girls, had powers over the weather as well as normal powers over water. But, it gave her some idea of the differences between natural mermaids and turned mermaids. In a way, Rita was glad the pod was not around because they would not be happy to know that there were land girls who had become mermaids. However, it was a much better outlook than if it had been a land boy who found the moon pool.

When Cleo, Emma, and Rikki asked Rita what powers she had, she told a little white lie saying that she only had the basic water powers of controlling, heating, and freezing it.

They four only spent a little while longer talking before they continued on to Ms. Taylor's classroom down the hall where Rita explained that the girls had overslept and she had needed to talk to them, keeping them from getting to class earlier. They were excused for being late with ease having their story backed by a respected teacher in the school.

For the remainder of the year, there were a few times that Cleo, Emma, and Rikki ended up going to Rita to ask her about things. After checking with her to make sure it would be okay with her, they shared with Lewis that their teacher was also a mermaid. That seemed to be about the last time there would be any reveal to Rita about her students being mermaids. She didn't know how wrong she would end up being.

CHCHCH

Being the new kid in school was something that Bella was more than used to by the time she got to Suncoast High. She's been through it her whole life and had never spent two years at the same school. Even though she had just started at Suncoast High, she already hoped her family wouldn't end up moving again the next year because of the friends she had made and the secret she had discovered they shared.

The first few weeks after meeting Cleo and Rikki following the incident on the full moon, Bella enjoyed being a mermaid more than she had the last nine years since she became a mermaid. She finally had someone who understood her situation better than her brother ever had, even though he had always been supportive of her and helped keep the secret safe.

Though Aaron had gone swimming with Bella over the years before he went to college, it was nothing compared to being able to race in the water with people who could go just as fast as she could. Still, it was nothing like the new discovery she would end up making.

Soon after getting to Suncoast High, Bella discovered from her new friends that every student had a faculty advisor. They didn't necessarily have classes with those teacher, but could go to them about questions relating to classes they were taking the next year, or where they wanted to go for college in the case of those who were in their last year of school.

A couple weeks after finding out who her faculty advisor was, Bella decided she'd set up a meeting to at least meet the teacher she had been assigned. She had thought about bringing it up to Cleo and Rikki to tell them about the meeting but decided it wasn't all that big of a deal to need to tell them about it.

After school, Bella told Cleo and Rikki she had something else to do and would meet up with them later at the cafe. If anything worth retelling happened, she'd make sure she told them. "Ms. Santos?" Bella said, knocking on the door of the classroom she knew to be her faculty advisor.

"Hello."

"Hi, I'm Bella Hartley, well Isabella but I go by Bella."

"Ah, yes," the older woman said. "Why don't you pull a chair up and we can talk," she said, standing and motioning for Bella to join her.

"Thanks," Bella said, pulling a chair up beside Rita.

"So let's start with how you're doing since you started here. I've talked with a several new students before and I want to make sure everything is going well for you now; classes, friends, anything else like that that you want to share."

"Well, I've actually moved around a lot before so I'm used to being the new kid. But I think this is the best start I've had at a new school in a while," Bella admitted.

"Why would that be?"

"Well, I've made some really great friends already."

"May I ask who?"

"Yeah. Cleo Sertori, Rikki Chadwick, and Lewis McCartney," Bella replied.

"Ahh," Rita replied. She tried not to let her expression change as Bella answered her question and continued to talk about how the first couple weeks had gone at her new school had gone. She was becoming suspicious about how Bella was friends with Cleo and Rikki since Rita knew Cleo and Rikki were mermaids. They hadn't seemed to let anyone who didn't know their secret in. Was it possible that Bella was a mermaid as well?

Keeping the secret was the most important thing that was taught in mermaid school. It was the first thing every mermaid learned. Rita couldn't just ask Bella if she was a mermaid on the chance she wasn't. If Rita could find a way to spill water on Bella and not herself, she could figure it out. It would be underhanded and not something she was really a fan of doing, but there was no one around to see if Bella was a mermaid and transformed in the classroom.

Though Rita wasn't all that much of a fan of what she was thinking of doing, she could do her best to make it look like an accident. She had a glass of water sitting on her desk and if she could knock it over in the right direction, it could get only on Bella. Using one of her powers, Rita slowly and carefully locked the door to the classroom so no one else would be able to get in the room.

"And, yeah, this really is one of the best starts I've had at a new school," Bella said.

"That sounds great," Rita replied, reaching for her water, but knocking it over in Bella's direction instead. "I am so sorry," Rita exclaimed.

"It's no worry, I just have to go," Bella suddenly stood.

"There's no need," Rita said. She held out her hand and formed a bubble of the water that had landed on Bella's skin and her dress. When Rita made eye contact with Bella, her mouth was agape.

"How'd you know? And how are you?" Bella stuttered as she sat back down.

"I found out about Cleo and Rikki as well as another girl last year. When you said that they were your friends, I had my suspicions. When you jumped up to leave, I knew you were a mermaid and I assume that you can keep my secret as well."

"Yeah. I mean, of course," Bella replied. "But, where were you transformed? And how old were you?"

"My mother was a mermaid so I was born as one," Rita replied, telling Bella the same thing she had told Cleo, Emma, and Rikki the year before. "What about you?"

"I was transformed in a pool in Ireland when I was nine. I never met anyone like me before I moved here."

"Cleo and Rikki," Rita assumed.

"Yeah. My older brother, Aaron, found out one night when I was 10 and had gone to sneak out for a swim. He followed me and saw that I was a mermaid but has helped keep the secret since then. I don't know what I would do if it weren't for him helping me keep it."

"I'm glad to hear that your brother was able to help you keep the secret," Rita said. "And that you've been able to find people you share the secret with."

"Yeah. It's really amazing and the sea here is beautiful."

Rita nodded. "With all that being said, if there's anything you want to talk about relating to things outside school and relating to being a mermaid, feel free to ask."

"Sure thing."

"Is there anything else you want to talk about right now?" Rita added.

"No, I think we've covered everything I wanted to talk about, plus some extra stuff," Bella smiled.

"Then I think that's all," Rita said. She walked with Bella over to the door and opened it for her. They departed ways for the first time, but not the last.

When Bella met up with Cleo and Rikki at the cafe, she shared with them what she had been doing and that she now knew about their teacher who was a mermaid.

That year, there were a few times the girls ended up talking to Rita. The mentioned the water tentacle to Rita, but she didn't have any idea what it could have meant and could only offer so much help.

CHCHCH

Years later, Rita would once again encounter students of hers who had tails. First it was Zac Blakely who it was discovered was always meant to be a merman, then came Evie McLaren, and Erik who was also a born merman.

It was the second group of students who shared her secret that she did more with than she had the first. And although it was something Rita never imagined she would be doing, or that she would meet students that were like her, she enjoyed it. When she decided to no longer teach at Suncoast High, she began teaching the next generation of young mermaids to continue doing what she loved doing.

Meeting Lyla, Sirena, and Nixie had been one of the most amazing things that had happened. She had spent her time alone – especially since Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Bella had all left. Keeping the secret that she was a mermaid meant that she kept people out of her life. The girls had brought a joy into her life that she hadn't known since losing Harry. She wouldn't have changed anything about meeting the outcast mermaids.

 **A/N:** Last year for the 10 year anniversary of H2O airing I published a crossover short, and I decided to continue with that and do a crossover once again for the 11 year anniversary.

Other that that, I have a couple notes on this chapter to mention, the first being that I think I've said this in the last short that featured H2O characters, but I headcanon that Bella has an older brother, Aaron, who's known her secret since she was 10 as Bella stated. Secondly, this is a slightly Rita-centric short which is why so much of it was centered on her. I believe there were some requests for one a while ago but it's been so long I'm no longer sure who might have requested it. I hope you enjoyed it if you did request it.

This was actually an idea I've been toying with for a while. For Rita to have been the principal by the time Mako was going on, I believe she would have needed to be a teacher at Suncoast High during the time of H2O since the schools are the same if you're looking for it. Basically that means this was my take on how Rita could have found out about the girls in H2O. And I know how she finds out about Bella is a little underhanded, but she does have her reasons to believe she is right, and if she were wrong, she's really only risking losing a student as their advisor and nothing more.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this short and I'd love to know what you thought or how I can improve. Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	48. Kidnapping

**48\. Kidnapping**

 **Summary** : When Evie is kidnapped, Zac is beside himself with worry. He and the mermaids do everything they can to find her while the police do the same, but after two weeks, they are all beginning to lose hope.

Takes place based upon the end of season 2 but years into the future as if season 3 does not happen.

 **Word Count** : 3382

Two Weeks. That was how long Evie had been missing. Three weeks. That was how long Zac and Evie had been engaged. Two weeks was also how long Zac had been beside himself with worry. He was almost worse off than Mr. McLaren, but both men had been in very emotional and fragile states since Evie hadn't returned home two weeks prior.

The police were working diligently to try and find Evie, but they hadn't been able to find any sort of lead in the case. There was nothing left from her disappearance; no blood, no hair, and no other DNA. None of Evie's personal items had been found and there was nothing to track her cell phone. The rain that had occurred the night she disappeared hadn't been much help either as it could have washed away anything that would have helped the police.

Zac and the mermaids had searched the ocean in case she had gone for a swim or got caught in the rain and needed an escape. They thought maybe she had just gotten turned around and was lost somewhere, but again there was no sign of her. They had also done a search of Mako in case she ended up there with Cam, Carly, and David's help, but they didn't find anything else there either.

Since then, Mimmi had tried countless times to console her brother, but there was nothing that could be done. Mimmi was hurting too. Evie had already become like a sister to her and was going to be her sister-in-law as soon as Zac and Evie were married, but she knew she had to stay strong for Zac. Even though Mimmi was able to stay strong in front of Zac for his sake, she had gone off by herself several times to cry and let her emotions out. She had been overjoyed when she found out Zac and Evie were engaged because of how close she and Evie had become and the situation hurt her too, but she told herself she needed to stay strong and hopeful if only for Zac's sake.

Though no one was willing to admit it to the others, they were all beginning to lose hope of finding Evie. They didn't want to think like that, but there was no way to stop those thoughts from entering their minds. Evie had been missing for fourteen days after all.

In those two weeks, Zac had had a hard time leaving the bungalow because everywhere he turned, he saw Evie's missing person posters. He could also hardly stand to watch TV because nearly every newscast in the area had a small thing on Evie each time they were on air. They mostly repeated themselves about how nothing new had been found and they had no more leads while encouraging anyone with any information to contact the police. When they talked of nothing new being found, it broke Zac. He couldn't go swimming without thinking of Evie and all the swims and dives they had gone on together; practically everything he did reminded him of her. He spent a lot of time lying in bed wallowing in his own sadness.

A phone ringing on Zac's bedside table drew him out of his thoughts and back down to earth as he tossed a baseball back and forth between his hands. "Hello?" he answered. After the person on the other end of the line greeted him, they asked who was speaking, upon finding out that it was Zac, the person explained that they were from the police department and that they had something at the station they needed Zac to look at to see if it was Evie's. "I'll be right there," Zac replied. He quickly got up out of bed after hanging up the phone to put some clean clothes on as well as slightly fixing his hair before he ran out the door.

CHCHCH

"Zac's Blakely?" A man at the front desk of the police station asked a short while later.

"Yes," Zac replied.

The man nodded and paged the officer, Officer Mastrianni, whom Zac and Doug had been working with through the investigation. He entered the foyer about a minute later. "Hi, Zac. A ring was found caught in the drain that we think might be Evie's. We need you to confirm that it is or is not hers," he explained.

Zac nodded and followed Officer Mastrianni back to his office.

When they were in the office, Officer Mastrianni pulled a small plastic bag from a locked filing cabinet. "This was caught in a drain somewhere around halfway between Evie's house and the Ocean Cafe. There was a crew doing work on the drain and they found it. Does it look familiar? Do you think it's hers?"

Zac took the bag Officer Mastrianni was holding out to him. All he needed was one glance at the ring to instantly know that it was Evie's. In fact, he had given it to her three weeks ago. Words failed him briefly so he just nodded at first. "Yeah. Yeah, it's hers. I– I gave it to her."

"I'm so sorry," Officer Mastrianni did his best to comfort Zac. "There's a small chance that we can get something from it, or something else that might be suspicious that's caught in that drain that could help us find her now that we know the ring belongs to her. We'll let you know if anything comes up."

"Thank you," Zac replied. Officer Mastrianni's last sentence had essentially given Zac permission to leave whenever he was ready to, so Zac showed himself out. While he walked back to his bungalow, he considered telling the others that Evie's engagement ring had been found, but decided against it. The officer had said there was only a small chance that it could help them find something that would lead them to Evie. He would rather not get everyone's hopes up if it turned out to be nothing.

When he got home, Zac flung himself onto his bed. He lay playing games and looking through social media on his phone for a little while in attempt to distract him from his thoughts. A light knock on the door brought Zac out of the daze he was in as he lay in bed. "Come in," he called. Though the knock had brought him out of the daze, it wasn't long before his attention was back on his phone. Mimmi entered and went to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Zac?" she spoke.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

Zac sighed and sat up. "No," he answered truthfully, moving closer to her. "I don't know what to do. They found her ring and I just– I–" his voice broke and grew quiet.

Mimmi put her arm around Zac and he fell into her embrace. He wrapped both his arms around her and both her arms ended up around him. Zac didn't start crying completely, but a few tears fell from his eyes. The warmth of Mimmi's embrace did help him feel better.

"Thanks sis," Zac said when their hug ended.

"Do you have a movie that might keep your mind off the whole situation for a little while?" Mimmi asked.

"I did get a new one a few days ago that I haven't watched yet."

"Perfect." Mimmi helped Zac up and the two headed over to the couch. Mimmi sat down while Zac got the DVD player set up and the movie going. When he finished, he sat down beside Mimmi; the movie was a good distraction as Mimmi had thought it would be.

CHCHCH

How her kidnappers hadn't noticed the small pocket knife near where Evie normally sat during the day and how she had failed to notice it for two weeks was beyond Evie. However, she was thankful for her captors inability to be observant.

The whole situation baffled Evie. She had been walking home when someone had told her to get in a van. She had fought against them to try and get away for a few minutes before the man who she was fighting against pulled a gun from his waistband. While stuck in a state of shock, she found herself getting into the van. She hadn't seen the gun since and thought they had might have tossed it down a drain at the side of the road once they got her in the van.

While being held captive, she had ropes tied at her wrists and ankles. They gave her enough slack to be able to reach both the bathroom and the bed in the room as well as so she'd be able to drink the glass of water and eat the small amount of food they gave her each day.

With the knife blade, Evie had been working to weaken the ropes around her wrists. She figured that once her hands were free, it would be easier to cut the ropes from her ankles as the knots were too complicate for her to understand how to untie them.

In the time since she had been kidnapped, Evie knew she had missed a full moon. The morning after the day she knew to be the full moon, Evie had felt strange. Somehow, she was suddenly able to use the power of invisibility. After all the years she spent being exposed to moonlight, the one full moon she saw none of it, she gained more powers.

That had been what gave her the basis of the idea for her escape plan.

Evie had worn her watch and her captors had left it with her unlike her phone, so she knew that it was the same time every day that her food and water would be brought in. That was the only time she ever saw anyone as it was silent the rest of the time. Evie watched the time anxiously, waiting for her captor to come so she could escape.

Considering that she had never heard the door lock after her captors left, they must have assumed she had no way of untying or cutting the ropes that held her. The silence hinted that there wasn't even anyone guarding the door. Looking back to the time, she knew her water and food would be brought in at any moment. As soon as the thought had finished crossing her mind, the door opened.

Today, it was a woman who brought her a glass of water and the typical piece of bread. The women set the food and drink down in front of Evie and turned away. The only sound for the next several minutes was the sound of the woman's footsteps retreating after the door had closed.

Evie finally had her chance. She was able to break the ropes around her wrists easily after slowly working to cut them the past day. She would still have some robe hanging from them, but could take care of that later once she was out to safety. She used the blade to cut as much of the extra rope off her ankles as she could just so it wouldn't trip her. She didn't want to cut the ropes right off her ankles and risk cutting herself. Once she was free from her restraints, she downed the water and ate the bread before standing up.

After two weeks of having almost nowhere to walk and spending most of her time sitting, Evie was a little shaky on her legs. She took a few small steps around the room to be able to walk straight and felt strong enough to go to the door.

Outside the door, Evie saw that there was no one in the hall, but she used her invisibility just in case the woman was still nearby. There were stairs almost immediately outside the door and Evie started up them as quietly as humanly possible. Upon meeting no one in the hall, Evie cautiously released her invisibility and continued up the stairs.

Her ascent was silent, and thankfully her shoes made very little noise. When Evie did hear anything that could have been from one of her captors, she immediately became invisible and waited until the footsteps faded to release it. Each time the footsteps faded away, Evie let out a sigh of relief.

After several minutes, she finally made it to a hall where she could see sunlight coming through a window. Assuming that more people would be out in what appeared to be the main level, Evie decided she needed to stay invisible.

A few people passed her without notice as she pressed her body up against the wall. Evie made it to the front door and was free. Her kidnappers were none the wiser.

CHCHCH

"Bingo!"

"What?"

"We got them. That gun that was found caught in the drain where Evie's ring was didn't have the serial number filed off. It belongs to Jace Cruz the brother of recently released known kidnapper Ed Cruz. Jace Cruz also reported his gun missing two and a half weeks ago– the day before Evie went missing. All we need is to get a warrant and we can go check the house that Ed Cruz has lived in."

CHCHCH

Evie ran. It was as simple as that. She had to get away. She had to get back to Zac. She had to let him know that she was okay and that they could get married.

The second that thought crossed her mind, she stopped dead in her tracks. She had lost her engagement ring in the struggle with her captors. She's only had it for a week before she was kidnapped, but her hand had felt bare without it ever since.

Evie took a couple deep breaths to calm the racing of her heart. It had been adrenaline that kept her on her feet as she ran from the house. She realized she was out on a driveway that was lined with trees and other foliage. It was away from other houses, and she had to find her way back from there. Or at the very least she needed to find someone who could get her back to town and to the police department. It was about that time that she heard sirens in the distance. Evie stepped to the side of the road and hid in the foliage along the drive so her captors couldn't look outside and see that she was there. They had to hear the sirens as well and think they were in some sort of danger.

As the sirens got closer and closer, Evie expected to see her captors running or trying to escape before the cops got there, but they weren't. Obviously they had more faith in themselves than that. Evie gave a laugh when the police cars came into view.

Evie stepped out of the brush she was hiding in when the cars were close enough to see her. The lead car stopped right next to her while the others continued towards their destination. The officer in the lead car got out to talk to her. "Evie McLaren?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Thank goodness. Where have you been?"

"There," she pointed in the direction of the multi-story house she had just escaped from. "I just got out and was trying to get away."

"All right." The officer used his radio to let the other officers that had come with him know that as they had expected, the house on that drive was where Evie was being held. The other cars continued towards the house. The officer walked with Evie to the passenger's side and opened the door for her before returning to his own seat.

CHCHCH

"What do you want to do now?" Mimmi asked Zac. After breaking in the middle of the movie about an hour in, Zac and Mimmi had continued the movie to have finished a few minutes ago. They were at a loss for what to do next.

"Sulk," Zac answered. "I don't know what I'll do if they can't find her; if they never find her."

"Evie's strong; she'll find a way out," Mimmi tried to assure Zac sounding as strong as she could while trying to convince herself at the same time.

At that moment, Zac's phone went off in his hand. "Zac Blakely speaking," he answered. "What?" he exclaimed a minute later. "I'll be right down." Zac hung up his phone and turned to Mimmi. A bright smile graced his entire face. Light shone in his eyes for what seemed like the first time in forever. Mimmi smiled too.

"What?" she laughed.

"They found Evie!"

"That's great!" The siblings briefly hugged before Zac raced out of the bungalow to be reunited with Evie. He had briefly been told that Mr. McLaren had also been called but wouldn't make it back as he was out on a boat.

CHCHCH

Zac ran all the way to the police station. He had far too much joy and adrenaline in his veins to drive or slow down. He couldn't contain the joy he felt at knowing Evie was safe.

When he got to the station, the police had already finished talking to Evie and she had been checked out by some paramedics while talking to Officer Mastrianni to make the process quicker. She was well despite being stuck in a basement for a couple weeks. It was quite surprising to the paramedics that all Evie's vitals were perfectly fine, she just ended up telling a few lies about the food she had been given as the resilient mermaid half of her seemed to have helped keep her healthy with the minimal food she got.

Evie had been sitting in the lobby for no more than a couple minutes when she heard the door open. She looked up to see Zac entering and their eyes met. She stood as the seconds seemed to slow down to minutes. She was frozen in place, but it didn't really matter because Zac raced to meet her. Zac picked her up when he got to her and spun her around from the momentum.

"I thought I'd lost you," he said when he set her down though he still held her in his arms.

"You'll never lose me, Zac," Evie replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know, but I was just so worried about you." Zac took a step back to look Evie in the eye while his hands still rested on her hips. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead and Evie lay her head against his chest.

He could feel her pain through the hug and did everything he could to try and comfort her. Zac placed a gentle hand under her chin so she looked up at him. "I haven't been able to say this to you for two weeks so I'm going to over-say it now. I love you. I love you so much," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

What started as a simple kiss quickly grew. The two separated when they remembered that they were still in the police station. The two were breathing heavily when they separated, something that was uncommon for the merman and mermaid couple.

"Oh good, you're still here," Officer Mastrianni said, coming out from one of the back rooms. "We don't have any reason to keep the ring, so I thought you might want it back." He jogged to Zac and Evie to give them the ring Zac had confirmed to be Evie's earlier.

Zac gladly took it back from Officer Mastrianni and turned to Evie with a bright smile on his face. "I believe this belongs to you."

Evie laughed and shook her head at Zac.

Zac raised his brow and took Evie's left hand in his. As he had the day he proposed, he put the ring on Evie's left hand. "Are you ready to go home, take a bath, and get clean clothes on?"

"Yes please," Evie said. They began walking towards the door hand in hand to go to Evie's place.

The whole way back, Zac kept whispering 'I love you' to Evie and she knew she would never get tired of hearing him say those three little words to her.

 **A/N:** First, a little about the content; Evie suddenly getting invisibility it kind of just up to magic really. As far as the motive for kidnapping Evie, I haven't exactly thought out what it might be, but if we assume Evie was able to get her fashion line going and was known in the area because of it, that could have been a motive. I'm also not entirely sure how the Australian police system works, so I apologize if this not accurate in that aspect.

That's about all I have to say for this chapter. As always, feel free to bring me requests in reviews of PMs and I'll do my best to work something out with it. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following.

-CrazyHayniac


	49. The Non-Booking

**49\. The Non-Booking**

 **Summary** : After years of dating, David's ready to take the next step in his and Sirena's relationship. After catching on to something going on, Carly offers to help and Evie is enlisted as well.

Takes place based years after season 2 as if season 3 does not occur.

 **Word Count** : 1657

There were many times when David would stress over something much more than he really needed to. Most of the time it was the cafe that he was stressing over; however this time it wasn't.

When it was the cafe, Carly was able to offer David comfort as his co-owner. She helped him make sure everything he was worried about was in order and reassured him whenever he began to worry about something. She'd been one of his best friends since primary school, so she knew the best way to help him.

Before he asked for the help from his friends, David tried to remind himself that it didn't need to be some extravagant stuff like in the movies. He took a deep breath to also remind himself that it could be turning an ordinary day into an extraordinary day. The day itself didn't need to have any significance until _he_ gave it have significance.

"Dave, you got that order for table 12?"

"What?" he asked, blinking as he brought himself out of his daze.

"Do you have the juice order for table 12?"

"Oh, yeah," David said, holding a drink out to Carly.

"This is for table 11. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah, fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Sirena?"

"How'd you know?"

"You've been mumbling while you were making juices. Anyway, I'll take these to tables 11 and 12 – then we can talk," Carly said, picking up the juices on the counter and heading off. She returned a minute later. "Okay, now spill everything."

"All right, but I need you to keep this a secret."

"Sure. I'm great at keeping secrets, especially one in particular that we're both in on," she said with a light laugh.

"I've been thinking about proposing to Sirena and have been trying to figure out the best way to do it," David explained.

"First things first, do you have a ring picked out, or at the very least know her ring size?"

"No. I have no idea what it is and I have no idea how to get it," David admitted.

"If you'll let me tell Evie about it, the two of us could help you. I'm sure we could find a way to get Sirena's ring size for you without much trouble," Carly said.

David nodded his agreement as they headed back to serve customers. If they spent too much time away talking, people would get annoyed when there was no one there to serve them.

CHCHCH

In the next week, Carly shared with Evie what she and David had talked about and then they were able to figure out what Sirena's ring size was. Thankfully, she didn't expect anything when they brought in ring sizers to figure out what it was and they were able to just make out that it was a game. Carly and Evie used them as well when they brought them in for Sirena, feigning that they had no idea what their ring sizes were either.

Since Evie and Carly had already involved themselves in the process, they helped David perfect the rest of his plan as well. After a couple weeks of planning, everything was set.

CHCHCH

During the day that David planned to propose, he couldn't help but feel nervous. It was an ordinary day – he tried to remind himself of that– but he still had trouble actually convincing himself it was true. He knew it wasn't going to be an ordinary day.

The nervousness manifested itself in making David's hands shaky as he tried to prepare drinks.

"David," Carly caught his attention as things in the cafe slowed down. "Can we talk?" she asked, motioning towards the cool room.

"Yeah, sure," he agreed.

"Are you feeling all right?" she asked immediately after they entered the cool room in the back of the cafe.

"Just a little nervous," David tried to play it down.

"Maybe you should take a little break and relax," Carly suggested. "This is going to be one of the happiest days of your life and you don't need to be nervous on it."

David nodded. "I think I'll go down to the beach for a little while if you can handle things here while I'm gone."

"Sure thing. I've got it covered."

David once again nodded. The two headed out of the cool room where Carly began to serve drinks while David gathered his things to go down to the beach and soak up the rays from the sun. He felt more relaxed when he got back to the cafe later that day. When he arrived, Sirena was there as well.

"Hey David! Did you want to rehearse for that booking tonight?" Sirena asked.

"I think we've gotten enough practice in during the last few days," David replied.

"Yeah," Carly agreed. "And didn't you have that new dress you wanted to get your hair perfect to go with it. You could go home and do that."

"Okay," Sirena agreed.

"Thanks for the help," David said to Carly once Sirena had left.

"No problem. Evie and I want to help you make sure everything is perfect for you tonight. Can't have Sirena finding out now." David and Carly shared a smile as they got back to work.

CHCHCH

That night, the cafe closed early supposedly for a private booking. However, instead of setting up for a booking, Carly and Evie were helping David decorate for the proposal that evening. They left about an hour before Sirena was supposed to get there to let David finish everything else up on his own.

CHCHCH

When Sirena arrived for the booking at the cafe she and David were meant to be performing at, she found the cafe was mostly dark. When she entered the cafe, rather than finding it set up for a booking and a few people there early, all the tables except one were moved to the side and no one was visible in the room. The one table that was left out had a white tablecloth and a couple of candles on it. The tables off to the side also had candles on them to help illuminate the room.

"David?" Sirena called as she took in everything that was decorating the cafe. "David?" she called again, hearing no reply. She looked around for a few more seconds until David came out from by the office holding a single red rose.

David approached Sirena taking slow steps while wearing a big smile on his face. "For you," he said, holding the rose out to her.

"Thank you," Sirena replied, taking the rose from David to smell it. "It's beautiful. And so is the rest of the cafe. But where's the booking we're supposed to have tonight?"

"There is no booking. I set everything up for us to have a special dinner tonight."

"Everything is amazing," Sirena commented.

"I'm glad you like it," David smiled, all his previous nervousness gone. "Why don't we sit down and have dinner," he suggested. David pulled Sirena's chair out for her and supplied a small vase for the rose. "I'll be right back," David excused himself to go behind the counter. When he made his way back to Sirena, he had two covered trays in his hands. He set them down and took the covers off to reveal a seafood dinner.

"You did all this for me?" Sirena asked as David sat down across from her.

"Of course. You're worth it."

Sirena blushed and smiled. David had always been so sweet and thoughtful and she couldn't imagine being with anyone but him. They shared casual conversation through the meal and talked about the things that were going on in their lives.

CHCHCH

When they finished the meal, David took the dishes behind the counter to the sink.

"Do you have anything else planned for tonight?" Sirena asked, standing at the counter on the side she would if she were ordering a drink while David took care of the dishes.

"Well, I have something I wanted to ask you," David said as he began making his way back over to Sirena.

"What?" Sirena asked.

"Well," David began. "We've been together for a while, and I really like you. I love you. I can't imagine my life without you because of the joy and happiness you bring to it. I know that this doesn't happen in the pod, but will you marry me?" he finished, getting down on one knee.

Sirena gasped and put her hands over her mouth in surprise. "David," she breathed. "Yes, of course I'll marry you," she spoke as he stood. "I couldn't imagine life without you either. I don't know what I'd do without you," she said while they hugged.

"I love you," David repeated what he had said before, taking the ring out to put it on Sirena's finger.

"I love you too. And I love this ring. It's beautiful," Sirena commented as she admired it.

"I designed it especially for you," David explained.

"It shows," Sirena said. "It's so unique." They stood in each other's arms for a few moments before Sirena spoke again. "Everything tonight was beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked it," David spoke. He reached into his pocket and turned some music on. "May I have this dance?" he asked, holding one hand out to her.

"Of course."

Long after the music faded, David and Sirena stood in their embrace. They were lost in the moment and hardly noticed that the music had come to an end. Hours later, they both came back down to earth. Sirena helped David clean up the cafe and they departed ways with a kiss. The following day when everyone was meant to be hanging out at the cafe, they would share the news with their friends. Sirena was going to make sure she thanked Carly and Evie for helping David plan the special evening for them.

 **A/N:** I kind of realized that I really don't have a whole lot of David and Sirena things, so here's one. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I'd love to hear what you thought about it and what I could improve on.

As always, feel free to PM me with ideas you have of something you'd like to see and I'll do my best to work something out with it.

Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following,

-CrazyHayniac


	50. Not Really Permanent

**50\. Not Really Permanent**

 **Summary** : What if the loss of her tail wasn't permanent for Evie? What if it came back at a less than ideal moment when someone who didn't know the secret

 **Word Count** : 1834

The dragon was gone, and it turned out that it had been Zac and Mimmi's mother, Nerissa. Evie listened intently as Zac recalled the previous night to her, Cam, Carly, and David. The group talked for a few minutes after Zac finished telling the story. Though Zac thought it'd be weird having two mums around, he decided that it'd be best to tell his parents the truth, which was something he shared with the group.

It was only a short while after that that the group had to disperse. Carly and David had to get back to work in the café, Cam needed to get to the beach for his shift lifeguarding, Zac was going to meet up with Nerissa and Mimmi, and Evie had promised her dad she'd be home to finish up some chores around the house.

After bidding one another goodbye, the group each went on their way.

When Evie got home, her dad was just getting back from his morning tours.

"Hey dad," Evie greeted him, setting her bag down on a chair in the dining room. "I'll get to the dishes now. Sorry about letting them sit for a couple days again; I've been really busy lately."

"It's fine. I've neglected bathroom duty for longer than I should have." Doug went to set down his briefcase on one of the chairs at their dining room table while Evie got the water in the sink running to do the dishes.

After letting the water run on hot for a couple seconds, Evie put her hand under the faucet to make sure it was getting warm; satisfied, she made the water splash over several other things in the sink. However, about ten seconds later she felt a familiar feeling she hadn't experienced in just over a month.

The next sensation she felt was almost like slipping on something wet, yet it was completely different. The next thing Evie knew, she lay on the floor. Her dad, who had been standing in the doorway, looked down at her, eyes wide in shock.

Evie took a deep breath as she looked down to her tail. Her brow furrowed when she realized she had her tail. Wasn't the loss supposed to be permanent? "Dad, I can explain. Well, kind of," Evie spoke, looking to her dad whose eyes were still wide. She sighed and held her hand out to the faucet, hoping everything with her powers was the same. Evie was able to turn the water off and then dry her tail with her powers. She gave a sigh of relief, happy that her powers were the same. "Dad?" Evie spoke softly, now standing and approaching him. She was sure she was treading on thin ice and she didn't want to do anything to upset him. "Dad?" she asked again when he didn't reply.

Doug blinked a couple times, coming out of his daze. "What happened there?" he asked slowly.

Evie pursued her lips. "A little over a year ago, I became a mermaid for the first time. A month ago I lost my tail to a water dragon. The loss was supposed to be permanent, but apparently it wasn't," Evie trailed off.

"You what? A water dragon?" Doug couldn't believe his ears. Evie had to be pulling some sort of trick on him, but she'd never pulled any pranks on him before. The two of them were close and had a relationship most parents only dreamed of having with their children. "Start from the beginning," Doug settled on. "And let's go sit in the living room."

Evie nodded and followed her dad to the couch. She sunk into the seat beside him. He faced her, but she took a minute to collect herself by taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly before turning to him. "First, Dad, I need you to promise you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. You could put me and hundreds of others in danger by telling anyone."

Doug had never seen Evie more serious or solemn in his life. He nodded. "I won't tell anyone. You can trust me."

Evie gave a nod. "There's a lot you need to know for any of this to make sense," she started. "You should know that Zac's a merman and his real mother is one of the most powerful mermaids to ever live, if not the most powerful mermaid to ever live. When Zac was little she, Nerissa, put a spell on Zac so he wouldn't become a merman. The spell was broken, but the natural mermaids who lived at Mako didn't know he was a natural merman and fled from Mako. Two mermaids were trying to take his tail away seven months after he got his when I went to go stop what they were doing and got mine."

"When you got your tail the first time?" Doug asked to clarify, his voice much slower than it was normally.

"Yeah, that was how I got it the first time around."

"What happened so you, um, lost it and regained it?"

"Well, just now was the first time I've transformed in about a month," Evie started. She went on to explain how the water dragon had appeared and they knew they needed to get rid of it. She explained Zac and Weilan's plan which had ultimately failed and resulted in her losing her tail.

"If you lost your tail and haven't been a mermaid for the last month, how are you a mermaid again now?"

"That's the part I don't understand," Evie spoke. "According to Weilan, the loss was supposed to be permanent. I wasn't supposed to ever get it back."

"So what changed?" Doug asked.

Evie furrowed her brow. "You know, Dad, you're taking all of this pretty well."

Doug shrugged.

"I mean, I didn't take it well when I found out about merpeople for the first time."

Again, Doug had no immediate reply. "Wait, did you say that Zac's real mom, Ner—Ner—what was her name?"

"Nerissa."

"Nerissa was the water dragon, correct?" Doug asked.

"Yeah," Evie replied. "What are you on about?"

"Maybe it had something to do with Nerissa not being the water dragon anymore. Maybe that's why you've been able to get you tail back," Doug suggested. "If she's not that water dragon anymore, maybe you get to be a mermaid again."

Evie hummed in thought. It made enough sense, but it definitely wasn't something she would have thought of. It had been the water dragon who took her tail from her a month ago, but now that the water dragon was no more, it made sense that she would get her tail back because of that. "I didn't think of that, but it makes sense," Evie repeated her thought process to her dad. "Do you have any other questions about everything?"

"How did you turn the water in the faucet off back there when you first – transformed?"

"Mermaids and mermen all have powers over water. I can manipulate water which is how I was able to turn the water off, I can heat it to a boil which is how I dried off, and I can also freeze water," Evie explained.

"So is that why you had been reluctant to do the dishes so often?"

"Yeah," Evie answered. "I would let it go for several days because I never had the chance to do it while you weren't home and it was easier to do it then just in case water splashed up on my arm so I wouldn't transform in front of you."

"Well, you don't need to worry anymore because I promise I won't tell anyone about you being a mermaid or Zac a merman or any other merpeople," Doug spoke.

"Thank you, Dad."

"Of course, darling. I love you."

Evie leaned over to give her dad a hug. "I love you too," she said to him while they hugged. "Thank you for promising to keep my secret. You have no idea how much it means to me," Evie said as they broke their hug.

"Well, I may not know exactly how much it means to you right now, but I can see that it's important to you that I keep the secret. You're my little girl no matter how old you get. I'd do anything to protect you."

Evie couldn't help but smile even bigger. She had considered telling her dad when she first got her tail at least once a day while she had it. She was never sure how to tell him when she really thought she might and had always been worried about how he might have taken it. Then, when she had lost her tail, she hadn't needed to worry about keeping it from him anymore. She could dive with him and offer to go with him. She didn't need to turn him down because she had to keep the secret. Him finding out the way he did and promising to keep the secret was the best possible scenario.

Evie hadn't needed to ask the others what they thought of her telling her dad or ask the pod. She could tell them it had all happened by accident and that he had taken it well. How was she to know that she was going to get her tail back? She had been told it would be gone forever and that she was never going to be a mermaid again.

Doug and Evie hugged once more as they stood and Evie went to do the dishes, this time with the addition of the gloves she had used while she was a mermaid the first time.

Later that day, Evie shared first with her friends and then with the pod that her tail was back and that her dad had found out in the process. Everyone was as shocked as she was that her tail had returned. Though the pod wasn't pleased when they found out that Evie's dad knew the secret, they understood that it was an accident because there was no way Evie could have known she was going to transform again, especially not when they hadn't even known she was going to be a mermaid again.

The pod learned to accept Doug knowing the secret. It had been an accident, and, they decided, it was better for it to have been Evie's dad that she accidentally transformed in front of rather than a stranger in the café, on the beach, or while out in any other public setting. Doug turned out to be an asset in helping keep the secret and making sure those on land weren't exposed. All in all, it ended up working out well for them in the end because of how Doug was able to help them through knowing the secret. They realized it was better to have him know that to have him be in the dark all those years because he would keep his daughter safe.

 **A/N:** This is something like what I've written before where Evie got her tail back after season 3 ended. However, this time, her dad was there to find out as well because I really wanted Doug to be in on the secret, and finding out by accident means that the pod couldn't be mad at Evie when her dad found out.

So, it's now been 2 years since I published the first short in this series, and I want to thank everyone for helping me get to this milestone as well as the milestone of the 50th 'short'. When I started I had no idea how long I would keep doing this or if people would want to read it and I'm glad I've been able to continue over these past 2 years. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd love to know what you thought or how I can improve. Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following,

-CrazyHayniac


	51. The Dolphin Pool

**51\. The Dolphin Pool**

 **Summary** : Things for Chris and Mimmi always seem to happen at one of the dolphin pools at the Marine Park. So when it comes to different momentous occasions in their relationship, they decide to keep the pattern.

Takes place following season 2 and based off those events with the addition of Karl. When I wrote this, I listened to a bunch of romantic type songs, so if you would like to as well, go for it.

 **Word Count** : 5808

Her shift started at 8 and his at 9. After two months of dating and working at the same place with the same schedule, other than the hour difference of start times, they both knew that full well. He got to work a half hour before his shift started and headed over to where he knew she'd have her cart set up to sell souvenirs to visitors at the Marine Park.

Chris watched Mimmi for a minute as he walked towards her. She was down at the level of a child, talking to him about the dolphin toy she was handing him. That was one of the things Chris loved about Mimmi— how good she was with kids. He knew she didn't have any younger siblings and didn't think she really had any younger cousins; she hadn't talked about babysitting, but he assumed she must have done a lot of it to do so well with kids.

The little boy returned to his parents and Chris made his way over to Mimmi. "Hey," he greeted her.

"Chris." She smiled and moved to hug him. They shared a quick kiss in greeting as they separated. "Anything special you're here for?"

"You," he smiled cheekily.

Mimmi laughed. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, actually. Today, after the park closes, do you think you can meet me at the dolphin pool where we worked with the dolphin before I left for the program?"

"What for? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"We're okay, right?"

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about. I just have something I want to show you," Chris spoke, hoping she hadn't caught his slight lie.

Mimmi nodded and relaxed. Chris also let himself relax. This was Mimmi; he always felt at ease around and with her. He could be himself and he didn't have to hide anything from her. They talked for a little while longer before they were interrupted.

"Chris, I thought I'd find you here," a voice spoke, coming up from behind them. Chris and Mimmi turned and saw another co-worker and Chris' best friend, Karl, approaching them. "We need to head out soon, there's some turtles that need to get tagged today."

"Was that today?"

"Yeah. C'mon buddy; it might take us all day," Karl spoke, placing his hand on Chris' shoulder and trying to urge him to get going.

"I guess I'll see you when I get back," Chris turned to Mimmi sadly. Before he could continue following Karl, Mimmi caught Chris' wrist and took a step towards him to give him a kiss before he left. When they broke apart, a big smile had replaced the sad look on his face. "See you later," he said, turning and running to catch up to Karl.

Mimmi let out a content sigh as she watched Chris hurry to catch up with Karl. She had fallen for him hard when he got back from the States, even more so than she had while they had worked with the dolphin before he left. The problem was that she didn't know how to tell him how much he meant to her. Relationships were new to her. She loved his caring heart and his sweet personality in general. She loved watching him work with the dolphins, and they loved him about as much as she did.

Though she didn't get to see him at all for the rest of her shift, Mimmi's shift seemed to go by fairly quickly. She headed to Ocean Café for a little while to hang out with Zac, Evie, and everyone else before heading back to the Marine Park.

CHCHCH

When Mimmi got close to the pool by the dolphins, she could see Chris sitting on the dock, his legs hung down off the side so his feet were just in the water. Mimmi made her way over to him and sat down next to him, but kept her legs on the deck. "So what was it you wanted to show me?" she asked.

"Well, to be honest, there's nothing I need to show you, I just didn't want you to think I was breaking up with you by saying we need to talk."

"Chris, what _are_ you talking about?"

He turned to her and looked into her eyes. "I really like you, actually, that's a lie. I don't just like you, Mimmi, I love you and I'm in love with you. I can't imagine not knowing you anymore. You've changed me for the better, and I can't imagine not having met you just like I can't imagine not knowing you."

Mimmi's smile grew broad. "I love you too. I can't imagine not knowing you either. I love how you work with the dolphins and how you care about them. You've got a great heart and you really care about the dolphins and others, it's why I love you so much," Mimmi trailed off, looking away from him and into the distance.

When Mimmi looked back up to Chris, the smile on his face seemed endless. He leaned forward to capture her lips in a slow and tender kiss. When they broke apart, they leaned their foreheads together for a couple seconds, looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

A minute later, they stood and started towards Ocean Café. "You know, I wasn't sure how you'd take me telling you that I love you," Chris spoke as they walked. "I've wanted to tell you for a couple weeks but had to work up the courage to actually do it," he admitted.

"You don't have to be scared about that with me," Mimmi said, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "And I meant what I said. I really do love you, I just had no idea how to tell you either."

The corners of Chris mouth turned up into a smile and he let out a light laugh. "I guess it's good we were on the same page with that then?" he joked.

Mimmi couldn't help the grin that encapsulated her face and the feeling of falling more in love with him.

CHCHCH

 _He loves me, he loves me, he loves me._ Mimmi repeated the words to herself as she debated telling her secret to Chris several weeks later. He wanted them to go to the beach, or go swimming together for a date, and he'd brought them up as ideas a couple times. As much as Mimmi loved them the ideas, she'd had to shoot them down or risk spilling the secret.

Since they'd first told each other 'I love you', the words had flowed more easily from their mouths when they parted ways. Mimmi meant it every time, and she knew Chris meant it as well, but tensions were arising since she was keeping her tail a secret from him. She'd almost lost Zac when they found out they were brother and sister, she'd lost her mother as a child, she couldn't risk losing Chris, but if she kept hiding things from him like this, she might lose him as well. It was something she shuddered to think of.

The more time Mimmi spent thinking, the more she realized she needed to tell Chris. She'd asked Evie and Sirena what they thought since Sirena had kept her tail a secret from David, and Evie had dealt with Zac keeping his tail a secret from her. Sirena hadn't had all that much trouble in keeping her tail a secret from David for as long as she had, but Evie had talked about the tension and trouble she and Zac went through when he was keeping his tail from her. Evie had mentioned how the two of them had broken up because of the secret, and she didn't want that to happen to Mimmi and Chris.

"If you trust him, you should tell him," Evie had ultimately advised Mimmi on the situation. Sirena had agreed with Evie and that was enough to give Mimmi the last push she needed.

CHCHCH

At 8, Mimmi had her toy cart set up where she was always stationed. About a half hour into her shift, Chris approached her, a smile on his face that he always wore like it was part of his work uniform. "Hey," he spoke as he came to meet her, greeting her with a hug and quick kiss.

"Hey," she replied when they had separated. "I was hoping you'd stop over here before your shift."

"I wouldn't miss it," Chris joked. "So, why were you hoping I'd come over here?"

"Well," Mimmi started. "There's actually something I want to show you over by the dolphin pool after work today once the park's closed."

"What?" Chris raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

"Will you trust me?" Mimmi asked, a small smirk on her face.

Chris gave a nod. "Yeah, of course," he agreed.

"Then you'll just have to wait and see," Mimmi smiled. She and Chris spent a few more minutes talking before he had to go get ready for his shift.

They took their lunches together later that day, and even though he was dying to know what it was Mimmi wanted to show him at the end of the day, Chris didn't ask. Like he'd said when they first talked that morning, he trusted her. By the end of his shift, his curiosity had peaked, but he knew Mimmi had already headed home since she'd stopped by before leaving to say goodbye. She had briefly mentioned that she had some stuff to get from home before they met up again after the park closed.

CHCHCH

As the Marine Park was closing later that evening, Chris made his way back inside and to the dolphin pool where he and Mimmi had worked with the dolphin before he got into the program in San Diego and where they had first said their 'I love yous' several weeks before.

Mimmi was already there facing the water while standing in the sand. She had a bag of towels sitting next to her. She turned at the sound of his approaching footsteps. When she saw it was him, a light shone in her eyes. "Hey," she spoke as he entered through the gate.

"Hey," he replied, walking up to her. Chris gave Mimmi a kiss on the side of her forehead as he reached her. "So, what was it you wanted to show me?" he asked, his curiosity once again peaked.

"Can I trust you?" Mimmi asked, looking up to him.

"You already asked me this earlier," Chris spoke, turning to look down to her.

"Can I trust you?" Mimmi asked again, more serious than the last time as she met his eyes.

"Yes."

"Close your eyes."

"What? Is this like with the dolphins?"

"No questions; just close them."

Chris sighed, but a smile played at his lips and he closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, Chris focused on using his other senses. He heard Mimmi walking across the sand and down to the water as well as seagulls calling out to each other in the distance. A couple seconds later, he heard splashing in the water. Had Mimmi gone in? Fully clothed? He furrowed his brow but kept his eyes closed.

"All right, you can open them," Mimmi's voice spoke from somewhere in front of Chris.

He took another deep breath as he opened his eyes. Mimmi was in the water in front of him, but he could tell she wasn't wearing when she had been just 30 seconds before. His brow furrowed in confusion once again, until he saw why she wasn't wearing the same thing she was before. Her golden tail swished above the surface of the water. Chris gasped as he realized what was going on. Mimmi was a mermaid. Smiling, he went over to the water and dove in to join her.

When he surfaced, Chris faced Mimmi. He wore an even bigger smile than ever before on his face, and her expression mirrored his. Chris placed his hand softly on the side of Mimmi's face as he leaned in to give her a slow, loving kiss.

"So, you're not upset I kept this from you?" Mimmi asked when they separated.

"No. I mean, I probably wouldn't have told you if I had been a merman, or at least not right away," he added. "What else do I need to know about you being a mermaid? How does it all work? How long have you been a mermaid?"

"I've been a mermaid my whole life. I was born at sea," Mimmi explained. Chris' eyes widened. "And there's a lot more mermaids. But I transform whenever I touch water. I have ten seconds before I actually transform after touching it."

"Wow," Chris breathed. "Can you tell me more? Maybe after we get out of the water?"

"Yeah. That sounds good."

The couple swam over to shore. Mimmi explained how her powers worked while she dried her tail. When she was finished drying herself, Mimmi turned to dry Chris; he looked to his perfectly dry clothes in amazement a couple minutes later.

That evening, Chris got to find out who the other mermaids on land were, as well as getting a rundown of everything to do with mermaids and mermen. He soon felt like an expert and was happy just to know the secret. He promised he'd never tell anyone outside of the group that didn't already know.

CHCHCH

 _4 years later_ (They're 21)

Chris found himself having trouble thinking about anything other than Mimmi more often than he cared to admit. He was able to focus on his work and get everything he needed to do at work done on any given day, but he found himself wanting to spend all his other time with Mimmi. He was sure more now than ever that she was the love of his life. He was never going to find anyone he connected to as well as he did with her. They shared a love of the sea and sea life which had initially brought them together as teenagers. After spending years getting to know her, getting to love her, and getting to share her secret life with her, he couldn't imagine being apart from her.

Every second he spent talking and laughing with her as well as loving her made him more and more sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, giving her the love and support she needed, and knowing she'd do the same for him.

Their shifts hardly ever started at the same time, and more often than not, her shift started before his. Every morning before his shift, he went over to her toy cart to talk to her like he had started doing when they were teenagers. On the days where she'd be busy with a customer as he walked up, he loved watching her eyes light up and smile broaden when she saw him. In the same way he seemed to brighten her morning, she brightened his. Not matter how groggy and tired he may have been, he always clocked in for his shift with a smile on his face because of her.

He'd spent time thinking it over; it was a big decision. They'd talked about it a little, and he knew Mimmi was fond of the idea. After deciding it was time, Chris went to Evie, who he was certain would end up being both his and Mimmi's sister-in-law.

"Evie, can I talk to you?" Chris spoke, coming into the café one day where he had gotten out of work before Mimmi after having a short shift.

"Yeah, just give me one minute to finish up here," she called out to him. She turned back to the customer she was with and helped her finish up before going to join Chris at a nearby table. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I want to ask Mimmi to marry me, but I don't know the right ring size to get. I was hoping maybe you could help because I didn't think Ondina was going to be much help on this front."

Evie smiled. "Yeah, of course I'll help you. I'm pretty sure her ring size is 6.5. Would you want me to do something to double check it?"

"Do you think you could? I mean, if it's too much trouble, I know rings can be resized," Chris spoke. He was about to continue rambling when Evie cut him off.

"It's not too much trouble. I have some ring sizers at home; I'm sure I can get her to think we're doing something else to keep her suspicions at bay."

Chris breathed a sigh of relief and smiled to Evie. "Thank-you for doing this for me."

"No problem. So, any ideas on how you're going to propose once you get the ring?"

Chris gave a sly smile. "Yeah, I have an idea, but it's a secret."

"You can't even tell me?" Evie joked. "You're sure you can't give me a hint. Even just a little one?"

"My lips are sealed," Chris spoke, making the zipping motion over his lips, miming locking them and tossing the key aside.

"All right," Evie agreed. "You don't need to tell me anything now, but I expect full details afterwards."

"Of course."

"And seeing the ring before?" she tried.

"Hmm," Chris trailed off in thought. "I don't know about that one." Evie shot him a look that said 'really' as she raised her brow. "Of course you can see the ring." Chris paused. "Should I talk to Zac about this since their dad is who knows where?"

Evie shrugged. "You two already get along like brothers, I'm sure he'll have nothing against it."

"Maybe I better check," Chris trailed off.

Evie laughed and got up to tend to her shop, leaving Chris in thought. He decided that while he waited for Evie to find out Mimmi's ring size for sure, he'd find time to talk to Zac alone to see what he thought of Chris' idea.

It took a couple days for Chris to think out the best time to talk to Zac, and though he didn't like the idea of having to skip out on some if not most of the time he usually spent talking to Mimmi in the morning before his shift, that hour would be the best to catch Zac. In that hour, he wouldn't have to worry about Mimmi visiting Zac and finding out about what he was planning for her. Chris also knew that Zac would be up at that time because of his own job.

Chris gave a few light knocks on Zac's bungalow door which was where he lived while still in school to get his business degree. "Come in," Zac replied almost instantly. "Chris, hey. Right, you said you wanted to talk today before either of us headed to work. What's up?" Zac asked as he made his way to the smaller of the two couches to sit down.

"There's something I wanted to ask you," Chris answered while he sat down on the other couch.

"Shoot."

Chris took a deep breath to try and gather his thoughts. "I want to ask Mimmi to marry me and I want to ask you what you thought before I do."

"Are you kidding? I'd love for you to marry Mimmi!" Zac replied. "You're a great friend and I know you'll be a great husband to her. And an awesome brother." Zac and Chris both stood and Zac gave his future brother-in-law a hug.

"Thanks. Now that that's sorted out, I just have to find a ring and ask her."

"I'm sure she'll love any ring you pick out for her. Good luck on figuring out how to ask her and everything."

"Thanks. I should head to work, so I'll see you later."

Zac nodded as Chris showed himself out. The meeting between the two had been short, but Chris was making progress with everything and pretty much had his whole plan in place as soon as he picked out a ring.

CHCHCH

When it came to picking out a ring, Evie and Ondina were a big help. They had both spent a ton of time with Mimmi and knew which style would suit Mimmi the best. While they were at the jewelry shop, he decided to design his own ring for Mimmi. He picked some of the features for the ring he liked the best then Evie and Ondina helped him narrow it down to the ones for it that would work best Mimmi. In the end, he loved the design and the three of them agreed that Mimmi would love it as well. Once it was designed, all Chris would have to do was ask her to marry him.

CHCHCH

The ring was in Chris' pocket as he had picked it up the night before after work. That morning, when he talked to Mimmi before his shift, he asked her to stay until his shift ended because he had something he wanted to show her. He promised that unlike the last time when he really wanted to tell her something, this time, he had something to show her. "So, can you stay a little longer than normal?"

"Yeah, of course," Mimmi replied.

"Sweet. I promise it won't disappoint. I love you," Chris said, placing a kiss on Mimmi's check. He had brought the request up close to when he had to leave so there wouldn't be too long for Mimmi to ask questions. They still planned to have their lunch together like they normally did, but Chris was sure he could take care of any questions Mimmi had then.

However, at lunch, Mimmi didn't pose any questions to Chris. She trusted him and like when she had asked him to trust her about revealing the secret to him; this time, it was her turn to trust him.

The day went by quickly enough for both Chris and Mimmi. While Mimmi waited the extra hour for Chris' shift to be done, she sat in the employee break room and had a snack, then went to see the dolphins by Chris— one of her favorite pass times.

At first, Mimmi stood at a distance to just watch Chris as he worked on tricks with them and played with them in general. They always enjoyed essentially playing fetch with him and the other trainers when they tossed different toys into the water for them. Chris was the only one by the dolphins at that time. The dolphin show was still going on so most of the trainers were helping there while Chris took care of the ones that weren't ready for the show yet or were being rehabilitated.

After a minute of watching him, Mimmi walked over to meet him. "Hey," she greeted.

"Mimmi, hey. I wasn't really expecting you to come over here yet. I'm still on the clock."

"Yeah, I know, I just thought I would come see you and them," Mimmi explained.

"Great," Chris replied, looking to Mimmi with a grin.

After another minute of exchanging words, Mimmi decided to get closer to the level of the dolphin they were by. She was still young and had been rescued to be rehabilitated. Chris checked to make sure no one was coming and that the dolphin show was still going, once he confirmed that it was, Mimmi began talking to the dolphin to make sure she was doing all right. Secretly, while no one else was around, Mimmi had talked with the dolphins, including this one, before.

Mimmi only talked with her for a couple minutes in case anyone would be coming from somewhere other than the dolphin show or in case it ended. In that time, she was able to find that the dolphin felt she was doing well, much better than when she had first been rescued. She felt like she was ready to go back home in the near future, and that aligned with what the other caretakers of the dolphins thought. Mimmi relayed it all to Chris once she stood.

"Sounds fantastic," Chris replied.

"Yeah," Mimmi added.

"I just have a few more things to help take care of before I can punch out. If you want to you can go and wait by the doors to the lab since you aren't on the clock anymore."

"Okay. See you in a little while," Mimmi said. She placed a kiss on Chris' check and made her way to the bench. She had long since gotten a phone of her own for work and other emergencies that might arise, so she looked through things on it while she waited for Chris to finish up his shift.

"Are you ready?" Chris asked, coming up to Mimmi after clocking out.

"What am I supposed to be ready for?"

"A surprise."

"Well, I think I'm ready," Mimmi replied with a laugh.

"Great." Chris took her hand and lead her around to a different dolphin pool than the area they had been most recently. Instead, he lead her over to the dolphin pool that was adjacent to the one they had been when working with the dolphins.

"What are we here for?" Mimmi asked. "This is where—this is where I talked with a dolphin the first time I was here."

"And where I told you that you couldn't be since you weren't a Marine Park employee."

"Where we first met," Mimmi recalled as realization dawned across her features.

"Yeah," Chris replied. "I thought it would be the perfect place to talk about something that's been on my mind for a while. Actually, it's a question I wanted to ask you for a while."

"Why here—?" Mimmi cut herself off as Chris was down on one knee; she knew full well what it meant.

"I loved you for a long time. I didn't know when I tried to kick you out of here that you were the one and only for me. I'm not sure all of what to say, but I love you and it's one of the things I'm most certain of in my life. So Mimmi, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Mimmi answered. Chris stood and the two shared an embrace and a kiss. The ring was placed on Mimmi's finger by Chris and the two spent awhile looking into each other's eyes, completely lost to the rest of the world.

They hardly noticed their co-workers who had become their friends standing around them clapping to show their congratulations to the happy couple. When the noise finally did bring them back down to earth, they both looked down sheepishly and their checks turned crimson. However, before they left, their friends made sure to give them their congratulations on their own.

"I always knew you two would get married," Karl commented when he had the chance to talk to them.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You've been head over heels for Mimmi for as long as I've seen you two together. So really since we came back from the States. You were completely smitten."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence," Chris replied. He hugged his friend who still had some work to finish since he was working a longer shift that day.

A little while later, the couple headed to the café where they shared the news with their friends, even though there were a few of them who already knew about it.

Chris and Mimmi gave themselves a little time before deciding on a date and beginning the planning of the wedding. They briefly considered having an outdoor wedding at the beach because of their love for the sea, but disregarded that idea on the chance it would rain. They couldn't have only people who knew the secret at the wedding and they couldn't risk those with tails transforming during it.

In the end, the ceremony was fairly small and at a small church that was used mostly for weddings by that time. The reception was catered by the café, giving their friends' business more exposure for the people that would be there who hadn't heard of Ocean Café.

The joyful bliss that Chris and Mimmi enjoyed after being married was only made bigger a few months following when their other friends began to get married as well.

CHCHCH

 _3 years later_ (They're 24)

It was happening. Mimmi couldn't believe it, and she needed to tell Chris, but she wanted to find a good way to do it like in the movies and TV shows she had seen since she came to land. First, she had to make sure Chris wouldn't suspect anything. He had run out for a few minutes so she had taken her chance with it all. Once everything was hidden, she decided to watch TV while she waited for him and began coming up with ideas of how to tell him.

As Mimmi began to think, the where of telling Chris became obvious. Everything important in their relationship had happened at the dolphin pool. They met at one, they had their first kiss there, told each other 'I love you', she told Chris she was a mermaid, and he'd proposed there. The only big thing that hadn't happened there was their wedding; and the only reason was because of the danger of transforming.

Now that she had the where, the how and when were the only real things that Mimmi needed to figure out before going through with it. She came to the realization of where just a few minutes before Chris got home. He had also decided to surprise her by picking up some seafood from the café for dinner, which sounded perfect to her.

It took Mimmi about a week to think through really when she wanted to tell Chris. She decided she'd just tell him one day after work. They would sometimes hang out by the dolphins for a little while after their shifts had ended and they had punched out. On the day where she would tell him, she would just suggest they go to see the dolphins.

After the two had gotten married and began living together, Dr. Ross changed their shift times so they could both start at the same time. Since Chris was normally in around 8 anyway, they both began to start their shifts then.

On Friday, when Mimmi planned to tell Chris, it had been several days since they had gone to see the dolphins after work. When they were at lunch, Mimmi brought up the idea as if she had thought of it during the day and hadn't been planning it.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me," Chris replied when Mimmi suggested they see the dolphins. "I know they love you—for very obvious reasons," he added in an undertone. "I'm sure they'd all love to see you again."

"Great," Mimmi smiled. She picked another prawn out of the container she had brought them in and looked to Chris while she smiled so he couldn't help but smile back. He took a prawn for himself even though he had brought a sandwich of his own for lunch. "Hey," Mimmi teased him.

"You want a bite?"

"Yes. You stole one of my prawns. I demand retribution," Mimmi once again teased.

With a laugh, Chris handed his sandwich to Mimmi so they could be even. They continued to joke with each other while they finished their lunches. Though many if not all of their co-workers already knew how in love the two were with each other, anyone who saw their interactions during their lunch could clearly see that they were in love.

After they finished their lunch, they departed ways with a kiss, planning to meet up when they punched out for the end of their shift.

A couple hours later, Mimmi was waiting for Chris when he was able to punch out. "How long have you been here? I didn't think I took all that long to get here."

"Just a minute or so," Mimmi replied. Most of the time the two arrived to punch out at about the same time, but when Mimmi was there first, it was usually because Chris got caught up doing something else for a couple minutes longer than he was meant to.

"Okay. All ready for the weekend." Mimmi cleared her throat because Chris seemed to be forgetting something. "Of course, that's only after we go to the dolphin pool."

Laughing, Mimmi reached down and took Chris' hand in hers as they made their way back to the dolphins. They spent a few minutes talking to the dolphins and playing with them like they normally would before Mimmi spoke. "Hey, Chris."

"Yeah?"

"I actually didn't want to come over here just because it's been a few days since we last were both over here for a little while. There's something else I wanted to tell you while we were here."

"What? And why here?" he asked while he made his way over to stand in front of her.

"Well, it seems like most of the important things that have happened with the two of us have happened here. We were by the dolphin pools when we met, it's where I helped you with the dolphins those first couple days after we met so we had our first kiss, it's where we told each other 'I love you' for the first time, where I told you the secret, and where you proposed. I wanted the next important thing in our relationship to be here too."

"What could that be?" Chris asked himself aloud and rhetorically as he began racking his brain.

"Chris," Mimmi drew his attention so he locked eyes with her. "I'm pregnant. We're going to be parents."

"What?" Chris asked, a twinkle in his eyes. "You mean—? And we're—?" he asked, unable to finish either question.

"Yes," she answered with a light laugh.

"I love you," Chris spoke, wrapping his arms around Mimmi and placing a light kiss on the top of her head. "I love you so much and I can't wait until we get to meet our little guy or girl."

"I love you too," Mimmi replied. The two separated a little from their embrace to share a kiss before falling back into the embrace. After a couple minutes, they decided to hang out with the dolphins for a little while longer.

Later that evening when everyone was at the café for David and Sirena's normal Friday night performance, the couple shared their new, exciting news with their friends. Congratulations and offers to help take care of the baby when he or she was born were offered around the group. Even without the help of their friends, Chris and Mimmi knew they were ready to face the next step in their lives—as long as they faced it together.

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this short. I tried to write it in a way that was especially adorable all around for Chris and Mimmi's relationship, so I hope I was able to do that. Since there were a few things in canon that happened at the dolphin pool, I thought it would be nice to have more things happen there for Chris and Mimmi in their relationship.

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. All of my classes this semester are reading heavy, but that's what I get for being a writing major with a history minor, lots of reading. I'm not sure how often updates will be over the next few months, but I'll try to get at least one out each month.

Anyway, let me know what you liked about this short or what you think could have been improved. I'd love to know what you thought and how I can get better at my craft. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. Until next time,

-CrazyHayniac


	52. All in the Family

**52\. All in the Family**

 **Summary** : Charlotte Watsford had spent years regretting the fact that her mother's job forced the two of them to leave before she was able to finish high school in the Gold Coast. After finishing her schooling, she is able to return and ends up running into her younger cousin along the way. Due to an accident, secrets are revealed and a discovery is made.

Set after the end of both shows and several years into the future from the end of H2O. After Mako ended, Weilan and Ondina went to Shanghai and found that the mermaids who had gone to land had their tails back like Evie discovered she did. They returned to Mako and found that Sirena, Lyla, and Nixie had returned as well.

 **Word Count** : 3281

No matter how much time she spent away from the Gold Coast, it always felt like home. It was where her now divorced parents had met and where many people from both sides of her family still lived.

After moving away with her mum soon after her 17th birthday and thus for her last year of high school, Charlotte Watsford was glad to be home. It had been six years since she left. In that time, she had finished high school and then gone to university on the other side of the country.

Since graduating university, Charlotte had been applying for jobs all over the Gold Coast hoping to return home. She had recently been able to get a design job with a magazine in her home town. Though it wasn't exactly the job Charlotte was hoping for, it was going to be good work experience and a good thing to add to her resume.

Along with getting to be back home and near much of her family, Charlotte was hoping that she'd be able to see one of her younger cousins she hadn't been able to see all that much of in the most recent years.

Charlotte was three when her parents had been divorced and had lived with her mum the entire time which meant she didn't see very much of her relatives from her dad's side of the family. Now she would finally be on her own.

After getting settled into her apartment, or at the very least doing as much unpacking as she could stand to do, Charlotte decided to take a walk around town. Most everything seemed to be the same as it had been when Charlotte was 17, though there were a few differences she noticed.

As she walked past the cafe where she used to hang out, she noticed that it was no longer called the JuiceNet Cafe but was called Rikki's instead. Even though she had had years to get over losing her tail, Charlotte still harbored some anger for the girl she assumed the cafe was named after as well as two other girls who had a part in the loss of her tail.

However, Rikki's Cafe wasn't where Charlotte was heading. She knew her younger cousin was into fashion and owned a small shop in a different cafe, and that was Charlotte's final destination.

CHCHCH

The colors of Ocean Cafe were very different from what Charlotte remembered of the JuiceNet and what she could tell of the colors of Rikki's. The color scheme of Ocean Cafe matched its name well and it gave off a very calming feeling.

When Charlotte entered, the calm feeling that the outside of Ocean Cafe gave off was reflected inside as well. After a brief paused to observe the atmosphere in the cafe, Charlotte looked around in search of her cousin. Her eyes landed on the clothes shop but her cousin wasn't there. However, there was a blond girl helping a couple customers. When the customers the girl was attending to headed to the change rooms, Charlotte made her way over to the shop.

"Hi," the blond spoke as Charlotte approached. "Can I help you with something?"

"I'm actually looking for my cousin who works here," Charlotte explained. "Evie," she added after a couple seconds.

"Evie's on her lunch break right now."

"Do you have any idea how long it will be until she gets back?"

"Maybe ten minutes or so. I'm not exactly sure how long she'll be yet. She and Zac were going to grab lunch together while I covered for her until she gets back."

"Ahh, okay. Thanks. . ."

"Carly."

"Thank you, Carly. And I'm Charlotte."

"It's nice to meet you. While you wait for Evie, can I get you something to drink?"

"Do you have Cranberry Boosters?"

"Yes, we do. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, that's it, thanks." Charlotte smiled at Carly and went to find an open table to sit down at. Charlotte faced the door while she did some work on her computer so she'd be able to see when Evie entered. "Thanks," she said to Carly when she brought the Cranberry Booster over a couple minutes later.

After a few more minutes, Charlotte looked up when a couple entered with their arms around each other while laughing. Charlotte smiled when she noticed that the girl was Evie; having seen pictures of them on social media, she knew the boy with Evie was Zac.

Charlotte decided to wait a couple minutes for Evie to get settled back into her work before disturbing her. When she noticed that Evie didn't have any customers, Charlotte closed her laptop and put it back into her bag before making her way over to the small store.

"Hi, Evie," Charlotte spoke, standing to the side of the cash register where Evie was sitting.

Evie looked up from the papers she had in her hands and furrowed her brow slightly. "Charlotte?" she slowly questioned.

"Yeah. It's me."

"Wow. I haven't seen you in years," Evie commented, getting off her chair to greet Charlotte with a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I just got a job with a magazine in the area and thought I would come see you. I was hoping that maybe we could get to know each other again now that I'll be around to see you."

"Uh, yeah, maybe. But you might be really busy with your new job and I've got school and work."

"Well, I could help you with your school work if you ever needed it. You know, I actually used to hang out at a cafe like this when I was at Suncoast High. I could always just kind of hang out with you while you worked if you wouldn't need help with homework or studying."

"Yeah, that sounds like it could be fun," Evie replied.

"I've got some more unpacking I should probably get back to, but I just wanted to drop in and say hi," Charlotte spoke. "It's going to be so much fun getting to hang out with you. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later."

Charlotte gave Evie a smile before she turned to head out of the cafe and back to her apartment.

"You don't sound very thrilled to see your cousin," Zac commented once Charlotte was gone.

"It was great to see her," Evie trailed off.

"But?"

"But if she's around, I have to keep my tail a secret from her too now that I have it back."

"Ahh," Zac spoke in an understanding tone. "Maybe it won't be so bad. You kept it from your dad the first time you had it and only told him after you got it back. It might be easier keeping it from your cousin who you don't live with."

"Well, I guess that is true," Evie admitted.

"At the very least, you can give it a try," Zac offered. "You and your cousin might be able to reconnect."

"You're right," Evie agreed. "I have kind of missed seeing Charlotte. The last time we saw each other in person was when I was really little."

"I'm sure everything will work out," Zac spoke to reassure Evie.

Evie nodded and got back to work. That night, doing her homework as well as the following day at school, Charlotte was pushed far from Evie's mind. However, soon after Evie arrived to the cafe the following day once school had finished, Charlotte arrived and was pushed to the forefront of her mind again.

"Hi Evie," Charlotte spoke brightly.

"Hey Charlotte," Evie replied, pushing the fears she had about becoming friends with Charlotte out of her mind.

"Do you have a lot of homework?" Charlotte asked, trying to make casual conversation.

"Some."

"Maybe I could help you," Charlotte offered. "I did go to Suncoast High for a year before Mum and I had to move, so I might have taken some of the courses you're taking."

"Zac and I do have a big history test to study for. Do you think you could quiz us?"

"Sure," Charlotte replied with a smile.

Evie motioned Zac over to her. The two spent a couple minutes showing Charlotte their notes and going over what they were being tested on the following day. Charlotte took a minute more to look over them on her own before helping Zac and Evie study.

For the next hour, the trio went over Zac and Evie's notes. They only paused a couple times when Evie needed to help a customer in her shop. When they finished studying, Zac and Evie turned their attention to other homework they had while Charlotte worked on some stuff on her laptop and made small talk with Zac and Evie.

CHCHCH

"I actually really enjoyed spending time with Charlotte today," Evie said to Zac once Charlotte had left the cafe for the night.

"See, what did I tell you," he teased, causing Evie to laugh.

"Yeah, you were right," Evie said while giving Zac a playful jab.

CHCHCH

Over the next couple weeks, Evie and Charlotte had the chance to get to know each other and reconnect. Even though Evie couldn't tell Charlotte anything about her tail, she found she liked spending time with her cousin.

Charlotte's work schedule usually worked out so she was done around the time Evie was getting out of school and getting to the cafe. That meant that they were able to spend a couple hours in the late afternoon together. Evie continued to enjoy the time she and Charlotte were able to spend together even though she'd initially disliked the idea.

"I found some of my old notes from that class you were studying for on a flash-drive," Charlotte spoke. "I even had the same teacher and everything if you want to have a look at them. I printed them off," Charlotte said as she walked over to Evie who sat at her register having just finished a sale.

"Okay, cool," Evie replied. Charlotte leaned against the counter to show Evie her notes and accidently knocked the water that sat there over, spilling its contents in Evie's direction. For Evie, time slowed down; her water spilled onto the table and over the edge to the floor. Before she ever had the chance to react, some of the water reached her arm.

"Oops. I'm sorry," Charlotte spoke, already looking for something to wipe the water up.

Evie gave Charlotte a half smile as she got up off her seat. Zac had looked up from where he sat at the sound of the glass being knocked over. He and Evie made eye contact for a split second before she dashed off. "I'm sorry, Charlotte. I'll be right back," Evie called as a form of excuse.

David and Carly watched Evie go back towards the cool room. "I've got it," Carly said to David, reaching for a towel since she knew Evie wouldn't want to use her powers in the cool room.

"Where's Evie going?" Charlotte asked Zac who had jumped up.

"Probably just to dry off," Zac replied, starting towards the cool room.

"I should check on her," Charlotte said, following Zac.

"No, no, we've got it," Carly replied, trying to stop her.

However, they were too late. Evie had transformed just outside the cool room in the hall there. Zac and Carly stood between Evie on the floor and Charlotte.

"You're a mermaid," Charlotte spoke. "And you both know?"

"Yeah," Zac answered as Evie reached her hand out to dry her tail.

"Listen, Charlotte, you can't tell anyone," Evie spoke when she was able to stand a minute later.

"Don't worry. I won't." Charlotte paused, "How'd you end up in the moon pool then?"

"I was just–– wait, what?" Evie started before stopping abruptly.

"How'd you end up in the moon pool? Accidently fall in? Jump in?" Charlotte trailed off.

"How do you know about the moon pool?" Zac asked, turning slightly to directly face Charlotte.

"The one on Mako, right? Or did you find another one somewhere else?" Charlotte continued.

"The one on Mako. I––I swam in," Evie shook her head. "How'd you know about the moon pool though?" she asked after another minute.

"Well, I'd actually love to talk about it now, but we probably want to go somewhere where we don't need to worry about being overheard," Charlotte suggested.

Evie nodded. "Yeah, you're right. We should get back to studying anyway." The group turned from the hall outside the cool room and went back to the main portion of the cafe. The water on the counter hadn't been wiped up so Charlotte took care of it for Evie. Once that was all done, Charlotte and Evie got to looking over the notes Charlotte had found as they had originally intended.

CHCHCH

"Why don't we go to my bungalow tonight after you've closed the shop," Zac suggested as he sat at the table with Charlotte and Evie later that afternoon.

"Yeah. Maybe just the three of us instead of everyone else who knows."

"Who all knows about you?" Charlotte asked Evie.

"We'll tell you later," Zac said, waving his hand dismissively. Charlotte nodded in reply and they went back to studying.

A few hours later, the trio was packing their things and getting ready to head over to Zac's bungalow. When they got there, Zac and Evie let Charlotte enter first. Once Charlotte had gone in, Zac and Evie followed her in and closed the door behind themselves. Charlotte turned to them, and Evie specifically with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Why don't we sit down," Evie suggested.

Charlotte nodded and moved to sit on the smaller couch while Zac and Evie sat on the larger one.

"Okay," Charlotte began. "What happened? How'd you get to the moon pool to become a mermaid? And who all knows about you? I want the whole story," Charlotte spoke in a somewhat stern voice.

"The whole story?" Evie asked, her voice slightly shaking. Charlotte nodded in response. Evie looked over to Zac to silently ask him for permission. He gave a small nod of reassurance and encouraged her to go on. "You swear you won't tell anyone?"

"I swear I won't."

"Okay." Evie took a deep breath, "I swam into the moon pool on the night of a full moon because I knew there was something going on in there."

"What?"

"Um, well, a couple mermaids were trying to take my powers away from me," Zac spoke awkwardly.

"I didn't know what they were doing to Zac or if what they were doing to him would hurt him," Evie added.

"So, you're a merman then?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"How many other mermaids were there?"

"There were two others in the moon pool with me," Zac responded.

"When I knew something was up, I had Cam take me in a boat to Mako. There was a point where we couldn't get much closer and Cam told me where the entrance to the moon pool was, so I dove off the boat and swam in right before the moon was overhead so I was in there when it was over the cavern. The next day, I found out I had a tail."

Charlotte nodded. "So your friends Carly and David obviously know about you and you said your friend Cam, but who else does?"

"Well, Cam's my best mate and I told him right away when I got my tail," Zac explained. "And our friends Ondina, Mimmi, Sirena, Lyla, Nixie, Weilan, and Chris. Oh, and Evie's dad."

"You let that many people know the secret?"

"Well, not exactly," Evie spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"You promise not to tell?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Charlotte replied.

"David, Cam, Carly, Chris and my dad are the only ones who know and don't have tails of their own," Evie responded.

"And now you, of course," Zac added.

Charlotte slowly nodded while she pursed her lips.

"How do you know about mermaids, Mako, and the moon pool anyway?" Evie asked, shooting an accusatory glare over to her cousin.

"I was a mermaid myself once. For a month," Charlotte added.

"A month?"

"Yeah. I was a mermaid for a month before it got ripped away from me," Charlotte spoke, a note of vengeance in her voice.

"Are you okay?" Evie asked, picking up on the shift in Charlotte's tone.

Charlotte shook her head to clear her mind. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was probably for the best in the end. I've kind of come to the realization that I let it go to my head. I had all three powers Cleo, Emma, and Rikki had and it made me go power crazy. I've had years to think about it even though I still despise them."

"What do you mean by the powers Cleo, Emma, and Rikki had?"

"Yeah. Controlling water, freezing it, and boiling it."

"Oh. Zac and I have all those powers, and so does every other mermaid and merman we've ever met," Evie trailed off.

"Oh." Charlotte paused. "I guess that really doesn't make me as powerful as I always thought I was."

"Meaning?" Zac raised a brow.

"I always thought I was like a super-mermaid because I had all their powers and they each only had one. But if there's other merpeople who have all three powers, then having them all isn't that special."

"Not having powers anymore doesn't mean that you aren't special if that's what you're suggesting now," Evie spoke. "I've seen some of your artwork over the years and it's all amazing."

"You think?" Charlotte asked, her lip twitching into a smile.

"Yeah, I do," Evie confirmed.

"Thanks."

"And," Zac began. "It means you don't have to worry about being exposed."

"But now that I know about you guys, I have to worry about you getting exposed."

Zac shrugged.

"We'd appreciate you helping keep the secret," Evie spoke.

"Don't worry, I will. I've kept it since I was 17 because as much as I disliked Cleo, Emma, and Rikki, I couldn't tell anyone about mermaids. Especially not after I was one myself."

"Thank you," Evie spoke sincerely.

"No problem."

Zac, Evie, and Charlotte talked for a little while longer before Charlotte decided to head back to her apartment. Evie left at the same time Charlotte did and they promised they'd catch up again the following day.

CHCHCH

When everyone was at the cafe the following afternoon, Zac and Evie caught everyone who wasn't there the day before up to speed, so they would know that Charlotte had found out the secret.

"You mean to tell me that you knowing about mermaids isn't new?" Ondina asked when she got the chance to talk to Charlotte.

"Nope," Charlotte replied. "I've known for years. But I promise I'll keep the secret."

"I hope so," Nixie chimed in.

"Come on, she's known for long enough to go to university," Weilan added. "I'm sure she can keep the secret like she has already." Mimmi nodded her agreement.

"Well, otherwise she might be swimming with the fishies," Lyla said. A stern look from Sirena shut her up.

"I will keep the secret," Charlotte again promised.

CHCHCH

In the next couple weeks, Charlotte began to make good on her promise. She was also reminded of the difficult side of being a mermaid. She realized that it was easier to be on the side of the secret that only needed to help keep it for others rather than keeping it herself. For the first time in a long time, she was completely content with being 'normal' instead of supernatural.

 **A/N:** I'm sure it's already apparent by now, but I really like making connections between H2O and Mako or finding ways for shows to connect in general. This time, I decided to make Charlotte and Evie cousins, so I'd love to know what you think of that connection.

I guess this also ends up being a bit of a Charlotte redemption fic. I really despised her character in the show and still do, but she has her good moments and here those ultimately shine through.

Again, I'm sorry that it's taken me a month and a half to update. I'm a student first and foremost so that has to be my main concern. If you're ever looking to have a huge reading load, take 2 history classes, 2 writing classes, and an english class because that's where I'm at right now.

Anyway, I'd love to know what you thought or how I can improve. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following,

-CrazyHayniac


End file.
